Los príncipes de la colina
by Anabel G
Summary: Una apasionada historia de amor desarrollada a lo largo de la vida de los protagonistas. Candy y Abert  Muchas gracias a todos los que despues de 7 años siguen mandando reviews de esta historia y leyendola!
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

Estaba atardeciendo en la colina de pony, Candy estaba sentada en una rama de su amado padre árbol. Solo ahí se permitía pensar en todo lo que la confundía y preocupaba. Tarde tras tarde le daba vueltas al mismo pensamiento.

_**- ¿Sentirá Albert algo por mí? ¿Acaso siento yo algo por él? ¿Algo que vaya más allá del amor de amigo, hermano y protector?**_ – Pensaba la joven mientras su mirada se perdía en el horizonte -_**Dios mío ayúdame, no quiero estar confundida de esta manera. No me perdonaría hacerle daño, pero ¿y si yo siento algo más y él no me corresponde?**_– Sus pensamientos se bloquearon un instante analizando los cambios que se habían dado recientemente en su vida y en su corazón _-__** últimamente no he pensado en Terry, sólo en Albert. Sus detalles, los paseos juntos y todo lo que hemos compartido desde esa fiesta en la que descubrí que era mi príncipe de la colina! ¡Por Dios! cada vez que lo pienso ¡él es el príncipe de la colina! Irremediablemente todo me ha llevado siempre a él. Mi vida a sido un hermoso ciclo que empezó el día que lo conocí. **_

Candy suspiró. Lo mejor sería no desesperarse pensando y dejar que todo siguiera su curso. Ya se detendría a analizarlo más adelante. Por ahora quería que pasara pronto lo que quedaba del día y la noche para encontrarse con él y disfrutar de su compañía. Así bajó del árbol y se dirigió al hogar de Pony con una hermosa sonrisa después de haber tomado la decisión.

Por otro lado en Lakewood, un hermoso joven de ojos azules y cabellos rubios estaba pensativo y distraído, algo que comenzaba a afectar sus negocios. No se sentía cómodo con la vida que estaba llevando, extrañaba la libertad que solía llevar en la cual solo tenía la atadura que su corazón le había impuesto cuando era un muchacho de doce años.

Esos pensamientos le recordaban a la única persona que le daba luz a su vida, esa mujer que con su sola presencia llenaba sus días. Esos preciosos ojos verdes lo hacían feliz con sólo mirarlos. Estaba muy nervioso y feliz a la vez pensando que al día siguiente volvería a verla.

Era un ritual que se mantenía cada semana. Esperaba ansioso el sábado que era el día que la visitaba y lo pasaban juntos. El deseaba que se mudara a vivir con él a Lakewood, pero no sabía si ya era tiempo de proponérselo.

_**- ¿Habrá**__**superado ya lo de Terry? ¿Querrá estar conmigo?**_** – **Se preguntaba ansioso el muchacho - extrañaba tanto esos tiempos en que vivían juntos y compartían todo. Sabía que si ella vivía con él le sería mas fácil ser la cabeza de familia. Candy llenaría todo el vacío que su nueva vida le dejaba _–__** Voy a proponértelo, no tengo nada que perder.**_

La mañana del sábado, las dos madres de Candy estaban muy divertidas al darse cuenta de que nuevamente se había quedado dormida.

_**Presiento que se levantará de mal humor cuando se de cuenta de lo tarde que es**_ – decía la Srita Pony _– __**pero no he querido despertarla. Su luz estuvo encendida hasta muy tarde y me imagino que durmió poco.**_

_**Deberíamos despertarla Señorita Pony. Ya no de debe tardar el Señor William y usted sabe que a Candy no le gusta hacerlo esperar**_ - contestó la hermana María con cara de preocupación.

_**Sólo porque es el día de la semana en que la veo más feliz**_ –aceptó finalmente - _**Con estas visitas toda su tristeza se disipa y vuelve a tener esa chispa de alegría en sus ojos.**_

_**Tiene razón, pero creo que es algo más**_ – completó de inmediato la religiosa – _**Algo muy especial entre los dos de lo que no se han percatado. Un sentimiento que viene desde mucho tiempo atrás.**_

Con esta última afirmación la Señorita Pony se encaminó a la habitación de Candy y llamo a su puerta. Con el ruido se levantó de un brinco preguntando la hora. Al escuchar la respuesta corrió hacia el baño.

_**-¡Es **__** tardísimo¡ Por qué no me despertaron?**_ – fue lo último que se escucho antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe.

Mientras tanto un nervioso joven avanzaba en dirección al Hogar de Pony,

_**Hoy te pediré que vuelvas conmigo a Lakewood**__ – pensaba – __**¡Te necesito Tanto Candy! **_

Perdido en sus ensoñaciones iba cuando pudo ver el tejado del hogar de Pony e inmediatamente después apareció ante sus ojos, el lugar donde su amada vivía..

El auto se detuvo y el apuesto millonario se bajó llevando un hermoso ramo de dulce Candy en la mano. Se dirigió a la entrada del hogar y pudo escuchar esa voz que adoraba gritar que no le iba a dar tiempo de estar lista.

-_**Te has quedado dormida nuevamente pequeña**_ – una sonrisa iluminó su cara sólo de imaginarla.

Toco a la puerta y la señorita Pony abrió.

_**Buen día Señor William**_

_**Buen día Señorita Pony, por lo que he escuchado desde afuera a nuestra dormilona se le han pegado las sábanas de nuevo.**_

Reían ante el comentario cuando una deliciosa mujer lo dejó perplejo. Candy lucía realmente espectacular. Traía puesto un vestido de color rosa que delineaba perfectamente su cuerpo. El vuelo de la falda llegaba hasta la rodilla y el escote del mismo sugería las hermosas formas de mujer que se habían desarrollado en la rubia. En muy poco tiempo se había convertido en una mujer voluptuosa y bella. Los zapatos planos a juego y el cabello mojado cayendo en hermosos rizos sobre su espalda completaban el cuadro.

Por su parte Candy no podía dejar de observar a Albert, realmente se veía apuesto con ese look informal. Llevaba un pantalón beige ajustado a sus bien formados muslos que junto con una camisa azul claro ligeramente abierta la hacían no poder separar la vista del amplio pecho. El pelo lo traía suelto y ligeramente despeinado por el viento que se había colado por la ventanilla del auto. Esto mismo causaba un efecto de sombra sobre el bello rostro del visitante que volvía a acaparar la mirada de la joven.

La señorita Pony carraspeó para sacar a ambos del transe en que habían caído y Albert tomó la palabra.

_**Por lo visto te has vuelto a quedar dormida. ¿Cómo es que nunca consigues despertarte a tiempo?**_ – le preguntó riendo y tratando de disimular su turbación.

_**Albert no me avergüences**_– contestó Candy sonrojándose – _**La verdad es que no se qué me pasa en las noches que no puedo dormir. Lo siento, quería estar lista para ser yo quien te recibiera en la puerta pero de nuevo no lo logré**_– hizo un puchero y un gesto tan lindo que enterneció al millonario.

_**No te preocupes pequeña, ya sabes que a mi no me molesta esperar. Esperaría todo lo que fuera necesario por ti**_ –añadió sin pensar.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se ruborizó ligeramente. Esperaba que Candy no se hubiera percatado del verdadero significado de aquellas palabras, así que le tendió el ramo de flores que le había llevado para desviar la conversación.

_**¡Son preciosas!**_– exclamó emocionada - _**me consientes demasiado y no debes molestarte así**_– añadió viéndolas nuevamente y sonriendo – _**pero sí son preciosas.**_

_**Le hacen honor a la belleza de la mujer que porta su nombre.**_

Candy se ruborizó por el comentario ¿Por qué Albert la hacía sentir tantas emociones? Desde que lo había visto no podía evitar sentir algo muy raro en su estómago como mariposas. Mientras tanto la hermana María y la Señorita Pony compartían guiños ante la situación.

_**¿Vamos a la Colina?**_ – preguntó Albert ofreciendo galante su brazo.

_**Claro que si, yo había pensado lo mismo y ayer prepare una cesta con comida para que almorzáramos ahí.**_

_**P**__**or lo que veo tenemos las mismas ideas pequeña**_ - dijo Albert tomado la cesta que había traído la Señorita Pony de la cocina.

Se dirigieron caminando despacio a la colina, disfrutando de su mutua compañía y sintiendo mil emociones en sus cuerpos tan sólo por el roce de los mismos al ir caminando cerca.

Al llegar a la colina Albert extendió el mantel y Candy acomodó las cosas para poder disfrutar del almuerzo. Tomó un emparedado y se lo dio, mientras tomaba otro para ella. Albert se encontraba ligeramente recargado en el tronco de un árbol y la rubia al terminar de distribuir la comida recostó su cabeza en las piernas del hombre dando un gran mordisco a su emparedado.

_**Teníamos un poco de hambre ¡eh!**_ – afirmó riendo.

Sí – asintió también riendo y a la vez apenada **- **_**la verdad es que con eso de que me quede dormida no tuve tiempo de desayunar.**_

_**Ahora que lo vuelves a mencionar …¿Por qué no has estado durmiendo bien últimamente pequeña? ¿Qué te preocupa**_ – preguntaba rogándole a Dios que ya no fuera por Terry. Ya habían pasado 6 largos meses y quería creer que aquello ya estaba olvidado. Además intuía que cuando Candy supo que él era el Príncipe de la Colina se había abierto una pequeña puerta en su corazón para él.

Candy no sabía qué responder. No podía decirle que era él el causante de su insomnio, que no podía apartarlo de sus pensamientos y que se pasaba las noches preguntándose que sentía por él.

_**La verdad es que aun no he decidido que hacer con mi vida. Es en eso en lo que pienso todas las noches.**_

Albert vio ahí su oportunidad de decirle lo que venía pensando todo el camino.

_**Que te parece si te mudas conmigo a Lakewood. Ahí puedes pensar todo lo que quieras, además estas muy cerca de la ciudad, pero sobre todo me encantaría que vinieras ya que me siento muy solo y necesito tu compañía. No te preocupes por la tía abuela, ella está en Chicago y estará allí por algunos días así que no habrá nadie que te incomode. **_

Mientras decía esto rezaba para sus adentros para que ella le dijera que SI.

_**Albert .. me encantaría**_ – dijo después de unos segundos - _**pero no quisiera distraerte de tus ocupaciones. Se que ahora tienes mucho que hacer y no me gustaría que por mi culpa no pudieras atender tus cosas**_

_**Por eso no te preocupes, te aseguro que necesito tu compañía. No me la puedo pasar trabajando todo el tiempo y te necesito a ti para olvidar por momentos el fastidio que siento, despejarme y poder vivir un poco de nuevo.**_

En ese momento ella se dio cuenta de lo cansado y triste que estaba Albert. Se veía que no era muy feliz con su nueva vida y a ella no le gustaba verlo así, por lo que decidió que trataría de alegrarle la vida tanto como él lo había hecho siempre con ella.

_**Siendo así iré contigo. ¿Cuándo quieres que me vaya?**_

_**¡Hoy mismo!**__ –_ respondió de inmediato - _**Claro, si a ti te parece bien –**_añadió reprendiéndose interiormente por su impaciencia.

Albert no cabía en si de gusto ¡por fin iba a tener a su pequeña a su lado! quizá podría conquistarla poco a poco y borrar todo recuerdo de su corazón

- _**Claro que me parece bien**_ –respondió Candy dando un pequeño brinco de emoción. Tampoco era muy buena para ocultar sus emociones. No podía creer que iba a ver a su Príncipe todos lo días, que iban a compartir todo como hacía algún tiempo en su apartamento de Chicago. Estaba realmente feliz. Por lo que se levantó y lo sorprendió con un abrazo que recibió con mucho gusto y con una inmensa sonrisa. Los dos se sentían muy bien juntos, estuvieron así por varios minutos hasta que Albert interrumpió.

_**Si queremos llegar antes de que anochezca será mejor que prepares tu equipaje y se lo digamos a la Señorita Pony y a la Hermana Maria**_ - decía mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía su mano para que hiciera lo mismo. Tomó la cesta y bajaron así de la mano hasta el hogar.

Candy no podía creer que Albert la llevaba así ¿será acaso que compartían el mismo sentimiento? Movió su cabeza tratando de despejar sus pensamientos, no era momento de pensar eso, lo único importante era que iba a vivir de nuevo con él.

_**¡Hermana Maria! ¡Señorita Pony! ¡Me voy con Albert a Lakewood!**__ –_ entró gritando Candy con una enorme sonrisa y una chispa muy especial en sus hermosos ojos verdes.

_**Espero que no les moleste que me la lleve así de pronto. Me gustaría poder recorrer la distancia que nos separa de Lakewood con ella de compañía en lugar de tener que mandar un chofer a recogerla.**_

_**Por supuesto Señor William. No nos molesta, al contrario creemos que Candy estará muy bien a su lado ¿Verdad Señorita Pony?**_

_**Claro que sí.**_– dijo volteando a ver a la muchacha que no se movía del lugar - _**¡Corre Candy apresúrate a hacer tu equipaje y no hagas esperar al Señor William que pronto anochecerá!**__ -_

_**Sí, vengo rápido**_ – contestó guiñándole un ojo a Albert un poco sonrojada.

Rápidamente Candy empacó todas sus pertenencias y se despidió de sus dos madres dándoles las gracias y prometiéndoles que iría seguido a verlas.

Salieron del hogar rodeados de todos los niños. Al llegar al auto Candy les dio un beso a cada uno y subió. Albert estaba ahí esperándola deteniendo la puerta y extendiendo su mano para que ella pudiera hacerlo más fácilmente. Dando la vuelta al vehículo hizo lo mismo e inició la marcha.

En el camino los dos iban muy pensativos e intercambiaban miradas furtivas.

Ella iba realmente emocionada .¡Por fin!, pensaba que nunca se lo pediría. Quizá esta sería la oportunidad de aclarar qué era lo que sentía por él y ver si sentían lo mismo.

El rubio por su parte no cabía en sí de gusto. La traía consigo y además algo le decía que Candy sentía algo diferente por él, algo más allá del cariño fraternal ¿Sería posible que su pequeña lo comenzara a ver como hombre? eso no lo sabía, lo que si sabía es que trataría de ganársela.

Candy pudo observar el portal de las rosas que tantos recuerdos bellos y tristes le traía.

_**Anthony**_ - suspiró y una lágrima se desprendió de sus ojos resbalando por sus mejillas. Albert la vio y la enjugó con el dorso de su mano.

_**Candy, se que hay muchos recuerdos dolorosos en este lugar pero trataré de cambiar eso y lograr que seas muy feliz aquí mi pequeña. Te lo prometo.**_

Candy le sonrió. Era increíble cómo ese hombre podía leer sus pensamientos y la tranquilizaba de la mejor de las maneras.

Llegaron a la puerta de la casa. Albert bajó del auto y la ayudó a hacer lo mismo. Candy miraba todo llenándose de recuerdos, pero repitiéndose a sí misma que esta vez sería diferente, esta vez sería feliz.

CONTINUARA…..

Este es mi primer fic así que como verán soy inexperta y no muy buena escribiendo.

Quiero agradecer a Scarleth por su invaluable ayuda en este fic, te lo repito cada uno de tus consejos y correcciones son buenísimos para mi!

Espero les guste, espero todos sus comentarios. 


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Detuvo el auto frente a la puerta, bajó y la ayudo a hacer lo mismo. Entraron a la casa y la vista de ella recorrió los ya conocidos lugares.

_**Ven, te acompañare a tu cuarto para que te refresques y te cambies para la cena**_ – la tomó del brazo de manera protectora y la condujo por el pasillo.

Subieron las escaleras y llegaron a la puerta de la que había sido su alcoba hacía bastante tiempo ya.

- _**Me tomé la libertad de redecorarlo**_ – le dijo mientras abría - _**Mi pequeña es ahora una mujer así que quise que tuvieras una habitación confortable y a tu entero gusto. Si hay algo que quieras cambiar sólo dímelo y lo haremos de inmediato.**_

Candy se sentía muy halagada por el gesto. Esto le indicaba que había pensado en ella y la verdad es que estaba precioso, no se lo podría haber imaginado más bello. Había pintado las paredes de un tenue color marfil, una suave alfombra del mismo se extendía por todo el piso. ¡No podía esperar a caminar descalza por allí!. Todos lo muebles eran de un gusto exquisito. Miró al fondo de la habitación y vio su cama con un edredón color rosa pálido y llena de cojines. Todo el conjunto era de seda e invitaba alegremente a explorarlo. Sin embargo la verdadera sorpresa fue cuando abrió el armario y encontró una cantidad enorme de vestidos y accesorios de excelente gusto.

_**Albert, es demasiado. No debiste gastar tanto**_ -lo reprendió, pero no podía negar que se sentía feliz por el detalle y sumamente sorprendida por lo observador que resultó al saber exactamente su talla.

_**Nada es demasiado cuando se trata de ti**_ – le dijo con una nota de ternura y algo más que la rubia no alcanzó a detectar - _**quiero que te sientas cómoda y me dejes de dar las gracias por todo. Lo hice por gusto y porque te lo mereces **_– la miró intensamente a los ojos. Tenía un brillo especial que parecía querer gritarle lo que sentía pero no era la ocasión ni el momento – _**Te dejo para que te cambies y descanses un poco. Nos veremos en la cena.**_

_**Por supuesto Albert.**_

_**Enviaré a una mucama para que acomode tus cosas y te ayude a arreglarte**_- dijo desde la puerta.

_**Yo puedo hacerlo sola, ya sabes que me gusta hacer las cosas por mi misma**_ – aseguró.

Al escuchar esta última frase regresó sobres sus pasos y acercándose la tomó de las manos dulcemente.

- _**Déjame mimarte un poco**_ – suplicó el muchacho - _**¿Me darás ese gusto?**_

Era imposible negarle algo, así que no pudo hacer nada más que asentir. El se despidió dándole un tierno beso en la mano y mirando fijamente esos ojos verdes que tanto había añorado en esos seis meses.

Salió de la habitación, respiró profundamente al tiempo que una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

_**Por fin te tengo a mi lado Candy, no sabes cuánto te necesitaba**_ – murmuró apenas para sí.

Se dirigió despacio a su habitación pensando en lo maravillosos que serían los días por venir, pero ahora sólo quería cambiarse para bajar a cenar y no dejar de verla un solo segundo.

Mientras tanto Candy daba vueltas feliz por la habitación cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Se imaginó que sería la mucama así que la invitó a pasar quedando realmente sorprendida.

- _**¡Dorothy! ¡Que alegría verte!**_ – exclamó emocionada y lanzándose a sus brazos.

_**E**__**l Señor Andrew me pidió que te atendiera personalmente**_ – le dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro – _**supo que nos hicimos amigas cuando trabajaste con los Leegan y estaba seguro que conmigo te sentirías mas cómoda**_

_**Siempre piensas en mí Albert, no sé ni cómo agradecerte**_ – pensó la enfermera – _**Dorothy no tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy de tenerte aquí conmigo. En verdad no podría ser más feliz.**_

_**Ni el Señor Andrew tampoco**_ - comentó con una pícara sonrisa.

_**- ¿A qué te refieres Dorothy?**_ – preguntó curiosa.

_**A nada no me hagas caso. Ven déjame ayudarte para que estés lista pronto para la cena.**_

Candy se preparó lo más rápido que pudo con la ayuda de Dorothy. Usaba uno de los vestidos que Albert había comprado para ella. Era un ligero vestido azul cielo de gasa que caía con gran elegancia por su cuerpo amoldándose perfectamente. Un pequeño cinturón en un tono más oscuro delineaba su cintura para resaltar más si era posible su bella figura. El escote en v mostraba la piel de su blanquísimo pecho y las mangas tipo globo cortas adornaban perfectamente sus brazos. El largo del vestido dejaba al descubierto unas delicadas zapatillas altas en el mismo tono que el cinturón. El toque final era su cabello recogido en una coleta en alto dejando a algunos rizos rebeldes escapando para darle un toque muy especial.

Llamaron a la puerta y sabía que sería Albert. Le pidió a Dorothy que le dijera que ya estaba lista. La joven se adelantó a la puerta para darle el pase y él entró muy confiado quedándose paralizado al descubrir la belleza de la que hacía gala su pupila.

Él también lucía regio. El traje era azul oscuro con una camisa blanca. Su cabello recién lavado estaba aún mojado. Candy se imaginó que acababa casi de terminar su ducha ya que lo llevaba suelto y ligeramente acomodado por el movimiento natural de su cuerpo. Realmente ese look le favorecía y el remolino rebelde le daba el toque sexy. No cabía duda que el azul era su color. Sus bellos ojos color de cielo resaltaban de manera incomparable. Su presencia era arrolladora y ciertamente guapísimo.

No podían apartar la vista el uno de otro pero unos segundos después Albert salió de su ensoñación.

_**Te ves preciosa. Eres una hermosa dama Candy**_ – Por más que intentaba no podía dejar de mirarla de arriba a abajo.

_**Muchas gracias**_ - respondió totalmente roja pero complacida por el efecto que había causado en él-_**Tú te ves muy apuesto**_ – tampoco podía evitar mirarlo, era una misión imposible.

El le ofreció su brazo para dirigirse al comedor de una manera sumamente galante.

_**¿Me acompañas? La cena está lista.**_

Ella aceptó su brazo con una coqueta sonrisa y caminó junto a él. No pudo evitar durante su caminata pensar en lo bien que se sentía al lado de ese hombre.

Llegaron al comedor y Albert aparto la silla de su acompañante ayudándola a tomar asiento. Él hizo lo mismo al lado de ella y momentos después pedía que sirvieran la cena.

Estuvo exquisita, pero en definitiva lo mejor fue el postre ya que él sabiendo que a su pequeña le encantaban pidió que hicieran una gran tarta de manzana.

_**¡Albert! Te acordaste que me gustaba la tarta de manzana – exclamó asombrada mientras comía un gran pedazo.**_

_**Por supuesto que recuerdo todos tus gustos Candy y como quiero que te sientas muy bien aquí tengo que consentirte.**_

_**- Pues como sigas así no me iré nunca**_ - lo amenazó en broma y riendo tratando de disimular lo halagada y nerviosa que se estaba sintiendo.

- _**Pues me encantaría**_ - completó dándose cuenta tarde de su comentario. Deseó que Candy no lo hubiera escuchado o por lo menos no lo malinterpretara. Era latente en él el deseo de tomarla por los hombros y decirle a la cara lo que sentía, pero no lo haría hasta no estar seguro de lo que ella sentía. No podía arriesgarse a perder su amistad.

Ella estaba atenta a todo lo que salía de la boca de su querido príncipe, por lo que no pudo dejar de sentir una punzada de felicidad, pero al mirar de reojo y darse cuenta de que Albert tenía un gesto muy raro, no supo que pensar y fingió no haber escuchado.

Estuvieron charlando de manera más que amena hasta altas horas de la noche. El rubio miró el reloj y le dijo que sería mejor que se fueran a descansar y ya continuarían por la mañana su plática. Poniéndose en pie le ofreció su brazo y la acompaño hasta su habitación.

_**Descansa y duerme todo lo que necesites**_ – le dijo haciéndole un guiño – _**Mañana tendré unos pendientes que revisar con George pero lo haré aquí mismo. Trataré de desocuparme lo más pronto posible pero si me quieres hacer una visita al despacho durante mis horas de encierro, estaré feliz de ver un rostro amable por ahí**_ – su voz siempre era dulce y llena de ternura cuando se dirigía a su pequeña princesa – _**Si llegaras a necesitar algo ya sabes que mi habitación es la de al lado y con un grito desesperado correré a ver que te sucede **_– La pícara sonrisa apareció en su apuesto rostro. La verdad era obvia y trataba de ocultarla. ¡Cuánto le costaba separarse de ella!.

_**¡Gracias Albert! T**__**e prometo que pasaré a visitarte pero tratare de no entretenerte mucho.**_

_**- De eso ni te preocupes, además estoy planeando que salgamos a dar un paseo por la tarde. **_

_**¡Estaría genial! **_– interrumpió Candy lanzándose a sus brazos.

El por su puesto que la recibió gustoso. Ninguno de los dos sabía que pasaba pero realmente sus cuerpos necesitaban estar siempre en contacto aunque fuera en la forma de un ligero roce. Albert sentía sus emociones a mil sobre todo cuando lo miró a los ojos y aparto un mechón de cabello de su mejilla. Ese breve contacto de sus dedos contra su rostro le provocó un ligero temblor de deseo y su mano como si reaccionara sola empezó a acariciar la espalda de ella.

No dejaban de mirarse. La ojiverde sentía su corazón palpitar a toda velocidad, el roce de su mano sobre su espalda era exquisito. Se aferró a su cuello porque sintió que las piernas le fallaban haciendo que sus cuerpos quedarán más juntos, lo mismo que sus rostros.

- _**¿Cómo será un beso tuyo?**_ – Se preguntaba ansiosa ante el escrutinio de sus ojos - _**¿A que sabrán tus labios?-**_ pronto dejó de pensar, humedeció su boca y cerró los ojos con la esperanza de un beso.

El necesitaba también ese contacto con la boca de Candy y ella parecía invitarlo, pero no podía evitar que su razón gritara más fuerte que su deseo

_**¿Realmente deseas un beso mío o es algo diferente lo que te empuja en este momento?**_ – pensaba -_**no quiero precipitar las cosas, no quiero besarte hasta saber que es mi boca y sólo a mí a quien deseas.**_

Haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol se desvió a su mejilla.

_**Buenas noches Candy, realmente no sabes lo feliz que me haces estando aquí**_ – se escuchó que decía mientras se alejaba rumbo a su habitación.

Candy que aún estaba sumergida en ese mar de sensaciones que acababan de recorrer su cuerpo, con la consiguiente frustración por que él no la había besado, sólo consiguió atropellar sus palabras.

- _**Buenas noches yo también… estoy feliz**_ – dicho esto entró rápidamente a su alcoba.

El apuesto millonario se había quedado de pie mirando la puerta cerrada. No sabía cuánto más podría soportar pero tenía que hacerlo ya que no quería perderla. Entró pensando en ella, en lo maravilloso y frustrante que era tenerla tan cerca y tan lejos.

Por su lado Candy estaba muy confundida, ella había deseado tanto ese beso.

_**- ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Siento de verdad algo más que amistad? ¿Por qué no me besó? Dios nunca había sentido lo que sentí al estar en los brazos de Albert. Es maravilloso, una sensación de felicidad plena**_ - Aún sumergida en sus pensamientos se puso su camisón y se metió en la cama para quedarse dormida recordando unos hermosos ojos color cielo.

CONTINUARA…..

Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo. Ya por fin están bajo el mismo techo.

¿Cuándo Candy verá lo que siente por él? ¿Cuándo hablarán abiertamente de lo que sienten?

De nuevo agradezco a Scarleth por su ayuda con la edición de este fic.

Espero les guste, espero todos sus comentarios. 


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Por la mañana muy temprano Albert ya se encontraba en el despacho, quería sacar lo más pronto posible el trabajo que tenía pendiente para poder estar con Candy, además de que el insomnio se había apoderado de él sólo de pensar que la tenía a una puerta de distancia.

_**Buenos días William ¿madrugando?**_ – preguntó George sorprendido y notando un gran cambio. Se le veía más animado, feliz y con esa chispa en los ojos que sólo una mujer era capaz de provocarle - _**Por lo que veo te fue muy bien con la señorita Candy.**_

_**Acertaste. Ayer le pedí que regresara a Lakewood conmigo y aceptó. Ahora está durmiendo**_ – comentó con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

_**¡Ahora entiendo este cambio en ti!**_ - exclamó George riendo.

El millonario se sonrojó un poco ante el comentario de su buen amigo.

_**Debemos ponernos a trabajar hay mucho por hacer y no quiero dejar mucho tiempo sola a Candy.**_

_**Nos daremos prisa no te preocupes.**_

Así pasaron las horas ya eran las 11am y su amada pecosa no se había aparecido por el despacho por lo que salió a preguntarle a Dorothy por ella. La encontró cuando iba camino a despertarla, le pidió que esperara un momento y volvió minutos después con una dulce Candy en la mano.

_**Entrégale esto de mi parte Dorothy.**_

_**Sí Señor.**_

_**Dile que cuando termine su desayuno la espero en la biblioteca.**_

_**Se lo diré señor.**_

Dorothy entró en la habitación de Candy y corrió las cortinas para dejar entrar la luz. Al sentir los rayos del sol sobre su rostro la joven comenzó a despertar.

_**¿Por qué me despiertas tan temprano**_? – preguntó adormilada y estirándose perezosamente.

_**¡Candy son las 11 de la mañana! ¿de verdad crees que es temprano?**_

La rubia brincó de la cama

_**¿Las 11 has dicho?**_ – Preguntó espantada _**- ya no he podido desayunar con Albert y me hubiera encantado**_ – decía un poco triste.

_**Me encontré al señor abajo y me dijo que te veía en su despacho cuando acabaras de desayunar, además me dio esto para ti**_ – le entregó la dulce Candy mientras observaba la sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de la pecosa.

_**¡Que lindo! me apresurare para verlo.**_

Se dio una ducha rápida y como el día estaba algo caluroso se puso un vestido sin mangas color verde pastel que llegaba hasta sus rodillas. La parte superior iba ajustada a su cuerpo hasta la cintura, saliendo a partir de allí un pequeño vuelo. Se puso unos zapatos del mismo tono y Dorothy le arregló el pelo sujetándolo con unos bellos prendedores en una media cola. Por último un leve toque de carmín sobre los labios.

Hacía mucho que no se arreglaba tanto. Aunque no lo reconocía en su interior quería que Albert no la viera más como una niña sino como una mujer.

Bajó al comedor y desayunó rápidamente porque no era muy agradable desayunar sola. Después se dirigió al despacho, la puerta estaba entreabierta y pudo escuchar a Albert hablando con George sobre una inversión. Su pulso se aceleró sólo con oír su voz. Trató de tranquilizarse un poco y tocó a la puerta.

El millonario dio el pase, se imaginaba que era el té que había pedido George. Ninguno de los dos volteó hasta que a Albert le llegó ese olor que lo había perseguido todos esos años, esa mezcla de lavanda y rosas se esparcía rápidamente por toda la habitación por lo que levantó la vista y al ver esa preciosa imagen su ritmo cardíaco se acelero. George por la expresión de Albert se giró y al observar a Candy no pudo más que sonreír, era realmente una mujer hermosísima.

_**Buenos días**_ -saludó ligeramente ruborizada al ver que Albert no dejaba de mirarla de arriba a abajo.

_**Buenos días señorita Candy es un placer verla de nuevo**_ - contestó George levantándose a besar su mano.

_**¡Bueno días dormilona!**_ – dijo su querido príncipe acercándose para depositar un beso en su mejilla - _**¿Descansaste bien?**_

_**Sí, hacía mucho que no dormía tan bien**_ – respondió con una gran sonrisa.

_**Me alegra princesa ¿ya has desayunado?**_

_**Hace un momento.**_

_**Bueno pues a mi aún me queda un poco aquí, si quieres puedes esperarme e iremos a dar el paseo que te prometí. No se si quieras que te busque luego en tu cuarto**_ – le decía al tiempo que volvía a sentarse frente al escritorio.

_**Si me parece bien**_ – le contestó saliendo del despacho _**- Hasta luego.**_

Albert se quedó un rato mirando la puerta vacía como ido y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

_**Si no dejas de soñar no acabarás a tiempo para el paseo**_ - comentó George bastante divertido.

El joven se sonrojo y volvió a sus papeles.

A la media hora estaba firmando finalmente lo último.

_**Por hoy no trabajaremos más. Ahora dedicaré a mi persona lo que resta del día, necesito tiempo para mí.**_

_**Pues agradezcamos que está la señorita Candy aquí para recordarte que necesitas descansar ¿no te parece?**_ – le contestó sonriendo.

_**Sabes perfectamente lo que siento por ella**_ – respondió a medio sonreír – _**Nos reunimos nuevamente mañana por la mañana. Que tengas un buen día**_ – dijo levantándose y apurando a George ya que no podía esperar más para ir al lado de ella.

_**Si Albert ya me voy, no te preocupes y que tengas una excelente tarde. Hasta mañana.**_

El rubio subió las escaleras a toda prisa, tenía la imperiosa necesidad de volver a ver su rostro, sus ojos … a ella con todo su encanto.

La enfermera se encontraba sentada en una silla de su balcón mirando el paisaje. Sintió que la tomaban por los hombros, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo y supo de inmediato quien era. Sólo él podía provocarle esas reacciones.

_**No pensé que acabarías tan pronto**_ – saludó girándose para verlo.

_**He decidido tomarme la tarde libre para pasarla contigo**_ - decía mientras se ponía frente a ella extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

_**Que alegría tan grande, pensé que no te vería hasta tarde y que pasaríamos sólo un rato juntos**_ - no pudo resistirse y lo abrazó, de hecho siempre necesitaba abrazarlo - _**Y ¿Qué vamos a hacer?**_

El la sujetaba muy cerca y con todo lo que estaba sintiendo casi no podía hablar. Tenía que relajarse y tomar las cosas tranquilamente.

_**¿Qué… te parece si salimos a dar un paseo a caballo?**_

_**Me encantaría hace mucho que no monto a caballo, si quieres me cambio y te veo abajo**_

_**No hace falta. Que tal si llevamos un solo caballo y así puedes ir tal como estás**_ – habló inconscientemente ya que no quería separarse de ella , necesitaba ese contacto sublime de sus cuerpos.

_**Esta bien**_ - respondió con mil pensamientos en su cabeza -_Ir tan cerca de él ¿por qué me habrá pedido esto? ¿Por qué me gusta tanto que me lo haya pedido? ¡Ay Candy ya deja de darle tantas vueltas_! – pensaba la joven emocionada por lo que sucedería en unos cuantos minutos.

Bajaron para dirigirse al establo. En la puerta estaba Dorothy con e almuerzo en una cesta, la cual tomó Albert. El caballo ya estaba preparado, era un precioso semental negro que Candy nunca había visto ahí.

_**Este caballo lo compré hace poco, realmente me enamoré al verlo**_ – decía mientras acariciaba su crin – _**Es hermoso.**_

_**¡Es precioso Albert**_!- en ese momento no pudo evitar pensar en sus pasados amores. Ambos tenían caballos blancos, era curioso que precisamente su príncipe tuviera uno negro.

Albert la tomó de la cintura y la elevó para subirla al caballo.

_Eres tan fuerte y me siento tan segura en tus brazos_ – pensaba – _se que no caeré y nada me pasará._

Subió en la parte posterior el rubio quedando muy juntos. Sentirlo tan cerca la hacia vibrar y más aun cuando la abrazo para sujetarla.

_Tu aroma es tan exquisito_ – pensaba la joven perdiéndose en el olor a maderas finas que la invadía.

_Quizá fue muy atrevido pedirte que cabalgáramos juntos en el mismo caballo. Soy feliz al tenerte cerca y no hiciste nada por evitarlo ¿Sentirás algo por mi?_

Estuvieron paseando lentamente por el bosque, como si no quisieran separarse nunca. Al fin llegaron al lago, él bajó del caballo para ayudarla a descender y al hacerlo sus cuerpos volvieron a quedar demasiado juntos. Unos ojos verdes miraban intensamente y sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorría todo su ser. Moría por besarla pero el recuerdo de la noche anterior y lo que pensó lo hizo separarse de ella para bajar la cesta.

_Como me gusta estar en sus brazos, me hace sentir cosas que nunca había sentido_ – pensaba a la vez que se reprimía por pensar así de su tutor – _No puedo engañarme, es como si fueran mi hogar … mi dulce y protector hogar._

Albert colocó debajo de un árbol el contenido de la cesta para que pudieran comer.

Ambos se sentaron observando los destellos que daba el sol en el agua del lago. Comieron y platicaron alegremente. Cuando habían recogido todo lo del almuerzo la pecosa se recostó sobre el pasto poniendo su cabeza sobre sus piernas como tantas otras veces. El comenzó a acariciar su cabello, tenía sus ojos cerrados como disfrutando del momento, ella no podía evitar mirarlo se veía muy guapo con ese gesto relajado mezclado con una pequeña cara de ensoñación y una ligera sonrisa.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y se encontró con esas esmeraldas escudriñándolo y no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

_**Que bien me siento de haberme tomado la tarde libre. De no ser por ti lo único que haría sería trabajar**_ -dijo repentinamente con un dejo de tristeza.

_**Debe de ser difícil para ti este cambio de vida, haciendo cosas que realmente no son lo que te gusta. Cuanto daría por poder aminorar tu carga.**_

_**Candy con sólo estar aquí a mi lado haces que me sienta feliz y no piense que no vivo de la manera que me hubiera gustado**_ – la miraba fijamente y con todo el amor que sentía por ella.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse. Le gustaba que se sintiera a gusto a su lado ya que a ella le pasaba lo mismo.

_**Entonces lo que haré es tratar de que los momentos libres que tengas sean muy felices**_ -prometió guiñándole un ojo.

Estuvieron ahí platicando hasta que comenzó a oscurecer. Cuando estaban juntos no se aburrían y el tiempo se le iba volando.

_**Pequeña será mejor que volvamos ya esta anocheciendo**_ - decía incorporándose y ayudándola.

_**¡Sí, que rápido se me ha pasado el tiempo!**_- exclamó. No quería que ese momento tan hermoso acabara.

La subió al caballo subiendo él después y empezaron el camino de regreso. Al llegar a la mansión estaban los dos muy cansados y decidieron no cenar así que Albert la acompaño a su dormitorio.

_**Muchas gracias me ha encantado el paseo.**_

_**Gracias a ti por ser tan hermosa compañía pero sobre todo por estar aquí conmigo**_ – dijo tomando su mano.

_**Mañana antes de irte a la oficina pasa a verme no quiero que te vayas sin despedirte. Intentaré levantarme, no me gustaría no verte por la mañana**_ – dijo sonrojada y nerviosa por lo que le estaba pidiendo.

_**Claro que si Candy, mañana antes de irme pasaré a decirte adiós. Buenas noches, que descanses**_ - se acercó a ella y la beso en la mejilla, apartándose lentamente para dirigirse a su habitación.

_**¡Buenas noches Albert! **_

El muchacho avanzaba y Candy corrió repentinamente para alcanzarlo y abrazarlo ante la sorpresa de él.

_**¡Muchas gracias, nunca había sido tan feliz!**_

La estrechó entre sus brazos, no podía creer que ella fuera feliz, que ya no sufriera por el pasado amor

¡_Dios mío, por favor que yo pueda ocupar su corazón_! - Rogaba de forma silenciosa –_**Ni yo tampoco preciosa, muchas gracias a ti también.**_

Se quedaron así abrazados. Los segundos querían que fueran horas pero se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de unos pasos. Era Dorothy que venía a ver a Candy por si se le ofrecía algo antes de dormir. Se separaron muy a disgusto deseándose buenas noches y entrando a sus cuartos.

_**¿Qué tal el paseo Candy**_? – preguntó curiosa la doncella.

_**Muy bien Dorothy la pasé estupendamente**_- contestó poniéndose el camisón - _**Pero sabes, estoy preocupada por Albert … no es muy feliz con la vida que lleva. Creo que es mucho trabajo y me encantaría poder ayudarlo.**_

_**Candy perdona mi intromisión pero **__**¿**__**no has pensado que quizás podrías ayudarlo estudiando todo lo necesario para ser una dama?.Quizá así podrías ayudarlo más y él se sentiría mejor. Serías una excelente compañera**_ - dijo Dorothy pícaramente.

_**¡C**__**ó**__**mo dices esas cosas!. Albert y yo somos como hermanos**_ – respondió la joven Andrew roja como un tomate.

_**Porque te niegas lo evidente. Tú amas a ese hombre y él te corresponde. Se puede ver a kilómetros de distancia.**_

¿Lo crees? – preguntó con sorpresa _**– la verdad es que estoy muy confundida.**_

_**Piensa en lo que te dije sobre tus sentimientos y también en lo de estudiar. Incluso podrías aprender algo sobre negocios para poder ayudarlo ¿no crees Candy?**_ - Le decía terminando de colocar las almohadas en la cama.

_**Lo pensaré … quiero que sea feliz y si eso significa que tengo que ser una dama refinada y dejar a un lado mi carrera de enfermera lo haré. Él ha hecho demasiado por mi**_- afirmó decidida metiéndose en la cama.

_**Bueno Candy descansa y te repito, piensa en lo que te dije. Buenas noches**_- se despidió Dorothy desde la puerta.

_**Buenas noches.**_

Se quedó pensando en lo que le dijo su amiga

¿_Amo a Albert? ¿De verdad es tan evidente a los ojos de los demás? Pero eso de ser correspondida me parece increíble ¿Cómo un hombre como él se va a fijar en mí_?- se sorprendió dándose cuenta de que ya no pensaba ni un sólo momento en Terry- _¿Albert me has hecho olvidar tú todo_? - Se quedo dormida recordando sus ojos azul cielo y el paseo que habían compartido.

A las 8 am Albert ya se iba al trabajo y estaba parado frente a la puerta de Candy un poco indeciso.

_Es muy pronto además no sé si sea propio entrar así a su cuarto, pero me lo pidió expresamente y no quiero defraudarla. Además yo tampoco me quiero ir sin verla_ – pensaba.

Tomó aire y entró. Ella aún dormía, sus cabellos rizados se extendían por la almohada, se veía realmente hermosa con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, sin duda tenía que estar soñando algo muy bello. Estaba ligeramente descubierta y no pudo evitar verla con ese camisón que dejaba ver una buena porción de sus pechos, estaba con los ojos fijos sobre ese cuerpo que parecía una visión. Se dijo a sí mismo que no era correcto así que se sentó a la orilla de la cama y la cubrió con la sabana. Comenzó a acariciarle el rostro con mucha ternura y a llamarla. Candy abrió muy despacio sus ojos y al toparse con esos bellos ojos azules sonrió de inmediato abrazándolo.

_**Albert, que lindo despertar. Pensé que no vendrías, muchas gracias por pasar a despedirte ¿que hora es?**_

_**Muy temprano pequeña son las 8 de la mañana, me tengo que ir antes. George me llamó para avisarme que tendremos un desayuno de negocios.**_

_**Pero es muy temprano y ayer te dormiste tarde**_ – dijo la rubia preocupada.

_**¡Ese el problema de ser el cabeza de los Andrew!. Tú sigue durmiendo. Hoy no podré venir a almorzar contigo pero ponte muy bonita porque esta noche saldremos a cenar para compensarte**_

_**¡Que bien! estaré lista para cuando vengas por mi. Además así aprovecho y te comento unas cosas que he pensado**_ – exclamó feliz.

_**En la noche hablaremos de todo lo que quieras**_ – le dijo acariciándole el cabello- _**Ahora vuelve a dormir**_ - la recostó otra vez en su cama y la arropó.

_**¡Espero que tengas un buen día!**_

_**Por supuesto que sí, sobre todo después de ver a una mujer tan hermosa.**_

_**¡Adulador! ¿qué mujer se puede ver bonita medio adormilada y despeinada?–**_ repuso ella tratando de ocultar el color que se había subido a su rostro.

_**¡Tu Candy! Tú siempre estás preciosa**_ – afirmó mirándola intensamente a los ojos

Se sonrojó aún más. Se sentía tan emocionada al saber lo que pensaba él de ella. En un impulso se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, sólo que el movimiento repentino de Albert para decirle algo hizo que éste terminara demasiado cerca de sus labios. Ambos se ruborizaron y nerviosamente se dijeron adiós para verse por la noche.

_¡Vaya manera de comenzar el día! Y ese beso sorpresivo tan cerca de mi boca. Espero poder mantener la concentración todo el día y no desviarme hacia ti pequeña – _pensaba el joven heredero sonriendo y caminando hacia su auto.

La responsable de esos pensamientos volvió a dormir recreando lo que había sucedió momentos antes y por supuesto pensando en Albert, quien últimamente ocupaba todos sus sueños.

CONTINUARA…..

Espero les guste, espero todos sus comentarios.

Gracias Scarlett por la edición de este capítulo. 


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

La mañana transcurrió rápidamente para Candy que durmió hasta muy tarde por que sabía que él no vendría hasta la noche. Se arregló un poco y bajó a almorzar aunque no le apetecía comer sola en un comedor tan grande y frío, claro que cuando estaba Albert con ella cambiaba por completo, era como si él llenara el lugar con su calidez.

Al llegar al comedor se sintió peor de lo que pensaba y llamó a Dorothy.

_**Hola Dorothy, estabas comiendo?**_

_**Si Candy , necesitas algo?**_

_**¿Les importaría si como con ustedes? no me gusta comer sola**_ – le pidió la pecosa.

_**¡Candy eso no esta bien! tú eres la señorita de la casa y nosotros tus sirvientes**_ – contestó.

_**Vamos Dorothy tu sabes que yo no creo en esas diferencias por favor déjame acompañarlos**_ - le pedía con un gesto suplicante.

_**Esta bien pero será nuestro secreto**_ – respondió con una sonrisa.

Fueron a la cocina y comieron con todos los sirvientes. Candy se la pasó muy bien y cuando se hubo ido a su recámara todos comentaban lo buena persona que era la señorita y lo parecida que era al señor, todos llegaron al acuerdo de que harían una excelente pareja, a lo que Dorothy sólo asintió sin decir nada más.

Candy estaba en su cuarto recostada en la cama.

_Cuanto lo extraño, extraño tenerlo cerca, que me estreche entre sus brazos, extraño ver sus hermosos ojos que me dan una inmensa paz pero al mismo tiempo levantan en mi mil sensaciones_- pensaba melancólica - _Albert ¿que será esto que siento por ti? ¿Por qué te extraño si apenas hace unas horas te he visto?_

Por otro lado Abert estaba harto y desesperado por estar lejos teniéndola tan cerca. No había podido borrar de su mente lo sucedido esa mañana y tal como había supuesto, no se podía concentrar.

_**William ¿Qué pasa que estás tan distraído? **_

_**Nada George, no se por qué lo dices**_ - decía un Abert aun pensativo.

_**Creo que tiene que ver con Candy ¿verdad?**_

_**Es bastante obvio ¿no te parece?**_ - contesto serio.

_**¿Cuándo vas a luchar por ella William? ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta que ya es hora de luchar por su amor antes de que llegue otro Terry?**_

_**El problema es ese, no se si ya olvidó a Terry**_ – respondía mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabeza visiblemente confundido y triste -_**y eso me asusta. Además ella me ve como su hermano, amigo y protector.**_

_**No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta que ella ya te mira de manera distinta?**_– le hablaba poniendo una mano en su hombro- _**Tú eres un hombre no un muchachito, quizás debas sacar todas tus armas y demostrarle que eres lo que ella quiere y dejar atrás esa cara dulce de hermano. Saca ese hombre que vive y respira por ella a la luz**_ – le aconsejo con la esperanza de que le hiciera caso.

_**Quizás tengas razón**_ - decía el rubio mientras lo pensaba - _La verdad es que Candy no ha mencionado casi a Terry en los últimos meses y he notado ciertas actitudes de parte de ella que me indicaban que puede haber algo más. Pero ¿Estoy dispuesto a arriesgar todo por esa oportunidad? Si me arriesgo podría perder lo poco que tengo de ella _- Al final pensó que avanzaría poco a poco, de manera prudente y viendo cómo resultaban las cosas.

Habían pasado las horas y Candy se encontraba arreglándose con la ayuda de Dorothy, había tomado un baño con esencias de flores, se había puesto un hermoso vestido color verde oscuro que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto con sólo una pequeña manga a la altura de los brazos a manera de adorno. La manga iba unida a un corsé con escote en v bastante pronunciado que resaltaba la estrechez de la cintura de Candy y la falda caía con un poco de vuelo hasta el suelo.

Dorothy la estaba peinando con un recogido en la parte de atrás de su cabeza que dejaba apreciar la cascada de rizos en su espalda y llevando a los lados unos hermosos broches de zwarovsky que Albert le había regalado. Eran hermosos, parecían diamantes, en muy poco tiempo esa tienda que acababa de abrir estaba tomando renombre.

Tocaron a la puerta y la joven comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, sabía perfectamente que él estaba al otro lado de la puerta .Dorothy abrió y dejó pasar a un no menos nervioso Albert.

Él entró y cuando levantó la vista quedó nuevamente maravillado por lo que veía. Candy era sin duda la mujer más hermosa que había visto, ese vestido resaltaba sus bellos ojos, a la vez que mostraba sus curvas de mujer … era preciosa. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para controlarse y no besarla en ese momento.

Por otro lado Candy estaba muy sonrojada, Albert no dejaba de mirarla con una sonrisa en su rostro de aprobación y aunque eso le encantaba no podía evitar esa reacción en ella, a su vez no pudo dejar de notar que el se veía increíblemente guapo, llevaba un esmoquin negro que resaltaba sus anchos hombros, fuertes brazos y estrecha cintura, sin duda era un hombre muy varonil y atractivo, un hombre por el que cualquier mujer daría todo.

_**Candy te ves preciosa pareces una princesa**_ - dijo sonriendo, sus ojos tenían un brillo muy especial pero ella no pudo distinguir que era lo que lo provocaba.

_**Y tu pareces Mi príncipe**_ – se sonrojó enseguida - _¿Por qué dije eso?, aunque es verdad pensó el es mi príncipe de la colina_- no pudo evitar agachar la mirada avergonzada gesto que no paso inadvertido por su interlocutor que sintió una punzada de felicidad.- _**te ves muy guapo**_- terminó diciendo tratando de que su voz sonará clara a pesar de su nerviosismo.

_**Muchas gracias preciosa me encanta parecerte guapo .**_

Le ofreció galantemente su brazo y salieron de allí rumbo al restaurante, ese día no llevaron chofer Albert decidió conducir, quería disfrutar de ella con toda la privacidad del mundo sin sentirse observado. Vio en Candy una mirada de preocupación.

_**¿Qué te pasa princesa te noto preocupada?**_ - preguntó mientras tomaba su mano conduciendo solo con una mano.

_**Nada, es sólo que me preocupa no estar a la altura de las circunstancias y el sitio, seguramente todo el mundo nos estará mirando tu eres una persona muy importante y yo….**_ – no pudo seguir y agachó la mirada.

_**Tú eres la persona más importante para mi**_ – completó rápidamente la frase que ella había dejado inconclusa - _**y claro que estarás a la altura de las circunstancias. No te preocupes por eso quería que pasáramos un rato agradable los dos y preparé algo, así que cambia esa cara y regálame una sonrisa**_- le pidió apretando su mano suavemente.

Candy sonrió ampliamente.

_¡soy lo más importante para él! _ – pensó la pecosa emocionada.

No soltó su mano en todo el camino gesto que encanto a Candy. Al llegar al restaurante los guiaron a un apartado lleno de hermosas flores e iluminado por velas, era un sitio muy acogedor y tenía la principal ventaja de que podían comer ahí como si estuvieran solos.

_**Candy me tome la libertad de pedir un sitio privado, a mi también me disgusta comer con todo el mundo observándome, ya sabes que no me gusta aparentar.**_

_**¡Albert es perfecto!**_ – exclamó feliz mientras tomaba una de las flores en sus manos, era una flor que nunca había visto, era delicada pero al mismo tiempo sublimemente bella. No tenía espinas como las rosas, las habían colocado en bouquet de dos colores rojos y blancos, era hermosa, sin duda la flor más bonita que había visto en su vida sin menos preciar la dulce Candy claro está.

_**¿Qué flor es esta? nunca la había visto, es realmente preciosa**_ – preguntó a su querido príncipe mientras se acercaba a aspirar su aroma.

_**Son tulipanes pequeña, unas flores muy frágiles pero hermosas y no es muy común verlos.**_

_**¡Me encantan! nunca pensé que una flor me podría gustar igual o más que la dulce Candy**_ - comentó con una sonrisa melancólica recordando todo lo que significaban aquellas rosas.

_**Pues entonces espero que esta nueva flor que tanto te gusta sólo traiga recuerdos bellos y confío en que este sea uno de ellos**_ - le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla mirando profundamente sus bellos ojos.

Tomaron asiento y disfrutaron de la cena. Cuando estaban en el postre Candy decidió comentarle a su tutor la decisión que había tomado la noche anterior.

_**Albert yo quería hablar contigo sobre una cosa muy importante para mi. He decidido qué quiero hacer con mi vida,**_ - decía algo nerviosa pues no sabía como tomaría su decisión.

Él se sintió nervioso, le empezaba a preocupar que eso significara que se iba a ir de su lado y no sabía si podría soportarlo

- _**¿Qué has decidido?**_ - preguntó sin mirarla a los ojos.

_**No se como empezar …**_ - murmuró insegura - _**en estos días me he dado cuenta de lo que significa que seas cabeza de los Andrew. Se que tienes muchas obligaciones y que estas no son fáciles de llevar a cabo , por lo que me puse a pensar en como podría ayudarte. Lo primero que pensé es que la mejor ayuda sería no ser un problema por lo que quiero estudiar todo lo necesario para ser una gran dama de la cual la tía abuela no tenga nada que reprochar pero sobre todo una dama refinada que no te avergüence y por el contrario te haga sentir orgulloso**_ – hubo una ligera pausa antes de continuar - _**La tía abuela manejó los negocios cuando tú no estabas a cargo, eso quiere decir que una mujer Andrew puede ayudar en esa área también, por lo que me gustaría aprender todo lo necesario para ayudarte en eso claro en al medida de lo posible y sólo si tú lo apruebas.**_

_**Candy ¿y tu carrera de enfermera? es tu vocación ¿la vas a sacrificar así?**_ – preguntaba incrédulo.

_**Albert yo sólo quiero hacerte feliz**_ - decía mientras se sonrojaba - _**tú has hecho demasiado por mi.**_

_**Pequeña tu me haces feliz siendo como eres, no necesito que seas lo que no quieres ser**_ – le aclaró tomando sus manos.

_**Pero yo quiero poder ir a los sitios contigo sin avergonzarte y sin que la tía abuela te este retando por mis modales. Además aunque el dinero no me interesa como para estudiar sobre los negocios, sí me interesas tú y el que tengas más tiempo para ti y para hacer lo que te gusta, por eso quiero hacerlo**_ – declaró con seguridad mirándolo a los ojos - _**por favor déjame hacerlo.**_

Albert no cabía en sí de felicidad, ella estaba pensando en él de esa manera, estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su carrera por verlo feliz no lo podía creer. Por otro lado la idea de Candy no era tan descabellada.

- _**Si es lo que de verdad quieres te apoyaré y buscaré los mejores maestros para que te enseñen**_ – le dijo con voz suave - _**Muchas gracias princesa por pensar en mi, sólo no quiero que olvides que yo te quiero tan como eres **_– la miró fijamente a los ojos. Quería que supiera que para él era perfecta.

Candy se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

- _**Yo también te quiero como eres, por eso quiero que vuelvas a ser tan feliz como antes**_ –añadió sonriendo - _**Sólo un favor más.**_

_**¿Cuál?**_ – preguntó el muchacho todavía en las nubes por lo que acababa de escuchar.

_**Que no le digas nada a la tía abuela quiero darle la sorpresa para cuando sea mi presentación.**_

_**Se hará como tú desees. Mañana mismo George arreglará todo para que empieces tu clases**_ – le dijo mientras acariciaba su mano tiernamente.

Empezaron a escuchar la música que provenía del salón principal, Candy cerró sus ojos para disfrutar el sonido de esa hermosa melodía, cuando los abrió se encontró con Albert de pie a su lado extendiendo su mano para invitarla a bailar.

_**¿Me concede esta pieza hermosa dama?**_- le preguntó con una encantadora sonrisa y con ese brillo en sus ojos de nuevo.

_**Abert … por supuesto**_ – contestó - _Cómo le puedo negar algo si me mira y me sonríe así_ - pensó.

La tomó de la cintura y comenzó a guiarla al ritmo de la música. Ella por su parte había apoyado su cabeza sobre el fuerte pecho y había cerrado sus ojos disfrutando del momento. Mientras bailaban el acariciaba su espalda totalmente perdido en las sensaciones que le provocaba el estar así con ella .Después de un rato ella levantó la cabeza para mirar a su compañero de baile y se encontró con unos ojos azul cielo viéndola intensamente, no pudo apartar la mirada, sintió una corriente eléctrica que recorría su espina dorsal, estaban muy cerca podía sentir su aliento en sus labios

- _¿Cómo se sentirán tus labios?_

El la deseaba, eso y más le provocaba ella, la tenía tan cerca que podría besarla. Vio en ese momento que la mirada de la joven se dirigía a su boca y humedecía sus labios cerrando los ojos. Esa era una invitación clara que no pudo rechazar.

Inclinó su cabeza y acarició sus labios con los suyos en un movimiento sublime, besándola despacio y tiernamente, reprimiendo el deseo de besarla con toda la pasión que sentía por no precipitarse ni asustarla. Poco a poco Candy fue respondiendo ese beso, se paró sobre sus puntas ya que a pesar de sus zapatos altos él la sobrepasaba por mucho. En ese momento escucharon un carraspeo, tuvieron que separarse muy a pesar de que ambos querían seguir. Albert se giró malhumorado en la dirección del sonido y se encontró con el maître que les informaba que ya iban a cerrar. Hacía tiempo que la música se había acabado y ni cuenta se habían dado. Los dos se sonrojaron dedicándose miradas intensas y apasionadas.

Abert pagó la cuenta, tomó de la mano a Candy y la dirigió al automóvil. Aun no se podía creer lo que le acababa de suceder ¡la había besado! algo que llevaba años deseando y ella había correspondido a ese beso.

Candy aun podía sentir sus labios sobre los de ella, en ese momento recordó el único beso que había recibido y se dio cuenta que en ese momento no sintió todas las emociones que su príncipe la había hecho sentir. Ella quería que siguiera besándola, estrechándola. Pensaba esto cuando sintió la mano de Abert tomando la suya y se miraron fugazmente con una sonrisa en los labios.

Llegaron a la mansión y Abert la acompaño a su dormitorio

_**¿Qué tal te lo has pasado?**_ – le preguntó colocándose frente a ella tomando sus manos.

_**Muy bien Albert ha sido una noche maravillosa**_ – le contestó su amada con una gran sonrisa.

Él no se reprimió mas, la tomó entre sus brazos y le dijo al oído casi como un susurro – _**"la mejor de mi vida"**_ - a Candy la recorrió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, sentirlo tan cerca y hablándole así la hizo temblar, deseando algo más, algo mas que no conocía. Lo miró a los ojos, él se acerco y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, no quería profundizar mas por no poder contenerse y tomarla ahí mismo.

_**Buenas noches princesa, descansa**_ – se despidió mientras se giraba para dirigirse a sus habitación.

_**Buenas noches**_ – contestó la pecosa al tiempo que se apoyaba en al puerta ya que las piernas no la sostenían por todo lo que acababa de sentir.

Los dos durmieron con una inmensa sonrisa soñando en los momentos compartidos y Albert solo se repetía _¡cada vez estoy más cerca Candy!_

CONTINUARA…..

Zwarovsky por lo que investigado ya había abierto para aquella época una tienda.

Gracias scarleth por tomarte el tiempo de editar este capítulo y ayudarme.

Este es mi primer fic así que como verán soy inexperta y no muy buena escribiendo.

Espero les guste, espero todos sus comentarios. 


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

A la mañana siguiente Albert salió muy temprano y sintiendo el no poder compartir el desayuno con la rubia. Entró despacio en la habitación y la observó plácidamente dormida. Decidió no acercarse para no despertarla pero llevándose esa hermosa imagen consigo.

A las pocas horas Candy despertó y se vistió a toda prisa para alcanzarlo para desayunar. Cual fue su triste sorpresa al descubrir que ya se había marchado. Le pidió a Dorothy su desayuno y lo comió rápido para salir a los jardines. Se sentía muy triste quería verlo y más después de que la había besado. No sabía por qué, pero desde ese momento lo necesitaba como al aire, quería que la abrazara, sentirlo cerca.

Al poco rato Dorothy le aviso que algo había llegado para ella y que lo había puesto en su dormitorio. Candy subió corriendo ¿que sería? Se encontró con un bello arreglo de tulipanes rojos. El arreglo traía una linda tarjetita.

_**- ¡Que hermosa dedicatoria!**_ - Candy estaba feliz no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. Cada vez se aclaraba más que era un profundo amor lo que sentía por Albert pero ¿desde cuándo?, quizás desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y él ¿qué sentiría por ella? Estaba segura que no le era indiferente si no, no la habría besado pero ¿la amaría?.Decidió que cuando volviera verlo trataría de descubrir sus sentimientos.

En ese momento Albert pensaba exactamente lo mismo, sólo que él no se preguntaba desde cuando la amaba, lo sabía perfectamente: "desde la primera vez que la vio en la colina de pony ". Ese amor fue creciendo, haciéndose más fuerte y profundo tanto que ahora estaba seguro que no podría vivir sin ella.

Llego la hora del almuerzo y Albert no había ido por lo que la joven pensó que seguramente tendría mucho trabajo y tendría suerte si lo veía en la cena

Las horas pasaron y finalmente obscureció. Se encontraba leyendo en la biblioteca cuando sonó el teléfono.

_¿Quién será? ¿Será Albert?_– pensaba completamente nerviosa - _**diga **_– se escuchó esa delicada voz que era la adoración de más de uno.

_**Hola princesa ¿Cómo ha ido tu día?**_ – la saludó del otro lado el hombre que había ocupado sus pensamientos desde que despertó.

_**Muy bien pero te extraño**_ - Dijo sin pensarlo si quiera

_**Yo también te extraño no he podido dejar de pensar en ti**_. – confesó emocionado por que ambos sentían lo mismo.- _**Ya arregle lo de tus profesores, mañana mismo a partir de las 10 AM empezaras a recibir tus clases, así que tendrás que madrugar dormilona ¿te despertaras?**_- preguntó juguetón

_**Si tú me despiertas ¡claro!**_ - ¡_oh por Dios! ¿Cómo es que había dicho eso?_ estaba completamente roja- _por fortuna el no puede verme_ -pensó.

_**Claro que te despertaré**_ - afirmó el joven millonario muy sorprendido con la petición de su pequeña, no cabía duda que era una mujer de espíritu libre que no se dejaba llevar por las reglas de la sociedad - _**Preciosa me temo que no podré ir a cenar, aun tengo mucho trabajo y muy a mi pesar creo que llegaré bastante tarde**_ – dijo con un tono de voz que denotaba su tristeza.

_**Albert**__** yo quería hablar contigo de lo de ayer**_ – murmuró la joven sintiéndose bastante acongojada.

_**Yo también quiero hablar de ello pequeña pero no sé a qué hora llegaré. **_

_**Bueno, lo hablaremos en otro momento**_ – terminó diciendo desilusionada.

_**Princesa te tengo que dejar debo de entrar a una reunión. Los hice hacer un receso para poder llamarte y ya están desesperándose.**_

_**Sí Albert, pero por favor no llegues muy tarde tienes que descansar.**_

_**Si jefa**_ – respondió con voz sumamente formal - _**¿Candy?**_ – añadió ahora más suavemente.

_**Si dime**_

_**Yo…**_ – quería decirle que la amaba más que a nada en el mundo, que era muy feliz por lo de la noche anterior – _**Nada, ya lo hablaremos**_ - No se atrevió a seguir, quería hacerlo viéndola a los ojos.

_**Si Albert vuelve con cuidado.**_

_**Hasta luego**_

_**Hasta luego**_

Colgó muy desilusionada, deseaba haber hablado con él pero no pudo hacer nada. No sabía como iba a poder dormir sin su abrazo y sin ver sus ojos.

Cenó y ya en su habitación Dorothy le estaba cepillando el pelo.

_**Dorothy cuando Albert llega ¿pasa por algún lugar antes de ir a su dormitorio?**_

_**S**__**í, pasa por el despacho para dejar su portafolio Candy, ¿Por qué?**_- Preguntó aunque lo sabia perfectamente. Ella quería verlo. No preguntó de quién eran las flores por que sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

_**No por nada Dorothy, me imagino que llegará muy tarde**_ - dijo tristemente.

_**El señor tiene mucho trabajo Candy, pero ya sacara un huequito para ti no te preocupes**_ – la animó la doncella brindándole una sonrisa.

_**Me voy a dormir muchas gracias y hasta mañana Dorothy**_ – dijo sonrojada por el comentario.

Dorothy salió con una sonrisa, sabía perfectamente que cuando la servidumbre se fuera a la cama ella iría a esperarlo a la biblioteca.

Pasaron dos horas y ya no escucho a la servidumbre, se puso una bata encima del camisón, bajó a la biblioteca y se recostó en un sillón leyendo un libro. Pasaron varias horas….

Albert entró en la mansión. Estaba muy molesto por que no había podido salir de la junta antes y por lo menos poder desearle buenas noches a Candy. Entró en la biblioteca y se llevó tremenda sorpresa, ahí en el sillón se encontraba ella, profundamente dormida. Sólo vestía una bata por encima de su camisón y su cabello suelto estaba extendido por encima del descansa brazos del sillón. Se sentía feliz. "lo había estado esperando".

Se acercó y tomó asiento a su lado, acarició su mejilla y sin poder resistirse besó suavemente sus labios. Poco a poco ella abrió sus ojos y al ver que estaba frente a ella lo abrazó de inmediato.

_**Albert**_ – exclamó muy emocionada.

_**Princesa ¿Por qué me esperaste despierta? **_– le preguntó mientras acariciaba su cabello y la estrechaba fuertemente.

_**Yo... quería verte, no podría dormirme sin saber que habías llegado bien**_ – contestó al fin sin poder evitar un bostezo.

_**Pero es muy tarde y mañana empiezas tus clases**_ – le dijo preocupado.

En ese momento la tomó en sus brazos para llevarla a su dormitorio, ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

- _Que bien me siento así … puedo aspirar claramente su aroma y sentir su corazón latiendo fuertemente_ – pensaba emocionada.

Albert estaba feliz al saber que lo había esperado y sobre todo de llevarla así. La depositó suavemente en su cama y la cubrió con las sábanas tomando asiento a un lado.

_**Duerme Candy que mañana tendrás un día pesado**_ - decía mientras le tomaba la mano y la miraba a los ojos.

La chica respondió tomando su mano.

_**Tienes razón, pero quería hablar contigo de … **_

_**shhh**_ – se escuchó mientras detenía las demás palabras poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios - _**Mañana hablaremos largo y tendido te lo prometo**_ - Ella sin saber por qué besó su dedo suavemente.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Albert, sería mejor irse por que no sabría si podría controlarse así que le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se levanto deseándole buena noche desde la puerta.

_**¿Albert? **_– lo llamó desde la cama.

_**Si**_

_**Acuérdate que prometiste despertarme mañana así quizás podamos desayunar juntos antes de comenzar nuestras obligaciones**_- sabía que no estaba bien pedir eso pero no podía evitarlo quería estar con él el mayor tiempo posible.

_**Claro que si princesa hasta mañana**_

_**Hasta mañana**_,- contestó ella pensando- _¡como me gusta que el me llame así, princesa, si el supiera que para mi el es mí único y gran príncipe!_

A la mañana siguiente Albert se había despertado un poco tarde por el desvelo del día anterior, así que se apresuró todo lo que pudo para despertar a Candy ya que no le iba a dar tiempo de desayunar antes de su clase.

_**¿Candy?**_ - Ella no respondía por lo que entró, la vio dormida y se acercó despertándola de nuevo con un beso en los labios, ummm le encantaba poder hacer eso a pesar de que no habían hablado sobre ello, parecían una pareja.

_**¿Qué hora es?**_ – preguntó abriendo sus ojos.

_**Es tarde así que date prisa o no alcanzarás a desayunar. Yo también me quede dormido.**_

_**Creo que te he contagiado**_ – contestó riendo.

_**Puede que si pero vamos perezosa arriba**_ - le dio otro pequeño beso - _**te espero abajo, ¡apúrate!**_

_**Si bajo enseguida**_ - Mmm como le gustaba que la despertará así.

A los 10 min Candy estaba entrando en el comedor. Llevaba un traje sastre de falda y chaqueta verde con algunas líneas beige y una camisa de ese color a juego. La falda era un poco corta, por debajo de la rodilla y como calzado se había puesto unas zapatillas con un discreto tacón. Su cabello recogido en una sola coleta con algún que otro rizo rebelde saliendo de ella la hacían verse realmente hermosa.

Se encontró con Albert leyendo el periódico y como no quiso distraerlo entró sigilosamente. El hombre en seguida percibió su aroma, ese aroma que lo perseguía de día y de noche.

_**Has llegado pronto**_ – dijo el joven rubio mientras levantaba la vista y se encontraba con lo guapa que se había puesto su amada.

_**Y yo que no quería distraerte de tu lectura.**_

_**No te preocupes. Ahora puedo decirte que te ves espectacularmente bella princesa. Permíteme ayudarte**_ – ofreció levantándose para ayudarla a sentarse.

_**Muchas gracias**_ - agradeció coqueta-_**A ti ese traje te queda muy bien**_ - llevaba un traje color verde de lino con una camisa beige pareciera que se habían vestido a juego, ese color de traje resaltaba su hermoso bronceado - ¡_y vaya que eres guapo_! – pensó.

_**Pareciera que nos pusimos de acuerdo para usar el mismo color ¿verdad?**_ – comentó divertido.

_**Si **_– contestó riendo.

_**Ahora respecto a tus planes, vendrá una profesora que te enseñará "Etiqueta y sociedad", además de lo necesario para la organización de fiestas y eventos. Después tendrás un asesor de las empresas Andrew con el que comenzarás a entrar en el mundo de los negocios ¿Te agrada? ¿Estás seguras de esto? Quizá no sea lo que realmente deseas **_– comentó preocupado. No quería que ella se viera obligada a hacer algo que no le gustará.

_**Estoy segura ¡quiero hacerlo!**_ - contestó con una amplia sonrisa.

Desayunaron rápidamente ya que en unos minutos llegaría su profesora y él se iría a la oficina. Cuando acabaron lo acompañó hasta el coche.

_**¿Vendrás a comer?**_ -le preguntó presintiendo la respuesta.

_**Quisiera pero no podré. Tengo programada una comida de negocios pero intentaré regresar temprano y poder estar un momento contigo**_.- respondió mientras miraba sus ojos con mucho amor.

_**Entonces nos vemos cuando regreses**_ – Se acercó a él y para su sorpresa lo besó y salió corriendo cual niña después de hacer una travesura. No cabía duda que era una mujer como no había en esa época, por eso se había enamorado de ella.

Candy tomó sus clases durante la mañana, no eran muy entretenidas pero les ponía mucho entusiasmo ya que quería estar lista para cuando fuera su presentación y sólo faltaba un año y medio. Almorzó y subió a descansar a su dormitorio en lo que llegaba Albert.

Por otro lado un hermoso rubio miraba consternado la página de espectáculos del periódico, lo estaba acabando de leer en ese momento ya que durante la mañana no había tenido oportunidad.

George entraba en esos momentos y pudo ver su afligido rostro.

_**¿Tan mala es la noticia?**_

_**Es probable que la pierda, justo cuando pensé que podríamos alcanzar el cielo juntos … todo se podría venir abajo**_ – dijo con los ojos vidriosos.

_**¿Por qué?**_ – volvió a preguntar incrédulo su mano derecha.

Él le tendió el periódico.

"**El afamado actor Terrence Granchester ha abandonado por segunda vez a su prometida Susana Marlowe, rompiendo definitivamente su compromiso y saliendo de viaje inmediatamente sin que se sepa su paradero".**

_**Seguro que viene camino a buscarla George y la perderé**_ – decía el joven dejándose caer pesadamente sobre un sillón.

_**Y ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella aun lo quiere?**_

_**Ambos sabemos lo que significa Terry para Candy y el por qué se separaron**_ – respondió desesperado, sentía que el mundo se le derrumbaba.

_**Pues yo creo que podrías llegar a sorprenderte de los sentimientos de Candy**_ – alegó su interlocutor - _**Por un lado piensa que es mejor que se enfrente a él ahora y compruebe a cual de los dos quiere, así podrás estar seguro de su amor **_– lo animó. Él estaba seguro que Candy lo amaba tanto como Albert a ella.

_**Ni siquiera sé si me ama. Quizá soy una válvula de escape para ella y tengo miedo**_ - exclamó llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Era la primera vez que George lo veía tan vulnerable.

En la mansión..

Apenas hacía unos minutos que Candy se había subido a descansar cuando Dorothy le aviso que alguien la estaba esperando abajo, ella salió corriendo sin esperar a escuchar quien era.

_**¡Albert ya estás aquí! cuanto te he extrañado**_ - decía muy emocionada. Cuando de repente vio a la persona y se detuvo en seco. No era Albert era..

_**Terry ¿Qué haces aquí?**_

CONTINUARA…..

Se pone emocionante que pasará ahora que Terry ha vuelto.

Scarleth gracias por tu tiempo es maravilloso saber que existen personas como tu dispuestas a compartir su talento.

Espero les guste, espero todos sus comentarios. 


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

En la mansión..

Apenas hacía unos minutos que Candy se había subido a descansar cuando Dorothy le aviso que alguien la estaba esperando abajo, la joven pecosa salió corriendo sin esperar a escuchar quien era.

Bajo corriendo mientras gritaba

_**¡Oh Albert ya estas aquí, cuanto te he extrañado**_! - decía muy emocionada. Cuando de repente vio al joven que tenia enfrente y se paro en seco. No era Albert era..

_**Terry ¿que haces aquí?**_ – preguntó sorprendida.

_**Por lo que veo tarzán pecoso te desilusiona verme, ¿acaso no estoy mas guapo?**_

_**Oh Terry sigues igual de arrogante, es solo que no te esperaba**_ – contestó la enfermera con nerviosismo.

_**Eso ya lo he visto**_ – agregó el actor tratando de ocultar su tristeza le había dolido ver como corría en busca de Albert y sobre todo su mirada.

_**Y bien Terry a que debo tu visita**_ - le decía mientras los invitaba a sentarse en la sala.

_**He venido a buscarte**_ - afirmó mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

_**A buscarme **__**¿y Susana?**_ – preguntó Candy nerviosa y extrañada no sabía como actuar, reaccionar o pensar. Terry estaba allí y ella no se lo esperaba, de verdad era un joven muy apuesto, sus rasgos habían madurado pero había una profunda tristeza en sus ojos.

_**¿Por que siempre me preguntas por ella? Candy la he dejado no puedo vivir al lado de una mujer que no amo**_ – respondió el moreno mientras se acercaba a ella sentándose a su lado.

_**Terry yo no se que decir no esperaba verte ahora, aquí**_ – dijo muy nerviosa no sabia que era lo que estaba sintiendo.

Toda esta escena era vista desde el umbral por un joven rubio que tenía una mirada tan triste como la de Terry. En ese momento decidió salir a la luz, carraspero un poco para dar a notar que estaba allí. Candy levanto la vista y pudo verlo.

_**Oh Albert hola**_ - se levanta corriendo a sus brazos, pero algo la extraño y le dolió mucho el tenia una mirada inmensamente triste.

_**Hola princesa, hola Terry**_ - saludó. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Candy y le dio la mano a Terry . ese gesto no le gusto nada a Candy ya que últimamente no la saludaba así – _pero ¿Por qué quiero que Albert me bese sin tengo frente a mi al hombre por el que llore tanto tiempo dispuesto a recuperarme?_ – pensó tratando de buscar una respuesta a todos sus sentimientos.

_**He leído la noticia sobre tu rompimiento con Susana hace un rato en el periódico**_ – comentó el joven heredero con un tono un poco distante a pesar de que Terry era su amigo se sentía terriblemente celoso.

Terry habiendo visto como había reaccionado Candy al ver a Albert sintió una punzada de dolor en su corazón - _**si por lo que veo las noticias vuelan.**_

_**Y ¿a que debemos tu visita? **_- preguntó Albert mientras los invitaba con un gesto a sentarse.

_**He venido a ver a Candy**_ – respondió mirándola intensamente, la joven bajo la mirada _- ¿Por que no me sostiene la mirada?_ Se preguntaba Terry.

_**Oh ya veo entonces será mejor que los deje solos, pediré que preparen una habitación para que te quedes con nosotros, nos vemos luego**_ – dijo en un tono neutro que ocultaba el remolino de emociones que lo atormentaban y se levantó para retirarse no quería seguir viéndolos juntos no podía.

_**Pero Albert tu y yo…**_ - dijo Candy deteniéndolo por el brazo un momento.

_**Hablaremos en otro momento pequeña**_ - le dijo en un tono frió y sin mirarla a los ojos - _**ahora atiende a Terry.**_

Candy asintió cabizbaja - _¿Qué le pasa a Albert? ¿Por qué está tan frío? ¿Por qué me preocupa mas Albert que el tener a Terry frente a mi? _Se preguntaba en su mente.

Candy y Terry estuvieron largo rato hablando de todo y de nada. Terry trataba de acercarse y ella continuamente se alejaba. Rato después se retiro a su dormitorio argumentando que tenía mucho sueño, en realidad estaba muy confundida y necesitaba pensar.

- _**Candy mañana espero poder hablar contigo sobre lo que me trajo aquí**_ – le dijo el joven inglés mientras la acompañaba a su cuarto.

- _**Por supuesto que si hablaremos después de mis clases si te parece bien**_ – quería quedarse sola lo antes posible.

- _**Claro que si hasta mañana**_ - respondió mientras se acercaba peligrosamente para robarle un beso a su pecosa. Ella se vio aprisionada entre la pared y su cuerpo y a la vez sorprendida por ese beso.

A lo lejos Albert observo la escena volviéndose rápidamente hacia la biblioteca sin alcanzar a ver ni escuchar lo que había pasado después.

- _**ZAZ ¡pero como te atreves Terry**_! – grito molesta

- _**Yo pensé que te gustaría**_ – Dijo abatido, creyó que al ella sentirlo todo volvería a ser como antes, que lo miraría como antes lo hacía.

- _**Mejor hablamos mañana**_ – se despidió todavía enojada y se metió a su dormitorio.

Todavía no lo podía creer Terry la había besado un beso que había deseado por mucho tiempo y ahora que lo había recibido pudo sentir que no provocaba en ella todo lo que provocaban los besos de Albert. En ese momento se dio de cuenta de muchas cosas y decidió que al día siguiente aclararía todo.

Por otro lado el joven rubio se encontraba abatido en la biblioteca, tomando copa tras copa de whisky y pensando una y otra vez _- ¡la he perdido!. Ella lo ama a el _- Bebió tanto que se quedó dormido en el sillón de la biblioteca.

De repente una hermosa rubia entraba a al biblioteca necesitaba verlo y cuando lo encontró allí en esas condiciones se extraño muchísimo - _¿Qué te pasa Albert?, tu no sueles beber_- Lo ayudo a llegar a su cama, lo recostó y le quito los zapatos. Cuando se iba a ir del dormitorio sintió como un brazo la jalaba quedando encima de Albert, él enseguida la tomo por la cintura, colocando su otra mano en su nuca y la atrajo hacia si besándola fieramente con toda la pasión que tenía dentro. Candy respondió a ese beso de la misma forma, miles de sensaciones recorrían su cuerpo, quería sentirlo así que se aprisiono mas contra él entre abriendo sus labios, él acepto su invitación e introdujo su lengua en su boca saboreándola, probándola. Candy hizo lo mismo, eso era increíble nunca se había sentido tan bien, pero luego pensó que eso no era correcto, así que se alejo y Albert en seguida se quedo dormido.

Llego a su cuarto el corazón aun le latía aprisa por todo lo vivido, y se dijo a si misma - _esto solo corrobora lo que pensé antes._

Por la mañana Albert se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, pero recordaba el beso de la noche anterior - _Candy ¿Por qué me besaste así? ¿es una despedida? _

_Supongo que si pero te lo pondré fácil __Candy no voy a ser yo el que empañe tu felicidad mañana mismo saldré de viaje y me alejaré de ti aunque se me rompa el alma, por que eres la única mujer que podrá ocupar mi corazón. Si tan solo supiera que tengo una oportunidad me quedaría y lucharía sin dudar por ti, pero estoy convencido que no tengo ninguna _- Así salió de la mansión no despertó a Candy ya que se imagino que no era lo mas apropiado además que dadas las circunstancias preferiría que fuera otro el que la despertara por lo que le pidió a Dorothy que lo hiciera.

Dorothy entro al cuarto de Candy y corrió las cortinas para despertarla.

_**¿Dorothy?**_ – preguntó extrañada últimamente no era ella la que la despertaba.

_**Hola Candy buenos días, apresúrate que es tarde te queda poco tiempo para que llegue tu maestra**_ – la apresuraba la doncella sin darse cuenta del gesto de confusión que tenía la joven.

_**Pero y Albert?**_ – preguntó al fin, ella deseaba verlo en la mañana quería hablar con el sobre lo que había decidido.

_**Se ha ido muy temprano me ha pedido que te despertara**_ – respondió dándose cuenta del disgusto de Candy por que el señor no la había despertado.

_Pero ¿Por qué no me ha despertado ni me ha esperado a desayunar? Tengo que hablar con el lo antes posible_ pensó _me temo que no entiende lo que está pasando_

_**Y el sr Grandchester?**_

_**Salio a la ciudad dijo que volvería a la hora del almuerzo cuando acabaran tus clases**_ – le respondió de nuevo mientras preparaba su ropa.

_**Bueno pensó Candy , tengo que armarme de valor hoy será un día difícil**_, se vistió y asistió a sus clases.

Cuando ya acababa su última clase Terry apareció.

_**Buenas tardes**_ – saludó el aristócrata entrando en la habitación donde la joven Andrew tomaba sus clases.

_**Buenas tardes Terry**_.- lo saludó -_**Señor. Leeton le presento al Señor Grandchester.**_

_**Mucho gusto **_- dijo el señor Leeton extendiendo su mano, era un chico de la edad de Albert, muy alto con ojos y cabellos castaños, bastante apuesto. Terry lo miro con recelo, por lo que el sr. Leeton explico - _**soy un asesor de los Andrew y le doy clases a Candy sobre los negocios de los mismos.**_

_**Igualmente **_– contestó al fin Terry - _**yo soy un amigo del señor y la srita Andrew.**_

_**Bueno Candy como ya hemos terminado nuestra clase yo me retiro. Hasta mañana con su permiso sr. Grandchester**_ – se despidió el señor Leeton.

_**Pase usted**_ – dijo educadamente el moreno.

_**Hasta mañana**_ – lo despidió Candy nerviosa por lo que se avecinaba.

_**No sabía que tomaras ese tipo de clases ¿desde cuando te interesan esas cosas**_?

Ella no sabía como responder como le iba a decir a Terry que lo hacía por amor a Albert? Y dijo - _**pues desde ahora te recuerdo que soy la heredera de los Andrew.**_

Terry no se quedo muy convencido con su respuesta algo le decía que había algo mas detrás de esto - _**Que te parece si salimos a los jardines a pasear y terminamos esa platica que dejamos pendiente.**_

Candy asintió y caminaron un rato en silencio por los rosales de Anthony hasta que Terry rompió el silencio.

_**Candy tu sabes por que estoy aquí verdad**_ – preguntó él deteniéndose.

_**Creo que si …**_ - todo su cuerpo temblaba esto no iba a ser fácil.

_**Candy estoy aquí por que no quiero dejarte ir te amo y no quiero perderte, no soy nadie sin ti**_ – afirmó mirándola profundamente en los ojos, tratando de ver en ellos el mismo sentimiento.

_**¿Estas seguro de que me amas? No será una ilusión, una obsesión de juventud o simplemente es que soy la única mujer que ha tocado tu corazón.**_

_**Candy pero ¿Por qué me dices eso? yo te amo y quiero que te vengas conmigo a Nueva York **_– dijo confundido el joven no entendía por que ella decía eso.

_**Terry cuando regresé de Nueva York estaba muy triste, pero el tiempo me ha dejado claras muchas cosas ya que las he podido ver en perspectiva.**_

_**¿Qué cosas? **_- dijo Terry bastante preocupado.

_**No se como expresarlo bien… mira yo creo que si nos hubiéramos amado tanto no nos hubiéramos alejado por nada del mundo, si hubiéramos nacido el uno para el otro ni mil Susanas nos hubieran separado**_ – afirmó segura de lo que decía mirándolo a los ojos.

_**Pero Candy ya no nos separa mas aquí estoy por ti**_ – alegó desesperado por que sentía que la felicidad se le iba de las manos.

_**Oh Terry yo no me refiero en este momento además me refiero a mi**_ – lo tomó de las manos y continuó - _**ahora entiendo que si antepuse el deber al amor es que no te amaba tanto, si hubiéramos querido hubiéramos superado eso y mucho mas. Siento ser dura pero es lo que pienso.**_

_**Ay Candy ¿Cómo es que no me he dado cuenta antes?**_ – preguntó con una nota de tristeza en su voz.

_**¿De qué Terry?**_

_**Sabes ya vi algo en tus ojos en aquella ocasión en el zoológico de Londres pero no quise hacerle caso a mis pensamientos y me convencí a mi mismo de que mi único rival era el recuerdo de Anthony. Pero fui muy ciego Candy tu a él lo miras como nunca me miraste a mi, lo miraste así desde siempre y nunca te diste cuenta, son almas gemelas y muy a mi pesar creo que yo soy un hermoso pasaje de tu vida mientras te dabas cuenta**_ – agachó la cabeza para que ella no viera las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos y comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.

_**Oh Terry te juro que yo no sabia lo que sentía hasta ahora, te ame mucho, eres un hermoso recuerdo en mi vida, y así como tu no eres el amor de mi vida yo se que tampoco soy el tuyo, por favor no te aferres a mi, busca por que te aseguro que ahí fuera esta la mujer de tu vida y me encantaría que pudieras encontrarla**_ - le hablaba a un Terry que había soltado sus manos y vuelto de espaldas no podía mirarla a los ojos. _Oh Dios la estaba perdiendo para siempre!_

_**Candy prométeme que vas a ser feliz y lucharas por tu amor!**_ - que tono de voz mas triste estaba usando.

_**Te lo prometo Terry solo si tú me prometes que vas a ser feliz, que no te vas a derrumbar por esto y que me vas a permitir ser tu amiga. No podría perderte del todo!**_ - Candy también estaba llorando, sabía que le estaba rompiendo el corazón pero también sabía que era lo mejor y que el pronto lo entendería.

_**Claro que si Candy solo dame tiempo para asimilar todo esto**_ – se limpió las lágrimas y se volvió para mirarla a los ojos - _**Gracias Candy por demostrarme lo que puedo ser, gracias por ser la única persona que ha confiado en mi y me ha querido tal como soy, gracias Candy por demostrarme lo que es el amor y lo que soy capaz de sentir**_ – dijo al fin terminando por abrazarla fuertemente.

_**Gracias a ti Terry por amarme y por permitirme conocer el maravilloso ser que eres**_ - se separaron lentamente las lagrimas seguían corriendo por las mejillas de ambos.

_**Bueno Candy creo que no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí, despídeme de el y que seas muy feliz.**_

_**Si Terry pero por favor no te alejes para siempre**_ – rogó la rubia.

_**No pecosa te lo prometo**_ - decía con una triste sonrisa - _**Hasta pronto**_

_**Hasta pronto Terry**_ - lo vio partir sintiendo una gran tristeza pero a la vez una inmensa paz interior, por fin sabia lo que quería para siempre no podía esperar a decírselo. Lo amaba tanto que moriría sin el, esa noche se lo diría todo.

Se dirigió a la mansión y en la entrada la esperaba Dorothy con un tulipán rojo en la mano y una nota.

_**Candy llego esto para ti**_ – le dio la doncella lo que llevaba en sus manos.

_**muchas gracias Dorothy**_ - abrió la nota, la leyó y se desmayo en ese momento.

Dorothy con ayuda de otros sirvientes la subió a su cuarto pero Candy no reaccionaba - _¿qué es lo que la puso así?_ Pensaba la joven por lo que decidió leer la nota aunque no estaba bien necesitaba saber que le pasaba.

Mí querida Candy:

Mañana parto de viaje no puedo verte partir con el, quiero que seas feliz y no pienso ser un obstáculo.

Perdóname queme vaya despidiéndome así pero te amo tanto que moriría al verte partir en brazos de otro.

¡Se muy feliz!

Siempre tuyo

William Albert Andrew

CONTINUARA…..

Ufff que difícil capítulo pero bueno aquí está. ¿ que pasará ahora?

Espero les guste, espero todos sus comentarios. 


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

Mí querida Candy:

Mañana parto de viaje no puedo verte partir con el, quiero que seas feliz y no pienso ser un obstáculo.

Perdóname queme vaya despidiéndome así pero te amo tanto que moriría al verte partir en brazos de otro.

¡Se muy feliz!

Siempre tuyo

William Albert Andrew

_¡__Oh Candy tu quieres al señor William y el cree que te quedaste con el señor Granchester! Tengo que avisarle lo que ha pasado no consigo que reacciones y temo que hayas entrado en estado de shock como cuando murió Anthony._

Por otro lado en las oficinas de los Andrew, Albert se encontraba terriblemente triste. Y estaba hablando con George:

_**Tú crees que la mejor solución es dejarla ir sin luchar.**_

_**Que voy a luchar George ella lo quiere a el lo beso yo lo vi**_ – respondió abatido.

_**Si pero también dices que después te busco, te llevo a tu cuarto y te beso apasionadamente**_

_**N**__**o lo se George ya no se nada, esta es la mejor decisión no podría verla partir de nuevo, ya lo soporte una vez cuando había perdido la memoria no creo que pueda dos veces!**_

En ese momento sonó el teléfono contesto:

_**- Sr. William?**_

_**- Si Dorothy ¿pasa algo?**_ – preguntó preocupado por el tono de voz de la doncella.

_**- Si Sr. William, la señorita Candy esta mal se desmayo y no reacciona.**_

_**- Pero ¿Cuándo? ¿Como se desmayo?**_

_**- Cuando recibió su nota señor**_

_**- y el sr. Grandchester?**_

_**- Se ha ido antes de que pasará todo esto**_

_**- Queeee voy para allá de inmediato **_- decía Albert angustiado - _**mientras tanto llama a un medico Dorothy**_

Albert llego enseguida al lado de Candy , la estaba revisando el médico. Cuando termino su examen le dijo:

_**La señorita ha recibido una impresión muy fuerte, su salud esta perfecta el único problema es que no quiere despertar, tiene una tristeza inmensa.**_

_**Oh no doctor y ¿Cómo podremos ayudarla?**_ – preguntó el rubio angustiado.

_**Haciéndola querer vivir de nuevo y con mucha paciencia**_

_**Muchas gracias doctor**_ - le pago sus honorarios y el doctor se retiro

Una vez se fue Albert pego a la pared en pleno pasillo y dijo en voz alta - _**¡otra vez te ha hundido! ¿Tanto lo amas Candy?**_

_**Si lo ama mucho **_dijo Dorothy

_**Dorothy ¿A qué te refieres?**_

_**A que la señorita Candy ama muchísimo al hombre que la puso así**_ – afirmó la doncella.

_**El sr. Grandchester querrás decir, pero ¿Por qué se fue ahora si venia decidido a llevársela?**_ – no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

_**El Sr. grandchester se fue por que así se lo pidió la señorita, ellos se despidieron para siempre señor**_

_**Queeeee**_

_**Si Sr. la señorita esta así por usted! Cuando leyó su nota se desmayo**_

_**Que Dorothy eso no puede ser cierto**_ – no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando tenía que ser un sueño.

_**Si Sr. es cierto ella lo escogió a usted**_ – afirmó Dorothy.

_**¡Oh Dios mió pero que he hecho!**_ - corrió a la habitación de Candy se sentó a su lado tomo su mano y empezó a hablarle:

_**Princesa perdóname yo no sabía que tu me amabas, por favor reacciona no me iré a ningún lado yo lo que quiero es estar contigo. Te amo con locura desde el primer día que te vi por favor reacciona si no reaccionas yo moriré**_ - El empezó a llorar y pequeñas lágrimas caían sobre la mano de Candy

Repitió y repitió lo mismo durante horas, el cansancio estaba haciendo mella en el, tenia la cabeza sobe su regazo y repitió la frase de nuevo.

_**- yo también te amo**_ – escucho de pronto, levanto su cabeza rápidamente y se encontró con esos ojos esmeralda llenos de lagrimas.

_**Creo que yo también te amo desde hace mucho tiempo, solo que nunca lo vi.-**_ continuo la joven emocionada de tenerlo allí junto a ella.

_**Pero y Terry**_ - pregunto él confundido.

_**Albert, Terry fue un hermoso amor de juventud, me he dado cuenta de que no lo amaba tanto como pensaba**_ – respondió la joven pecosa.

_**Y eso ¿Por qué?**_

_**Por que creo que cuando fui a Nueva York ya estaba sintiendo algo muy fuerte por ti, además si lo amara tanto como te amo a ti no lo hubiera dejado así por nada del mundo, hubiera buscado otra solución**_ – afirmó mirándolo profundamente a los ojos.

_**Que feliz me haces con estas palabras, nunca pensé que corresponderías a mi amor.**_

Ella tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le dijo - _**es así mi querido príncipe te amo tanto que moriría si me dejas **_- lentamente se acerco para darle un beso en los labios.

El lloraba de felicidad a la vez que correspondía al beso cada vez más apasionadamente_- ¡la mujer que amaba era de el solo de el! No podía creerlo._

_**Candy ¿quieres ser mi novia? Quiero que seamos una pareja**_- pregunto parando por un momento el beso.

_**¡C**__**laro que si, nada deseo mas!**_ – respondió feliz - _**Pero quiero pedirte una cosa**_

_**¿Qué princesa?**_

_**Que ni la tía ni nadie sepa de lo nuestro, quiero haber acabado mi preparación cuando lo sepa, además de que se que se va a oponer**_ – agacho la mirada cuando dijo esto último sabía que no le gustaría ella para él.

_**Candy creo que tienes razón pero recuerda que yo soy la cabeza de los Andrew y decido lo que yo quiero**_ – le dijo tomando su barbilla con una de sus manos levantando su rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos _**-¿Pero entonces no se lo quieres decir a nadie ni a Annie ni a Archie?**_

_**No mi amor quiero que sea un secreto, si alguien mas que nosotros los sabe tarde o temprano llegara a oídos de la tía abuela.**_

_**Muy bien preciosa tus deseos son órdenes para mí, aunque no niego que me encantaría gritar a los cuatro vientos que esta mujer tan maravillosa y que tanto amo me corresponde**_- era tan feliz que dudaba que la gente no se fuera a dar cuenta.

_**A mi también me encantaría pero quiero estar a la altura de las circunstancias y de ti **_

_**Candy tu estas a mi altura como dices eso**_ – la reprendió el joven.

_**Entiéndeme Albert , eres un hombre muy importante y necesitas una mujer preparada para ello a tu lado**_ – dijo tratando de hacerlo comprender.

_**Pequeña yo solo quiero que seas tú misma, pero se hará como tú digas**_ -concedió al fin.

Se acerco a ella la tomo de nuevo entre sus brazos y la beso, primero suavemente pero poco a poco el beso se fue tornando mas apasionado dando rienda suelta a todo lo que sentían. Un escalofrío en el cuerpo de Albert lo hizo reaccionar sabía que de continuar así la haría suya y no sabía si Candy estaba preparada para ello o si querría así que se alejo lentamente mientras le daba mil besitos por toda su cara - _**solo quería comprobar que lo de ayer no fue un sueño **_- dijo con una sonrisa pícara dibujada en su rostro.

_**Claro que no**_ - dijo Candy sonrojándose muchísimo - _**Pero Albert ¿Por qué bebiste tanto anoche? tu no sueles beber**_ – preguntó tratando de entender lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

_**Princesa yo vi cuando Terry te beso y no pude soportarlo me sentía morir , no quería pensar.**_

_**Tu ¿nos viste?**_- le preguntó la enfermera - _**pero ¿No viste lo que paso después? **_– preguntó comprendiendo el por qué de su reacción.

_**Candy eso ahora no importa, yo ahora se que me quieres y es todo lo que necesito saber**_ - dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios - _**Bueno princesa te dejo descansar y yo haré lo mismo ha sido un día lleno de emociones**_ - Decía mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

_**Si ha sido un día muy difícil pero maravilloso**_ - exclamó con una gran sonrisa. Pero una sombra de tristeza cruzo su rostro - _¿Cómo estará Terry? _Pensó.

Albert como siempre adivinando sus pensamientos le dijo - _**el estará bien Candy tarde o temprano lo comprenderá no te preocupes.**_

_**Lo se Albert! **_

_**Bueno pequeña buenas noches, te amo**_ – se despidió y le lanzo un beso desde la puerta.

_**Yo también te amo buenas noches**_ – se despidió también ella con una gran sonrisa.

_**Mañana te despertaré como siempre**_ – dijo por último y salió de la habitación mas feliz que nunca.

Pasaron las semanas y esta pareja de enamorados se encontraban cada vez mas unidos, compartían hermosos paseos, cenas, en fin todo momento que pudieran. Candy seguía con sus estudios y poco a poco le iba tomando gusto. Por su parte Albert había mejorado mucho en los negocios, el tener a Candy a su lado le estaba dando una fuerza muy grande.

Era muy temprano por la mañana, como todos los días Albert se dirigía a despertar a Candy, cual fue su sorpresa cuando entro en el dormitorio y no la vio en la cama, se acerco a la puerta del balcón a ver si ella estaba allí y de repente sintió unas manos tapando sus ojos.

_**¡sorpresa! Hoy me he levantado antes que tú **_

_**Vaya sorpresa **_- decía Albert muy nervioso ya que podía sentir todo el cuerpo de Candy muy pegado a su espalda - _**Nunca pensé que mi dormilona podría ganarme jajaja**_

_**oh Albert no soy tan dormilona **_- contestó sonrojada.

El se giro y la tomo entre sus brazos - _**No te avergüences me gustas tal y como eres. O es que no te has dado cuenta que solo vivo para ti**_ - Le aseguró mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

_**¡Tu eres todo para mi Albert nunca pensé que se podría amar tanto!**_ - Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios -_**Bueno vamos a desayunar que se nos hace tarde **_- decía ella al tiempo que se desprendía del abrazo y se dirigía a la puerta.

Albert en ese momento pudo ver lo hermosa que estaba llevaba un traje sastre color azul cielo que ajustaba muy bien su cintura y sus caderas las cuales veía muy bien en ese momento, además de ver sus bien torneadas piernas junto con ese cadencioso movimiento de su andar. Se estaba volviendo loco de pasión por ella. Se acerco a ella y la abrazo por atrás poniendo una mano en la puerta para que ella no pudiera abrirla.

_**Me estas volviendo loco**_ - le susurro al oído.

Candy sintió como un calor recorría su cuerpo - _**eso ya lo se**_ - le dijo picaramente.

_**Como sigamos así no se si resistiré la tentación**_ – comentó el joven mientras besaba su cuello.

Candy se sentía en otro mundo lleno de sensaciones nuevas que no quería que acabaran, pero eso no estaba bien! Se desprendió de su abrazo y le dijo -_**tendrá que resistir señor Andrew algún día podremos… **_- no pudo acabar estaba roja como un tomate.

el la beso tiernamente y le dijo - _**¡será cuando tu quieras Candy!**_ - La tomo de la mano y salieron de la habitación camino al comedor para desayunar.

_**Candy tengo algo que decirte o mas bien pedirte**_ - decía muy serio gesto que preocupo a Candy

_**¿Qué pasa? no me angusties ¿Por qué te pones tan serio?**_

_**Mira Candy como sabes hace poco que me hice cargo de los negocios de los Andrew, estos negocios abarcan muchas ciudades las cuales tengo que visitar para ponerme al corriente de esos negocios y me gustaría hacer todo eso antes de tu presentación para después tener tiempo para nosotros .Mi viaje duraría hasta tu presentación**_ – le contó el joven tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

_**¡Oh Albert te vas!**_ – exclamó la joven llorando, se sentía morir no podría estar sin verlo tanto tiempo, ¿Por qué siempre la vida la separaba de los seres que amaba? ¿Por qué no podía ser simplemente feliz con el? Se preguntaba abatida.

CONTINUARA…..

Espero les guste, espero todos sus comentarios. 


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

_**Mira Candy como sabes hace poco que me hice cargo de los negocios de los Andrew, estos negocios abarcan muchas ciudades las cuales tengo que visitar para ponerme al corriente de esos negocios y me gustaría hacer todo eso antes de tu presentación para después tener tiempo para nosotros .Mi viaje duraría hasta ese día**_ – le contó el joven tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

_**¡Oh Albert te vas!**_ – exclamó la joven llorando, se sentía morir no podría estar sin verlo tanto tiempo, ¿Por qué siempre la vida la separaba de los seres que amaba? ¿Por qué no podía ser simplemente feliz con el? Se preguntaba abatida.

_**Pequeña **_- Albert limpió sus lágrimas con las yemas de sus dedos - _**no llores sabes que ¡eres mas bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras! No te pongas triste tan pronto aun no he acabado**_

_**¿Hay mas?**_ - Preguntó sorprendida

_**Si Candy yo no podría vivir tanto tiempo sin ti, así que me gustaría que vinieras. He hablado con George y hemos buscado una ciudad en el punto medio de todas las que tengo que visitar para establecer unas oficinas. Tu podrías quedarte allí y seguir tomando tus clases, además hay un hospital para niños que aceptaría tu ayuda como voluntaria siempre que quieras. No quiero que te desprendas del todo de tu vocación**_

_**Oh Albert a la tía no le va a gustar nada que viajemos juntos**_ - dijo preocupada

_**N**__**o me importa lo que piense, pero sabiendo que tu no quieres que sospeche nada de nosotros he pensado decirle que tu iras a Philadelphia a estudiar un curso nuevo de enfermería que te tendrá allí hasta tu presentación. **_

_**Sobre mi solo le diré que iré de ciudad en ciudad no le contaré lo de mi oficina en Philadelphia así no sospechará nada ¿Vendrías conmigo Candy? me siento morir solo de pensar en que podríamos estar lejos mucho tiempo **_- dijo con una mirada de suplica.

_**Por supuesto que iré contigo me parece muy bien como lo has planeado todo, además yo tampoco podría vivir sin ti**_ – respondió con una gran sonrisa- _**Y ¿donde viviremos, que haremos?**_

_**Mandare a George a que busque una pequeña casa donde podamos vivir como en los viejos tiempos Candy! **_- Decía muy feliz - _**a su vez te inscribirá en una academia para señoritas de mucho renombre que hay ahí, el sr. Leeton viajara con nosotros y te seguirá dando clases.**_

_**Muy bien Albert**_ - exclamó mientras se abalanzaba sobre su cuello - _**estoy muy feliz. Me encanta la idea ¿Cuando nos iremos?**_

_**La próxima semana. Muchas gracias princesa, se que no es correcto pedirte todo esto pero te necesito como al aire que respiro**_ - la beso en los labios con muchísimo amor y se separaron poco a poco.

_**No te preocupes, me encanta que me lo hayas pedido. Tendré todo listo para nuestro viaje. Ahora apresúrate que vas a llegar tarde, además mi profesora no tarda!**_

_**Si Candy ya me voy **_- decía poniendo un puchero al cual Candy respondió con un beso

_**Jajaja si siempre me vas a dar un beso cuando ponga un puchero los voy a poner todo el tiempo.**_

_**¡**__**Albert !**_ - Le dijo Candy sonrojada

_**Jajaja te amo princesa**_ – era tan feliz a su lado.

_**Y yo a ti mi amor**_ – contestó sin pensar si quiera.

_**¿Como has dicho?**_

_**Mi amor, ¿no te gusta que te llame así?**_ - decía mientras bajaba la mirada

El levanto su barbilla con sus dedos para que lo mirara a los ojos - _**Nada me gusta mas que ser tu amor y que me lo digas**_ - La beso brevemente.

_**Bueno ya vete que no llegas!**_

_**Si ya me voy**_ - decía pero no quería soltarla

_**Jajaja vamos Albert te veré a la hora del almuerzo**_ – se desprendió del abrazo

_**Ok hasta luego princesa**_

_**Hasta luego mi amor**_

Albert estaba feliz, ella había aceptado irse con el!!! Ahora hablaría con George para arreglarlo todo, quería que todo estuviera perfecto para Candy

Cuando Candy estaba esperando al sr. Leeton para su clase Dorothy le aviso que le había llegado algo. Era un enorme arreglo de tulipanes rojos y ella sabía perfectamente quien se lo había mandado

Princesa:

Muchas gracias por aceptar mi propuesta.

Me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo con tu amor.

Te ama con locura

Tu príncipe

Candy sonrió beso la tarjeta ¡Cuanto amaba a ese hombre! Y así volvió al salón para continuar sus clases.

Cuando estaban almorzando fueron interrumpidos por una llamada de teléfono, cosa que molesto mucho a Albert no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran cuando estaba con Candy.

_**Pero ¿Quién es Dorothy? he dicho que no quiero que me interrumpan a la hora del almuerzo**_.- Dorothy era la única persona que entraba cuando estaban juntos ya que no querían que el resto de la servidumbre supieran de lo suyo

_**Señor es que es una llamada muy importante es la señora Elroy**_

_**y ahora ¿que querrá?**_ - preguntó muy molesto el señor de la casa.

_**cariño no te enojes anda atiéndela yo espero**_.

Al cabo de unos minutos Albert volvió con una cara rara

_**¿Qué pasa mi amor que quería la tía abuela?**_ - Decía Candy preocupada no le gustaba la cara de su novio.

_**mmm pues que mañana llega de Chicago junto con Archie a pasar unos días en lo que me voy. Además también vienen los Leegan a quedarse a su residencia de Lakewood**_ – le contó con un gesto de disgusto, no le gustaba que viniera la tía y menos los Leegan no quería que molestaran a Candy.

_**¿Qué?-**_ Oh no puede ser ahora no iba a poder pasar todo el tiempo con Albert! Se puso muy triste

El al ver su expresión acaricio su mejilla y le dijo - _**no te preocupes pequeña solo será una semana, aunque me dolerá mucho no despertarte en las mañanas, pero ya buscaremos la forma de pasar tiempo juntos **_– el también estaba triste le encantaba vivir así sin nadie observándolos o criticándolos, demostrándose su amor a cada momento.

_**oh Albert pero ¿que haremos sobre mis clases las tía abuela piensa que sigo siendo enfermera?**_

_**No te preocupes esta semana las tomaras en un privado en mis oficinas a ella le diremos que te diriges al hospital cercano, hablare con George para que arregle todo y hable con el hospital por si ella pregunta.**_

_**Ok **_- de repente le salto un pensamiento ¡_oh no los Leegan vienen también!_ no quería tenerlos cerca tenía miedo que trataran de separarlos.

Albert leyó sus pensamientos y dijo- _**Candy nadie cambiará lo que siento por ti te amo no lo olvides, con respecto a ellos no te preocupes me mantendré cerca. Solo que tendremos que ser muy discretos para que no sospechen nada sobre nosotros.**_

_**mi amor muchas gracias**_ – la sonriso volvió a su rostro.

_**¿Por qué?**_

_**Por quererme y conocerme tanto, eres la única persona que sabe lo que pienso y lo que siento sin tener que decirlo**_

El solo la beso por respuesta- _**Hablare con George me tomaré el resto de la tarde libre para estar juntos , así aprovecharemos estos últimos momentos de libertad!**_

_**¡**__**que bien mi amor! **_- dijo abrazándolo

Pasaron la tarde paseando por el bosque, platicando, besándose, prodigándose caricias y te amos, se sentían tan bien juntos incluso muchas veces no necesitaban hablar tan solo estar así juntos. La noche llegó rápidamente y estos enamorados estaban despidiéndose en la puerta del dormitorio de ella

_**Candy la he pasado estupendamente!**_ - Decía con una gran sonrisa mientras la abrazaba, sus ojos azules como el cielo reflejaban toda su alegría

_**¡Yo también! Pero será mejor que descansemos mañana será un día difícil no atenderemos nuestras obligaciones pero llegará la tía abuela y no va a ser fácil**_ - decía un poco apesadumbrada

_**Princesa no te preocupes no permitiré que te lastime con sus desaires!**_ – la animaba mientras la acercaba a su pecho y acariciaba sus cabellos

_**Mi amor contigo no tengo miedo a nada, es solo que es una situación difícil**_ – afirmó devolviéndole el abrazo y acariciándole la espalda.

_**Pequeña ya veras que todo saldrá bien**_ – levanto su rostro con sus manos y le dió un tierno beso en los labios.

_**¡Ahora si vamonos a dormir! **_

El la miro con una chispa en sus ojos. -_**No veo llegar el día de dormir a tu lado y algo mas.. **_- le susurro al oído

Candy se sonrojo muchísimo y dijo_**- yo tampoco**_- separándose de él y metiéndose rápidamente en su dormitorio.

Albert se quedo sonriendo en el pasillo esa mujer sin duda era muy especial ninguna otra mujer lo besaría como ella lo hacía, ni expresaría sus sentimientos como ella en esa época y eso le encantaba, le encantaba que ella tuviera un espíritu tan libre como el de el.

La hora en que la tía abuela y Archie llegarían se acercaba. Dorothy subió a buscar a Candy por órdenes de Albert. Ese día la joven pecosa se había esmerado en su arreglo no quería que la tía abuela tuviera nada que decir sobre ella. Se había puesto un hermoso vestido color beige de gasa que caía pegado a su cuerpo llegando hasta por debajo de la rodilla, las mangas eran 3 cuartos ya que en esas fechas empezaba a correr un ligero aire fresco, se había puesto unos zapatos de tacón del mismo tono y había recogido su cabello formando una cascada de rizos que caían a su espalda. Como joyas solo llevaba unos aretes de oro con un diamante que le había regalado Albert en su anterior cumpleaños.

Bajo las escaleras y su amado la estaba esperando abajo, el llevaba un traje azul oscuro con una camisa azul claro ¡se le veía tan apuesto y varonil en ese traje! Pero sobre todo ese color resaltaba esos bellos ojos que daban luz a los días de Candy.

Cuando la vio sonrió ampliamente estaba orgulloso de que la hermosa mujer que tenía delante lo amaba, no cabía duda que la tía se sorprendería Candy ya no era mas un niña, era una hermosa jovencita.

La beso en los labios aprovechando el momento ya que no sabía cuando podría volver a hacerlo.

_**Te amo Candy todo saldrá bien y pronto estaremos en Philadelphia**_ - le decía con una amplia sonrisa

_**yo también te amo**_

_**Ya se aproxima el auto**_- anunció Dorothy, por lo que Candy en un impulso lo beso rápidamente, el sonrió y le ofreció su brazo.

Ambos salieron a recibir a la tía abuela y a Archie. Cuando bajo del auto la tía abuela miro muy sorprendida a Candy no sabía que estuviera ahí y algo no le gustaba de eso.

CONTINUARA…..

Espero les guste, espero todos sus comentarios. 


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

Ambos salieron a recibir a la tía Abuela y a Archie. Cuando bajo del auto la Tía Abuela miro muy sorprendida a Candy no sabía que estuviera ahí y algo no le gustaba de eso.

_**Buenos días Tía**_ - decía Albert al tiempo que besaba su mano

_**Buenos días William por lo que veo Candy esta aquí**_ - la miro con desprecio cosa que crispo los nervios de Albert pero haciendo gala de su sangre fría se controlo y le dijo:

_**Si Tía le recuerdo que es mi pupila tiene que estar donde yo este.**_

_**mmm pero estaban aquí solos eso no esta bien William**_ - decía con enfado

_**No sabía que para que un tutor estuviera con su pupila hiciera falta tener una chaperona pero aun así estaba toda la servidumbre y George.**_

_**Para ustedes si hace falta una chaperona**_ – sentenció al fin se giró hacía la joven y la miro con desden _**-hola Candy**_

_**Hola Señora Elroy**_ – respondió al saludo al tiempo que le hacía una reverencia, ella siguió de largo. Candy sintió una punzada de dolor pero Albert le apretó la mano para darle ánimo y se sintió mejor.

En ese momento Archie se acercó a saludarlos, vio a Candy estaba increíblemente bella se había convertido en una hermosa joven que dejaba sin aliento a cualquier hombre, ya no tenía aquella mirada triste de la ultima vez que la vio al contrario tenia una mirada que nunca había visto en ella. Se dio cuenta por el loco palpitar de su corazón al verla que lo que sentía por ella no había cambiado en esos años, aun sabiéndose no correspondido.

- _**Hola Tío**_ - dijo sonriendo dándole la mano.

- _**Hola Archie que gusto verte.**_

_**- Hola Candy **_- ella se acerco y lo abrazo

- _**Hola Archie ¡cuanto tiempo sin verte! ¿y Annie?**_ – lo saludó la chica feliz.

- _**Ha venido también esta en su casa de Lakewood mañana se pasará por aquí estará muy feliz de verte**_ – respondió el joven mirándola con dulzura.

- _**y yo a ella**_

Cuando entraron a la mansión la Tía Abuela le dijo a Albert que quería hablar con el en la biblioteca en ese momento. A Candy le temblaron las piernas, Albert apretó fuertemente su brazo, y la miro a los ojos diciendo todo con ellos_" te amo no te preocupes"_ Candy asintió.

_**Ahora vuelvo**_ – se despidió el cabeza de familia.

_**Hasta ahora Tío**_

Candy y Archie se quedaron platicando en la entrada, el le estuvo contando que estaba estudiando administración de empresas en la universidad de Chicago y que le gustaba mucho. Candy por su parte dijo lo que había quedado con Albert

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca

_**William pero como es que la traes aquí sin supervisión nunca he entendido tu capricho por esa…**_ no continuo su frase

_**Tía no te atrevas a insultarla, no tolerare mas desprecios hacia Candy, a la mínima que vea se la verán conmigo**_ – la amenazó.

_**¿Me estas amenazando por esa William?**_ – la anciana se sentía ofendida, no podía creer que su sobrino le hablara así.

_**Tómalo como quieras Tía es mi protegida y soy yo quien debe velar por ella y su bienestar. Además no te preocupes Candy solo estará una semana mas por aquí no tendrás que convivir mas con ella**_ - dijo con unos ojos llenos de fuego, le enfurecía como hablaba de Candy pero no podía demostrar lo que sentía por ella podían tomar represalias contra ella, todo lo sabrían a su debido momento

_**¡Eso si que no William no permitiré que ella viaje contigo!**_ – sentenció muy enfadada la señora.

_**No va a viajar conmigo Tía, Candy va a hacer un curso de enfermería a Philadelphia estará allí año y medio, es solo casualidad que nuestras fechas de salida coincidan, aunque me alegro de esta coincidencia así estaré para ver que la traten como se debe, al fin y al cabo ella es la única heredera de mi fortuna**_ - dijo firmemente.

_**Una heredera que no se lo merece William. Pero es que sigue con esas ideas de ser enfermera, eso no esta bien ella es una Andrew y debe de respetar su apellido. Además no podremos casarla con un hombre a su altura con esas ideas que tiene**_

A Albert lo recorrió un escalofrió, se estaba llenando de celos - _Candy con otro hombre ¡eso nunca!_ – pensó Por eso tenia que ser cauteloso para que no pudieran evitar que ella se convirtiera en la señora Andrew sabía muy bien que la Tía sería capaz de todo para evitarlo.

_**No te preocupes Tía**_ - dijo fríamente sin verla a los ojos para que no pudiera ver sus emociones - _**Candy es consciente de sus obligaciones y la he convencido de que se haga su presentación dentro de año y medio cuando acabe sus cursos. Además así estaré yo de vuelta para aprobar a cualquier muchacho que quiera cortejarla**_ - _Cosa que no permitiré _- pensó para si

_**Bueno William esto no me gusta nada pero si tiene que ser así, asi será.**_

_**Tía le pido que sea amable con ella hágalo por mi no me gustaría estar disgustado con usted**_ – le pidió Albert aprovechándose del gran cariño que la anciana le tenia.

_**Haré un esfuerzo gracias a Dios es solo una semana**_ – le concedió al fin - _lo haré_ pensó _por que lo quiero mucho es mi sobrino favorito pero solo por eso_

Albert salió de la biblioteca y se encontró a Candy hablando con Archie, algo en la mirada de el hacia su novia no le gusto, pero borro sus pensamientos con un _es simple cariño de primos han compartido mucho_.

Así paso el día almorzaron y cenaron con la Tía Abuela, la cual se comporto bastante bien con Candy. En ese momento se encontraban hablando en la biblioteca Candy, Albert y Archie.

_**Es bastante tarde y estoy un poco cansado por el viaje creo que me iré a dormir**_ - Dijo Archie mientras bostezaba

_**Ve Archie nosotros al rato te alcanzamos tengo que hablar con Candy de unos detalles de su viaje**_ - le dijo Albert

Candy lo miro sorprendida - _**si Archie que tengas buenas noches nos veremos mañana!**_

_**Buenas noches**_ – se despidió el joven saliendo del lugar.

Archie salio de la biblioteca dejándolos solos. Albert se acerco y cerro la puerta con llave, después la tomo entre sus brazos.

_**Cuanto he extrañado tenerte así cerca**_ - le decía

_**Albert**__** tu crees que no se darán cuenta que nos amamos**_ – preguntó la verdad le parecía increíble que nadie pudiera ver en ella ese inmenso amor que sentía por él.

_**Claro que no siempre han sabido que nos tenemos un cariño muy especial que no pueden descifrar**_ -le respondió al tiempo que la guiaba a sentarse en el sillón que estaba frente a la chimenea sentándose junto a ella, una vez ahí la abrazo y Candy se coloco sobre su pecho. Se sentían tan bien juntos

_**¿Qué quería hablar contigo la Tía Abuela? seguro te regaño por que yo estaba aquí **_- dijo la joven preocupada

_**Candy a mi nadie me puede regañar por lo que hago soy un hombre, además soy el cabeza de los Andrew y la Tía tiene que aprender a respetar mis decisiones o tendré que hacerla ver mi autoridad**_ - decía muy serio mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

_**¡Albert tu no eres asi!**_ – exclamó sorprendida ante sus palabras.

_**Candy créeme que no me gusta ser así, pero el ser el cabeza de familia a veces me obliga a imponer mi autoridad**_

En ese momento Candy lo miro a los ojos -_**Mi amor no sabes cuanto te amo, eres un hombre maravilloso **_

Quedaron muy cerca y el empezó a besarla suavemente pero su cuerpo le pedía mas por lo que empezó a besarla apasionadamente. Candy respondía con fervor a ese beso, él pudo sentir la humedad de su lengua y exploro toda su boca, al tiempo que acariciaba su espalda. Ella por su parte había rodeado su cuello con sus brazos y estaba acariciando su nuca.

A Albert le encantaba lo apasionada que era su amada - _sin duda será así en todos los aspectos_- pensó y eso lo hizo aminorar la pasión de ese beso muy a su pesar tenia que dejarlo ahí.

Se separo un poco de ella y sin dejar de abrazarla le dijo

_**Creo que debemos parar no creo que este sea el lugar adecuado Candy**_

_**oh mi amor**_ - decía Candy muy sonrojada - _**yo…**_

_**shh mi amor no te sonrojes el que nos amemos y queramos demostrarnos nuestro amor no es de avergonzarse. Yo se que esta sociedad tiene mil tabúes acerca de la relación de un hombre y una mujer, pero yo quiero que tu lo veas como algo bello, puro y deseable por que no **_- dijo sonriendo picaramente antes este último comentario.

_**Albert yo lo veo así pero a veces pienso que hago mal en pensar de esta forma ya que no es lo que me han enseñado, pero mi mente y mi alma me dicen que esta bien lo que deseo**_ - decía aun un poco sonrojada - _**es solo que creo que todavía no estoy preparada…**_

_**Princesa sucederá cuando sea el momento adecuado y tu estés a gusto, ahora relájate y vive el momento ¿si?**_ – le pidió el joven.

_**si Albert ¡te amo mucho!**_ – no se cansaba de decírselo a cada momento.

_**Y yo a ti princesa**_ - le decía mientras se levantaba y la ayudaba a hacer lo mismo, al llegar a la puerta la abrazo y le dijo - _**será mejor que subas sola para que no sospechen yo subiré en un rato ¡alguien puede vernos!**_

_**Si mi amor, mañana ¿como haremos para que vaya a tu oficina?**_

_**Mira Candy para que no sospechen nada he dispuesto un chofer que te lleve yo iré con George así no verán que nos vamos juntos. Pasara por ti a las 9:30 para que estés a tiempo para tus clases. Recuerda que el desayuno es a las 8:00 no hagas esperar a la Tía ya sabes como se pone **_- le decía mirándola tiernamente a los ojos.

_**No te preocupes intentare estar a tiempo, aunque sin que tu me despiertes no me va a gustar tanto despertarme**_ – se quejó haciendo un puchero que a su príncipe pareció adorable.

_**Oh pequeña créeme que a mi tampoco me va a gustar pero para asegurarme que te levantes a tiempo le he avisado a Dorothy que despierte a mi pequeña dormilona jajaja**_

_**Jajaja no pierdes oportunidad de burlarte eh**_ - decía con un gesto de enojada

_**No te enfades mi amor**_ – le pidió mientras la besaba

_**No podría enfadarme contigo aunque quisiera, tienes mucha suerte**_- ahora lo beso ella y se desprendió de su abrazo - _**soñare contigo, hasta mañana**_

_**Yo también soñare contigo aunque eso signifique dormir con las ventanas abiertas**_ - dijo al tiempo que volvía a aparecer en su rostro esa pícara sonrisa.

_**¡Oh Albert eres un atrevido!**_ - dijo besándolo- _**hasta mañana mi amor**_

_**Hasta mañana princesa.**_

A la mañana siguiente Dorothy la despertó, se arreglo rápidamente y bajo a la hora en punto a desayunar. Había escogido para esa ocasión un hermoso traje de chaqueta negro con unas líneas muy delgadas rojas y una camisa roja haciendo juego, el pelo lo llevaba sujeto con dos prendedores a los lados y el resto lo llevaba suelto

_**Buenos días**_ – saludó entrando en el comedor.

_**Buenos días Candy**_ - la Tía Elroy no pudo disimular su agrado de que esa chiquilla dormilona haya llegado a tiempo al desayuno

Buenos días Candy - dijo Albert mirándola de reojo, ella no lo miro si quiera intentaban no mirarse para que no pudieran ver el amor en sus ojos.

_**Buenos días prima te ves preciosa esta mañana**_ – la saludó Archie con una sonrisa.

_**Gracias Archie**_

Desayunaron platicando amenamente los tres, la Tía Elroy no intervino en la conversación simplemente escuchándolos. Cuando acabaron Albert se levanto

_**Bueno me voy a la oficina tengo mucho trabajo, espero que se encuentre a gusto Tía**_ - decía al tiempo que le besaba la mano como despedida, era un hombre muy caballeroso, hizo lo mismo con Candy muy a su pesar - _**Espero que tengas un buen día en el hospital, creo que ya te tienes que ir si no llegarás tarde.**_

_**Si voy a buscar mi bolso a mi cuarto y me iré inmediatamente, seguramente el chofer me estará esperando**_ – respondió la joven al tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa.

_**Bueno Archie que tengas un buen día**_ - se despidió Albert

_**Con permiso me retiro que tengan un buen día**_ - dijo Candy y fue a su cuarto a por su bolso

Cuando bajo Albert ya se había ido para no levantar sospechas y ya estaba ahí el chofer esperándola. Subió al auto y minutos mas tarde llegaron a las oficinas de los Andrew. Su amado príncipe la estaba esperando en la puerta, le ofreció su brazo y le mostró las oficinas

_**Buen día George**_ - saludó Candy

_**Buen día señorita es un placer tenerla por aquí, si me disculpa se ve particularmente hermosa esta mañana**_

_**Muchas gracias George**_

_**Señor William ¡ya ha subido¡ **_

_**Sí, hasta que te diste cuenta que estaba aquí jajaja**_

_**Señor con una belleza como la de la señorita cualquiera se distraería ¿no?**_ - Dijo George tratando de molestar al rubio.

_**¿Esta todo preparado?**_ - dijo Albert sonrojándose ligeramente y haciendo caso omiso de la intenciones del comentario de George.

_**Si señor**_ – respondió su mano derecha con una sonrisa.

Entraron a un amplio despacho decorado con finísimos muebles, estaba lleno de papeles, percibió un olor que conocía muy bien así que en seguida supo que era el despacho de Albert. El la guió a una pequeña puerta en el lado izquierdo, al entrar se encontró con otro despacho, tenia su escritorio, una mesa con 4 sillas y unos estantes con libros que a el le gustaba leer, por lo que se imaginó que era el privado de Albert. Pero se sorprendió muchísimo al ver al fondo de esa habitación y ver un sillón frente a una chimenea ya encendida y encima de ella un retrato de ¿ella?

_**¡Albert tienes un retrato mió! **_– dijo sorprendida.

_**Si pequeña, este es el sitio donde trabajo usualmente aquí solo puede entrar George, en el otro despacho recibo a mis visitas. No podría sentirme a gusto aquí sin ti así que mande hacer un retrato tuyo a partir de una fotografía que tenia de cuando vivíamos juntos en Chicago.**_

_**¡Oh Albert!**_ - Candy estaba muy emocionada no podía creer que el la amará tanto y la tuviera tan presente.

El la abrazo y la beso - _**Candy por que te sorprendes tanto siempre te he amado y necesitaba verte de alguna manera ¡no soporto tenerte lejos!**_

_**Es solo que me siento muy alagada**_ - Se puso de puntitas y lo beso - _**te amo mas que a mi vida William Albert Andrew**_ - dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Después continuó observando el privado, vio que había 2 jarrones con tulipanes rojos en la habitación - _**¡Mi amor pusiste tulipanes aquí!**_

_**Claro princesa es nuestra flor ¿no? Quería que te sintieras a gusto tomando tus clases aquí**_

_**Pero Albert tu trabajas aquí no quiero molestar**_ – dijo preocupada.

_**Cariño tu no molestas, mira este es el mejor sitio por que aquí nadie entra además por la hora a la que has llegado nadie te ha visto así nadie sospechará. Yo estaré trabajando en la habitación de al lado ¡Me encanta tenerte tan cerca!**_

_**El problema es que no podremos concentrarnos estando tan cerca**_ - dijo Candy riendo

_**Me temo que tienes razón.**_

En ese momento George les aviso que había llegado la profesora de Candy. No pudo evitar ver que estaban abrazados y las miradas de amor que se prodigaban. Estaba muy feliz por su amigo sabía que el solo sería feliz con Candy pero también sabía que les esperaban muchos obstáculos pero el los ayudaría se merecían ser felices.

- _Hazla pasar George_ – le pidió el joven.

Cuando George salio la abrazo fuertemente y la beso

_**Te amo princesa te veo luego, si necesitas algo estoy aquí al lado**_

_**Si Albert**_

Entro la profesora y Albert salió dejando que Candy empezará su clase.

Pasaron las horas y Candy acababa de despedir al sr. Leeton, estaba agotada, con la llegada de la Tía Abuela había estado muy tensa y no había podido dormir bien, fue hacia el sillón que estaba junto a la chimenea, cerro sus ojos para relajarse en lo que aparecía Albert. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado pero en ese momento empezó a percibir ese aroma que la volvía loca, abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los mas hermosos ojos que haya visto.

_**Hola preciosa por lo que veo estas muy cansada**_ - decía el millonario al tiempo que acariciaba su mejilla dulcemente.

_**Un poco, la verdad no es fácil estar con la Tía Abuela y fingir que no te amo**_

_**Va a ser poco tiempo, créeme que yo lo sufro mas que tu, extraño que me expreses tu amor todo el tiempo , que me mires con esos ojos profundamente. Pero bueno luego tendremos un año y medio para demostrarnos nuestro amor princesa**_ – la animó

_**Si eso espero, pero sabes Albert creo que no va a ser un camino fácil.**_ -Dijo con miedo en sus ojos

_**¿A que te refieres princesa?-**_ interrogó un poco preocupado.

_**Albert mucha gente no quiere que estemos juntos, además la vida nunca me ha puesto fáciles las cosas**_ – respondió agachando su mirada para ocultar las lágrimas que ya acudían a sus ojos.

El tomo su barbilla con la mano y levanto su rostro hasta que sus miradas se encontraron _**- pequeña yo se que no va a ser fácil pero confió que este amor podrá con todo.Ahora olvida esos pensamientos por favor**_

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta y Albert dejo que pasaran dos camareros con comida para dos, la sirvieron en la mesita que estaba en el privado y se retiraron.

_**La comida esta servida princesa, vamos**_

_**¿vamos a comer aquí?**_

_**Si he pensado que para la Tía tu tienes un turno de 8 hrs. y yo puedo tener una comida de negocios así que aproveche y pedí comida aquí para que nadie nos viera en la ciudad y poder disfrutar tiempo juntos**_ – comentó al tiempo que separaba una silla para que ella se sentara.

_**Es muy buena idea mi amor**_ - le dio un beso y se sentó a comer

Disfrutaron de una deliciosa comida y Candy acompaño el resto de la tarde a Albert en sus tareas en la oficina, mientras el trabajaba ella se dedico a leer un libro, todavía no entendía los negocios de Albert.

_**Señor lo llaman de su casa**_ - informó la asistente de Albert

_**Páseme la llamada**_ – le pidió el joven.

_**Si **_- contestó _**- ¡Dorothy! ¿Qué pasa?**_

_**Mmm entiendo prepara todo para Candy, muchas gracias por avisarme**_ – se despidió y colgó el teléfono levanto la vista y vio a su pequeña con gesto de preocupación.

_**¿Qué pasa cariño por que ha llamado Dorothy?**_

_**Yo le he pedido que cuando viera algo en la casa que te pudiera perjudicar me llamará. Resulta que se entero que los Leegan van a ir a cenar a casa junto con Annie britter**_ – le contó mientras se acercaba para sentarse a su lado.

_**¡Annie que bien**_! - dijo con una sonrisa que se ensombreció de pronto

El adivino por que su cambio de humor - _**Candy tranquila no se atreverán a hacerte daño.**_

_**Yo se Albert pero tengo miedo ya te dije que temo perderte**_ – le explicó realmente preocupada, nunca había tenido tanto miedo, sabía que sin él su vida no tendría sentido alguno.

_**Y ¿por que ibas a perderme princesa?**_

_**No se podrían hacer algo para separarnos o podrían hacer que dejaras de amarme**_ - al decir esto las lágrimas acudieron de nuevo a sus ojos.

_**Te aseguro que eso no sucederá, tranquila por favor ¿si?**_ – le pidió mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con sus dedos.

_**Si **_– dijo no muy segura sabía que los Leegan podían hacer de todo con tal de destruirla y en el momento que descubrieran que el era su debilidad no dudarían en atacarla.

_**Mira voy a salir yo primero para la casa, quiero estar ahí para protegerte, 5 min después que yo salga sales tu con el chofer**_ – le explicó

Asintió pero aun estaba muy seria

_**Cuando llegues subes, te cambias, te pones preciosa y le demuestras todo lo que vales a Elisa, aunque eso no te va a costar trabajo ¡eres la mujer mas hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra ¡–**_ le dijo con una sonrisa tratando de animarla.

_**¡Albert!**_ – exclamó muy sonrojada pero a la vez sumamente halagada por el comentario de su novio.

_**Ahora ven aquí y dame un beso por que allí no podré dártelo y me moriré**_ – le pidió con un puchero.

_**No te aproveches**_ – le riño ella al tiempo que lo abrazaba

_**Yooo no me aprovecho me muero cada segundo que paso sin ti**_ - argumento con una sonrisa seductora

Candy lo beso, no sabia como pero el siempre vencía su voluntad.

_**Te amo princesa se fuerte ¿si?, yo también tratare de serlo, de ser prudente y no mirarte con este amor que me consume**_ – le hablaba mirándola profundamente a esos hermosos ojos verdes.

_**Yo también te amo, tratare de serlo**_ – prometió dedicándole una bella sonrisa - _**nos vemos allí **_– se despidió.

CONTINUARA…..

Espero les guste, espero todos sus comentarios. 


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

El salio de las oficinas y al poco tiempo salió ella. Albert llego a la mansión y Dorothy le informo que en una hora más llegarían los invitados.

_**¿tienes todo listo para Candy?**_ – preguntó el joven preocupado.

_**Si señor le aseguro que estará muy bonita**_ – contestó la mucama con una gran sonrisa.

_**Muchas gracias Dorothy dile que me estoy cambiando yo también y que la veré luego**_ - subió rumbo a su habitación

Media hora después Candy estaba terminando de arreglarse. Dorothy le había preparado un vestido verde esmeralda que caía hasta sus rodillas ajustándose a su cuerpo, tenía un pronunciado escote en v y llevaba mangas largas transparentes. Su cabello lo llevaba recogido dejando algunos rizos sueltos que caían hasta sus hombros, decidió solo ponerse unos aretes de esmeraldas y ninguna joya mas no le gustaba llenarse de ellas.

No pudo evitar pensar en la noche que se avecinaba no le gustaba nada ver a Elisa y a Neil, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cuando Dorothy salio de la habitación dejando entrar a alguien mas. De pronto sintió unos brazos que rodeaban su cintura

_**Albert!**_ - Dijo alarmada - _**que haces aquí pueden descubrirnos**_

_**No princesa me he asegurada de que nadie me viera entrar**_ – le explicó tratando de calmarla al tiempo que daba pequeños besitos en su cuello y la pegaba mas a el

Candy sentía que un calor la recorría toda – _**Cariño contrólate no es el momento**_ – le reñía aunque le encantaba lo que estaba haciendo.

_**¿Como quieres que me controle con la vista que tengo desde aquí?**_ – le dijo el rubio visiblemente turbado por lo pronunciado de su escote que desde su altura veía mas de lo debido.

_**¡Albert ¡-**_ se giro en seguida toda roja

_**Dime princesa**_- respondió tratando de tranquilizarse , pero ahora la veía bien, estaba tan hermosa que quitaba el aliento, no sabia como iba a resistir no gritar a los cuatro vientos que la amaba - _**Candy pareces una diosa, estas divina!**_

_**¡Muchas gracias mi amor, que bueno que te gusta!**_

_**Y ¿como me veo yo? ¿No me vas a decir nada? ¿Acaso no te gusto? ¿no estoy guapo?**_

La verdad estaba muy guapo se había puesto un traje negro, que resaltaba lo fuerte que era, a pesar de que a el no le gustaba usar esa ropa le sentaba como si hubiera sido inventada solo para el.- _**Te ves muy guapo **_-dijo al fin después de mirarlo de arriba abajo

_**¿Solo eso Candy?**_- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Ella se acerco a el se puso de puntitas y le dijo en el oído- _**que quieres escuchar, que estas tan terriblemente guapo que no se si me podré controlar**_ - no sabia como se había atrevido a decir eso.

El se estremeció - ¡_oh por dios esta mujer me vuelve loco, nunca deja de sorprenderme! -_sonrió y dijo - _**eso era lo que quería escuchar mi amor**_ - le dio un beso en los labios - _**creo que deberíamos ir bajando, bajare yo primero y cuando lleguen yo mando a Dorothy a buscarte. Te amo Candy no lo olvides**_

_**No lo olvido, hasta ahora**_

A los pocos minutos llegó Annie estaba muy bonita, saludo a Albert y pregunto por Candy.

_**Bajara en un momento se esta cambiando**_

_**muy bien, me muero por verla. **_

Después llegaron los Leegan, Elisa entro la primera, llevaba un vestido con un escote muy sugerente y no perdió ocasión para mostrarle a su tío todos sus encantos

_**Hola tío cuanto tiempo si verte**_ - le sonreía coquetamente

_**Hola Elisa**_ - beso su mano galantemente

En ese momento oyeron decir a Annie

_**oh Candy estas…. **_– exclamó la joven emocionada ante la imagen de su amiga.

Candy se encontraba en la cima de las escaleras y comenzaba a descender

_**divina**_ - completo Archie

_**pero esa dama de establo esta aquí**_- dijo Elisa sorprendida no se esperaba su presencia - _Se ve muy bonita maldita_ pensó

_**Elisa te pido controles tus palabras al fin y al cabo Candy es la heredera de mi fortuna y tienes que respetarla**_ - dijo Albert en tono amenazador

Atrás de Elisa se encontraba Neil que pensaba- _se ha convertido en una mujer muy hermosa si no hubiera sido por el imbécil de mi tío ahora sería mía solo mía, pero lo conseguiré Candy no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente._

Candy bajo las escaleras, se acerco a Annie y la abrazo

_**oh Annie cuanto tiempo te he extrañado mucho, estas muy bonita**_

_**yo también te he extrañado pero que puedo decir de ti Candy estas hermosísima, deja que Archie te presente a sus compañeros de clase, seguro te cortejaran todos**_

En ese momento Albert sitio unos celos increíbles y tuvo que hacer acopio de una gran fuerza de voluntad para no gritar - ¡_nadie la va a cortejar por que es mi novia!_

_**¡oh me encantara conocer a tus amigos Archie!**_ - dijo con una sonrisa, no podía decir que no levantaría sospechas.

_**Pensé que no habías olvidado a Terry Candy, por lo que he oído a dejado a Susana, pero vistas las circunstancias ya no le importas por que no te ha venido a buscar – **_comentó maliciosa Elisa

_**Hola Elisa también es un placer verte**_ - dijo Candy con una sonrisa sarcástica_**, respecto a Terry te equivocas hace unos días vino a pedirme matrimonio pero lo he rechazado**_

_**No me lo puedo creer, tu no lo hubieras rechazado el va a ser duque es mucho para ti **_– contestó sorprendida la pelirroja

_**Aunque no te lo creas fue así Elisa, yo estaba allí**_- dijo Albert.- _**A Candy no le interesa el dinero de las personas ella tiene el suficiente siendo un Andrew, no se puede decir lo mismo de otras personas**_

_**Pero Candy tu rechazaste a Terry**_ - dijo Annie sorprendida.

_**Si Annie y no hay nada mas que hablar al respecto**_

En ese momento Archie se sintió muy feliz, Terry ya no significaba nada para Candy!

Llego la tía y los hizo pasar al comedor. Elisa no perdió oportunidad de engancharse del brazo de Albert y pegarse mucho a el. Gesto que Candy fingió no ver. Y entro del brazo de Archie que llevaba también a Annie. Llegaron a la mesa y Albert asigno los lugares. _**Candy a mi derecha, tía usted a mi izquierda, Archie en frente de mi y Annie a su izquierda, Neil al lado de Archie y Elisa a tu lado. **_Elisa se enfado muchísimo como era que Candy tenía el privilegio de sentarse a su lado, no podía soportarla mas no podía ser cierto que Terry le hubiera pedido matrimonio y ella lo hubiera rechazado, por que esa mal nacida tenía tanta suerte, pero la iba a hundir costara lo que costara

Acabo la cena y se dirigieron a tomar café a la sala la tenía abuela se disculpo retirándose a sus habitaciones argumentando una terrible jaqueca. Cuando Albert llego al salón después de acompañar a su tía tuvo que pensar bien donde ponerse si sentaba al lado de Candy dudaba el poder evitar tocarla, por otro lado el sillón de una plaza lo ocupaba Neil _gracias a dios no se atrevió a sentarse al lado de Candy_, en otro sillón se sentaban Archie y Annie y por supuesto en otro Elisa, aunque no le gustaba mucho decidió sentarse al lado de Elisa, la cual sonrió triunfal y se pego mucho a el durante toda la charla insinuándosele constantemente.

Candy sentía que iba a reventar como se atrevía a coquetearle así a un hombre con pareja- _pero que estoy diciendo si nadie sabe que el tiene pareja, argrgr no puedo soportarlo_ - a si que aparto la vista haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contenerse.

Albert ya no aguanto más a Elisa y se disculpo diciendo que tenía que trabajar en unos documentos en la biblioteca

Candy , Annie y Archie mantenían una conversación muy amena haciendo caso omiso de los hermanos Leegan. Hablaban de todo lo que habían echo en esos días. Annie le contó a Candy que estaba estudiando corte y confección además de estar yendo al conservatorio de música para perfeccionar su forma de tocar el piano.

_**Annie me alegra mucho que estés haciendo cosas que te gustan**_, -decía sonriendo

_**sigues trabajando de **__**enfermera, por lo que me dijo Archie harás un viaje para hacer unos cursos, oh Candy nos separaremos de nuevo! **_Exclamó la morena con un dejo de tristeza.

_**Si Annie parto en unos días pero podrás ir a visitarme me encantara verte! Vamos no te pongas triste**_ – la animó sonriendo

_**Si Candy iremos a visitarte**_ - dijo Archie de inmediato, no quería perder la oportunidad de verla de nuevo, a pesar de tener a su novia a su lado no podía dejar de mirar a Candy y sentir como palpitaba su corazón rápidamente

_**Yo les escribiré y les contare todo para que vayan a verme entonces.**_ En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Elisa no estaba ya allí cosa que no le gusto nada

Annie se levanto y dijo

_**Archie me llevarías a mi casa ya es tarde**_

_**claro que si Annie**_

_**Candy espero poder verte y charlar antes de que te vayas tenemos mucho de que hablar**_ - la abrazo

_**claro que si Annie**_

_**Candy será mejor que subas a tu cuarto**_- le dijo en voz baja Archie - _**no me gusta que te quedes sola con Neil ya sabes como es**_

_**no creo que se atreva a hacerme nada en esta casa, pero de igual forma iré a buscar un libro a la biblioteca y me subiré a dormir**_

_**hasta mañana entonces**_ - dijeron los dos

_**hasta mañana**_

Y se dirigió a la biblioteca seguida muy de cerca por Neil.

En ese momento en la biblioteca

_**OH vamos tío vas a negar que te parezco atractiva**_- decía Elisa acercándosele peligrosamente a Albert

_**Elisa por favor contrólate yo nunca te he dado pie para esto**_ - decía muy enfadado

_**¿me tienes miedo tío? Siempre estas muy solito nunca se te ve con nadie**_ – en un rápido movimiento lo acorralo contra el escritorio acercándose a su boca.

_**por que no quiero estar con nadie Elisa**_ – respondió harto de la situación tratando de separarse de ella cosa que parecía imposible.

En ese momento Candy se acerco a la biblioteca se quedo congelada en la puerta al ver la escena, ninguno de los dos se percato de su presencia

CONTINUARA…..

Espero les guste, espero todos sus comentarios. 


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

En ese momento en la biblioteca

_**Oh vamos tío vas a negar que te parezco atractiva**_- decía Elisa acercándosele peligrosamente a Albert.

_**Elisa por favor contrólate yo nunca te he dado pie para esto**_ - decía muy enfadado

_**¿me tienes miedo tío? Siempre estas muy solito nunca se te ve con nadie**_ – en un rápido movimiento lo acorralo contra el escritorio acercándose a su boca.

_**Por que no quiero estar con nadie Elisa**_ – respondió harto de la situación tratando de separarse de ella cosa que parecía imposible.

En ese momento Candy se acerco a la biblioteca se quedo congelada en la puerta al ver la escena, ninguno de los dos se percato de su presencia

_**Pero tío eres un hombre, necesitas una mujer y yo estoy dispuesta a complacerte**_ - insistió Elisa acercándose aún mas si era posible.

Albert en un rápido movimiento salió de su acorralamiento y se aparto - _**Elisa pero te estas escuchando, no puedo creer lo que estas diciendo, además si necesitara una mujer tu serias la ultima a la que buscaría**_ - espeto no quería ser descortés pero su comportamiento _lo_ tenia harto

Candy no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando pero tomo valor y decidió entrar fingiendo que no le dolía al fin y al cabo Elisa era la primera que tenia que pensar que no había nada entre ellos.

Entro fingiendo no ver hacia ese lado y se dirigió a la librería diciendo - _**Hola Albert se que estas trabajando no te interrumpo solo vengo a buscar un libro, me voy enseguida**_. - Se giró miro a Elisa y dijo:

_**OH Elisa no sabía que estabas aquí perdón si interrumpo algo yo me voy enseguida**_. - No miro siquiera a Albert tomo un libro y salio rápidamente

_**Elisa creo que es hora de irte, es muy tarde**_- Se había dado cuenta que Candy había visto algo y no sabia bien si había interpretado las cosas mal, así que quería ir a buscarla.

_**pero tío tu y yo estábamos hablando**_

En eso escucharon a Candy gritando

_**¡Suéltame Neil, te he dicho que no me toques!**_ – gritaba con fuerza al tiempo que trataba de safar su brazo de la mano de su agresor.

_**algún día serás mía Candy, algún día tendrás que acceder a casarte conmigo**_ – la amenazó mientras apretaba aun mas su brazo para que no pudiera soltarse

_**¡Nunca Neil escúchame bien nunca!**_ – contestó furiosa

el la jalo hacia si y le dijo- _**eso lo veremos**_

_**¡suéltame!!!**_ – pidió en un grito asqueada por la cercanía con ese hombre.

_**Suéltala en este momento o no respondo**_ - dijo Albert muy enfadado

Neil la soltó-, _**tío no tienes nada de que molestarte solo le estaba expresando mi afecto a Candy**_ - dijo sarcásticamente

_**Pues no creo que ella este muy de acuerdo con ello. **__**Neil a partir de ahora te prohíbo que te acerques a Candy, de no cumplir lo que te pido te las veras conmigo y no creo que me quieras ver enfadado. Ahora lleva a tu hermana a casa es tarde**_ – ordenó tratando de contenerse para no matar a golpes a su sobrino por haberse atrevido a tocarla.

_**Si tío**_ - maldito _me las pagaras algún día me las pagaras_ pensó

Candy aprovecho el momento para salir corriendo a su cuarto no quería ver a Albert estaba muy enfadada por lo que acababa de ver

Albert despidió a sus sobrinos y cuando se dio cuenta ella ya no estaba allí. Subió corriendo a buscarla

Ella estaba llorando, no podía creer lo que había visto los celos la carcomían _- ¿cuantas mujeres se le van a ofrecer a Albert por que no saben lo nuestro?_ - solo de pensarlo creía que se volvería loca - _el podría dejar de quererme y enamorarse de una de esas chicas, o no eso no moriría sin el._

El entro en la habitación y no la vio allí, salio al balcón y tampoco estaba, cuando se iba a retirar derrotado una idea se le vino a la mente y miro hacia un árbol que se encontraba enfrente del balcón, ahí en una de las ramas mas altas se encontraba ella y decidió subir, allí nadie los vería

_**Pequeña ¿que haces aquí? ¿por que no me esperaste?**_ – interrogó mientras se sentaba a su lado

_**¡No quiero verte , vete!**_ - Le grito - ¿_por que siempre me encuentra?_- pensó

_**Pero princesa ¿por que estas así? ¿por que has llorado? por lo que viste en la biblioteca si escuchaste toda la conversación te habrás dado cuenta que yo la rechace**_ - Decía mientras la giraba para que lo mirara , ella agacho la mirada y empezó a llorar mas - _**Candy por favor dime ¿que te pasa?**_ – suplico el joven preocupado no le gustaba verla así.

_**Es que yo.. yo.. estoy muy celosa **__**Albert. Tengo miedo. Cuantas mujeres mas te ofrecerán su amor por que no saben que estas conmigo, a lo mejor alguna de ella podría gustarte o incluso enamorarte, eres el soltero mas codiciado y todas desplegaran su artes para conquistarte y yo soy tan poca cosa**_ - lloraba sin parar

_**Candy tu crees que en un momento podría olvidarme de 11 años de amor y devoción a una sola mujer, si en esos años que no fui correspondido no te olvide o encontré a otra mujer, tu crees que podría olvidarte ahora que te tengo**_ – afirmó tratando de convencerla sobre la firmeza de su amor.

_**Quizás ahora que me tienes pierda el encanto**_

_**¡Candy por dios! Te amo mas que a mi vida cuando vas a entenderlo, no tengo ojos para otras por favor no me gusta verte así. Mírame por favor, mírame y dime si de verdad crees que podría dejar de amarte**_- suplicó al tiempo que tomo so barbilla y levanto su rostro para que lo mirará

Ella lo miro, la estaba mirando con mucho amor casi adoración. Y dijo al fin - _**Albert es solo que no soportaría perderte ¡a ti no!**_

_**No me perderás pequeña anda ven aquí**_ - la abrazo y acaricio sus cabellos hasta que se calmo. Levanto su cara con su mano y la atrajo hacia si besándola apasionadamente - _**Candy solo tu despiertas esto en mi**_ - le dijo entre besos.

_**¡Te amo Albert no me dejes nunca!**_

_**¡Nunca princesa!**_

_**Albert me da miedo lo que dijo Neil**_ – expresó preocupada al recordar el incidente de momentos antes.

_**¿Que te dijo? **_

_**Que yo acabaría casándome con el no me gustan sus amenizas Albert**_ – el miedo empezaba a recorrer todo su cuerpo.

_**¡No te preocupes princesa no nos separara!**_ La tranquilizo - _**ah ahora que me acuerdo **_– exclamó cambiando de tema no quería que ella siguiera preocupada por ese asunto.

_**¿Qué?**_

_**Nada de conocer a los amiguitos de Archie eh!**_ - Dijo con el ceño fruncido y muy serio

Candy soltó una carcajada - _**¿Acaso el soltero mas codiciado de América esta celoso?**_

_**Mucho Candy no quiero ningún otro hombre se te acerque, no soportaría verte con otro de nuevo **_– una sombra de tristeza cruzó su rostro solo de recordarla en brazos de su amigo.

_**Albert sufriste mucho viéndome con Terry ¿verdad?**_ - dijo ella triste

_**Si Candy pero tu eras feliz y eso me bastaba**_

_**No te preocupes Albert no volverá a pasar ahora yo se que te pertenezco y siempre te he pertenecido a ti**_

_**Que bueno que lo entiendes por que si no te ato a mi y te vendo los ojos para que no puedas ver a otro**_ - dijo sonriendo de nuevo

_**Jajaja pues entonces yo haré lo mismo**_

_**Bueno princesa es hora de dormir, mañana seguiremos hablando**_

_**Si mi amor**_ - brincaron al balcón se abrazaron y se dieron un dulce beso de despedida

Los días pasaron rápidamente. Candy se encontraba en su habitación empacando todo para su viaje al día siguiente. En eso entro Dorothy

_**Candy te dije que yo haría eso**_

_**yo puedo hacer mis maletas Dorothy**_

_**bueno Candy déjame que yo empaque todo y dime que quieres que ponga en la valija que llevaras contigo el resto lo llevare yo**_

_**¿que pero tu vienes a Philadelphia?**_

_**si el sr Andrew me pidió que me fuera con ustedes, quiere que este contigo. El va a viajar mucho y no quiere que estés sola. El sabe que nos sentimos bien juntas y que yo soy al única que sabe lo de ustedes**_ – le contó a la joven rubia que la miraba sorprendida.

_**¡oh Dorothy que gusto que vengas con nosotros!**_ – exclamó al tiempo que le daba un abrazo.

La joven mucama respondió al abrazo gustosa - _**bueno ahora hazte a un lado y déjame acaba de empacar.**_

El día paso rápidamente ya había cenado y se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación. Cuando escucho algo

- _**shtt**_

_**¿Qué?**_ -.miro hacia el balcón de Albert y ahí estaba el ya con su pijama, en ese momento recordó que ella estaba en pijama también gracias a dios recordó ponerse su bata. El señalo hacia el árbol, brincó y trepo hasta colocarse en una de sus ramas, Candy hizo lo mismo y se sentó a su lado.

_**hola mi amor que pasa de que querías hablarme**_

_**tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para mañana**_ – comenzó a decirle al tiempo que pasaba un brazo por encima de sus hombros - _**yo partiré antes diciendo queme voy a Nueva York, no dejare que nadie me despida en la estación me despediré aquí. A las 2 horas partirás tu junto con George y Dorothy yo ya te esperare en la estación para que partamos juntos, así que tendrás que levantarte pronto para fingir despedirme**_ – completó con una sonrisa.

_**Ok mi amor, no puedo esperar a que nos vayamos ha sido una semana difícil aunque se que allí tampoco te veré mucho **_– dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

_**Candy nos veremos lo mas posible entre mis viajes ya lo veras**_

_**Ah por cierto muchas gracias por que viene Dorothy con nosotros**_

_**No quiero que estés sola cuando yo no este, se que la consideras tu amiga y que te sentirás a gusto con ella**_

_**Si Albert estoy muy feliz de que venga, necesitare a alguien conocido cuando estés lejos y te extrañe**_

El la beso la ayudo a saltar a su balcón - _**hasta mañana cariño**_

_**Hasta mañana**_

CONTINUARA…..

Espero les guste, espero todos sus comentarios. 


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

Eran las 7 a.m. y todos se encontraban en la puerta de la mansión despidiendo a Albert

_**¿William vendrás para navidad?**_ - Preguntaba la tía Elroy visiblemente triste quería mucho a Albert.

_**No creo tía no quiero parar este viaje, quiero acabarlo lo ante posible.**_

_**Oh pero William nos juntaremos todos**_ – rogó la señora.

_**No creo que pueda tía pero ya lo hablaremos**_ – dijo tomando sus manos

_**¿Como te contactaremos?**_

_**yo me pondré en contacto a menudo tía no parare en un sitio. Cuídese mucho y nos veremos pronto**_ - la abrazo y beso su mano

_**Ve con bien sobrino**_ - decía mientras se escapaba una lagrima de sus ojos

_**Archie hasta pronto, espero que vayan muy bien tus estudios para que me puedas ayudar y a ver si pronto tengo que asistir a una boda**_ - le dijo apretando su mano y guiñándole un ojo.

¡Oh tío que cosas dices! pero si tratare de acabar mi carrera lo antes posible, nos vemos pronto – respondió el aludido con una sonrisa.

_**Candy por favor sigue todas mis instrucciones en Philadelphia**_ – le habló colocándose frente a ella _– por fortuna se viene conmigo no hubiera podido con esta despedida si fuera real_ – pensó - _**si necesitas algo George estará en contacto permanente contigo. Por favor cuídate y escríbeme siempre que puedas**_ - le pidió guiñándole un ojo y abrazándola fuertemente después.

_**Si Albert cumpliré mis promesas cuídate y no trabajes mucho también tienes que descansar**_ – afirmó entre sus brazos cuando se separaron le dijo- _**Esperaré ansiosa tus cartas.**_

_**Bueno hasta pronto**_ – se despidió Albert desde la puerta.

_**Hasta pronto contestaron todos al unísono**_ y el partió a la estación con el chofer

Al poco tiempo llego Annie apresurada a despedirse de Candy

_**oh Candy otra vez nos separamos**_ - decía llorando

_**vamos Annie nos veremos pronto por que vendrás a verme ¿verdad?**_ – la calmó dándole un abrazo.

_**Claro que si Candy te lo prometo**_

_**Bueno Annie escríbeme a menudo**_ – dijo separándose ya de ella.

_**Si y espero que tu hagas lo mismo**_ – afirmó la morena

_**Archie que todo vaya bien te extrañare**_ – decía la joven dándole un abrazo- _**primo cuida a Annie por favor.**_

_**Claro que si Candy y tú cuídate mucho**_ – decía el joven emocionado por sentirla entre sus brazos aunque fuera un breve tiempo.

_**Tía abuela espero que este bien**_ – se dirigió educadamente hacía la anciana

_**Candy**__** compórtate como una Andrew sabes que no me gusta este viaje pero por favor por lo menos no dejes nuestro nombre por lo suelos**_ – le pidió malhumorada.

_**No tía se lo prometo**_

_**Hasta pronto, vamos Dorothy George**_

_**Si señorita **_– contestaron al unísono

Cuando Candy estaba parada en el andén esperando a que George subiera el equipaje, escucho que la llamaban. Albert no podía ser el estaba ya dentro del tren, _pero ¿quien sería?_

_**¡Archie! Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?**_ – exclamó sorprendida.

_**No quería que esperaras la partida del tren sola así que decidí venir y acompañarte**_ – decía el joven aun agitado por la carrera hasta ahí.

_**Pero Archie no hacia falta**_

_**¿Candy es cierto que rechazaste a Terry?**_ – preguntó de pronto, necesitaba hablar de ello, saber lo que ella sentía.

_**Señorita ya esta todo listo, pronto partirá el tren**_ – le avisó George

_**No se preocupe ahora subo no perdería por nada del mundo este tren**_ - dijo guiñándole un ojo.

_**Esta bien señorita.**_

_**Bien Archie y ¿por que tanto interés?**_ – dijo volviendo su atención al joven de nuevo. Le extrañaba su pregunta, pero sobretodo el momento y la forma de hacerlo.

_**Es solo que quería saber**_ – respondió sin mirarla a los ojos.

Mientras tanto Albert observaba todo lo que sucedía, pero que le pasaba a Archie por que seguía así a Candy y ¡como la veía! - _¡ Por Dios no puede ser! Archie seguirá enamorado de Candy y Annie ¿que?_ - En eso entro George y le dijo

_**Y**__**a esta todo listo señor**_

_**¿**__**Por qué no sube Candy?**_ – preguntó preocupado y un poco nervioso, sin quitar la vista de donde se encontraba su amada..

_**El sr Archie quería hablar con ella**_

_**¿pero?**_

_**La señorita Candy solo me dijo que por nada del mundo perdería este tren **_- le guiño un ojo y se dirigió al compartimiento en el que irían el y Dorothy

El rió para sus adentros Candy sabía perfectamente como tranquilizarlo

_**Ya no lo quiero Archie, pensé que era el amor de mi vida pero el tiempo y muchas otras cosas me han dejado claro que no lo es**_ – explicó mientras recordaba todo lo vivido los últimos días y una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

_**Pero ¿por que tienes ese brillo tan especial en los ojos? nunca antes lo había visto en ti**_ – la notaba diferente, incluso se veía mas hermosa, sus ojos brillaban como nunca lo habían echo.

_**A lo mejor es sentirme liberada de todo lo que sentía Archie**_ - dijo Candy suspirando, no podía explicarle la verdadera razón.

_**Y ¿Has pensado en volver a enamorarte?**_ – interrogó esperanzado, quizás la oportunidad que había estado esperando había llegado al fin.

_**Archie esa es una pregunta muy difícil de contestar, pero creo que no podré volver a enamorarme**_.- _Claro que no por que ya lo estaba y no pensaba enamorarse mas p_ensó

_**Candy deberías abrir tu corazón, hay muchos hombres en el mundo que matarían por estar contigo**__.- Por ejemplo yo pensó_

_**Oh Archie que cosas dices**_ – rió ante el cumplido del joven. - _**bueno Archie debo irme , ya va a salir el tren.**_

_**H**__**asta pronto Candy**_ - y en un arrebato le dio un beso en la mejilla a Candy y la abrazo fuertemente - _**te quiero mucho**_ – susurró

_**H**__**asta pronto yo también te quiero primo**_ - no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la actitud de Archie el no solía manifestar su cariño de esa forma.

_**Iré a verte en cuanto pueda**_ – dijo al fin separándose de ella.

_**Claro que si primo estaré encantada de verte a ti y también a Annie**_ - subió corriendo por que el tren empezaba a salir.

_Annie siempre Annie_ pensó mientras agitaba su mano para despedirla

Candy veía alejarse la estación, sintió unos brazos rodeando su cintura y un tulipán rojo apareció ante sus ojos.

_**Hola mi amor me extrañaste**_ - dijo ella al tiempo que se giraba para ver esos hermosos ojos celestes.

_**Pensé que ya no subirías**_ – comentó fingiendo tristeza y un poco de enojo.

_**¿No te dio George mi recado?**_

_**jajaja si, solo era una broma. pasa princesa**_ – decía al tiempo que la guiaba dentro del vagón - _**¡bienvenida al viaje hacia nuestra nueva vida! Pensé que podríamos compartir este espacio durante el viaje.**_

_**Por supuesto que si, no pensarías librarte de mí tan pronto**_ - dijo mientras se acercaba a besar sus labios.

_**No y espero no librarme nunca, quiero vivir este maravilloso castigo para siempre**_ - afirmó mirándola profundamente a los ojos y la beso

Se separo poco a poco de ella si seguía besándola acabarían las cosas de otra manera y ese no era el sitio mas adecuado para su primer encuentro.

_**M**__**ira traje algunos libros para que podamos leer durante el camino**_ – comentó el joven mostrándole el contenido de una maleta.

_**¿**__**Qué te parece si leemos el mismo?**_ – sugirió ella

El tomó uno de los libros y se recostó en el asiento, apoyando su espalda sobre una pared .Ella para su sorpresa se sentó entre sus piernas recostándose sobre su pecho, el la abrazo con un brazo y con otro sostuvo el libro.

_**Creo que esto quiere decir que te lea ¿verdad princesa?**_ – dijo feliz por poder compartir ese tipo de momentos con ella.

_**Si mi amor me encanta escuchar el sonido de tu voz**_

Así pasaron todo el viaje, leyendo, hablando y hasta dormitando abrazados soñando en un futuro sin ocultarse.

Llegaron a la estación de Philadelphia un chofer los estaba esperando, subieron y George los dirigió a la casa que había encontrado.

Al llegar Candy estaba asombradísima era un casa preciosa, era pequeña en comparación a las mansiones de los Andrew, estaba muy cerca de la calle, ya que el jardín estaba en la parte posterior, era de estilo victoriano. Entro y la vio vacía, no había muebles pero la casa era encantadora.

_**Princesa no deje que George comprara muebles, ya que este va a ser nuestro hogar durante mucho tiempo he pensado que podríamos amueblarla juntos, por ahora solo están las camas.**_

_**OH me encantaría Albert ¿pero tú estarás aquí?**_ – ella creía que el saldría de viaje en cuanto llegaran

_**Si princesa me quedare dos semanas, la primera te la dedicare a ti ya que tu no empiezas tus clases hasta la próxima semana y la segunda a establecer mis oficinas aquí**_ – le contó con una sonrisa, el había planeado todo así por que quería pasar tiempo a solas con ella.

_**¡Que feliz soy!-**_ decía al tiempo que corría a sus brazos, el la hacia girar en el aire. Estaban muy felices los dos

_**B**__**ueno princesa será mejor que descanses**_ – la volvió a poner en el suelo- _**mañana temprano iremos a empezar a buscar los muebles ¿te parece?**_

_**Claro que si**_

_**Te acompaño a tu cuarto**_ – dijo tomando su mano

La casa solo tenía 3 dormitorios, los dormitorios de los sirvientes estaban detrás de la cocina. Albert la condujo a la primera puerta al subir las escaleras. La habitación era muy amplia y tenía un ventanal que daba a un balcón, salieron y ella pudo ver que en la parte de atrás de la casa había un jardín con un inmenso árbol.

_**Pero si tenemos un árbol ¡que bien!**_

_**Ese fue uno de los requisitos a la hora de buscar casa, no quiero que pierdas la oportunidad de subir allí y observar Philadelphia **_

El balcón era muy grande y cual fue la sorpresa de Candy cuando vio que había otra puerta allí que daba a la habitación contigua.

_**Esta es mi habitación**_ - dijo Albert - _**como puedes ver compartimos el balcón, así podremos estar mas cerca**_ – agregó mientras una sonrisa pícara se dibujaba en su rostro.

_**muy cerca dirás**_ - contestó Candy sonrojada

_**jajaja a lo mejor te vengo a robar alguna noche**_ – dijo juguetón

_**Ten cuidado no sea yo la que te robe**_ - respondió ella sonriendo

_**¡OH Candy me encantas!**_ – exclamó al tiempo que una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y la tomaba entre sus brazos.

_**Bueno Albert**_ - decía mientras bostezaba _**- creo que es mejor que vayamos a dormir, tengo mucho sueño.**_

_**Si princesa que descanses **_– se despidió dejándola en la puerta de su habitación.

Al día siguiente Albert la levanto muy temprano y salieron a buscar los muebles, se pasaron el día entero buscando lo que querían. Sería una casa muy acogedora y cómoda, el no reparaba en gastos y ella le decía que no gastara tanto

_**OH vamos Candy para que sirve el dinero si no es para darse gustos**_

_**Bueno esta bien**_ – concedió ella -_**pero nosotros pintaremos quiero hacer algo por mi misma.**_

_**Muy bien entonces lo haremos como tu dices**_

Compraron la pintura y dejaron escogidas las cortinas, llegaron agotados a la casa de tanto caminar .Dorothy tenia preparada la cena, cenaron rápidamente y subieron a descansar.

Al día siguiente pintaron la casa los dos, pasaron ratos muy divertidos, les encantaba poder hacer cosas por ellos mismos y se sentían tan libres sin tener que aparentar nada.

_**Señorita será mejor que suba a bañarse parece un muñequito**_ – comentó el mientras reía.

_**No lo parecería si no fuera por culpa de usted Señor Andrew**_ - echo a correr fingiendo estar muy enojada.

_**OH Candy no te abras enojado **_

_**Claro que si**_ - grito en su carrera - _**me encerrare y no saldré mas de mi cuarto hasta que te vayas**_

_**¿Qué? **_- el echo a correr sabia que ella estaba jugando y quiso seguir su juego. cuando ella quiso entrar a su cuarto sintió como el la abrazaba y le susurraba al oído – _**echaría abajo la puerta o los muros si fuera necesario por estar contigo**_ - ella sintió que las piernas no la sostenían solo de sentirlo tan cerca!

La giro para que lo mirara - _**te he dicho que estas preciosa con toda esa pintura**_

_**Eso si es una mentira, no puedo verme preciosa**_ – afirmó la joven pecosa mientras reía abiertamente.

_**¡No te subestimes a mis ojos estarás preciosa siempre!**_ - la beso tiernamente pero poco a poco el beso se volvió mas apasionado mas demandante. ella lo correspondió en todo momento, asiéndose de su cuello para poder besarlo mejor. el empezó a acariciar su espalda y ella a acariciar sus cabellos, la empujo contra la pared y se pego mucho a ella, comenzando a bajar sus manos por sus caderas

Candy sentía una ola de calor recorrer todo su cuerpo deseaba ese hombre con toda su alma_, pero ¿estaba lista para lo que seguía? ellos no estaban casados ni si quiera comprometidos, eso no estaba bien según todo lo que le habían enseñado desde chiquita_. Albert vio la duda en sus ojos y se fue separando poco a poco a pesar de que su cuerpo le gritaba otra cosa.

_**Candy no te preocupes esta bien que manifiestes tu amor, por eso no vas a dejar de ser una mujer honorable**_ – dijo mirándola a lo ojos - _**Se que no estamos casados, pero te amo mas que a nada y no te dejare nunca créeme**_ – continuó tomando sus manos- _**se que tu también quieres esto pero todavía no estas preparada para superar esas barreras de tu mente, yo lo entiendo y estaré esperando a que estés lista aunque sea una eternidad, te amo no lo olvides **_– afirmó por último.

_**¿Albert como sabes todo lo que pienso y siento?**_ – preguntó siempre le había sorprendido cómo el sabía todo de ella sin que tuviera que decírselo.

_**Lo siento aquí**_ - dijo señalando su corazón

_**¡Te amo Albert, mucho!**_ - Dijo y lo abrazo

_**Yo mucho mas princesa ,bueno será mejor que descanses mañana traerán todo lo de la casa y será un día duro**_

_**si mi amor hasta mañana**_ - se acerco a su oído y le dijo en un susurro _**yo también te deseo, pronto muy pronto te lo prometo**_ - se metió en su cuarto

- El apuesto millonario sonrió ampliamente - _**nunca dejaras de sorprenderme ¿verdad? **_

Pasaron los días ya la casa estaba completamente arreglada, había quedado hermosa y ellos disfrutaban de cada rincón, ya que al ser pequeña la hacia mas intima mas acogedora.

Ellos compartían muchas horas en el amplio sillón de la biblioteca lo habían colocado frente a la chimenea para así poder leer juntos, salían mucho de paseo a conocer la ciudad, cenar y almorzar. Rápidamente se les paso la semana y al día siguiente comenzarían sus obligaciones.

Estaban sentados en el sillón de la biblioteca abrazados como tantas veces mientras leían, Albert dejo de leer dejando el libro a un lado y se dedico a acariciar los cabellos de su amada mientras ella acariciaba su mano que se apoyaba en su cintura. Era una posición muy poco decorosa para aquella época pero a ellos no les importaba, necesitaban sentirse a cada minuto

_**Princesa mañana a las 10 a.m. tienes que estar en la academia**_

_**Albert de eso quería hablarte ¿no crees que será malo ir a una academia? así será de dominio publico que una Andrew esta estudiando ahí.**_

_**George hablo con el director y le pidió su discreción .Para todos en la academia serás solo Candice White, no una Andrew. Yo por lo pronto no usare ningún auto ni ninguna insignia de los Andrew en esta ciudad, la oficina esta alquilada a nombre de George y mi asistente es muy discreta**_- la tranquilizó el joven- _**al acabar tus clases en la academia un chofer te recogerá y el señor Leeton te dará sus clases aquí durante 2 horas mas **_– terminó de contarle sus planes.

_**¡por lo que veo lo tenias todo planeado!**_ – exclamó ella mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

_**Ah se me olvidaba otra cosa**_ – agregó el rubio - _**George hablo con el director del hospital de niños y le dijo que te gustaría trabajar de voluntaria de vez en cuando, el no va a decir nada si alguien se comunica con el dirá que tu estas haciendo un curso de enfermería allí y podrás ir cuando quieras sin ninguna obligación u horarios.**_

_**Y ¿como conseguiste eso mi amor?**_ – preguntó sorprendida de que el director del hospital se prestara a eso.

_**No hay nada que un buen donativo no pueda arreglar**_ – comentó con una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque no le gustaba usar su posición para obtener cosas, en esa ocasión tuvo que hacer una excepción.

_**Oh Albert muchas gracias**_ - decía girándose rápidamente para mirarlo a los ojos

_**Candy se lo mucho que significa para ti la enfermería y lo difícil que debe ser tener que estudiar todo esto que no te gusta**_

_**Mi amor me gusta por que se que con esto podré ayudarte, por favor deja de preocuparte **_– lo tranquilizó, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente encima de él, sus cuerpos completamente pegados.

El comenzó a besarla primero acariciando sus labios pero poco a poco la beso con más fuerza haciéndola abrir sus labios para el acariciar su lengua con la suya. Candy se sentía en las nubes, sentía un deseo imperioso de sentir mas de el, comenzó a acariciarle el pecho mientras el descendía por su cuello llenándolo de besos hasta su hombro, la joven emitió un gemido de placer y empezó a hacer lo mismo con el.

Albert sintió el deseo punzar en el, pero se lo tomaría con calma algo le decía que hoy tampoco la haría suya y que sería un trabajo de día a día el derribar las barreras de ella, aunque no le estaba costando mucho trabajo. La beso de nuevo apasionadamente para luego poco a poco ir bajando la intensidad de los besos, no quería asustarla, iría despertando poco a poco y cada día el deseo en ella. La abrazo y le dijo

_**Te amo **__**muchísimo y te haría el amor ahora mismo Candy pero todavía no es tiempo.**_

_**Yo también te amo**_ – contestó escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho, estaba desconcertada y se sentía un poco mal de haber parado, pero por otro lado se lo agradecía todavía no estaba preparada del todo y era mejor parar ahora

_**Mañana te iré a recoger a la academia, no dejare que me vean ya que habrá muchas señoritas de sociedad aunque no creo que con estas ropas me reconozcan, pensaran que soy un muchacho cualquiera**_ – dijo sonriente mientras tocaba sus ropas.

_**Un muchacho muy atractivo**_ - dijo ella - _**a mi me encanta verte con esas ropas **_- Llevaba una camisa cubierta por un suéter de pico junto con unos jeans que se ajustaban a su cuerpo dejando notar sus musculosos muslos y firme trasero. Muchas veces Candy tenía que hacer acopio de toda su cordura para no tocárselo cuando estaba de espaldas.

_**Ah si pequeña traviesa yo no puedo decir lo mismo**_

_**¿No? No te gusta mi vestido**_ - dijo ella preocupada

_**Me gusta pero me gustaría mas verte sin el**_ - respondió usando esa mirada pícara que ella había visto muchas veces.

_**¡Albert**_ – exclamó sonrojada.

_**Es la verdad me vuelves loco**_ – dijo riendo, beso sus labios la ayudo a levantarse y la llevo a su habitación .Se despidieron en la puerta

_**Hasta mañana mi amor**_ – se despidió ella dándole un beso y entrando a su cuarto

_**Hasta mañana princesa**_

Por la mañana temprano se despidieron en la puerta de la casa

_**T**__**e extrañare mi amor**_ – afirmó la pecosa un poco triste, se había acostumbrado a estar todo el día con él.

_**Yo a ti mucho mas**_ – dijo él y la levantó en el aire asiéndola por la cintura para besarla.

George reía para sus adentros - _parecen una pareja de casados_- pensaba.

Carraspeo un poco la señorita Candy no llegaría a tiempo ya Dorothy la estaba esperando en el coche, por que las señoritas tenían que ir acompañadas de su dama de compañía

El joven empresario gruño aun en los labios de Candy

_**Albert creo que ya me tengo que ir **_

_**mmmm no **_– dijo sin querer soltarla

_**Si mi amor**_ - se separo de el - _**nos vemos al rato que tengas un buen día **_– dijo mientras caminaba hacía el coche.

_**Hasta luego princesa**_

Pasaron los días, ellos eran realmente felices así. El preparaba los desayunos y Dorothy se encargaba del resto, por su parte Candy se ocupaba personalmente de la ropa de Albert quería que la sintiera todo el día, gesto que al joven encantaba. Pero el día de la partida llego, el tenía que ir a Washington a reunirse con los dueños de la banca y el gobierno, estaría allí durante dos semanas. Candy estaba muy triste y se ocupo personalmente de su equipaje, dentro de la maleta puso un pañuelo impregnado con su perfume para que no la olvidara.

_**Princesa pero que haces eso puede hacerlo Dorothy**_

_**No mi amor quiero hacerlo yo, quiero que me sientas ahí contigo**_ – explicó cerrando la maleta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

_**Cariño te tengo aquí siempre**_ - dijo señalando su cabeza y su corazón -_**te llamare todas las noches**_ – afirmó tomándola por la cintura.

_**Yo se mi amor,pero no sabes cuanto voy a extrañarte, esta casa y mis días no serán lo mismo sin ti**_ – agregó la rubia muy triste

_**Se pasara pronto el tiempo ya lo veras**_ – la animó- _**pero prométeme que pensaras cada segundo en mi y soñaras conmigo **_– le pidió mirándola a los ojos , el se sentía también muy triste

_**Siempre es así no se por que me lo pides**_ – respondió ella limpiando sus lágrimas con sus dedos.

Se dirigieron a la puerta de la casa donde ya George estaba esperando junto con Dorothy.

_**Dorothy por favor cuídela mucho no la deje salir sin su compañía o la del chofer**_ – le pidió el rubio.

_**Pierda cuidado señor**_ – aseguró la doncella.

_**Pero Albert no soy una niña**_

_**Princesa tengo miedo de las amenazas de Neil, no creo que se atreva a hacer nada pero por si acaso es mejor prevenir**_ - la atrajo hacia si y la beso apasionadamente se abrazaban fuertemente y las lagrimas de Candy empezaron a caer.

_**Señor será mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde**_ – afirmó el moreno, no quería interrumpir su despedida pero no podían perder ese tren.

Se separó un poco de Candy pero al ver sus ojos esmeralda llenos de lagrimas le dio un beso en cada uno y luego beso de nuevo sus labios - _**Vamos Candy eres mas bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras. No me dejaras irme sin ver una de tus sonrisas**_ – le pidió el conteniendo las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos.

Ella sonrió instantáneamente aunque las lágrimas seguían brotando - _**¡No me olvides!**_ – le rogó.

_**No podría te amo**_ - aseguró mientras subía al coche

_**Yo también te amo, llámame cuando llegues**_ – dijo ella acercándose a la ventanilla del auto.

_**Y todas las noches, cuídate**_ – afirmó mientras el coche comenzaba su marcha.

El auto se alejo dejando ya a Candy con un terrible vació en su interior, era increíble como ese hombre podía llenar su vida con su amor como nadie jamás había echo.

CONTINUARA…..

Espero les guste, espero todos sus comentarios. 


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

Bastante triste se alisto para ir a la academia, no era un sitio que le agradara demasiado ya que estaba lleno de señoritas como Elisa pero todo valía la pena por él. Allí había conocido a dos chicas muy agradables Lilie y Jessica pertenecían a unas de las familias mas adineradas de la ciudad pero no eran engreídas al contrario eran muy sencillas y congeniaron al instante con Candy.

Sus clases con el señor Leeton iban cada vez mejor, ahora estaban estudiando todo sobre la banca aprovechando que Albert estaba arreglando asuntos sobre eso Candy quiso aprender mas. Cuando acabo sus clases llamo a una profesora de cocina que le había recomendado Jessica quería sorprender a su príncipe, quería mimarlo en todo y una de esas cosas era prepararle deliciosos platillos ¡sin quemar nada! Quedo de acuerdo con la señora Barquer para tomar sus clases por las tardes después del almuerzo, para así tener un rato en las tardes para ir al hospital.

Ya era de noche y se encontraba bastante triste, sentía su ausencia en cada pequeña cosa.

_**¿Candy?**_ – llamó la mucama desde el otro lado de la puerta de su recamara.

_**Si dime Dorothy**_

_**Tienes un llamada de teléfono**_

_**¡Oh que bien!**_- salio corriendo a la biblioteca, ya quería escuchar su voz.

_**Diga**_ – contestó con una sonrisa solo de pensar que seguro el él

_**¿Ya te habías olvidado de mí?**_ – pregunto emocionado

_**Nunca**_ - dijo ella.

_**Perdón por no haberte llamado antes pero según llegue me llevaron a una de las oficinas a unas juntas y no vine al hotel hasta ahora**_ – se excusó el

_**No te preocupes me lo imagine**_

_**¡Candy te extraño mucho!**_ – dijo con un dejo de tristeza y emoción.

_**Y yo a ti**_

_**¿Como ha estado tu día princesa?**_

_**Como siempre, hoy he estudiado sobre la banca así que no te vas a librar de todas mis preguntas cuando vuelvas, ya sabes que soy un poco torpe jajaja**_

_**Contestaré todo lo que quieras mi amor**_

_**Ay Albert todo se siente tan frió sin ti **_– no quería mostrarse triste pero no podía evitarlo

_**Sabes princesa cuando no estoy contigo siento que me falta algo esencial para vivir, es como si no tuviera aire. A veces creo que mi alma se queda contigo**_

_**Te mande algo en tu maleta lo viste**_

_**Claro que si lo llevo conmigo, siempre que te extraño lo huelo y me siento mejor, aunque no se compara a estar en tus brazos princesa**_

_**Te lo mande para que no me olvides**_

_**Princesa cuando vas a entender que no te puedo olvidar que te tengo tatuada en mi alma **_– explicó con pasión en sus palabras.

_**Albert te amo y te extraño mucho espero ansiosa el día de tu vuelta**_

_**Y yo a ti mas, además necesito el calor de tus brazos y de nuestro hogar. Es mas fácil superar un día difícil de trabajo a tu lado.**_

_**Bueno Albert será mejor que descanses te esperan días de trabajo muy duro**_ – le dijo preocupada sabía que trabajaría duro para volver lo antes posible.

_**Si mi amor es solo que no quiero dejar de escuchar tu voz**_ – contestó mimoso

_**Si seguimos hablando te va a salir carísimo esta llamada**_ – alegó ella aunque ella sentía lo mismo.

_**De que serviría tener que estar atado a todo este dinero si no lo usara para sentirte mas cerca!**_

_**Te amo sueña conmigo, buenas noches**_ – se despidió ella al fin.

_**Igualmente princesa**_ – colgó el teléfono

Así pasaron rápidamente los días, ya solo faltaban 2 días para la llegada de su amado, Candy se encontraba nerviosa, expectante, lo necesitaba tanto. Sus compañeras de clase habían percibido una tristeza en Candy pero por más que le ofrecían salir con ellas y con sus amigos ella siempre se negaba

_**P**__**ero Candy por que te niegas, podrías conocer a un muchacho agradable que te quite esa tristeza**_ - decía Lillie

_**No quiero conocer a ningún muchacho Lillie, ningún muchacho que pueda conocer puede quitarme esta tristeza solo**_… - en ese momento se interrumpió - _**bueno se me quitara en un par de días ya lo veras.**_

Las muchachas sospechaban que Candy tenia a alguien especial pero no se atrevían a preguntar, aun no había la suficiente confianza. Acabaron sus clases y salían de la academia donde las esperaban usualmente sus chóferes, Candy vio un auto que conocía muy bien quiso saltar de la alegría pero se contuvo

_**Parece que no ha llegado tu chofer Candy**_ - decía Jessica

_**OH no se preocupen si han llegado por mi**_ - dijo señalando el auto que acababa de reconocer.

_**Pero no es tu chofer o ¿si? no se parece aunque no se ve muy bien desde aquí como esta dentro del coche**_ - decía Lillie mientras intentaba distinguir la silueta del hombre dentro del coche.

_**OH no es mi chofer es un amigo**_- respondió la pecosa - _**bueno chicas las dejo que me esperan, hasta mañana **_– se despidió mientras caminaba aprisa hacía el coche- _**Dorothy te veo en la casa**_ - le guiño un ojo señalando a George que estaba esperando por ella afuera de otro auto.

_**Si señorita**_ – dijo la doncella con una sonrisa, por fin su querida amiga iba a volver a sonreír.

Candy subió al auto rápidamente y le dijo al joven

_**Arranca**_

El obedeció pero no entendía que pasaba

Cuando ya estaban lejos de la academia ella le dijo - _**detente**_

El se orillo y en ese momento ella brinco a sus brazos dándole un gran beso en los labios

_**mmm pensé que ya no sabías quien era**_ - le decía sin separarse de sus labios

_**solo es que quería saludarte como se debe mi amor**_ - dijo coqueta

_**ah ya me habías asustado**_ – exclamó sonriendo.

_**¿Cómo es que ya estas aquí no llegabas en dos días?**_

_**Si quieres me voy y regreso en 2 días**_ - dijo agachando la mirada

_**noooo ahora te quedas **_

_**sabía que dirías eso**_ – afirmó riendo - _**acabe antes con las negociaciones y no pude resistir correr a los brazos de cierta rubia que me tiene loco**_

_**Y ¿Quién es ella? **_Pregunto poniéndose muy seria, apartándose un poco de él.

_**Mira es una chica muy dormilona**_ – comenzó a hablar él comprendiendo su juego - _**que ama trepar árboles, pero que sobretodo ama su libertad tanto como yo**_ – continuó diciendo - _**¿Sabes por qué la amo tanto?**_ – preguntó al fin mientras la atraía de nuevo a él.

_**¿Por que?**_ – preguntó queriendo escuchar más.

_**Por que es la única que ama a Albert el hombre y no al rico heredero de los Andrew, me ama por ser quien soy aun conociéndome mejor que nadie**_ - explicó

_**Mmm y ¿cómo se llama?**_

_**Oh vamos **__**Candy tu sabes que eres el amor de mi vida**_

_**Si pero me encanta escucharlo**_ - reía

_**¡Cuanto extrañe tu sonrisa princesa!**_ – exclamó riendo con ella, se sentía pleno ahora que la tenía entre sus brazos.

Pasaron los días y Albert tuvo que viajar de nuevo esta vez a Boston a ver lo de unas nuevas fabricas que quería poner y tenía que hablar con otros inversionistas, esta vez se iría por un mes y Candy no estaba nada contenta con ello

_**Oh mi amor pero ¿Por qué por tanto tiempo?**_ - decía con un puchero y lagrimas en sus ojos

_**Princesa uno de estos inversionistas es muy testarudo y me costara conseguir una buena negociación con el, necesito ese tiempo. Créeme que no quiero separarme de ti**_ – explicó el tomándola por la cintura.

_**Siento ser tan pesada es solo que cada día me acostumbro mas a tenerte cerca **_– dijo avergonzada agachando la mirada.

_**Lo que no quiero es que te acostumbres a tenerme lejos**_ - decía el mientras la pegaba mucho a el y tomaba su barbilla haciéndola verlo a los ojos.

_**A eso no creo que pueda acostumbrarme**_ - dijo ruborizada

_**Princesa allí tendré que asistir a algunas fiestas ya sabes que ahí se habla de negocios también**_ – explicó quería que ella supiera todo lo que iba a hacer.

_**¿Qué? ¡eso si que no! ahí habrá muchas señoritas que querrán bailar contigo**_ - decía muy enojada con el ceño fruncido

_**Princesa no te enojes tengo que hacerlo**_ - decía con una mirada de suplica, a él tampoco le gustaba tener que ir sin ella, si ya de por sí odiaba esos eventos sin ella serían insoportables.

_**Si pero no bailes di que no sabes**_ – no soportaba pensar que otra chica podría estar entre sus brazos.

_**Princesa me han visto bailar contigo, van a decir que con mi pupila si y se levantaran sospechas. Además cuenta que sus padres pueden ofenderse si rechazo bailar con sus hijas**_ – explicó el joven aunque la entendía perfectamente, _él se pondría aún peor de imaginarla bailando con otro hombre._

_**Si lo se todos las quieren casar contigo**_ – dijo con un tono de molestia- _**pero es que no entienden que tu tienes una novia o ¿que?**_ - de repente se dio un pequeño golpe en la frente - _**claro se me olvidaba no saben que la tienes**_ - exclamó frustrada.

_**Candy por favor que diferencia tiene yo se que la tengo y eso basta**_

_**Si pero son muy bonitas Albert**_ – ya las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas.

_**Ninguna mas que tu eres hermosa de alma y cuerpo**_

_**Mmm eso no lo pensaras cuando una mujer exuberante se te insinué**_ - decía con el ceño fruncido _**- o te pida que la lleves a tu cama**_ - se sonrojo un poco ante este último comentario que hizo.

_**A la única que quiero llevar a mi cama es a ti y lo sabes **_– aseguró mientras una sonrisa picara se dibujaba en su rostro, la pegó mucho a el y la besó apasionadamente.

_**¡Albert ¡**_ - Decía enojada la tiempo que se separaba de el - _**no quieras evadir lo que te digo, seguro que ha habido muchas mujeres en tu cama ¿por que sería la excepción ahora?**_

_**Princesa no he sido un monje si ha habido mujeres en mi cama, pero nunca he hecho el amor, por que solo he amado a una mujer en la vida y esa eres tu**_ – explicó volviéndola a jalar hacia él - _**además no ha habido ninguna desde que perdí la memoria ya que te tenia a ti frente a mi**_

_**Mi amor es solo que te amo y tengo miedo a perderte! Soporte perder a Anthony y a Terry pero a ti no mi amor, este amor que siento por ti es tan grande que moriré de tristeza sin ti**_ - aseguró

_**No me vas a perder tranquila superaremos todo esto ya veras como algún día podremos estar juntos y gritarlo a los cuatro vientos**_

_**Algún día mi amor**_ – dijo tratando de recuperar la esperanza

_**Bueno princesa partiré en unas horas**_

_**Entonces subiré a hacerte tu equipaje**_ – se desprendió de su abrazó y salió rumbo a su recamara cuando ya iba a salir de la biblioteca el le dijo

_**No olvides ponerme el pañuelo eh no podría vivir sin el**_

Preparo su equipaje y a las pocas horas ya se habían despedido jurándose amor eterno y pensar cada segundo el uno en el otro.

Los días pasaban y ya hacía 3 semanas que el se había ido, todas las noches la llamaba para recordarle lo mucho que la amaba. Pero ese día Candy recibiría una sorpresa. Cuando abrió la puerta para salir rumbo su academia se encontró con un joven muy elegante en la puerta, junto con un ramo de dulces Candy.

CONTINUARA…..

Espero les guste, espero todos sus comentarios. 


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

Los días pasaban y ya hacía 3 semanas que el se había ido, todas las noches la llamaba para recordarle lo mucho que la amaba. Pero ese día Candy recibiría una sorpresa, cuando abrió la puerta para salir rumbo su academia se encontró con un joven muy elegante en la puerta, junto con un ramo de dulces Candy

_**Hola Candy**_ – saludó el joven con una amplía sonrisa.

_**Hola Archie, ¿pero que haces aquí?**_ – preguntó sorprendida.

_**Vine a visitarte tenía unos días libres en la universidad y pensé que sería bueno venir a verte y traerte tu regalo de navidad ya que no te veré para ese entonces**_ – explicó el joven.

_**Oh Archie**_ - lo abrazo - _**que gusto que hayas venido, pasa por favor**_

_**Pero que casa tan bonita Candy ¿la decoraste tú? **_– preguntó el joven mirando a su alrededor

_**Bueno si mas o menos**_ - respondió no quería darle explicaciones a Archie

_**Dorothy ven por favor**_ - llamó

_**Dime Candy**_ - cuando vio a Archie se corrigió - _**oh perdón srita. Candy**_

_**No te preocupes por mi Dorothy no revelare su secreto ¿como estas? **_

_**Bien srito Archie, subiré su equipaje**_ – dijo la mucama aún nerviosa.

_**Llévalo a la habitación de huéspedes Dorothy por favor**_

_**¿Quieres desayunar algo?**_ – ofreció la joven rubia.

_**Si muero de hambre no pare a tomar nada por que te quería dar una sorpresa, pero no te preocupes por mi tu te ibas al hospital ¿no?**_

_**Si pero tengo 30 min. siempre llego antes**_ - le sirvió unas tortitas, un café y un jugo

_**Mmm que rico Candy hace mucho que no desayunaba algo tan delicioso**_

_**Que bueno que te guste Archie, yo ahora me tengo que ir nos vemos cuando regrese del hospital**_ – dijo la joven rubia levantándose de la mesa.

_**Te iré a recoger**_ – aseguró el muchacho.

_**No Archie no quiero que sepan que soy una Andrew mis compañeras y tu sales mucho en los periódicos nos veremos aquí ok**_.- No quería que se diera cuenta que ella no iba al hospital. - _**Subiré por mi bolsa nos vemos luego estas en tu casa**_

Candy subió corriendo a encontrarse con Dorothy

_**Dorothy que bueno que te encuentro cierra la habitación de Albert con llave no quiero que Archie sepa que duerme aquí**_. – pidió nerviosa.

_**Si Candy ya lo había pensado y antes de subir su equipaje guarde todos los documentos del señor de la biblioteca bajo llave.**_

_**Muy bien Dorothy, por favor llama al sr. Leeton y la sra. Barquer, diles que no podré tomar sus clases en unos días**_

_**Claro que si**_

_**Oh Dorothy no se que haría sin ti **_– le agradeció con una sonrisa

_**Candy no seas tonta**_

_**Hoy no iras conmigo a la academia, por unos días no pasará nada me iré con el chofer y diré que no llevare unos días a mi dama de compañía por que esta enferma.**_

_**Ok Candy nos vemos luego ve con cuidado**_

Habían pasado unas horas ya Archie se había dado un baño y cambiado sus ropas comos se aburría decidió recorrer la casa, abrió una puerta y vio una habitación pintada de un color verde pastel con una alfombra blanca, un hermoso tocador con todos los accesorios que usa una chica y al fondo una cama cubierta con un hermoso edredón de seda color verde.- _Sin duda esta debe ser la habitación de Candy_ - siguió por el pasillo encontrando otra puerta intento abrir pero estaba cerrada con llave

_que extraño esta cerrada con llave_ - pero no le dio mas importancia y decidió bajar a seguir su exploración

Paso junto al comedor que ya había visto y entro en la sala, era muy acogedora tenia unos sillones color paja con muchos cojines, una alfombra color verde claro y una hermosa chimenea. Por toda la habitación había portarretratos con fotografías, una de Anthony, una de Pauna - _pero ¿por que tiene Candy una foto de Pauna?_ -una de Stear, otra de Patty, una de el con Annie - _**por lo visto siempre nos ve juntos**_ - dijo Archie un poco enojado. Una de todos los niños del hogar y sus dos madres. Y muchas de Candy y Albert en diferentes ocasiones. Cosa que extraño mucho a Archie

_¿__por que tendrá tantas fotos de ellos dos juntos?_ – se preguntó -_seguramente será por que han compartido muchos momento_ - pensó además al fin y al cabo el es su tutor.

Siguió su exploración y llego a la biblioteca era el sitio mas acogedor de la casa y estaba totalmente impregnado por el olor de Candy - _se ve que pasa muchas horas aquí _–confirmo sus pensamientos al ver el sillón que estaba enfrente de la chimenea con una frazada y un libro apoyado ahí descuidadamente.

Algo le extraño mucho ¿por que Candy tenía una foto de si misma en el escritorio? ella no era vanidosa como para tener una foto de si misma, le llamo mucho la atención lo feliz que se veía en esa foto, nunca la había visto sonreír así con ese brillo en sus ojos.- _Le pediré una copia_ - pensó

Escucho que alguien llegaba y fue a la puerta.

_**Hola Candy como te ha ido?**_ – la saludó mientras la ayudaba con las cosas que traía en las manos.

_**Muy bien Archie**_

_**No pensé que vendrías tan pronto**_ – dijo extrañado en Chicago ella trabajaba muchas horas.

_**Me tome unas horas libres para estar contigo**_ - dijo mintiendo - _**¿Qué has hecho en mi ausencia?**_

_**Nada mirar tu hermosa casa, tienes hermosas fotos**_ - dijo señalando los portarretratos de la sala.

Candy en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba la foto de Pauna que habían puesto Albert y ella.

_**¿Por qué tienes una foto de la madre de Anthony?**_

_**Ah esa foto me la regalo Albert y decidí ponerla ahí junto a mi querido Anthony **_

_**Me imagine eso, ven por favor quiero pedirte algo**_ – tomó su mano y la llevo a la biblioteca

_**Dime Archie**_

_**Quiero una copia de esa foto**_ – pidió tomando el portarretratos de encima del escritorio.

Candy vio la foto que le pedía Archie. Era una foto que Albert le había mandado tomar hacía tiempo ya, como a ella le daba vergüenza el se había puesto detrás del fotógrafo para hacerla reír. El la había puesto en su escritorio para que lo acompañara.

_**Oh esa foto**_ – dijo nerviosa _**- ¿pero para que la quieres?**_

_**Sales muy bonita, de echo nunca te había visto con esa mirada Candy a quien estabas mirando**_- respondió evitando decirle la verdad, que quería tener una imagen suya para poder admirarla.

_**Que cosas dices Archie**_ – dijo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios recordando a quien miraba , pero no se lo iba a decir por supuesto

_**Nunca imagine que tu tuvieras una foto de ti misma**_

_**Ya ves que puedo sorprenderte.¿ Almorzamos?**_-dijo Candy cambiando de tema

_**Si**_

Almorzaron y salieron a dar un paseo al llegar la noche llegaron a la casa cenaron y ahora se encontraban hablando en la sala.

_**srita. Candy la llaman por teléfono**_ – anunció la joven mucama.

A la joven le salio una sonrisa instantánea y brinco del asiento - _**Ahora vuelvo Archie**_

_**Pero ¿Quién la llama que se pone tan feliz Dorothy?**_ – pregunto curioso el joven.

_**No lo se srito. ¿ Desea que le traiga algo? **_

_**No nada gracias Dorothy**_

En la biblioteca:

_**Hola mi amor**_ – saludó en cuánto tomo el teléfono.

_**Hola princesa ¿por que no me has contestado tu como siempre? ¿en que andabas entretenida?**_

_**Es que tengo una visita**_

_**¿una visita?**_ - _¿ quién podría ir a visitar a su novia? Ella no solía llevar a nadie a la casa._

_**Si Archie ha venido a verme , dice que tiene unos días libres en la universidad y aprovecho para traerme personalmente mi regalo de navidad**_

_**¿Archie esta ahí?**_ - _esto no me gusta nada_ - pensó

_**No te preocupes cerré tu cuarto y cancele mis clases del sr. Leeton para que no sospeche**_ - explicó

_**Candy no me gusta nada que Archie esta ahí**_ – sentencio muy serio y con un deje de molestia en su voz.

_**Oh Albert no estarás celoso de Archie**_ – exclamó sorprendida por la reacción del rubio - _**siempre ha sido como mi hermano**_ – explicó para tranquilizarlo.

_Para ti si pero p__ara el no estoy tan seguro_ pensó - _**Entonces ¿ya no me extrañas? **_- preguntó mimoso

_**Oh mi amor yo siempre te extraño**_ – aseguró con fervor

_**¿De verdad? **_

_**Siempre **_– volvió a asegurar - _**¿Como va todo por allá?**_

_**Mas o menos este hombre es muy difícil de convencer, si no lo convenzo mañana lo dejare para otra ocasión**_ – le contó malhumorado e incluso un poco frustrado.

_**Se te escucha muy cansado**_ – dijo preocupada

_**Lo estoy princesa este viaje ya me tiene harto ¡te necesito!**_

_**Pero si por lo que se ve en los periódicos te lo pasas muy bien de baile en baile con distinguidas señoritas**_ - rebatió celosa, cada vez que veía esas fotografías sentía que la sangre le hervía.

_**Candy sabes bien que cambiara miles de bailes con esas chicas por un segundo contigo **_

_**Lo se –**_ dijo con una sonrisa - _**te estaba probando además necesitaba escucharlo**_

_**¿Qué? que me tienes loco, que no hago mas que pensar en ti todo el tiempo , sueño contigo y no sabes que cosas tan maravillosas sueño**_ – agregó riendo.

_**¿Qué sueñas?**_ – preguntó inocentemente

_**Te ruborizarías si te las contara**_ – rió aún mas

_**¡Albert!! Nunca cambiaras**_ – lo regaño totalmente roja por su comentario.

_**No lo puedo evitar provocas muchas cosas en mi , además ¿me vas a negar que tu sueñas conmigo? y estoy seguro que sueñas cosas muy parecidas**_ - inquirió

_**¡Albert!!**_ – se puso todavía mas roja si era posible, aunque el tenía razón soñaba cosas muy parecidas aunque no quería admitirlo.

_**gracias princesa**_ – dijo riendo a carcajadas

_**¿Por qué?**_

_**Por que ya me alegraste el día, te amo**_

_**Y yo a ti mas**_ – aseguró - _**Hablamos mañana**_

_**Si princesa cuídate y piensa en mi**_ – le pidió

_**Si y tu cuando veas a esas chicas acuérdate de que tienes novia**_

_**No se me olvida huelo a ti, aunque la gente se extraña de que a veces despido un olor a rosas **_– comentó divertido.

_**¿qué pensaran?**_ - Agregó ella riendo

_**Ahora si princesa tengo que dormir**_

_**Te amo mi amor**_ - no se cansaba de decirlo, tenía que hacerlo a cada momento

_**No mas que yo a ti, buenas noches**_ – se despidió

_**Buenas noches**_

Colgaron y Albert se quedo pensando, no le gustaba nada la visita de Archie _- Habia algo muy raro en su actitud desde que se vieron en Lakewood._

Ya hacía dos días que Archie estaba en Philadelphia sentía que algo pasaba con Candy la notaba diferente, además estaban esas llamadas de teléfono de todas las noches después de ellas siempre llegaba feliz y pensativa ¿quien sería la persona que la llamaba? Pero bueno eso no importaba el había ido ahí decidido a buscar una oportunidad con Candy y pensaba hablarle de sus sentimientos. Había hablado con Annie y le había pedido que se separaran por un tiempo no quiso decirle el motivo aunque sabía perfectamente que se lo imaginaba

_**Hola Candy**_

_**Hola Archie**_

_**¿Que te parece si hoy te invito a almorzar fuera?**_

_**claro que si me encantaría**_ – aceptó la joven con una sonrisa.

Fueron a un pequeño restaurante muy acogedor y discreto que Candy conocía por que lo visitaba a menudo con Albert, era un sitio donde pasarían desapercibidos. Comieron pero no hablaron mucho, Candy veía a Archie algo tenso como si quisiera decirle algo y no se atreviera

_**Y bien Archie que te pasa**_ - quería saber que era lo que realmente lo había llevado hasta allí.

Archie suspiro había llegado el momento - _**Bueno Candy yo quiero hablar contigo sobre algo **_- dijo sin mirarla a los ojos

_**Dime Archie**_ – lo invitó a continuar preocupada no tenía un buen presentimiento sobre esa conversación.

_**¿te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos?**_

_**Desde luego que si ¿por que?**_ – _¿a qué viene esto?_

_**Yo fui el primer **__**Andrew que conociste, después conociste a Stear y por ultimo a Anthony**_. – comenzó a explicar.

_**Si **_- dijo Candy pero pensaba que eso no era cierto muchos años antes había conocido a otro Andrew

_**Pues bien yo siempre pensé que por ser el primero en conocerte tendría mas derecho a luchar por tu amor, pero viste a Anthony y te enamoraste de el enseguida**_ – continuó cabizbajo.

Candy no entendía lo miraba asombrada - _**No se a donde quieres llegar Archie **_

_**Pues bien cuando murió Anthony creí que yo podría tener una oportunidad contigo, pero apareció el odioso de Grandchester y te perdí de nuevo**_

_**Pero Archie …**_

_**Shhh déjame continuar. Bien ahora el ha desaparecido de tu vida por lo que veo tu ya los has superado y me gustaría que me consideraras para cortejarte **_– pidió nervioso y agregó - _**tu siempre me has gustado mucho Candy**_

_**Queee pero Archie y ¿Annie?**_

_**Que tiene que ver Annie en esto**_ – respondió molesto

_**Que es tu novia y se supone que estas con ella por que la amas**_ – ahora la molesta era ella no entendía al joven que tenía delante.

_**Candy Annie y yo nos separamos, y no estaba con ella por que la amaba tu prácticamente me lanzaste a sus brazos o se te olvido lo que paso ese día en el colegio san pablo**_

_**No pero yo **__**pensé que si habías seguido con ella todo este tiempo era por que la amabas**_

_**No te niego que siento algo por ella pero no se compara por lo que siento por ti Candy, seguí con ella por que creí que a ti nunca te podría tener pero ahora es diferente**_

_**No Archie ahora no es diferente, yo te quiero mucho**_ - decía con lagrimas en los ojos no podía creer lo que estaba pasando - _**Pero mi cariño no es el de una mujer a un hombre es el de una amiga, hermana o prima pero nunca como hombre **_.- cuánto le dolía lastimarlo así de nuevo.

_**Pero Candy eso podría cambiar**_ - decía suplicante - _**yo podría conquistarte, hacer que me ames**_

_**No Archie yo no puedo**_ - aseguró

_**Es por Annie ¿verdad? Ya te dije que no estamos juntos**_ – agregó desesperado.

_**Es por mi Archie yo ya no puedo enamorarme**_ - por su puesto que no ya estaba enamorada para siempre.

_**Ese maldito de Grandchester te destruyo el corazón, pero yo te ayudare a curarlo , a hacerte creer en el amor**_ – aseveró tomándole la mano.

_**Archie yo estoy bien por favor entiéndelo solo puedes ser mi amigo, piensa bien las cosas a lo mejor estas dejando de lado a una mujer que amas por que simplemente tienes una ilusión conmigo**_ – a ella siempre le pareció ver el amor en los ojos del joven cuando veía a su amiga.

_**Pero no es así Candy**_ – aseguró soltándola

_**Archie**__** yo no puedo corresponderte**_ - ahora ríos de lagrimas caían por sus mejillas - _**no quiero lastimarte eres una persona muy importante en mi vida, pero por mas que esforzará no podría amarte.**_

Archie agacho la mirada estaba conteniendo las lagrimas - _**Entiendo Candy pero tenia que intentarlo ¿no crees?**_

_**Por favor no quiero perder tu amistad**_ – rogó la joven con miedo de perderlo para siempre.

_**No la perderás Candy aunque sea de ese modo estaré cerca de ti**_

_**Por favor prométeme que reconsideraras lo de Annie, creo que estas cometiendo una terrible equivocación**_

_**No te puedo prometer nada pero lo intentare**_ – dijo sin mucho afán - _**será mejor que nos vayamos a la casa**_. -No quería que ella lo viera llorar quería quedarse solo

Llegaron a la casa en todo el camino no se habían dirigido la palabra, Archie subió a su cuarto y Candy se quedo en la biblioteca, estaba realmente abatida le había roto el corazón a Archie, ella pensaba que eso ya había quedado superado hace mucho tiempo pero no era así _- oh pobre Annie debe de odiarme _- Escucho que alguien se acercaba enjugo sus lágrimas con un pañuelo para que no se dieran cuenta que había llorado

_**Candy creo que será mejor que me vaya**_ – dijo el joven desde la puerta

_**oh Archie no hace falta **_

_**si Candy quisiera recapacitar en todo lo que ha pasado**_ - dijo sin mirarla no podía.

_**bien , entonces espero que tengas un buen viaje**_

_**no me quiero ir sin darte tu regalo de navidad, toma**_ – le dio un pequeño paquete envuelto en un hermoso papel de navidad.

Candy abrió el paquete y empezó a llorar - _**oh Archie pero si es…**_

_**Si es la caja de la felicidad de Stear, sabía que se te había estropeado así que hice otra con lo planos que el había dejado**_ – explicó emocionado pensando en su hermano cuanto lo necesitaba en esos momentos.

_**Archie muchas gracias es un hermoso regalo**_

_**Me alegra que te haya gustado, bueno pues será mejor que me vaya quiero partir lo antes posible para Chicago**_ – dijo triste

_**Espero que tengas un buen viaje y que pronto puedas verme como yo te veo a ti y que esto no nos separe**_ - decía Candy fingiendo una sonrisa no quería que la viera llorar

_**Yo espero lo mismo**_ - no quiso abrazarla eso sería una tortura sentirla tan cerca - _**hasta pronto Candy**_ –se despidió

_**Hasta pronto Archie**_

El salio de la casa y Candy se había quedado ahí perdida en sus pensamientos cuando escucho

_**¿se ha ido el srito Archie?**_ - dijo Dorothy

_**Si**_ - dijo tristemente

_**pero ¿por que estas así?**_ - preguntó Dorothy preocupada

_**me dijo algo horrible que no me puedo creer, necesito aire iré a dar un paseo**_ – explicó mientras comenzaba a caminar hacía la salida.

_**permíteme que te acompañe**_ – pidió la joven

_**No Dorothy necesito estar sola**_ - aseveró

_**pero el sr. Dijo…**_

_**se lo que el sr. dijo Dorothy pero necesito estar sola no te preocupes estaré bien**_ -salió de la casa.

Habían pasado un par de horas y Candy no había regresado Dorothy estaba preocupada, escucho que alguien abría la puerta y corrió hacia ella

_**Candy ¿eres tu? me tenias preocupada**_ - cual fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró de frente con el sr. Andrew

_**oh sr. Es usted**_ – exclamó sorprendida.

_**¿Donde esta Candy? ¿Por qué estas preocupada por ella?**_ – preguntó Albert muy alarmado

_**ella…**_

_**dilo Dorothy**_ – pidió exasperado

_**no se que paso estuvo hablando con el sr Archie el le dijo algo que la puso muy mal y se marcho a Chicago. Ella me dijo que necesitaba aire y que iría a dar un paseo**_ – explicó cabizbaja por que ella sabía que había desobedecido sus órdenes.

_**Y ¿por que no la acompañaste? **_

_**no me dejo me dijo que quería estar sola**_

_**Pero Dorothy yo te dije que no la dejaras sola**_ – dijo enojado

_**si sr. Pero ya sabe lo testaruda que es**_ – dijo excusándose

no quiso regañar mas a Dorothy el mejor que nadie sabia lo terca que era Candy- _**¿Hace cuanto tiempo que se fue?**_

_**hace 2 hrs.**_

_**Queee**_… - grito asustado eso ya lo estaba preocupando

_**Señor por favor tranquilícese estoy segura que no tardará en llegar como muy tarde llegara a la hora que usted siempre la llama no se preocupe**_

_**si Dorothy pero es peligroso**_

_**por favor espere un poco mas**_ – le rogó la mucama

Pasaron 3 hrs. mas Albert iba de un lado a otro de la biblioteca, estaba desesperado que le había dicho Archie a Candy que la había puesto así. El ya sabía que esa visita no iba a traer nada bueno por eso apresuro su vuelta a casa. Ya se estaba desesperando la frustración se dibujaba en su cara

CONTINUARA…..

Este es mi primer fic así que como verán soy inexperta y no muy buena escribiendo.

Espero les guste, espero todos sus comentarios. 


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

Pasaron 3 hrs. mas Albert iba de un lado a otro de la biblioteca, estaba desesperado que le había dicho Archie a Candy que la había puesto así. El ya sabía que esa visita no iba a traer nada bueno por eso apresuro su vuelta a casa. Ya se estaba desesperando la frustración se dibujaba en su cara

_**William tranquilo no debe tardar**_ - lo tranquilizo George

_**Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo tuvo que haberle pasado algo, salgan tu y el chofer a buscarla por los alrededores yo me quedare aquí por si regresa. mantenme informado por favor**_

_**Claro que si William **_- Salio a buscarla

Por su parte Candy vagaba por las calles de Philadelphia se sentía muy triste no paraba de llorar pensando en lo que había pasado.

_Oh por dios pobre Archie y Annie me odiara, he sido una sombra todo este tiempo en su relación con el hombre que ama, pero yo nunca le he insinuado nada a Archie que lo llevara a creer que yo sentía algo por el._ Era una situación horrible, le había partido el corazón sin querer a dos de sus grandes amigos.

Estuvo perdida en sus pensamientos por mas de 5 hrs. cuando vio la hora corrió a la casa faltaba poco tiempo para la hora en que Albert la llamaba, seguramente el la tranquilizaría como siempre, además Dorothy estaría preocupada. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con los ojos de Albert mirándola furioso.

_**Pero donde has estado todo este tiempo Candy**_ - le decía al tiempo que la tomaba por los hombros y la sacudía, estaba muy enojado no podía entender como podía preocuparlo así.

_**¡**__**Oh Albert has vuelto!**_ – exclamó sorprendida y a la vez aliviada de que el, su tabla de salvación estaba ahí.

_**Claro que he vuelto**_ - decía con el rostro rojo de ira - _**esperaba encontrarme contigo aquí pero cual fue mi sorpresa que te habías ido sin llevar compañía ¿Candy no pensaste que podía pasarte algo?**_ – nunca había estado tan enojado el solo pensar que podría perderla lo hizo sentir muy mal.

_**Albert yo…**_.- decía al tiempo que las lagrimas caían a borbotones de sus ojos - _**yo no pensé necesitaba aire fresco….**_

_**Y para eso necesitas preocuparnos así Candy por el amor de Dios, estaba muerto de angustia hace 5 hrs. que te has ido**_

_**Yo no me di cuenta de la hora**_ - sollozaba

En ese momento el reacciono saliendo del estado en el que estaba y dándose cuenta de lo mal que estaba Candy, se acerco a ella la abrazo fuertemente para consolarla y le pregunto _**- pero ¿qué paso Candy para que reaccionaras así?**_

_**Albert estoy tan triste no puedo creer lo que ha pasado, Archie…**_ - comenzó a llorar de nuevo

_**Princesa tranquilízate por favor, Dorothy llévele un te a la señorita a la biblioteca, Candy ven conmigo**_ – la tomó de la mano y la llevo a la biblioteca

El la sentó en el sillón y volvió a abrazarla _**- bien ¿que paso Candy?**_ - Decía disimulando su preocupación

_**Oh mi amor el vino a preguntarme si podía cortejarme**_

_**Queeee**_ - Albert se olía que eso pasaba pero ahora que lo escuchaba en alto no podía creerlo

Ella le contó exactamente todo lo que habían hablado

_**Candy no sabía que Archie siguiera sintiendo eso por ti**_

_**yo tampoco, estoy muy triste he destrozado la vida de Annie y Archie**_

_**princesa tu no has hecho nada tu no sabias de los sentimientos de Archie y no puedes obligarlo a que quiera a Annie, en el corazón no se manda. Quizás el ha vivido tanto tiempo ilusionado contigo que no pudo ver lo que sentía por Annie**_

_**Quizás Albert pero Annie debe de odiarme y ¿si pierdo la amistad de los dos? **_– dijo con mucho miedo sus amigos significaban mucho para ella.

_**No la perderás tranquila**_ - decía al tiempo que secaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas y la besaba tiernamente - _**Ellos con el tiempo entenderán y todo volverá a su sitio**_

_**Eso espero**_ – dijo recuperando la esperanza - _**¡Que bueno que estas aquí mi amor¡ ¡no podría pasar esto sin ti! Pero ¿por que volviste antes de tiempo?**_

_**Pues bien cuando me dijiste que Archie estaba aquí sentí que algo no me gustaba y como vi que no iba a poder concretar las negociaciones con este hombre tan testarudo decidí venir a ver si mi suposiciones eran ciertas**_

_**¡tu siempre cuidándome no se que haría sin ti! **_- lo abrazo y lo beso apasionadamente, se separo un poco y le dijo _**- ¿como podría pagarte todo lo que haces por mi?**_

el rió _**- este es un buen comienzo**_ - dijo besándola ahora el, se quedaron largo rato abrazados ella estaba recostada sobre su pecho y el acariciaba sus cabellos, poco a poco ella se fue calmando hasta quedarse dormida. El la tomo en sus brazos y la deposito en su cama. Le dio un beso en la frente y salio del cuarto

A la mañana siguiente Candy no tenía clases por que habían comenzado las vacaciones de invierno así que Albert decidió hacer todo lo posible por hacerla olvidar el incidente del día anterior.

_Le_ preparo un delicioso desayuno lleno de dulces, sabía lo golosa que era su amada y que eso le daría ánimos.

_**mmm Albert todo esta delicioso**_ - decía ella con un poco de mermelada de fresa en la comisura de sus labios.

el se acerco y se la limpio con sus labios gesto que hizo vibrar a Candy - _**Mmm esto lo esta mucho mas**_ – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en sus labios

Candy se había quedado en las nubes no sabía que decir_**- ……**_

el actuó como si no hubiera pasado nada, aunque le había encantado la reacción que había provocado en ella. Decidió cambiar el tema - _**Candy deberíamos preparar todo para la navidad ya solo quedan 4 días**_

_**¿Pero no la pasaras con los Andrew?**_ – preguntó sorprendida

_**No Candy nunca he pasado una navidad con ellos no veo por que tendría que hacerlo ahora , quiero pasarla contigo princesa**_ – afirmó con una sonrisa

_**A la tía abuela no le gustara nada**_ - dijo preocupada

_**Me da igual que le guste o no Candy**_ - dijo muy serio - _**esto lo voy a hacer por que yo quiero y ya esta**_

_**Pero va a sospechar si sabe que pasas estas fechas conmigo**_

_**Eso no lo sabrá princesa no te preocupes **_– la tranquilizó - _**¿que te parece si vamos a comprar todo lo necesario para decorar la casa?**_

_**Claro que si me encantaría**_ – dijo con una gran sonrisa le encantaba la idea de que pasaran esas fechas juntos- _**sabes Albert había pensado darle estos días libres a Dorothy para que los pase con su familia, creo que los dos podemos hacer todo solos ¿no crees?**_ – explicó la enfermera.

_**Es una excelente idea, además nos dará**__** mas privacidad**_ - decía con una sonrisa seductora y levantando ligeramente su ceja derecha.

_**¿En que esta pensando sr. Andrew?**_ -le dijo Candy al oído, cada vez se te atrevía mas a participar en ese juego de seducción.

_**¿Segura que quieres saberlo?**_ - Empezó a besar su cuello. Ella sintió como una ola de calor recorría todo su cuerpo, como pudo se separo y dijo

_**Creo que prefiero que me sorprenda**_ – estaba totalmente sonrojada por el momento vivido.

_**Usted lo pidió señorita espero que no se arrepienta**_ - dijo riendo

_**Deja de jugar conmigo Albert**_ – le riño apenada

El continuó riendo pero decidió no avergonzarla mas - _**bueno que te parece si llamamos a Dorothy y le decimos lo que decidimos, seguro que quiere irse lo antes posible**_

_**Si creo que si y ¿George tiene familia? **_– había pasado mucho tiempo al lado de George pero nunca había sabido nada de él en realidad solo que el había cuidado de su querido príncipe desde pequeño.

_**No Candy, te parece si lo invitamos a pasarla con nosotros**_

_**Claro que si me encantaría**_

_**pues vamos a llamar a Dorothy entonces .Dorothy podrías venir por favor**_- pidió Albert

_**Si dígame señor**_- habló la mucama entrando en el comedor

_**Candy y yo hemos decidido que por estas fechas no vamos a necesitarte ¿que te parece si vas a ver a su familia?**_

_**Oh señor muchas gracias hace tanto que no los veo**_ - decía feliz, de repente se puso muy seria -_**pero ¿y el sr. George?**_ - Pregunto preocupada

_**¿Que pasa con el Dorothy?**_ - dijo extrañado

_**¿Que hará, esta solo no?**_

_**La pasara con nosotros**_- afirmó no entendía la preocupación de Dorothy

_**Oh entiendo, si no me necesitan iré a preparar mi equipaje **_

_**Si Dorothy ve**_

En la cocina se encontró con George respiro profundo tomo valor y dijo

_**George voy a pasar la navidad con mi familia**_

_**que bien Dorothy**_ - dijo un poco triste

_**y usted ¿que hará?**_ – sabía que el señor no había hablado con el.

_**pasarla aquí me imagino no son fechas muy agradables para mi **_– dijo con la mirada pérdida.

_**perdone mi atrevimiento pero ¿le gustaría venir conmigo a pasarla con mi familia? es una casa humilde pero llena de amor, seguro que le encantará, además podremos dejar a los señores solos ¿no cree?**_ – deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el aceptará, estaba empezando a sentir algo muy especial por el ¿amor? Quizá…

_**O Dorothy me encantaría muchas gracias**_ – no podía creer que ella le pidiera eso _¿sería que ella sentía algo por el, a lo mejor mis días de soledad se van a acabar?_ Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, el la amaba y no se atrevía a decir nada por que ella era mucho menor.

Se pusieron de acuerdo para salir en unas horas y George entro a avisarle a William al comedor

_**George que bueno que vienes queríamos hablar contigo**_ – habló el rubio

_**¿Pasa algo William?**_

_**No nada solo que queríamos invitarte a que pasaras la navidad con nosotros**_

_**Muchas gracias, pero eso venia a decirte me iré con Dorothy con sus familiares**_

_**¿queee?**_ – dijeron los rubios al unísono extrañados

_**Si William ella me ha invitado y pues he aceptado, así ustedes pueden estar solos**_ - dijo guiñándole un ojo

_**esta bien**_ - dijo Albert todavía extrañado - _**como tu quieras ¿entonces te vas hoy con ella?**_

_**Si no necesitas nada mas si, estaremos de vuelta pasando año nuevo**_

_**No necesito nada mas que tengan buen viaje**_

_**Gracias**_

_**Buen viaje George**_ – le deseo Candy que no salía de su asombro

_**Hasta pronto señor, Señorita**_ - salio del comedor

_**Mmm aquí esta pasando algo**_ - dijo Albert

_**¿Tu crees que George y Dorothy?**_ – preguntó la chica pecosa incrédula.

_**¿Por que no Candy? además no puedo negar que esto me vino muy bien vamos a estar solitos tu y yo**_ – dijo seductor.

_**Creo que va a ser peligroso para mi**_ – agregó la joven riendo

_**no se ría tanto señorita**_. – dijo el riendo de buena gana - _**Bueno nos vamos**_

_**Si vamonos**_

Llenaron la casa de adornos navideños, un gran árbol decorado con hermosas esferas de colores, dos botas con sus nombres en la chimenea, diferentes adornos con motivos navideños por doquier.

Ya había llegado el día de noche buena ese día no iban a cocinar Albert había pedido a un restaurante cercano que hicieran la comida.

Candy se encontraba arreglándose en su cuarto quería lucir muy bien al fin y al cabo era su primer navidad con el hombre que amaba. Se puso un vestido color rojo que caía hasta el suelo, llevaba un sugerente escote en la espalda y el frente, entallaba mucho su cintura, el cabello se lo había recogido en una cascada de rizos que caían por su espalada y como joyas solo llevaba unos aretes de rubíes. Se veía espectacular.

Salio de la habitación rumbo a la escalera se imaginaba que Albert ya estaría abajo, cuando se encontraba en la cima miro hacia abajo y lo vio allí.

Se veía muy apuesto se había puesto un smoking negro que insinuaba su atlético cuerpo, se había recortado un poco su cabello esa tarde, le temblaban las piernas solo de verlo era irresistiblemente atractivo. Creía que nunca podría escapar de esos ojos azules como el cielo.

Por su parte Albert estaba muy nervioso esperando al fondo de la escalera, estaba muy feliz de pasar esos días con Candy. De pronto la vio aparecer, parecía una diosa, ese vestido le sentaba como un guante mostrando sus exuberantes curvas y ese escote lo hacía perder el aliento. Ella se giro un poco para que la viera y pudo ver otro escote que dejaba ver toda la blanca espalda de Candy, se volvió a girar y la vio a esos ojos que lo hacían enloquecer. Ella bajo lentamente y se engancho en su brazo

_**Te ves preciosa mi amor**_ – dijo con la voz entrecortada por la emoción.

_**Tu te ves guapísimo**_ – estaba feliz

_**Me alegra que solo estemos tú y yo**_ – agregó ya más tranquilo.

_**¿por que mi amor?**_

_**por qu**__**e me moriría de celos de que otros te vieran con ese vestido**_

_**oh pero ¿por que es demasiado escotado?**_ – dijo preocupada

_**no Candy esta bien te ves preciosa es solo que eres tan bella que todos querrían estar contigo**_ – afirmó con una sonrisa devolviéndole la confianza

_**yo solo quiero estar contigo, te amo**_ – dijo la rubia mirando profundamente sus ojos celestes.

_**y yo a ti**_

Se sentaron en el comedor y comieron alegremente, Candy por ese día decidió que bebería un poco de vino y champaña.

_**Candy no bebas tanto te va a hacer daño**_ – le advirtió Albert preocupado ella nunca bebía.

_**solo he tomado 2 copas de vino**_ - decía con un puchero

_**si pero aun nos falta brindar con la champaña, no vaya a ser que por las copas haga usted algo que no se atrevería de otra forma o es que esta tomando valor señorita Andrew**_ - decía el muy pícaro

_**Albert que cosas dices solo había aprobado el vino una vez y decidí que ya que estamos los dos solos lo probaría otra vez.**_

_**Bueno pues entonces que te parece si vamos a la sala y brindamos allí**_ - decía al tiempo que galantemente la ayudaba a levantarse.

Acomodo a Candy en un sillón que estaba frente a la chimenea, después tomo dos copas y las lleno de champaña, le ofreció una a ella y el tomo otra, se acomodo a su lado. Alzo su copa y la miro profundamente a los ojos.

_**Por la mas maravillosa navidad que he pasado en mi vida, por que por primera vez me siento en un hogar**_ – habló muy emocionado, totalmente embargado por la felicidad.

_**P**__**or que tengamos muchas tan felices como esta**_ - decía ella chocando su copa con la de el y tomando un pequeño sorbo.

_**Bueno pues creo que es hora de abrir los regalos ¿no?**_ - preguntó el con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

_**¿Me compraste algo?**_ - Decía ella fingiéndose sorprendida sabía que el no podría olvidar comprarle un regalo

_**Si pero tus regalos están escondidos por la casa, así que tendrás que buscar**_ - decía juguetón

_**Pues creo que pensamos lo mismo así que será mejor que busquemos ya**_ - decía levantándose corriendo a buscar - _**Seguro que yo los encuentro primero **_– aseguro como niña pequeña

_**No lo creo y te lo demostrare**_ - decía el riendo se sentía inmensamente feliz como nunca había sido.

_**Pero no los abriremos hasta que los dos los encontremos ¿ok?**_

_**Ok pero deja de hablar y busca**_ - decía el mientras abría cajones y movía cosas

_**¡Aja encontré uno!**_ - decía ella mientras miraba si había algo debajo del sillón

_**Muy bien señorita pero aún le quedan tres mas, además creo que yo… si aquí esta uno jajaja es grande**_ - decía mientras tomaba el obsequio que se encontraba detrás de una cortina

_**A ti también te faltan dos mas**_- reía ella mientras buscaba.

Minutos mas tarde habían encontrado todos los regalos

_**¡te gane!**_- exclamó Candy feliz - _**tienes que admitir que soy mejor buscadora que tu**_

_**no lo que pasa es que te aprovechas de que estaba pendiente de ver tu cara cuando encontraras un regalo, me encanta tu gesto de triunfo combinado con felicidad **_– explico el joven enamorado

_**¡Excusas señor Andrew!**_ - le decía mientras le daba un beso en los labios. Cuando acabó el beso - _**Bueno quien abre primero**_

_**Iremos abriendo uno y uno, empieza tu por que ganaste**_

ella abrió primero una cajita allí encontró una hermosa pulsera formada por tulipanes unidos entre si de oro - _**¡Albert es preciosa! ¡Me encanta!**_

_**Me alegra que te guste ahora voy yo mmmm voy a abrir primero uno de los grandes **_- Quito el envoltorio y se encontró con un hermoso portafolio de piel, tenía grabadas en la parte inferior derecha las siglas W.A.A

_**¡Ábrelo!**_ - Le pidió ella entusiasmada

El abrió el portafolio tenía dos compartimentos para papeles, pero se sorprendió al ver otro compartimento muy pegado a la tapa, lo abrió y encontró pegada una foto de ellos dos juntos cuando vivían en Chicago.

_**¿Que te parece?**_ - decía ella ansiosa _**- ese compartimento es secreto y podrás guardar ahí cosas que no quieres que se vean cuando abres el portafolio en tus juntas, me tome la libertad de poner una foto nuestra**_ – explicó la joven

_**¡Candy es magnifico, así podré verte siempre que quiera!**_ - Decía sonriendo feliz

Ella tomo una caja más grande que la anterior, cuadrada y allí encontró el collar y los aretes que hacían juego con la pulsera_**- ¡ Que bonito es el juego completo! Muchas gracias**_

_**Lo mande hacer especialmente para ti la verdad hicieron un trabajo magnifico **_- El abrió otra caja y se encontró con un pijama de felpa a cuadros color azul

_**Es que el que teníamos igual en Chicago ya estaba muy gastado y he visto que lo sigues usando así que te compre otro**_

_**¡Muchas gracias princesa! Me gusta que te fijes en esos detalles de verdad gracias **_– dijo emocionado, cada detalle de ella le confirmaba que era la mujer perfecta para él.

Esa vez ella tomo una caja mas grande y se encontró con un hermoso blusón del Japón tenía unos bordados preciosos en oro y detrás había un vestido del mismo diseño solo que llegaba hasta por debajo de la rodilla era color verde con los bordado en hermosos colores. Los dos eran de seda

_**Los mande traer del Japón, espero que te gusten**_

_**Mi amor son preciosos pero no tenías por que haberte molestado, me mimas demasiado**_ – dijo ella muy halagada con el echo de que el había echo todo eso por ella.

_**¡nada es demasiado! **_

El abrió su ultimo regalo era un cuadro al óleo donde aparecían el y Candy en medio de un bosque con una cabaña de fondo rodeados de animales, hasta le parecía que habían pintado a popee y clint, era hermoso

Candy estaba expectante hacía dos meses que había mandado hacer ese cuadro con un pintor que le habían recomendado en la academia, le había dado fotos para que se guiará y le había descrito el sitio

Una lágrima salio de sus ojos azules a la vez que una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios - _**Es… es el mejor regalo que he recibido nunca, aquí en este cuadro esta reflejado lo que mas amo en la vida, lo que me hace lo que soy y lo que me impulsa a vivir.**_

_**Quería que cada vez que lo vieras pudieras ver los animales y la naturaleza que tanto amas**_ – agregó ella muy emocionada también.

_**Y a ti princesa que eres lo que mas amo**_ - se acerco a ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios _**– muchas gracias**_

_**Bueno ahora tienes que ayudarme a cargar mi ultimo regalo yo no puedo con el!**_

_**Si espera que lo traigo **_- lo tomo y lo puso delante a ella

Ella lo abrió y vio un objeto que no había visto en la vida era muy raro _**-¿que es?**_ - Dijo con una mezcla de extrañeza y sorpresa en sus ojos,

El le dijo - _**espera y verás**_ - tomo el artefacto y lo coloco encima de una mesa, lo puso a funcionar y se empezó a escuchar una hermosa melodía

_**Oh pero si es música**_ - decía ella sorprendida

_**Si mi amor es un gramófono no hay muchos, me ha costado mucho conseguirlo, pero nadie le niega nada al cabeza de los Andrew así que aproveche mi posición**_ – explicó el joven.

Ella se lanzo a sus brazos _**¡que bonito regalo mi amor!**_

El la tomo de la cintura al tiempo que ella le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho, se movían al ritmo de la melodía así muy pegados - _**Me gusta esto de tener música en casa**_ - decía el

_**Y eso por que mi amor**_ - decía ella levantando un poco la cabeza para verlo a los ojos

_**Por que en una fiesta no podríamos bailar así ,aquí podemos simplemente dejarnos llevar**_ - explicó el

_**Tienes razón**_

Bailaron por largo rato hasta que ya ella se había cansado, se sentaron y el le sirvió un poco mas de champaña, como tenía mucha sed Candy se la bebió de un solo trago, tendiéndole la copa para que le sirviera mas

_**¿segura?**_ - Decía sonriendo, estaba seguro que pronto comenzaría a sentir los efectos de la bebida

_**si tengo sed**_ – dijo ella

El le sirvió la segunda copa y ella se la volvió a tomar de un jalón

_**hip hip, oh me siento un poco mareada**_ – dijo ella con la voz entrecortada

_**te lo dije creo que se te subieron las copas preciosa**_ – explico el riendo

_**no es solo que estoy cansada**_ - decía ella pero ya se le trababa la lengua

_**si mi amor lo que tu digas**_ - decía el sin parar de reír.

_**hip hip hip me siento mal**_

El la tomo en sus brazos para llevarla a la cama para que descansara

_**mmm sabías que eres un hombre muy atractivo hip**_ - le susurró ella al oído

_**no lo sabía**_ - decía el divertido mientras subía las escaleras

_**pues lo eres**_ - continuo ella - _**tienes unos brazos muy fuertes y un cuerpo que es una tentación hip**_ – dijo todo esto gracias a esa inhibición que dan las copas de mas.

_**ah si es una tentación señorita**_ - decía el mirándola a los ojos, no cabía duda que las copas la estaban haciendo decir cosas que no hubiera dicho en otras condiciones, la coloco sobre su cama y cuando se iba a levantar para ir a prepararle un café, ella lo tomo del brazo y le dijo

_**no te vayas, quiero que duermas conmigo, que no te despegues de mi hip**_ - decía ella atrabancando las palabras

_**no me iré hasta que te duermas, pero no me quedaré contigo princesa, así no**_ - Le hubiera encantado cumplir su petición y la de su propio cuerpo que le gritaba que aceptará pero el no quería que fuera así, quería que ella lo hiciera con sus cinco sentidos

_**mmm esta bien**_ - aceptó ella con un puchero pero en seguida se durmió y el se fue a su cuarto a dormir.

Pasaron varios días donde habían disfrutado mucho de la mutua compañía, paseaban a orillas del río, leían, bailaban, reían. Fueron días maravillosos pero ya tenían que volver a sus obligaciones. George y Dorothy ya habían regresado por cierto con una mirada muy especial, pero al preguntarle Candy a Dorothy ella solía evadir el responder al igual que George a Albert. Ese día Albert partiría a recorrer varias ciudades volvería al mes

Esta pareja de rubios se despidieron con un gran beso apasionado, profundo, lleno de amor, este amor que iba creciendo día a día con cada pequeño detalle ,volviéndose mas sólido, llevándolos a un inmensa paz interior, la paz de haber encontrado a tu otra mitad , la paz de ser uno solo.

CONTINUARA…..

Este es mi primer fic así que como verán soy inexperta y no muy buena escribiendo.

Espero les guste, espero todos sus comentarios. 


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16**

Pasaron los meses entre viajes de Albert, clases de Candy y momentos juntos, ya se encontraban en el mes de marzo, la primavera estaba llegando.

Cuando el no estaba ella ocupaba su tiempo en todo tipo de cosas no paraba hasta estar agotada. Iba a sus clases de ahí tomaba en casa las clases del Sr. Leeton y sus clases de cocina, en cuanto acababa se iba a trabajar varias horas al hospital de la ciudad. Quería estar así ocupada por que si no se sentía triste, vacía, lo necesitaba tanto, hacía un mes que se había ido y esta vez el tiempo se le pasaba lento.

Por su parte Albert ya no podía aguantar mas estar separado de su amada así que intento acabar lo mas rápido que pudo y tomo el primer tren, llegaría en la madrugada pero podría sorprenderla despertándola por la mañana. La casa estaba en silencio cuando llego faltaban unas cuantas horas para que Candy se despertará así que decidió darse un baño y descansar un poco mientras tanto. Subió sigilosamente, entro en su habitación y la vio allí.

Ella se encontraba dormida en su cama, su cabello revuelto sobre la almohada, bajo su vista y pudo ver que ella llevaba puesta la camisola de su pijama, le quedaba muy grande y dejaba ver sus bien formadas piernas. Pero que haría ella allí y con su pijama, no pudo resistirlo y se acerco a ella. Le acaricio suavemente la frente y las mejillas, después con la yema de sus dedos delineó sus bien formados y carnosos labios, llevado por las sensaciones que ella le provocaba se acerco a besarlos, necesitaba sentirlos. La beso suavemente y sintió una mano en su nuca, los labios de ella respondían a su beso. La miro a los ojos y pudo ver que aun estaba dormida, en ese instante se abrieron esos hermosos ojos que tanto amaba

_**Albert!!! Has regresado**_ - decía mientras se incorporaba y lo abrazaba

_**si princesa quería darte una sorpresa y despertarte dentro de un rato pero el sorprendido fui yo ¿Por que estas aquí en mi cama y traes puesto mi pijama?**_

_**Yo...-**_ decía sonrojada- _**yo te extrañaba tanto que vine a tratar de sentirte mas cerca, así que me puse tu pijama para oler a ti y me metí en tu cama, solo así pude conciliar el sueño**_

_**mmm ya veo**_ - decía sonriendo de medio lado - _**si quieres la compartimos para que ya no me extrañes mas **_– sugirió el de forma seductora - _**además te ves muy sexy con esa camisola**_

_**ohh Albert si me queda enorme**_ - rió ella, le había gustado mucho su propuesta y se estaba pensando seriamente el aceptarla, ella deseaba ser de el y cada vez se convencía mas de que no tenia nada malo, ella lo amaba y el a ella. Ella sabía que no podría a amar a ningún otro hombre como a el

_**no me has contestado**_ – dijo el mientras le besaba el cuello, estaba nervioso las ultimas veces que habían estado en una situación similar le había parecido que ella lo quería tanto como el.

Ella lo separo un poco y le dijo mirándolo a los ojos - _**Mi amor quiero ser tuya, estoy convencida de ello, pero quiero que la primera vez que hagamos el amor sea en un momento especial que recordemos toda nuestra vida.**_

_**Me parece perfecto así será tu déjalo de mi mano. Me voy a tomar una ducha para desayunar y usted debería de hacer lo mismo así que nos vemos en un ratito en el comedor **_- le dio un beso y se metió al baño

Pasaron los días Candy estaba muy extrañada Albert le hacía insinuaciones pero no había echo por que fuera a mas a pesar de que pasaban veladas maravillosas y que todas le parecían a ella el día y momento especial que habían estado esperando - _Se habrá arrepentido, no creo mmm ¿que pasará? _- Siguió arreglándose para bajar a desayunar cuando escuchó una melodía.

_**- **__**Esa melodía esa melodía ¡oh no puede ser!**_ - los recuerdos acudieron a su mente _la colina "eres mas bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras", su príncipe_. Salio corriendo al balcón y lo vio allí en el jardín vestido con su kilt tocando esa melodía que los dos conocían muy bien. Las lagrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas - _Mi príncipe, mi Albert, esa melodía ¡que feliz soy!_

El termino la melodía, levanto la vista y la vio apoyada en el barandal, era bellísima pudo ver como las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas.

_**Candy pero ¿por que lloras?**_ – pregunto desde abajo

_**¡De felicidad!**_ – respondió ella con una sonrisa

El se metió a la casa y subió corriendo encontrándola en el balcón, ella corrió a abrazarlo.

_**Pero ¿por que tocabas esa melodía? **_

_**Acaso no te acuerdas**_ - interrogo el levantando levemente una ceja

_**De ¿que mi amor? **_

_**Hoy hace 14 años que nos conocimos**_ – afirmó con una gran sonrisa

_**Pero recuerdas las fecha**_ - decía sorprendida

_**Por supuesto que si, ese día me enamore y supe que nunca mas podría olvidarte**_

_**¡Albert te amo tanto! ¡Mi príncipe de la colina!**_

_**¡Y tu mi princesa! **_- Se besaron el la levanto y le dio vueltas mientras le decía cuanto la amaba. La dejo en el suelo y le dijo

_**Hoy vamos a celebrar este día tan especial, pedí la cena a un rico restaurante y cenaremos aquí para que nadie nos moleste**_ – continuó diciendo - _**Les di la noche libre a George y a Dorothy, yo ahora me voy a la oficina a hacer unas cosas te veo a las 8pm para la cena**_ -le dio un rápido beso y salió de allí dejando a Candy todavía con la sensación en sus labios.

Pasaron las horas y ambos se encontraban arreglándose para la cena. Albert estaba dándose un último vistazo en el espejo, se había puesto un esmoquin negro, con camisa y chaleco blanco. En la solapa del esmoquin llevaba un tulipán rojo .Estaba muy nervioso pero eso no opacaba la gran felicidad que lo embargaba, dio un ultimo vistazo a la habitación e hizo un gesto de aprobación, salió y se dirigió a buscar a su amada.

Abrió la puerta y la vio parada allí su imagen simplemente lo hacía temblar, era una mujer capaz de volver loco a cualquier hombre. Llevaba un vestido azul marino largo, era de cuello alto y sin mangas, el único accesorio que llevaba era el emblema de los Andrew que a el se le había caído ahora hacia catorce años. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en un chongo, se veía simplemente hermosa, ella se dio la vuelta para tomar su chal y acercarse a el. En ese momento pudo ver que llevaba un escote muy pronunciado en la espalda, sintió una oleada de deseo recorrerlo todo.

_**Eres una provocadora**_ - decía mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba a el sintiendo en ese momento la suavidad de la piel de su espalda en sus manos.

_**¿Por que lo dices? **_-decía ella picara

_**Por que este atuendo sería capaz de revivir a un muerto ¡Te ves espectacular!**_

_**Muchas gracias, me lo puse solo para ti**_ - decía coqueta en su oído. Este gesto lo hizo estremecerse, decidió separarse un poco por que si no podría contener sus deseos.

_**Bueno será mejor que bajemos la cena se enfría**_ - la tomo de la mano y la guío al comedor

El comedor estaba iluminado por la tenue luz de velas colocadas en varios lugares

Tomaron un suculento menú y se encontraban tomando el postre

_**M**__**i amor nunca pensé que te acordarías después de 14 años del día exacto en que nos conocimos **_- decía sonriendo

_**Nunca lo pude olvidar, desde ese día cada mañana desperté con la imagen de tu bello rostro con una sonrisa.**_

_**Yo tampoco pude olvidarte, creo que todos los hombres a los que ame fue por que me recordaban algo de ti**_ – explicó ella - _**Es increíble como con solo unos momentos compartidos pudimos marcar tanto nuestras vidas**_

_**A veces pienso que solo nací para amarte, por eso mi alma solo la has ocupado tu **_- decía el mirándola a los ojos profundamente y tomando su mano - _**No imagino mi vida si tu no estas en ella.**_

_**Nuestro amor es un conjunto de tantas cosas amor, amistad , comprensión, aceptación y conocimiento de los defectos del otro, de compartir un montón de gustos, de nuestra naturaleza libre**_ – dijo ella suspirando

_**Creo que somos la unión de un alma partida por la mitad, somos el complemento el uno de otro**_ - decía el acercándose suavemente a sus labios, los beso primero como si de una caricia de tratará para después ir poco a poco presionando sus labios a los de ella, saboreándolos, disfrutándolos como si fuera la primera vez que los sentía.

Candy sentía como todo su cuerpo respondía a ese beso, un beso lleno de amor y pasión, entreabrió sus labios para poder sentirlo mas, el aprovecho para jugar con su lengua y explorar toda su boca, era una sensación sublime, sentía un hormigueo que recorría todo su cuerpo. En ese momento su cabeza y su corazón le dijeron que pasase lo que pasase luego jamás se arrepentiría de entregarse a ese hombre ya que solo podría ser de él. Se separo de él levantándose de su silla y aproximándose de nuevo, lo aparto un poco de la mesa y se sentó en sus piernas, estaba decidida esa sería la noche. Rodeo con sus brazos el cuello masculino acariciando sus cabellos.

El rodeo su cintura con sus brazos, estaba ardiendo de deseo ¡esa sería la noche! la noche en que la única mujer que había amado en su vida sería suya.

Se besaron con toda la pasión que hervía dentro de ellos, las manos de ella descendieron hasta el pecho del rubio, aun por encima de la ropa podía sentir el calor que emanaba y las palpitaciones rápidas de su corazón. El por su parte acariciaba toda la espalda de la chica aprovechando que su escote le dejaba sentir toda esa piel, a la vez fue besando y recorriendo con su lengua todo el camino hasta la poca piel de cuello que quedaba descubierta. Ella necesitaba sentir su piel así que empezó a desanudar su corbatín lanzándolo y desabotono varios botones de la camisa. Comenzó a acariciar la piel de su pecho haciéndolo estremecer por el contacto, pero ella quería mas mucho mas, se acerco a su oído y le dijo en un susurro,

_**Quiero sentirte y que me sientas, quiero ser tuya**_ - después mordió levemente el lóbulo de su oreja

Albert estaba sorprendido no solo por la confesión de ella si no por lo apasionada que estaba demostrando ser, pero aun pidiéndole a Dios que no se retractara pregunto - _**¿Estas segura mi amor?**_

_**Si solo podría ser tuya, nunca podré ser de otro hombre, te amo**_

El no necesito nada mas la cargo para guiarla a su cuarto, mientras tanto ella imitaba lo que el le había echo antes en su cuello - _mmm se sentía tan bien _- llego a la puerta, la abrió y la bajo suavemente. Candy se sorprendió muchísimo la habitación estaba bellísima.

Albert había colocado velas por doquier lo que le daba una luz muy romántica y la cama estaba cubierta de pétalos de tulipán

_**oh Albert, esto es mas de lo que imagine**_ – exclamó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

_**me alegra, quiero que esta noche sea una que no podamos olvidar nunca**_ - le decía abrazándola de nuevo, ya no podía esperar mas. Se acerco a sus labios besándolos, mordisqueándolos, acariciando su espalda, sus caderas .Ella se estremecía ante cada contacto, ante cada beso, empezó a desabotonar toda la camisa quería sentir toda su piel, termino y la dejo caer. Tenía un bien formando abdomen y pecho cubierto por una sombra rubia sobre su bronceada piel, acaricio su espalda, sus brazos, su pecho. El gemía ante esas caricias, desabotono el cuello del vestido y como no llevaba ningún otro cierre cayo al piso, dejando a Candy solo con su pieza de ropa interior, el se separo un poco para verla en todo su esplendor, era bellísima. Tenía unos bien formados y firmes senos, una estrechísima cintura que marcaba el inicio de unas hermosas caderas y unas bien contorneadas piernas, era preciosa más de lo que pudiera imaginar. Subió la vista para encontrarse con sus hermosos ojos esmeralda y la vio muy sonrojada

_**no te avergüences era una mujer increíblemente hermosa**_

_**es solo que nunca me habían visto así**_ - decía bajando la mirada.

El la volvió a tomar entre sus brazos, volviendo a hacer una ruta de besos y caricias con su lengua por su cuello mientras tomaba uno de sus senos en sus manos acariciándolo, Candy sintió como un calor se apoderaba de ella, el siguió su camino hasta tomar también cada seno con sus labios, eso hizo gemir a Candy, ella le acariciaba con mucha pasión el pelo y la espalda.

Pero ella quería también ver su cuerpo, se lo había imaginado tantas veces y por fin podía verlo. Aprovecho que el había vuelto a besarla en los labios para bajar sus manos por su abdomen hasta llegar a su pantalón, lo desabrocho y lo dejo caer, el se separo un poco de ella se descalzo y se lo quito del todo, iba a volver a besarla cuando ella lo detuvo, quería observarlo. Era como un dios griego, tenía una espalda ancha y una estrecha cintura además de unas bellas piernas.

El dejo que lo mirara pero pronto sintió que ya no podía mas necesitaba sentirla. La tomo en sus brazos y la deposito suavemente en el lecho, comenzaron a acariciarse y besarse con frenesí, el poco a poco y llenándola de besos se deshizo de su prenda de ropa interior, para así poder prodigarle caricias por todo su cuerpo e intimidad, ella gemía y se estremecía antes esas caricias sentía que se iba a volver loca de necesidad, de necesidad de él. El observo como ella arqueaba su espalda invitándolo a hacer la suya, se desprendió de su ropa interior y gentilmente separó sus piernas colocándose en su cálida intimidad.

_**princesa esto puede doler un poco al principio, pero poco a poco ira desapareciendo y te gustará**_ - le decía entre besos

_**no te preocupes lo se , te amo**_

Entonces el suavemente la hizo suya esperando un poco a que ella se acostumbrara a el, poco a poco el dolor se borro de su bello rostro con miles de besos de el y lo invito con sus caderas a seguir. El comenzó el movimiento rítmico del amor, haciéndola gemir de placer, poco a poco aumentando la velocidad, ella rodeo sus caderas con sus piernas y empezó a moverse al ritmo de el, instantes después ambos llegaban al éxtasis entre palabras de amor. Suavemente el se retiro de ella aun con la respiración agitada y sus corazones latiendo a mil, se abrazaron y besaron con mucho amor.

Ella se encontraba feliz, plena nunca se imagino que podía sentir todas esas sensaciones ante una caricia, un beso. Hacer el amor con Albert había sido una experiencia sublime.

El también se sentía feliz por fin sabía lo que era hacer el amor, entregar el alma en cada beso, en cada caricia. Sin duda Candy lo había sorprendido gratamente era una mujer muy apasionada y poco a poco se fue desinhibiendo.

_**te amo, muchas gracias princesa por este regalo, espero que no te hayas arrepentido**_ - decía mientras acariciaba sus cabellos

_**nunca me arrepentiré, me gusto mucho**_ - decía un poco sonrojada

_**no tienes por que avergonzarte de que te guste princesa**_- le decía mirándola a los ojos- _**No tiene nada malo que disfrutes de hacer el amor, poco a poco iremos descubriendo nuevas formas de amarnos, aprenderemos juntos, quiero que lo disfrutes y que tengas la confianza de decirme y guiarme hacia lo que te guste ¿ok?**_

_**Ok te amo tanto, me siento completa, feliz**_

_**Yo también.**_

El sueño se apodero de estos enamorados, que durmieron abrazados

CONTINUARA…..

Espero les guste, espero todos sus comentarios. 


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17**

El sueño se apodero de estos enamorados, que durmieron abrazados hasta que un rayo de sol empezó a molestar los ojos de Albert, el muy despacio abrió sus ojos, con miedo a despertar temía que todo lo vivido fuera un sueño pero la vio allí durmiendo sobre su pecho con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y no pudo sentirse mas feliz, amaba tanto a esa mujer. Comenzó a acariciar su espalda para despertarla, ella abrió lentamente sus ojos hasta encontrase con esos ojos profundos como el mar mirándola llenos de amor

_**Buenos día princesa**_

_**Buenos días mi amor**_ - decía mientras estiraba un poco el cuello para darle un pequeño beso en los labios

_**¿Cómo te sientes?**_

_**Muy bien, pero con mucha hambre**_ - decía con una sonrisa

_**Pues entonces será mejor que nos duchemos y bajemos a desayunar, yo también estoy hambriento**_ - en ese momento vio reflejada la preocupación en sus ojos _**-¿Que pasa preciosa?**_

_**Mmm que estoy desnuda**_ - decía sonrojada cubriéndose un poco con la sábana

_**Pero por que te avergüenzas si ya te vi anoche**_ – dijo el rubio riendo.

_**Si pero….**_ - Decía mientras bajaba la mirada

El comprendió que era muy pronto para que ella superara todos sus temores así que decidió levantarse él primero para darle a ella la oportunidad de envolverse con la sábana, le dio un beso y se levanto.

Candy lo miro sorprendida no se sentía avergonzado por su desnudez al contrario la mostraba con total naturalidad, dejándole ver a ella ahora con la luz del día su bien formado cuerpo. Ella observo como el se puso su ropa interior y el pantalón del pijama, aprovecho para cubrirse toda con la sábana. En ese momento vio como el miro la camisa del pijama y la miro a ella. Se acerco y se la dio junto con su ropa interior

_**Me daré la vuelta para que puedas ponerte esto**_ - se giro y ella se vistió, se acerco y lo abrazo por atrás

_**¡Muchas gracias cariño por comprenderme tan bien!**_

El se giro y la miro se veía mas guapa que nunca con su cabello desordenado y esa camisa que le quedaba grande. La beso - _**Te ves hermosa por las mañanas**_

_**Ojala y me viera tan bien como tu**_ - el rugir de sus estómagos se escucho y los dos rieron - _**será mejor que nos apuremos**_ - Salieron al balcón y la acompaño a la puerta de su cuarto.

_**Te amo princesa no sabes cuanto. Te veo ahora para desayunar**_

_**Si mi amor**_

Candy se sentía feliz se había convertido en mujer en brazos de Albert. Tenía una sonrisa enorme y un nuevo brillo en los ojos. Se baño y vistió rápidamente, poniéndose un vestido de gasa hasta las rodillas color rosa sin mangas, su cabello lo dejo suelto. Cuando había acabado lo vio allí parado en la puerta del balcón, se veía tan apuesto con su pantalón y camisa beige que llevaba ligeramente desabrochada, todavía no podía creer que ella era la dueña del corazón de ese maravilloso hombre.

_**Te queda muy bien el rosa **_

_**Muchas gracias**_

La tomo de la mano y bajaron a desayunar, esa mañana Dorothy y George percibieron algo nuevo en las miradas de estos rubios, se miraron cómplices y sonrieron entendiéndose sin hablar.

_**Hola George buenos días**_ – saludó el millonario mientras acomodaba a Candy en sus sitio y el se sentaba en el suyo.

_**Buenos días William, Señorita Candy**_

_**Buen día George**_ – devolvió el saludo Candy brindándole una encantadora sonrisa

_**George si hoy no hay nada realmente urgente no iré a trabajar, quiero pasar el día con Candy**_ – informó a su mano derecha.

_**No hay nada urgente, no te preocupes mañana veremos lo que haga falta**_

_**Muy bien George**_

Desayunaron como dos leoncitos al parecer necesitaban reponer energías. Cuando acabaron salieron a caminar por la ciudad y pasear a orillas del rió. Comieron en un pequeño restaurante donde pasaron desapercibidos y continuaron con su paseo.

Candy se sentía muy tranquila, ya no había tensión entre ellos todo era tan natural después de haber hecho el amor, ya no se sentía tensa ante sus caricias al contrario las disfrutaba plenamente ya que ahora conocía todo lo que el amor podía provocar y no le asustaba.

El por su parte caminaba feliz, orgulloso, por fin Candy era su mujer en cuerpo y alma, se moría por gritar a los cuatro vientos que se amaban y que ella era suya solo suya, pero ya llegaría el momento y nadie podría separarlo jamás de ella. Después de lo que habían compartido fue mas consciente de cuanto la necesitaba.

Ya era de noche cuando regresaron a su hogar, cenaron algo ligero y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, aunque no querían separarse todavía

_**Pero ya te vas a dormir princesa no quiero separarme de ti**_ - decía el con un puchero

_**Chantajista**_ – dijo la pecosa riendo - _**es solo que ya estoy incomoda con este vestido ¿Que te parece si nos ponemos cómodos y nos vemos en el balcón?**_

_**Me parece una excelente idea**_ - así salió y se dirigió a su cuarto

Ella se puso un corto camisón de tirantes, era de seda blanca, se soltó el cabello y lo cepillo. No se puso bata ya que en esos días hacia mucho calor además después de lo que habían compartido no había nada de malo en que no lo hiciera. Salio al balcón y lo vio allí apoyado en el barandal llevando únicamente el pantalón del pijama _- ¡es tan guapo!_ - Se acerco y lo abrazo por atrás

_**Es una noche muy bella**_ – dijo ella

_**Si además el aire huele a flores ¡me encanta el olor de la primavera!**_ -decía respirando profundo

Se giro y la vio con su camisón descalza, sin duda era una mujer muy sensual.

_**A nadie podría quedarle ese camisón como a ti**_ - aseguró acercándose coqueto

_**¿que pretende Señor Andrew con sus halagos?**_

_**lo sabes muy bien**_ - afirmó él besándola con pasión

Así nuestros querido príncipes acabaron amándose de nuevo en el cuarto de el.

Por la mañana muy temprano los dos se encontraban desayunando mientras leían el periódico, el leía una noticia en alto y luego ella lo hacía con otra. Compartían hasta esos pequeños detalles.

_**Por primera vez una negociación se le resiste al heredero de la fortuna Andrew, a pesar de su gran capacidad para conseguir socios, el Señor Fox parece resistirse a acompañarlo en sus nuevos negocios**_ - leía Albert con el ceño fruncido

_**Mi amor tan difícil está esta negociación, toma**_ - le tendió a Albert una tostada untada con mermelada de melocotón como a el le gustaba.

El la tomo y le dio un gran mordisco le encantaban esos pequeños detalles que ella tenía con el - _**Pues si, no consigo convencerlo de que debemos diversificar nuestros negocios y que es una buena oportunidad montar fabricas textiles, es un hombre muy testarudo**_ - suspiró

_**Cariño**_ - Ella tomo su mano _**- tranquilo ya verás como en algún momento cederá tu no quites el dedo del renglón. Mira para que te animes te voy a leer las notas de sociales así podremos ver que cosas pasan por la vida de tus familiares**_ – dijo al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

_**También son los tuyos**_ – le recordó

_**Depende de a quien te refieras**_ - decía ella sonriendo - _**además no creo que pueda ser tu pupila por mucho tiempo mas, no esta bien que sea pareja de mi tutor, tarde o temprano tendrás que quitarme tu apellido**_

_**No perderás nunca el apellido Andrew**_ - dijo muy serio apretando su mano

Ella no sabía que pensar - _**pero…**_ - no pudo seguir el nunca le había hablado de formalizar su relación.

_**Pero nada princesa no te crees ideas tontas en tu cabeza quieres, tu siempre estarás a mi lado**_ - aseguró mirándola a los ojos

Candy decidió no pensar mas y decidió leer la primera nota - _**El Señor Archibald Cornwell ha roto su noviazgo con la señorita Annie Britter, fuentes cercanas aseguran que ha sido por terceras personas ¿quién será el nuevo amor del Señor Cornwell?**_ - Candy se llevo la mano a la boca y unas lágrimas corrieron inmediatamente por sus mejillas.

_**P**__**equeña tarde o temprano iba a salir en la prensa, los dos son muy asiduos de eventos de sociedad y la gente no tardaría en darse cuenta**_ – trató de calmarla, estiro su mano tomando el brazo de ella jalándola para que se sentara en sus piernas y así abrazarla.

_**Si mi amor pero la tercera persona soy yo, Annie estará sufriendo mucho, todo por mi culpa.**_

_**no es tu culpa que el se enamorara de ti**_ - decía con mucha ternura - _**además no crees que es mejor que se aseguren de sus sentimientos ahora a cuando ya no haya vuelta a tras. Candy ellos no han tenido todas estas aventuras y cosas vividas como nosotros para saber que se pertenecen.**_

_**Tu entonces estas seguro ¿no dudas ni un poquito?**_- Decía con un puchero

Una sonrisa se dibujo inmediatamente en su rostro - _**Candy no podría dudar, nadie me llena como tu, nadie me hace feliz como tu. A ti te amo princesa desde siempre, me complementas, nunca habrá otra capaz de despertar esto en mi **_– aseguró - _**¿No será acaso que tu dudas? **_– pregunto nervioso y muy serio.

_**¡Oh yo no!**_ – respondió enseguida - _**Albert ha habido otros amores en mi vida y tu mejor que nadie lo sabe **_– comenzó a explicar - _**pero analizando mis sentimientos como te he dicho tantas veces, a Anthony creo que lo ame por que se parecía a ti cuando te conocí y a Terry por que me recordaba también algo de ti, aunque no se el que no se parecen en nada. Pero ese día en el barco de espaldas se parecía a Anthony **_– siguió diciendo - _**Creo que todo se hizo mas profundo cuando vivimos juntos en Chicago, la convivencia hizo que mis sentimientos afloraran. Además nadie conoce a la verdadera Candy como tu y se que nunca podré dejar de amarte por que no lo hice dentro de mi corazón todo este tiempo **_– afirmó por último.

El sonrió y una lagrima salio de sus bellos ojos azules - _**te amo princesa**_

_**Y yo a ti **_- se dieron un gran beso

_**Ejem ejem**_ - decía George que acaba de entrar al comedor y se había encontrado con la escena de los dos tórtolos.

_**Mmm creo que alguien nos mira**_ - decía Candy sonriendo pero sin separarse de Albert

_**Si creo que si**_ – rió y se separó un poco de ella - _**buen día George**_

_**Buen día George**_ - saludó Candy sin levantarse de las piernas de Albert, sabía que no estaba bien estar así pero George era de confianza

_**Buenos días a ambos. Señor Creo que debemos irnos o no nos va dar tiempo de llevar a cabo la agenda de hoy**_

_**Si además la señorita Candy y yo tenemos que irnos ya**_ - agregó Dorothy entrando en el comedor. A George se le ilumino la mirada cosa que no paso desapercibida para Albert y Candy, era una joven muy bella desde que había llegado a Philadelphia había dejado de usar su uniforme a regañadientes pero Candy gano, además al ser su dama de compañía tenía que vestir de otra forma y utilizaba unos bonitos trajes de chaqueta y vestidos que Candy le había comprado.

_**Creo que tienen razón mi amor**_ - decía Candy levantándose

_**Pero por que le haces caso a estos aguafiestas**_ - decía el fingiéndose molesto

_**Señor Andrew arriba que no quiero ser el motivo de sus retrasos**_ – lo animó ella riendo.

_**No quiero irme hoy no podré verte en todo el día y no me gusta nada**_ – dijo malhumorado.

_**Si pero después cenaremos juntos**_ - le decía ella guiñándole un ojo él se levanto y le dijo

_**Me lo prometes**_ – dijo con otra intención en sus palabras- _**te haré cumplir tu palabra.**_

_**Lo prometo**_ - decía ella un poco sonrojada aun no se acostumbraba a esta nueva intimidad entre ellos. Le dio un beso en los labios y se alejo - _**te veo en la noche cariño**_ – se despidió saliendo del comedor

_**Hasta la noche**_

_**Mmm William como te tienen eh?**_ – comentó su mano derecha con una sonrisa.

_**Muy feliz**_ – dijo el con una gran sonrisa.

_**Si esa mujer es capaz de hacerme ver al mejor y al peor William Albert Andrew**_

_**¿Por que lo dices?**_

_**Por que por ella eres capaz de todo**_- explicó sonriendo

_**De todo George no lo dudes**_ – aseguró con fervor.

_**Me encantara ver la cara de la señora Elroy cuando sepa de lo vuestro, va a hacer de todo para que no sigas con ella**_

_**No podrá George te lo aseguro, si mi plan funciona no podrá **_

Paso el día rápidamente la pareja de rubios había tomado la cena y habían leído un poco de un libro en la biblioteca, ahora se encontraban llegando a la puerta del cuarto de ella.

El no quería separarse de ella mas por las noches, pero no quería obligarla al fin y al cabo no estaban comprometidos ni casados, pero le encantaría poder dormir abrazado a ella todas las noches.

Ella pensaba algo muy parecido - _como me gustaría que durmiera conmigo siempre, pero es que no somos nada, pero bueno Candy has tirado ya todas tus barreras por que no una mas aprovecha y se feliz_ - así que tomo aire se detuvo y lo miro a los ojos.

_**Albert ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir conmigo? Al fin y al cabo siempre terminamos juntos**_ - estaba muy sonrojada

_**Candy por supuesto que si yo estaba pensando lo mismo**_

Así empezaron a dormir juntos todas las noches, unas noches se amaban sin parar y otras presas del cansancio simplemente dormían abrazados. Habían tomado sus precauciones para no tener hijos no era el momento apropiado, no estaban casados pero eso no quería decir que los dos nos desearan concebir un hijo algún día.

Ya era verano había pasado ya el cumpleaños veinte de Candy hacía unos días, habían festejado en la casa con una cena preparada por el. Eran muy felices los dos pensaba ella recordando ese día y todos los vividos desde que llegaron a Philadelphia,- suspiro - _aun faltan unos días para que vuelva de su viaje, lo extraño tanto pero bueno es mejor no pensar_ - Ya había terminado sus clases y se encontraba sentada en el sillón de la biblioteca, leyendo y pensando, escucho el timbre y se levanto.

_**Ya abro yo Dorothy, estoy mas cerca **_

Abrió la puerta y de repente sintió como una mano azotaba su rostro

CONTINUARA…..

Espero les guste, espero todos sus comentarios. 


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 18**

Abrió la puerta y de repente sintió como una mano azotaba su rostro

_**Pero Annie**_ – dijo la rubia sorprendida tocándose la mejilla donde le había dado el golpe.

_**Maldita por que me lo quitaste**_ - gritaba con lagrimas en los ojos

_**Yo no te quite a nadie Annie**_ - aclaró

_**Como que no se que vino a verte después de que me dejo**_

_**Si eso es cierto , pasa por favor hablemos**_ - le decía invitándola a pasar a la sala

Annie acepto pero estaba muy enojada - _por que todos amaban a Candy, todos la admiraban_

_**Siéntate por favor ¿quieres tomar algo, un te?**_ – ofreció tratando de calmarse y estabilizar sus nervios después de la sorpresa.

_**Si por favor**_ - decía mientras se sentaba y miraba a su alrededor, era una casa muy acogedora y decorada con un excelente gusto

_**Dorothy podrías traernos te**_ – pidió la enfermera

_**Por supuesto que si Srita Candy**_

_**Bueno Annie escúchame antes de juzgarme ¿quieres?**_ – pidió con un gesto de suplica.

_**Esta bien**_ - aceptó pero no tenía muchas ganas de escuchar lo que vendría

Candy respiro hondo era una conversación difícil - _**Annie yo no invite a Archie, él se presento argumentando que me quería visitar y aprovecho para traerme mi regalo de navidad**_ – comenzó a explicar - _**A mi no me pareció nada extraño la verdad al fin y al cabo somos primos. Pero después de un par de días me confeso el por que había venido**_ – volvió a tomar aire- Annie yo nunca he correspondido los sentimientos de Archie y tu lo sabes bien - decía muy segura

_**Antes no pero ahora ya Terry no esta y el podría ganarse tu corazón**_ - argumentó Annie con lagrimas en los ojos

_**Annie yo nunca podré corresponder a Archie**_ - decía tomando sus manos - _**yo simplemente creo que esta confundido, que se dejo llevar por una ilusión que tuvo a los 14 años que nunca pudo ser y eso evita que vea sus verdaderos sentimientos hacía ti.**_

_**Oh Candy **_- exclamó ya llorando a mares _**- yo lo amo tanto y el te ama a ti por que siempre todos te aman a ti!**_ – dijo con resentimiento y envidia.

Candy se quedo muy sorprendida ante el argumento de Annie como su amiga podía sentirse así respecto a ella - _**Annie no todos me aman mira a la tía abuela **_

_**Si pero todos los chicos morirían por estar a tu lado **_

_**Annie no todos los chicos quieren estar conmigo no te ciegues**_ – dijo exasperada por la actitud de la morena - _**quizás deberías de pensar en cambiar un poco para hacer que Archie se de cuenta de lo que siente por ti **_– le aconsejó sinceramente.

_**¿Cambiar? ¿A que te refieres?**_ - preguntó sorprendida nunca había pensado que ella podía hacer algo.

_**A que cambies un poco tu aspecto pero sobretodo tu actitud ante el y ante la vida. Annie eres demasiado rígida cumpliendo las reglas y las costumbres, permítete vivir la vida un poco y ser mas alegre, mas segura de ti. Eres una mujer hermosa y cualquier hombre se enamoraría de ti, solo tienes que sentirte bien contigo misma para proyectarle eso a los demás**_ – le explicó con una sonrisa.

_**Pero es que yo..**_

_**Mira que te parece si te quedas aquí conmigo unos días yo tengo unos días libres del hospital y podríamos pasarlos juntas**_ – ofreció con absoluta sinceridad no estaba enojada con ella a pesar de la bofetada y lo que había dicho.

_**Oh Candy**_ - decía mientras se lanzaba a abrazarla - _**perdóname no debí pensar eso de ti.**_

_**No te preocupes Annie y deja de llorar anda tomate tu te**_

_**Dorothy sube el equipaje de la Srita a la habitación de visitas**_

_**Si Srita.**_

Annie poco a poco se fue calmando y pudieron charlar como antes sobre lo que habían estado haciendo en ese tiempo

_**Srita. Tiene una llamada de teléfono**_ - le informó Dorothy a la pecosa.

_**Si Dorothy voy**_ – dijo levantándose inmediatamente con una gran sonrisa.

Para Annie no paso desapercibida la sonrisa de su amiga y esa mirada tan especial que tenía, nunca la había visto en ella _¿Que estaría pasando en su vida?_

En la biblioteca:

_**Hola princesa**_ - se escuchó esa voz que tanto amaba

_**Hola mi amor tengo visitas**_

_**N**__**o me digas que Archie volvió**_ - decía el preocupado

_**No cariño es Annie**_ - le contó todo lo que había pasado

_**Pero por que te pego**_ - decía muy enojado - _**no tenía que haberlo echo tu no tienes la culpa de nada tu no lo amas a el me amas a mi.**_

_**Si mi amor eso lo sabes tu pero ella no , no crees que es normal que se haya enojado**_ – la excuso

_**Bueno quizás tienes razón pero no me gustan que te hagan daño**_

_**Tranquilo ya esta todo solucionado**_ - decía ella feliz e ilusionada - _**ahora ayudare a Annie para que cambie un poco creo que Archie necesita una pequeña lección para darse cuenta de lo que siente por ella.**_

_**Ya estas de casamentera**_ – dijo riendo

_**Es que quiero que todos sean tan felices como yo**_ – explicó tímidamente

_**Princesa pensaba volver mañana pero no se quieras que lo haga ya que Annie esta ahí**_ – preguntó el rubio esperando que ella no se negara necesitaba verla.

_**¡Por supuesto que si te necesito tanto!**_

_**Si pero Candy ella no sabe nada y tu no quieres que lo sepa hasta tu presentación**_ – le explicó para que ella lo pensará bien antes de decidir.

_**Podemos inventar algo ¿no crees? al fin y al cabo eres mi tutor**_ – explicó ilusionada - _**por favor mi amor necesito verte , tenerte cerca ¿si?**_ – le pidió mimosa.

_**Si**_ – dijo el feliz el también quería verla - _**algo se me ocurrirá pero recuerda que tendremos que fingir, aunque eso no me gusta nada**_ – agregó un poco malhumorado.

_**No te preocupes cariño ya encontraremos momentos para nosotros**_ – lo animó aunque a ella tampoco le gustaba la situación.

_**Entonces te veo mañana por la tarde ya inventaré algo en el camino **_

_**Te amo muero por que sea mañana**_

_**Y yo a ti **_

_**Bye**_

_**Bye**_

Annie mientras tanto había estado viendo la planta baja de la casa, había visto todas las fotos que allí había y se había puesto muy feliz al ver que tenía una foto de Archie y ella juntos. Además le extraño un poco todas las fotos de Albert y Candy juntos pero no le dio mucha importancia al fin y al cabo habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos.

_**Perdón por la tardanza Annie**_ – se excusó la joven entrando en la sala

_**No te preocupes ¿algo importante?**_ – preguntó curiosa, quería saber por que ese cambio en su amiga.

_**Oh no nada era del hospital, como voy a tomarme unos días**_ – explicó, por supuesto que no podía decirle que era Albert

_**Candy si no te importa me gustaría irme a dormir estoy muy cansada del viaje**_

_**Claro que no vamos**_, -le dijo guiándola a la planta superior y a su habitación - _**Mira este es tu cuarto y en la puerta de enfrente está el mío , si necesitas alguna cosa me avisas.**_

_**Si Candy muchas gracias y buenas noches**_ – se despidió la morena entrando es su cuarto.

_**Buenas noches**_

Candy se metió en su cama enfundada en la camisa del pijama de Albert como siempre hacía cuando el estaba de viaje. Ahora podía dormir tranquila hacía muchos meses que el daba vueltas a este asunto de Annie y por fin pudo aclararlo con ella.

A la mañana siguiente desayunaron y salieron a dar un paseo por toda la ciudad. A Annie le pareció una ciudad bellísima. Almorzaron en un pequeño restaurante a orillas del rió, rieron y recordaron viejos tiempos. Por la tarde volvieron a la casa, Candy se encontraba ansiosa quería llegar antes de que llegara él, pero no quería que Annie notará su nerviosismo, así que disimulo todo lo que pudo.

Eran las 6 de la tarde y ellas se encontraban tomando el té en la sala, de pronto sonó el timbre, el corazón de Candy comenzó a palpitar a toda prisa y más cuando escucho que Dorothy decía:

_**Señor Andrew que sorpresa cuanto tiempo**_ - decía Dorothy guiñándole un ojo - _**La señorita se pondrá feliz de verlo.**_

_**Gracias Dorothy ¿donde esta?**_ - En ese momento Candy salto del sillón.

_**¡Oh Albert esta aquí Annie! ¡Albert estamos aquí!**_ - Decía feliz

_**Albert ¿aquí?**_ – dijo la morena extrañada de su presencia.

La imagen de su amado apareció ante sus ojos estaba guapísimo, corrió a sus brazos e hizo un enorme esfuerzo por no besarlo en los labios _**- ¡Albert cuanto tiempo pensé que no te vería hasta que regresará a Lakewood!**_ - decía ella sonriéndole

El le devolvió la sonrisa, le encantaba tenerla entre sus brazos aunque era una tortura no poder besarla, pero se controlo - _**Si pequeña yo pensé lo mismo pero necesito que firmes unos documentos como mi heredera que eres y pensé en traértelos personalmente y ver como estabas**_ – explicó el joven volviéndose a saludar a la morena - _**Hola Annie ¿cómo has estado?**_

_**Muy bien Señor Andrew**_ - decía sonriéndole

_**O**__**h vamos Annie llámame Albert cuantas veces tendré que decírtelo**_ – le recordó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

_**Pero pasa Albert siéntate**_ – lo invitó Candy -_**Dorothy por favor sube su equipaje a la otra habitación **_– le pidió a la mucama.

_**Si srita.**_

_**¿Quieres un te?**_ - le preguntó mirándole a los ojos por segundos tratando de decirle cuanto lo amaba con ellos.

_**Si pequeña gracias**_ - desvió su mirada no quería que Annie los descubriera, todavía no era momento y podría arruinar su plan - _**Y bien ¿como ha estado mi enfermera favorita? espero que no estés trabajando mucho**_

_**Solo un poco ya sabes que me encanta lo que hago, lo hago con mucho amor. **_– Annie por supuesto no podría entender el verdadero sentido de esas palabras

_**Esta claro que Candy siente verdadera pasión por su profesión**_ - dijo Annie

_**Si Annie esta pequeña sabe muy bien lo que quiere**_ – aseveró el joven _**- Y tu Annie ¿que es de tu vida?**_

_**Oh nada en especial sigo con mis clases de piano y corte y confección, todo sigue igual en mi vida excepto….**_ - de pronto se puso muy triste y unas lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos

_**Vamos Annie no te pongas así ya te dije que te quiere solo tiene que darse cuenta**_ - decía Candy mientras la abrazaba para consolarla

_**Si Annie yo he leído la noticia en el periódico y estoy seguro que tarde o temprano reaccionara, además por lo que veo mi querida pequeña tiene algo planeado, confía en ella**_

_**Oh **__**Albert que vergüenza que me veas así**_ - decía apenada - _**será mejor que suba a lavarme la cara y calmarme un poco **_- esto lo decía ya subiendo hacía su habitación.

_**Le ha afectado mucho lo de Archie**_ - decía Candy preocupada

_**Tranquila todo se solucionará**_ - decía mientras la tomaba de la mano y la jalaba hacía la biblioteca, entraron y cerro la puerta con llave. Se giro y la tomo entre sus brazos.

_**Cuanto te he extrañado princesa**_ – habló mirándola profundamente a los ojos.

_**Y yo a ti mi amor, cada vez se me hace mas difícil verte salir de viaje no puedo dormir por la noches, me he acostumbrado a dormir entre tus brazos**_ – le explicó ella.

Se besaron primero suavemente como queriendo reconocer nuevamente sus labios, poco a poco el beso se fue tornando mas apasionado, el fue acariciando su espalda hasta llegar a sus glúteos apretándolos suavemente. Candy se estremeció de deseo, desabrochó su camisa dejándose llevar por su necesidad, acaricio y beso su pecho. El la apoyó contra la pared pegándose mucho a ella, comenzó a desabotonar su blusa para dejar al descubierto sus blancos senos, los acaricio suavemente apretando ligeramente sus puntas mientras besaba su cuello. Se deseaban tanto que no podían detenerse, sus cuerpos pedían ser saciados en ese momento

_**Toc toc Candy ¿estas ahí? no estaban en la sala y pensé que podrían estar aquí**_- decía Annie al otro lado de la puerta

Se separaron rápidamente dándose miradas llenas de pasión y frustración ante la interrupción - _**Si Annie voy a abrirte**_ - decía Candy abrochando su blusa mientras caminaba, se giro a ver a Albert y vio que el estaba acabando de abrochar su camisa y se había sentado detrás del escritorio para disimular su excitación. Se acomodo un poco el pelo y abrió

_**Perdón ¿interrumpo algo?**_ - decía Annie un poco preocupada

_**N**__**o Annie para nada, es solo que le estaba contando a Candy sobre los documentos que traje pero ya lo hablaremos no te preocupes ¿estas mejor? **_decía con una sonrisa.

_**Oh si mucho mejor**_

_**Pues entonces si les parece podemos tomar la cena**_ – sugirió la rubia

Cenaron y charlaron largo rato, Albert y Candy se encontraban muy tensos necesitaban besarse, abrazarse. Al poco rato Albert acompaño a las damas a sus habitaciones despidiéndose de ellas en el pasillo.

_**Buenas noches señorita las veré mañana**_ – se despidió besando las manos de ambas, y retirándose a su cuarto

_**Buenas noches Candy**_ – se despidió la morena abriendo la puerta de su cuarto.

_**Buenas noches Annie**_

Candy entro a su habitación se encontraba muy frustrada no pasaría la noche con Albert y eso la enojaba quería dormir con él como siempre. Encendió la luz y lo vio parado allí apoyado en su tocador.

_**¡Mi amor!**_ – exclamó sorprendida.

_**Baja la voz**_ decía acercándosele - _**¡acaso pensabas que no iba a dormir contigo! Eso no podría hacerlo, recuerda que tenemos un balcón compartido princesa**_ - decía pícaro, la acorralo contra la puerta y puso el seguro.

_**Claro no había pensado en eso**_ - decía ella sonriente

El la abrazo y beso con pasión quería continuar lo que no había podido terminar antes. Ella respondió a ese beso de igual forma comenzando a quitarle su camisa, el por su parte besó su cuello bajando hasta donde la blusa de Candy se lo permitía, fue desabrochando uno a uno los botones de la blusa depositando pequeños besitos en su sitio.

Candy se encontraba con una excitación creciente .Un gemido se escapo de sus labios cuando el mordisqueo unos de sus pezones .Ella jalaba sus cabellos y acariciaba su espalda, el con su otra mano acariciaba sus piernas y sus caderas pero la tela de la falda le estorbaba así que se la desabrocho y la dejo caer. La rubia pudo sentir en ese momento la excitación de el presionando sobre su vientre. Le quito los pantalones hábilmente. El la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo a la cama siguiendo su ritual de besos y caricias que solo se vio interrumpido cuando ella quiso hacer lo mismo, acaricio y beso cada parte del cuerpo de el, fue descendiendo con sus manos hasta su cintura deslizando poco a poco su ropa interior, para después acariciarlo íntimamente arrancando gemidos de su amado.

El ya no pudo mas la recostó en la cama se deshizo de la ropa interior de ella, llevo sus manos a su monte de Venus acariciándolo llevando a Candy una excitación completa. Ella entre gemidos le pedía que le hiciera el amor entonces el se coloco entre sus piernas y le hizo el amor con mucha pasión casi con fiereza. Ella respondía a sus movimientos de la misma forma pidiendo mas cada vez, llegaron al éxtasis gritando sus nombres, quedando agotados y sudorosos, pero muy felices se habían extrañado mucho.

_**Te amo princesa**_ - decía el colocándose a su lado y jalándola hacia su pecho

_**Y yo a ti mi príncipe, te extrañe**_

_**No mas que yo a ti**_

Se quedaron dormidos en seguida mientras se daban caricias llenas de amor, felices de estar el uno en brazos del otro

Candy se había despertado temprano esa mañana estaba feliz de tenerlo ahí, se veía tan guapo, tan feliz así dormido. Comenzó a acariciar su pecho y sus brazos para despertarlo, a su vez le dio un beso en los labios.

_**Despierta dormilón**_ – lo llamó sonriente

_**Mmm solo un poco mas estoy muy a gusto**_ - decía el aun con los ojos cerrados

Ella siguió acariciándolo _**- vamos déjame ver el cielo de tus ojos**_ - pidió y le dio otro beso.

_**mmm**_

_**¡Oh vamos Albert despierta!**_ - Como no le hacía caso se dio la vuelta separándose de el. De pronto sintió sus brazos rodeándola

_**¿A donde crees que vas?**_ - Le susurro al oído

_**No me haces caso**_ - decía enojada

_**Solo estaba disfrutando de tus caricias**_ - explicó mientras comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas para que se riera. Ella entre risas se fue dando la vuelta para verlo y se besaron con pasión lo que poco a poco los llevo de nuevo a hacer el amor.

_**Me encanta despertarme a tu lado**_ - decía el mientras acariciaba su espalda

_**A mi también mi amor pero Annie ya no debe tardar debemos levantarnos**_ - Le dio un beso en los labios y se levanto. Ya no se cubría no le daba vergüenza que el la viera desnuda, poco a poco iba deshaciéndose de sus temores y vergüenzas, entró a preparar el baño y salio de nuevo

_**Señor Andrew que hace todavía ahí**_ - decía ella fingiendo estar enojada

_**Admirando tu hermoso cuerpo moverse por toda la habitación**_ - decía el sonriendo

_**¡Oh Albert nunca cambiaras! vamos levántate, ya te he preparado el baño ahora voy a tu cuarto a traerte ropa ¿Vas a ir a la oficina hoy?**_

_**No prin**__**cesa hoy me quedaré con ustedes **_– contestó a su pregunta mientras se levantaba y la abrazaba.

_**Entonces te traeré algo informal**_

_**Y ¿me alcanzaras en el baño?**_ – preguntó con una sonrisa seductora.

Candy se quedo sorprendida nunca se habían bañado juntos, pero aunque la idea no le disgustaba no tenían tiempo y sabía como podrían acabar - _**Creo que será mejor que te vayas bañando en lo que yo voy por tu ropa y cuando regrese en lo que tu te vistes yo me baño, así ahorramos tiempo ¿te parece?**_ - Decía al tiempo que tomaba su bata para cubrir su desnudez y salir por el balcón al cuarto de el

_**No me parece pero bueno será en otra ocasión voy a apurarme**_

Cuando Candy regreso él estaba saliendo ya del baño y llevaba la toalla atada a la cintura, se acerco a el y le dio un beso - _**se ve usted muy atractivo así con el cabello mojado**_

_**No me tiente señorita no me tiente**_ - amenazó el juguetón - _**métete ya al baño , me metes prisa y mira tu aquí te entretienes admirándome **_

La joven no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de su novio - _**¡vanidoso! aun tengo que preparar mi ropa**_

_**Yo te la preparo, corre**_

El se vistió el pantalón beige y la camisa verde que Candy le había traído. Después se dirigió al armario y saco un vestido lila sin mangas, que llegaba hasta por debajo de la rodilla y con un discreto escote. No podría soportar verla con un escote y no besarla así que eligió ese. Saco unos zapatos del mismo color.

_**Te queda muy bien eso mi amor**_ - le decía Candy desde la puerta envuelta en la toalla

_**Gracias, ya te saque tu ropa**_

Ella se acerco dejo caer la toalla y comenzó a vestirse. El no perdía detalle, le encantaba verla. Después ella se sentó en el tocador y comenzó a peinarse, dejo su cabello suelto solo sujeto con dos pequeños broches a los lados, se puso un discreto maquillaje. No era una mujer que gustara de maquillarse mucho además su belleza era natural.

_**Estoy lista**_

_**Estás muy guapa**_ - le decía abrazándola - _**Candy te amo mas que a mi vida**_

_**Yo te amo mas mi amor **_- lo beso - _**bueno será mejor que bajemos a desayunar, voy adelantándome para ayudar a Dorothy a que todo este listo. Te veo abajo por favor acuérdate de salir por tu cuarto**_

_**Si princesa, ahora te veo**_

Ella salió y se dirigió a la cocina donde ya Dorothy se encontraba preparando los desayunos

_**Buenos días Dorothy**_ – saludó con voz cantarina y una sonrisa en sus labios.

_**Buenos días Candy, por lo que veo ya la sonrisa ha vuelto a tu rostro como se nota que ha vuelto el señor Andrew**_ - decía sonriendo

_**Si Dorothy lo extrañaba tanto, además me alegra haber solucionado el asunto de Archie con Annie**_ - explicó la chica.

Candy comenzó a sacar las mermeladas y los panecillos en lo que Dorothy acababa de cortar la fruta para después preparar los huevos.

Por otro lado Albert siguió las indicaciones de Candy y salió por su cuarto, vio que Annie estaba saliendo del suyo

_**Buenos días Annie**_

_**Buenos días Albert**_ .

El apuesto rubio en ese momento recordó que quería hablar con Annie, no le gusto nada que golpeará a Candy y menos esos sentimientos de rencor y resentimiento que había manifestado. A pesar de que Candy le perdonaba todo no quería dejar pasar el momento de hacerle ver que hacía daño con su actitud, estaba harto de que todo el mundo le hiciera daño a su pequeña.

_**Annie ¿que te parece si hablamos en la biblioteca antes del desayuno? me gustaría tratar un tema contigo**_ – le pidió el joven ofreciéndole su brazo para bajar.

CONTINUARA…..

Espero les guste, espero todos sus comentarios. 


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 19**

_**Buenos días Albert.**_

El apuesto rubio en ese momento recordó que quería hablar con Annie, no le gusto nada que golpeará a Candy y menos esos sentimientos de rencor y resentimiento que había manifestado. A pesar de que Candy le perdonaba todo no quería dejar pasar el momento de hacerle ver que hacía daño con su actitud. Estaba harto de que todo el mundo le hiciera daño a su pequeña.

_**Annie ¿que te parece si hablamos en la biblioteca antes del desayuno? me gustaría tratar un tema contigo**_ – le pidió el joven ofreciéndole su brazo para bajar.

_**claro que si**_ - Llegaron a la biblioteca Albert cerro la puerta y comenzó a hablar

_**Se lo que paso con Archie y lo que le digiste a Candy**_ – dijo sin rodeos era mejor ser directo - _**Annie ¿por que actuaste así? no tenías derecho a golpearla ella siempre ha velado por ti**_ - decía en tono de reproche

_**Albert es solo que yo estaba muy enojada**_ – se excusó apenada

_**Pero eso no te da ningún derecho a golpearla**_

Annie sintió un poco de rabia ¿_por que Albert se estaba metiendo?_ - _**Creo que esto no es asunto tuyo**_

_**L**__**o es Annie**_- dijo mirándola fijamente - _**no crees que a veces con tu actitud le haces daño a Candy**_

_**¿por qué lo dices?**_ – Candy nunca le había reclamado nada.

_**Mira Annie Candy ha dejado mucho por su amistad, no te habías parado a pensar en todo lo que ella ha hecho desde que eran chicas. Ella deseaba unos padres Annie pero tu le pediste que no se fuera y los rechazo para no dejarte sola y ¿que hiciste tu? los aceptaste, no te parece cruel**_ – explicó - _**pero ella te perdono Annie solo para recibir una carta donde tu decías que no podías seguir con su amistad**_ – sabía que ella se extrañaría de sus reproches, pero no le importaba él sabía lo que sufría Candy y que ella jamás se lo diría. Alguien tenía que hacer a Annie entrar en razón.

_**Albert yo..**_ - él la cayo siguiendo hablando

_**Después finges no conocerla donde los Leegan, pero gritas para que te rescate del caballo, claro sabías que ella no te iba a dejar sufrir. Pero aun así en el Colegio durante un tiempo fingiste no conocerla y ella lo perdono de nuevo**_ – dijo aún con un tono de enojo - _**Archie la quería y se lo reprochaste por lo que ella lo lanzó a tus brazos. Ahora haces esto Annie ¿tu crees que esta bien tu actitud para con ella?**_ – preguntó tratando de que ella entendiera todo lo que había pasado su pequeña por ella.

_**Albert yo quería unos padres**_ – se excusó llorando

_**Ella también Annie y nunca los tuvo por ti**_ – le rebatió

_**Si pero ella es fuerte, además vaya donde vaya todo el mundo la ama, todo el mundo se siente atraído por ella, todos quieren estar con ella**_ - Decía con visible envidia

_**Annie ¿pero que estas diciendo?**_ – exclamó el millonario enojado.

_**Lo que oyes Albert**_ - aseveró muy seria - _**todo mundo cuando esta ella ni se da cuenta de que yo estoy**_

_**Y te has parado a pensar **__**¿por que será?**_ - decía ya exasperado, no podía ser posible la envidia que demostraba Annie

_**No lo se**_

_**Quizás por que trata de ser ella misma, de ser feliz a toda costa pero sin lastimar a nadie Annie**_ – le explicó - _**ayuda a todo el que puede y no siente envidia de los demás simplemente vive su vida. Que por cierto no ha sido nada fácil**_ – agregó harto ya de la mujer que tenía enfrente y su pasividad ante la vida, simplemente se limitaba a echarle la culpa a Candy.

_**No se que decir**_

_**No tienes nada que decir solo quiero que pienses en lo que te he dicho. Candy te quiere pero no esta bien como piensas de ella y como la has tratado a lo largo de su vida ¡no se lo merece Annie!**_

_**Si **_- dijo cabizbaja - _quizá Albert tenga razón_ -pensó

_**Bueno ahora vamos a desayunar seguro que Candy nos esta esperando**_ – le dijo abriendo la puerta del despacho.

Candy y Dorothy se encontraban preparando las últimas cosas del desayuno

_**Buenos días chicos**_ – los recibió la rubia con una gran sonrisa, irradiaba felicidad.

_**Buenos días**_ - respondieron al unísono

Desayunaron charlando amenamente, cuando ya estaban acabando:

_**Bien y ¿que tienen planeado para hoy estas bellas chicas?**_- pregunto Albert

_**Había pensado en que podíamos ir a dar un paseo a orillas del río y comer en un restaurante que esta ahí con una muy bonita vista, seguro que les encantara**_ – explicó la pecosa.

_**Me parece muy bien**_ - decía Annie

_**A**__** mi también**_ – agregó Albert.

Hicieron lo que Candy había planeado, a Annie le había encantado el sitio al que la habían llevado era precioso. Volvieron a casa exhaustos de tanto caminar.

_**uff estoy exhausta**_ - decía Candy cuando cruzaba el umbral de la puerta de la casa.

_**Yo también**_ – habló la morena

_**Será mejor que vayamos a descansar**_ - sugirió Albert

_**Si creo que si, yo ya no puedo mas**_ - afirmó Annie

Así se dirigieron a sus habitaciones dándose las buenas noches. Al poco rato Albert ya se encontraba con Candy en la cama abrazándola sobre su pecho y acariciándola.

_**Albert de ¿que hablaste con Annie esta mañana? me di cuenta que estaban en la biblioteca y no quise interrumpirlos**_ – preguntó por fin, estuvo todo el día pensando en eso.

_**Pues de su actitud Candy creo que debe meditar mucho sobre sus actos y forma de ser. Además creo que eso podrá ayudarla para conquistar a Archie**_

_**No la habrás retado por la cachetada**_ – le dijo incorporándose un poco para verlo a los ojos

_**No Candy**_ – respondió aunque no era del todo cierto, no quería preocuparla - _**yo no tengo ningún derecho a retarla pero sí a tratar de hacerla ver que no estuvo bien**_

Ella le dio un beso en los labios - _**Cariño no tenías por que yo ya la perdone**_

_**Si pero eso no quiere decir que este bien**_ – agregó el

_**T**__**ienes razón**_ –aceptó al fin que la actitud de la morena no era la mas correcta.

Poco a poco el sueño los fue venciendo entre caricias y palabras de amor

A la mañana siguiente se encontraban desayunando

_**¿Albert que vas a hacer hoy?**_ - Le preguntó su pequeña, dándole un mordisco después a su tostada.

_**Voy a aprovechar a ver unos negocios aquí**_ – respondió el joven con una sonrisa, estaba contento habían conseguido disimular muy bien - _**¿y ustedes?**_

_**Pues había pensando que podríamos llevar a cabo nuestro plan Annie e ir a hacer unas compras **_

_**Me parece muy bien**_ - dijo Annie entusiasmada

_**Bueno pues entonces nos veremos en la noche**_ – terminó diciendo el millonario

Asi pasaron los días de la visita de Annie, cambio su forma de vestir por una un poco mas alegre he incluso un poco mas atrevida, ya que Annie a pesar de ir siempre a la moda iba muy recatada. Incluso su actitud había cambiado mucho ya no era tan miedosa y se le veía mas segura de si misma.

Se encontraban los tres en la estación Annie ese día partía de regreso a Chicago a llevar a cabo su plan. Annie pensaba que Albert tomaría un tren esa tarde para Washington para seguir con sus viajes, así no pensaría que iban a estar solos unos días mas.

_**Bueno Annie nos vemos en Lakewood para mi presentación, espero que nuestro plan funcione. Animo y recuerda todo lo que te dije**_ - decía Candy al tiempo que la abrazaba para despedirse

_**Claro que si Candy te escribiré**_ – aseguró la morena

_**Q**__**ue tengas buen viaje Annie, solo un favor no le digas ni a Archie ni a la tía abuela que me viste aquí, ya sabes como es y no me perdonaría que vine a ver a Candy y a ella no , le daría igual que haya venido a que ella firme unos documentos**_ – le pidió en su despedida.

_**No te preocupes Albert no diré nada, nos vemos pronto**_ - subió al tren

Candy y Albert pasaron unos días juntos después de los cuales el tuvo que viajar de nuevo a Washington pero sería solo por una semana ya que sería su cumpleaños y quería pasarlo con Candy. Aunque esto le había causado problemas con la tía abuela, ella pensando que él se encontraba en Washington quería que fuera a Chicago para ofrecer una fiesta por su cumpleaños, a lo que él se negó rotundamente diciendo que no tenía tiempo.

_**Bueno princesa te veo el domingo por la noche para que festejemos mi cumpleaños**_ – se despidió de ella en la puerta.

_**Si mi amor que tengas buen viaje te amo **_

_**y yo a ti**_ - se besaron y se dijeron adiós

Los días pasaron rápidamente ya era domingo, Candy ese día se había levantado muy temprano quería sorprender al Albert preparándole un rica cena. El todavía no sabía de sus clases de cocina así que iba a revelar su secreto ese día. Fue al mercado con Dorothy a comprar todos los ingredientes. Tenía todo planeado, empezaría a preparar todo desde mediodía, cuando estuviera todo listo subiría a bañarse y arreglarse para recibirlo a las 7 que llegaría de su viaje.

Mientras tanto Albert se encontraba ya en el tren, había conseguido boleto a última hora en un tren anterior y decidió volver antes. Unas horas después entro por la puerta de su casa llamo a Candy pero no obtuvo respuesta, subió a su recamara y no se encontraba allí, le pareció extraño y se dirigió a la cocina. Allí se encontró a Candy toda llena de harina con el cabello despeinado, agachada revisando el contenido del horno, se veía bellísima incluso así

_**ejem ejem**_ - hizo notar su presencia.

_**Albert pero que haces aquí**_ - dijo sorprendida, había arruinado su sorpresa.

_**Es mi casa ¿no?**_ - respondió él con una sonrisa

_**Es que yo… mira como estoy**_- decía señalado su vestido y su cabello - _**quería haberme arreglado antes de que llegaras.**_

_**¿por lo que veo has estado muy atareada, acaso cocinaste?**_

_**Si mi amor, es tu cumpleaños **_- se acerco a darle un abrazo y un beso, llenándolo de harina también

_**Y por eso quieres envenenarme**_ – rió a carcajadas - _**ya se que estoy viejo y estorbo pero no es para tanto **_– continuó molestándola.

_**¡Albert que cosas dices solo tienes 26 años! Además no juzgues mi comida hasta que la pruebes **_- decía con un puchero

_**Esta bien**_ – concedió aún sonriendo

_**Bueno pues entonces voy a subir a darme un baño y cambiarme, creo que tu deberías hacer lo mismo ya te llene de harina**_ – le sugirió riendo

_**Si creo que parece que yo cocine también**_ – rió también, así era su vida con ella llena de risas, amor y muchas sorpresas.

_**Dorothy por favor revisa que no se queme nada, yo bajo en un rato**_

Subieron a cambiarse. Candy se dio un rápido baño y se puso un hermoso vestido de seda verde que constaba de un corsé que marcaba su estrecha cintura con un pronunciado escote en forma de corazón y una falda larga con un poco de vuelo. Dejo su cabello suelto sabía cuanto le gustaba a Albert que lo llevará así y se puso de joyas lo que Albert le había regalado en navidad, dio un ultimo vistazo a su apariencia y salió rumbo al comedor quería preparar todo antes de que el bajará.

Colocó una pequeña mesa de servicio con la comida para así no tener que estarse levantando y poder servir todo mas cómodamente, había llenado todo de velas y puesto como centro de mesa un arreglo de tulipanes rojos. De pronto sintió unos brazos rodeando su cintura.

_**Que bella mesa**_ - musito el

_**Me alegra que te guste**_

_**Me gusta mas tú**_- aseguró _**- estas preciosa con este vestido**_ - decía mientras la tomaba de la mano y le daba vueltas para verla mejor

_**Usted no se queda nada atrás**_ - El llevaba un traje color vino con una camisa rosa pálido casi blanco, no se había puesto corbata lo que le daba un aspecto más informal. Traía su cabello de nuevo mas largo de lo habitual y lo llevaba un poco despeinado, se veía muy sexy

Se sentaron y Candy comenzó a servir la cena. Había preparado una deliciosa ensalada con camarones, cangrejo, lechugas y frutas. Después había preparado un roast beef acompañado de puré de patata y por ultimo una hermosa tarta de cumpleaños de chocolate

_**y bien ¿te gusto la cena?**_ - preguntó muy preocupada nunca le había mostrado sus nuevas dotes culinarias.

_**Mucho no te has dado cuenta de todo lo que he comido, pero ¿desde cuando sabes cocinar así?**_ - decía sorprendido - _**hasta hace poco se te quemaba todo**_

_**Es que desde que llegamos aquí he estado tomando clases de cocina por las tardes, lo he mantenido en secreto por que quería sorprenderte no quería que pensaras que ibas a tener que cocinar siempre **_– explicó la rubia- _**además quería mimarte en ese aspecto también**_

_**¡Todo este tiempo y no me había dado cuenta! Muchas gracias princesa por todo lo que haces, pero a mi no me importa cocinar para ti eh!**_ – le aclaró con una sonrisa.

_**Si pero yo quiero hacerlo también**_

_**La verdad es que te sale excelente. Mmm que rico estuvo todo**_ - decía el sobándose la panza

_**¿Que te parece si vamos a la sala y brindamos allí?**_ – sugirió la joven.

_**Claro que si**_

Candy encendió el gramófono, mientras tanto Albert estaba abriendo la botella de champaña, sirvió dos copas, le dio una a Candy y tomo otra el

Candy alzo su copa para hacer un brindis - _**Por que cumplas muchos mas y que seas muy feliz siempre**_

_**Por que todos mis cumpleaños los pase a tu lado**_ - agregó sonriente mientras chocaba su copa con la de ella

_**Bueno ahora te voy a dar tu regalo**_

_**Pensaba que ese me lo ibas a dar al rato en el dormitorio**_ - decía pícaro

_**¡Oh Albert! Bueno …**_ - decía sacando una caja de detrás de un sillón - es esto espero te guste

Albert lo abrió y se encontró con una bella bufanda color azul con alguna línea muy delgada color rojo

_**Se que aún falta para que la puedas usar pero quería darte algo echo con mis propias manos**_

_**Oh Candy es mucho mas bello que cualquier cosa que pudieras comprar! Muchas gracias**_ - decía dándole un beso en los labios

Bailaron largo rato y se sentaron tomando otra copa de champaña.

_**Sabes Candy hacía mucho que no era tan feliz en mi cumpleaños muchas gracias**_

_**M**__**e alegra cariño**_ - decía haciéndole un pequeña caricia en su mejilla

El se acerco a ella y la beso con mucho amor, un beso largo, tierno, tranquilo, pero muy disfrutado. Ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y lo miro profundamente a los ojos

_**Feliz cumpleaños mi príncipe**_ - lo beso ahora ella pero apasionadamente, él la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo al dormitorio susurrándole al oído.

_**Ahora quiero mi otro regalo**_ - a lo que ella solo respondió con un beso mucho mas apasionado que el anterior.

Entraron al dormitorio y se amaron hasta el amanecer.

Pasaron varios meses desde ese encuentro el otoño se acercaba y Albert de nuevo estaba en Boston para ver al sr. Fox. Candy estaba nerviosa quería que le saliera bien esta vez, sabía que para el era muy importante este negocio. Estaba leyendo el periódico mientras desayunaba y platicaba con Dorothy

_**Candy apúrate que llegaremos tarde**_ – la apresuraba Dorothy

_**Uy que malhumorada estas cuando no esta George **_– la molestó viéndola de reojo aunque Dorothy no le había contado nada sabía que había algo entre ellos pero estaba esperando que Dorothy se sintiera cómoda para contárselo

_**Ay Candy que cosas dices**_ - decía Dorothy sonrojada, de pronto vio que unas lágrimas caían de los ojos de la rubia _**– ¿que pasa Candy que estas leyendo?**_

_**Estoy harta Dorothy **_- decía sollozando

CONTINUARA…..

Espero les guste, espero todos sus comentarios. 


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 20**

Pasaron varios meses desde ese encuentro, el otoño se acercaba y Albert de nuevo estaba en Boston para ver al señor Fox. Candy estaba nerviosa quería que le saliera bien esta vez, sabía que para el era muy importante este negocio. Estaba leyendo el periódico mientras desayunaba y platicaba con Dorothy

_**Candy apúrate que llegaremos tarde**_ – la apresuraba Dorothy

_**Uy que malhumorada estas cuando no esta George**_ – la molestó viéndola de reojo, aunque Dorothy no le había contado nada sabía que había algo entre ellos pero estaba esperando que Dorothy se sintiera cómoda para contárselo

_**Ay Candy que cosas dices**_ - decía Dorothy sonrojada, de pronto vio que unas lágrimas caían de los ojos de la rubia – _**¿que pasa Candy que estas leyendo?**_

_**Estoy harta Dorothy**_ - decía sollozando

_**pero ¿que pasa?**_ - Dorothy le arrebato el periódico y leyó :

**De nuevo se le has visto bailando al Sr. William Albert Andrew y a la Srita Rebeca Fox. ¿Quizá haya algo entre ellos? **

_**Candy por favor y tu ¿te crees esto?**_

_**Dorothy a cada rato salen en los periódicos**_

_**Candy sale con cada chica con la que baila, ya sabes que se mueren por juntarlo con alguien, no se pueden creer que no tenga novia**_ – le explicó su amiga.

_**P**__**ero la tiene Dorothy**_ – no podía parar de llorar sentía una enorme frustración y muchísimos celos.

_**Si pero nadie lo sabe, tu misma pusiste esa condición Candy**_

_**Si pero ya no puedo mas, no quiero verlo con otras chicas y si se enamora de esta tal Rebeca es muy guapa por lo que se ve en la foto**_ – dijo con miedo no quería perderlo lo amaba demasiado.

_**Vamos Candy sabes perfectamente que vive solo para venir a tus brazos, es feliz a tu lado ¿por que habría de buscar a otra?**_ – trató de tranquilizarla, ella estaba segura de que el señor adoraba a Candy.

_**A veces creo que me afecta lo queme dicen mis compañeras todo el rato, de que si no se ha dejado ver cuando va a recogerme es por que no quiere nada serio conmigo, que seguramente acabará casándose con otra **_- decía llorando a mares

_**Candy sabes bien por que no se deja ver no pienses eso, Candy ese hombre vive y respira por ti o es que no lo entiendes**_

_**Si Dorothy pero es que después de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros a lo mejor con el paso del tiempo pierde el interés**_ – explicó su sentir sonrojada aunque seguía llorando.

_**oh Candy tu crees que por que han compartido la cama el te va a respetar o amar menos. Candy el señor no es de esos, no puedo creer que tú que lo conoces desde hace tantos años pienses así. Por favor borra eso de tu mente y vamonos**_ – le pidió con una sonrisa.

Pasaron las horas Candy se encontraba leyendo, cuando escucho su voz. El había vuelto de viaje, podía escucharlo desde la biblioteca hablando con George y Dorothy en el recibidor. Pero no iba a ir a recibirlo estaba todavía dolida por lo que había estado leyendo esos días.

_**Hola princesa ¿por que no has ido a recibirme?**_ - saludó un poco extrañado

_**N**__**o sabía que habías llegado**_ - decía mientras seguía leyendo su libro no quería que el viera sus ojos, siempre la descubría.

_Pero ¿Qué le pasa no me mira y ni si quiera me abraza?_ - _**Candy ¿que esta pasando?**_ – preguntó preocupado por su actitud.

_**Nada por que había de pasar algo**_ - aseguró ya con el ceño fruncido

_**Estas enojada dime ¿por que?**_ - volvió a preguntar muy preocupado. Candy nunca se enojaba con el

_**Por favor Albert no te preocupes no quiero amargarte con mis cosas , seguro que vienes de muy buen humor después de estar tan bien acompañado todos estos días**_ - decía con desden pero no pudo ocultar que estaba realmente enfadada

_**Candy no seas sarcástica a ¿que te refieres?**_ – estaba desesperado no entendía nada.

_**Lo sabes bien**_ - dijo ahora mirando a los ojos, cuando lo vio solo pudo pensar - _por que lo amo tanto nunca había amado así_

_**No lo se Candy**_ - decía ya enojado - _**¿quieres decirme?**_

_**Es que no lees los periódicos**_ - dijo al tiempo que se levantaba, tomaba uno del escritorio y se lo lanzaba.

El lo tomo y leyó lo que ella le enseñaba _**- Candy no creerás lo que ellos suponen o ¿si?**_

_**No pero la verdad es que se te ha visto mucho en su compañía eso quiere decir que no te disgusta **_- decía roja del coraje

El se levanto para acercarse a ella pero ella se alejaba no lo quería tener cerca - _**Vamos Candy te dije que iba que tener que asistir a bailes y no puedo negarme a bailar con la hija del anfitrión, no es de caballeros. Además te recuerdo que estoy en plena negociación con el.**_ – le explicó

_**Pues entonces mé**__**tete en la cama con ella, a lo mejor al quedar su hija satisfecha acepta mejor el negocio. O mejor aun cásate con ella seguro que al ser tu suegro aceptará**_ - decía mientras rompía a llorar y salía corriendo al jardín

Albert no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando - _**Pero Candy ¡por Dios tu sabes lo que has dicho! **_– dijo aunque ella ya no podía escucharlo y salió corriendo detrás de ella.

La alcanzó estaba parada en medio del jardín, se colocó frente a ella - _**Mi amor cuando vas a entender que solo tengo ojos para una mujer y esa eres tu, anda ven déjame abrazarte**_ - decía mientras estiraba sus brazos.

Candy no pudo mas y cedió, se aferro fuertemente a el - _**Lo siento estoy celosa Albert **_– explicó mientras lloraba.

_**Tranquila no tienes de que tener celos**_ - la beso con mucho amor, la tomo entre sus brazos y la subió al dormitorio. Allí le demostró todo su amor

A la mañana siguiente Candy había subido a por su bolsa para dar un paseo con Albert cuando se acerco a la biblioteca escucho a su amado que hablaba con George

_**George este negocio con Fox se esta complicando y lo necesitamos para llevar adelante el proyecto. No quiero poner yo todo el capital, yo quiero diversificar mis inversiones no poner todo en una**_- dijo con un dejo de preocupación

_**si pero este hombre algo quiere a cambio solo que no se el que, o a lo mejor es que no sabemos darle en el punto**_ – dijo George también muy preocupado.

_**No lo se George pero ya me estoy desesperando**_ – agregó el rubio

_**Tranquilo ahora que vayamos a Nueva York lo intentaremos de nuevo al fin y al cabo el estará allí. Ahora relájate y disfruta de tu hermosa dama**_ – lo animó

_**S**__**i George solo ella me hace olvidar todas las preocupaciones**_ – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Candy decidió entrar para que no se dieran cuenta de que estaba escuchando

_**Hola mi amor ¿nos vamos?**_

_**Si princesa vamonos**_

Lo días pasaron pero Candy no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que había escuchado _¿que querrá el sr. Fox para cerrar el negocio?_

Ese día Albert partía para Nueva York, Candy lo estaba despidiendo en la puerta.

_**Bueno mi amor vuelve pronto ya sabes que no se estar sin ti y abrígate**_ - le decía mientras le colocaba la bufanda. Era finales del mes de octubre y estaba haciendo mucho frío.

_**Si princesa no te preocupes y tu por favor no te pongas a trabajar tanto pasas muchas horas en el hospital en las tardes y necesitas descansar**_

_**Si lo intentare pero ya sabes que me gusta mucho y además aquí sin ti lo paso muy mal**_ – le explicó ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

El la abrazó y la besó - _**volveré lo antes posible te amo**_

_**y yo a ti**_

Y así ya habían pasado 5 días de su partida, el la llamaba todas las noches para recordarle cuanto la amaba. Candy se dedicaba a su rutina diaria pero es día tenía que ir a un baile. El director del hospital le había pedido personalmente que asistiera por que era una cena para recaudar fondos y el que la pupila del señor Andrew asistiera pues iba a ayudar a que se recaudará más. Antes de asistir se aseguro de que nadie de su escuela fuera a ir no quería que supieran que era una Andrew pero aun así era un riesgo, su noble corazón gano y decidió ir a última hora. Albert llamo justo antes de que ella saliera para el baile.

_**H**__**ola princesa ¿que pasa? se te oye apurada**_

_**voy de salida **_– explicó ella

_**¿a donde vas?**_ - Ella nunca salía a esas horas sin él

_**voy a un baile a beneficio del hospital el director me lo pidió como un favor muy especial y no pude negarme, además la tía no sospechara nada al contrario al verme en eso del hospital le confirmará su teoría. Sabes es para los niños sin hogar que estén enfermos con lo que se recaude se le dará atención medica.**_

_**Mmmm la causa es buena y me imagino que no pudiste negarte**_ - pero a él no le gustaba nada, habría muchos muchachos dispuestos a cortejarla además ella era una muchacha muy guapa y rica heredera

_**¿Que pasa Albert por que ese tono?**_ - preguntó

_**Nada es solo que …**_

_**Que nada tu también vas a mucho bailes**_ - dijo ella seria

_**Si tienes razón**_. - Que podría reclamarle el si el mismo iba de baile en baile - _pero por negocios-_ pensó y luego recapacito - _ella va por una causa noble_

_**Bueno anda deséame suerte y dime que me amas**_

_**Te amo princesa, pásatelo bien pero extráñame un poco**_

_**Te extrañare mucho tonto te amo**_

_**Hasta mañana**_

_**Hasta mañana**_

Albert se quedo muy celoso a pesar de que el también tenía un baile todo el tiempo había estado dándole vueltas a que Candy iba a un baile. A la mañana siguiente estaba desayunando y leyendo el periódico cuando fue a la página de sociales leyó:

**La señorita Candice W****hite Andrew en una cena a beneficio del hospital donde trabaja, se le vio bailando muy feliz con unos de los doctores mas reconocidos del país ¿será que por fin la señorita Andrew está enamorada? **

Albert dio un golpe a la mesa tirando todo, estaba muerto de rabia como Candy podía estar así bailando con ese hombre ¡ella era suya! no podía ser a lo mejor ya se habían visto de antes, alo mejor se estaba enamorando de ese doctorcito, los celos lo cegaban

_**pero William que demonios te pasa ¿por que tiras todo? –**_preguntó su mano derecha sorprendido por su actitud

_**por ella George parece que ya encontró quien la consuele cuando yo no estoy**_ - grito enfurecido

_**oh vamos William ella te aviso que iba a ir y además tu sabes bien que no es de esas**_

_**si pero bien pudo enamorarse de ese medicucho, por que George por que ahora que era tan feliz, por que ahora que se lo que es estar en sus brazos. **_Salio de la habitación enfurecido y con lagrimas en los ojos

_**George solo pensaba que no era cierto lo que el se imaginaba pero era mejor dejarlo despejarse un poco**_

Mientras tanto en Philadelphia

_**crash ¡oh por Dios! -**_ Gritaba Candy

_**pero que pasa**_ - gritaba Dorothy dirigiéndose a donde estaba Candy vio que había dejado caer su taza de café y que estaba aferrada al periódico llorando

_**él Dorothy, lo he perdido**_ -decía dejándose caer al suelo mientras lloraba

CONTINUARA…..

Espero les guste, espero todos sus comentarios. 


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 21**

Dorothy tomo el periódico y leyó

**Se rumorea que el sr. William Albert Andrew podría estar enamorado de la señorita Fox, se les ha visto muy juntos últimamente, además fuentes muy cercanas al sr. Fox aseguran que la única forma de cerrar el trato sería con un matrimonio de ambos. Aunque si los rumores son ciertos al sr. Andrew no le costará cumplir con la condición**

_**vamos Candy esto no es cierto ya él te explicó que no siente nada por ella**_ - decía abrazándola

_**oh Dorothy ahora si lo he perdido**_ – continuaba diciendo se sentía rota por dentro en ese momento.

Pasaron dos días Candy cada vez estaba peor no había tenido noticias de Albert, no la había llamado como acostumbraba y eso solo la hacía creer lo peor. Llevaba todo ese tiempo sin comer pero no le importaba por primera vez en su vida se quería dejar morir, sin él no podría seguir. Pudo soportar perder a Anthony o perder a Terry pero perder a Albert no, algo en su corazón le decía que ahora que había descubierto su gran amor por él nada podría sanar las heridas de dejarlo ir.

_**tranquila Candy seguro que él también esta enfadado por la noticia que salió de ti en el periódico**_ – le habló la mucama tratando de calmarla.

_**Dorothy él sabia que iba a ese baile y él sabe que no salgo nunca como voy a amar a ese médico**_

_**lo ves todos los días Candy ¿por qué no iba a pensarlo?**_ – le explicó tratando de hacerla entender que quizás él estaba pasando por lo mismo.

_**por que me en**__**tregue a él y duermo con él todas las noches sin importarme que no estemos si quiera comprometidos no es eso una prueba de amor**_

Dorothy no supo que responder no sabía que mas decir para tranquilizarla, necesitaba hablar con George y saber que estaba pasando – fue hacía el teléfono

_**me podría comunicar con el sr. George**_ – pidió a la persona al otro lado de la línea

_**Hola George**_

_**¿que pasa Dorothy?**_ – preguntó el hombre sorprendido por su llamada, aunque seguramente se tratará de la señorita.

_**eso es lo que quiero yo saber la señorita esta muy mal el señor no la llama y si a eso le aúnas la noticia del periódico pues ya ni te digo. Cree que lo ha perdido , no quiere comer**_ – dijo desesperada

_**é…l no se donde esta desde que leyó la noticia de Candy no aparece Dorothy**_ – estaba empezando a angustiarse por su ausencia.

_**oh pero ¿que vamos a hacer George? ellos no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro **_– dijo preocupada la joven

_**voy a intentar encontrar a William, en cuanto pueda te llamo**_ – contestó apurado el hombre

_**si George**_

Mientras tanto en un bar de mala muerte en Nueva York un joven rubio lloraba y lloraba frente al periódico

_**¿por qué Candy por qué has dejado de amarme? yo no puedo soportarlo**_- decía en voz alta.

En ese momento un joven que se encontraba a su lado lo miro y abrió sus ojos sorprendido pero aun más ante lo que escuchaba ¡no podía ser!

_**eso no puede ser cierto ella no puede dejar de amarte**_ – afirmó el joven con mucha seguridad en sus palabras.

Albert se asombró al escuchar eso, levanto su vista y pudo ver al joven que tenía al lado, era un chico alto, delgado, de cabellos obscuros _**- ¿Terry?**_

_**Si Albert ¿qué haces aquí?**_

_**Olvidando**_ - dijo muy triste

_**Amigo lo que acabas de decir es una locura**_

_**Míralo tu mismo**_ - le enseño el periódico, Terry lo rechazó

_**Lo he leído ya**_

_**Entonces te habrás dado cuenta ¡la he perdido de nuevo! aunque ahora no es igual ahora no podré vivir sabiendo que alguna vez fui correspondido y la perdí pero ¿que hice mal?**_ - decía mientras las lagrimas caían por su rostro

_**Albert no puedo creer que tu creas lo que dicen los periódicos**_

_**Es que esta la foto y todo**_

_**Albert te has fijado bien en la foto**_ - decía Terry

_**¿En que quieres que me fije?**_ – no entendía que quería que viera.

_**Mira la mirada de Candy Albert, mira y piensa si a ti te mira así**_

_**No lo se Terry no se nada**_ – respondió frustrado

_**Pero yo si Albert**_ - decía tomándolo de los hombros y sacudiéndolo un poco - _**A nadie mira como a ti Albert, desde siempre te ha mirado a ti con algo muy especial en sus ojos, como si su alma gritara que te pertenece aun cuando ella no lo sabía. Ella nunca me miro así**_ - dijo tristemente y después señalo al periódico - _**y te puedo decir que definitivamente a ese doctorcito tampoco.**_

_**Pero Terry…**_ - decía Albert ya calmándose un poco

_**Albert ¿cuando te vas a dar cuenta que desde siempre te ha pertenecido? muy a mi pesar ella era tuya aun cuando estaba conmigo, Ella te ha amado siempre y no lo veía, ese amor creció y floreció, ahora es real ¡Reacciona Albert! no la pierdas por que entonces ambos morirán de tristeza, por que sus almas solo encontraran paz juntas**_ – le dolía mucho tener que ser él el que le dijera eso pero quería que ella fuera feliz además él era su amigo.

En ese momento Albert reacciono lo que Terry le decía podía ser cierto – _Es mas es cierto, Terry la conoce y el incluso reconoce que siempre me quiso ¡por Dios! Que estoy pensando si ella es mía en cuerpo y alma._

_**Ahora creo que deberías preocuparte por otra cosa**_ - decía Terry muy serio

_**¿Por que cosa?**_

_**Gira la página del periódico**_ – le pidió ,él lo hizo y comenzó a leer

_**Creo que ella debe de estar destrozada pensando también que te ha perdido**_ – afirmó preocupado por la pecosa

_**Y encima yo no la he llamado todos estos días ¡debe estar muy mal que he hecho! **_

_**Vete no la dejes sufrir mas, no se lo merece**_ – le pidió el actor

_**Si tomaré el primer tren a Philadelphia**_ - decía el millonario levantándose muy apurado _**-Gracias Terry se lo difícil que ha de haber sido para ti decirme todo esto**_

_**Si **_- respondió el moreno cabizbajo - _**pero yo ya he asumido todo esto, quiero verla feliz, tu eres su felicidad, tu eres su complemento y no yo.**_

_**Terry**__** me gustaría que volviéramos a ser amigos**_ - le decía tendiéndole su mano

_**Claro que si Albert**_ – respondió chocando su mano y dándole una tarjeta con sus datos - _**Si vienen alguna vez a Nueva York llámame o cuando te acuerdes de mi**_

Albert tomó la tarjeta - _**lo haré. Ahora ruega por que me perdone**_

_**Lo hará te costará un poco pero lo hará, ahora corre.**_

El joven rubio salio corriendo del bar, dejando tras de si aun cabizbajo Terry pensando: _pecosa perdónalo solo con el serás feliz_

Albert estaba llegando a Philadelphia estaba ansioso, no sabía como iba a hacer para que ella lo perdonara, tomo un automóvil y fue lo mas rápido que pudo para la casa

En la casa

_**Candy por favor métete te estas empapando, te vas a enfermar**_ - decía Dorothy a Candy que estaba sentada en el jardín sin importarle que caía una tremenda tormenta

_**que mas da Dorothy**_

_**por favor Candy hazme caso**_

_**no que me dejes sola**_ - decía llorando

_**¡Candy ven dentro!**_ - escucho eso de una voz que conocía muy bien su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente ¿que hacía el ahí?

_**no quiero y ahora vete no quiero verte**_ - dijo llorando pero muy enojada

El se acerco y la tomo del brazo para obligarla a levantarse. Ella se soltó con rabia

_**¡no me toques nunca mas!**_ – gritó histérica - _**ya obtuviste lo que quisiste de mi muchos meses ahora vete con tu amorcito y cásate con ella **_- decía al tiempo que echaba a correr tan rápido como pudo. El la siguió pero cuando le iba a dar alcance ella se metió a su cuarto cerrando la puerta y corriendo a cerrar la del balcón.

Una vez la hubo cerrado se le fueron las fuerzas y se dejo caer sentándose al lado de la puerta del balcón.

_¿Por que Albert por que volviste a decirme que te vas con ella? que la amas a ella ¿por que vienes a torturarme? no necesito tu lastima, además no quiero escuchar de tu boca que no me amas no podría soportarlo, estaré aquí encerrada hasta que te vayas no quiero oírlo moriría en ese instante_

CONTINUARA…..

Este es mi primer fic así que como verán soy inexperta y no muy buena escribiendo.

Espero les guste, espero todos sus comentarios. 


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO 22**

Albert entró a su cuarto y salió al balcón, cuando se acercó a la puerta de ella la vio sentada allí pegada al cristal de la puerta llorando inconsolable, se dejo caer él también y se pego a la puerta, no le importaba que se estaba mojando lo único que le importaba es ese momento era ella. Ella estaba sufriendo por su culpa pero ¿como convencerla?

_**Candy ábreme por favor**_ - rogó el

_**¡no que te vayas no quiero verte nunca mas!**_ - dijo sin mirarlo

_**no me iré hasta que me escuches**_

_**no lo escucharé señor Andrew así que es mejor que se vaya antes de que se enferme y preocupe a su novia**_

_**dirás que te preocupe a ti eres la única novia que tengo**_

_**eso no es cierto**_ - dijo ella muy enojada

_**Candy cuando vas a entender que solo te amo a ti ¿por qué lo dudas princesa? tu eres todo en mi vida, solo vivo por este sentimiento que tu despiertas en mi, Candy solo me siento completo a tu lado, nací para amarte **_– explicó con fervor.

_**que mas da además si quieres cerrar tu negocio tienes que casarte con ella ¿no?**_

_**Candy por el amor de Dios no me casaré con alguien por un negocio, me conoces bien no voy a arruinar mi vida por el dinero, bastante tengo con tener que vivir de la forma que no quiero, para encima amarrarme a una mujer que no amo**_ – dijo ya desesperado

_**Pero es que… y el negocio , además tu la quieres**_ - decía Candy confusa

_**Tu crees todo lo que dicen los periódicos**_ - decía el ya tiritando, hacía mucho frió y cada vez llovía mas fuerte - _**Por favor solo dame unos minutos escúchame ¿si? **_– volvió a rogar

Candy se dio cuenta de que estaba tiritando no quería escucharlo pero su amor por él pudo mas y lo dejo pasar _**-.tienes 5 min. después de eso no quiero verte mas **_ - dijo muy seria. El entro y le dijo

_**Candy yo se que te afecto lo que leíste y encima yo no te llame. Pero es que yo leí la noticia sobre ti y me puse terriblemente celoso, por eso me perdí no quería pensar y por eso no te llame. Gracias a Dios un amigo hablo conmigo y me hizo ver que lo que nos une Candy es amor eterno y verdadero, que tu no sentías nada por ese hombre y que no debía dudar, después vi lo que ponía en el periódico de mi y salí disparado a explicarte**_- explicó sin parar de hablar no quería desaprovechar sus 5 min.- _**nada de lo que dice ahí es cierto ni estoy enamorado de ella ni me pusieron eso como condición para cerrar el trato. No te niego que ella alguna vez se me ha insinuado pero yo siempre le he dejado claro que amo a otra mujer, a ti Candy solo a ti desde siempre y por siempre aun después de mi muerte mi alma te pertenece. Por favor mírame a los ojos y sabrás que estoy diciendo la verdad**_ – le pidió tomando sus manos.

Candy levantó la vista y se encontró con sus ojos azules llenos de lagrimas, la miraban con un inmenso amor, en ese momento supo que él no mentía. Se acerco a él y le dijo_**- ¿de verdad me amas?**_

_**Claro mas que a nada en el mundo**_ - Ella se lanzo a sus brazos y se abrazaron durante largo rato

_**Yo lo siento por dudar de ti, creo que los dos nos hemos dejado llevar por los celos**_ - decía Candy, ya estaba mas tranquila y había dejado de llorar

_**Pequeña pensé que te había perdido y yo me quería morir, no podría seguir viviendo sin ti**_

_**Yo pensaba lo mismo**_ - confesó ella. Poco a poco él se acercó a sus labios y le dio un largo beso de amor

_**Te amo **_

_**Y yo a ti**_ - dijo ella, en ese momento sintió la cara de Albert, estaba ardiendo - _**Oh por Dios Albert tienes fiebre ¡achis!**_

_**Y que me dices de ti también estas enfriándote, tienes que quitarte esa ropa mojada**_

_**Vamos Albert quítate la ropa que yo haré lo mismo**_ - ella ya se estaba desnudando y se estaba poniendo su bata, él hizo lo mismo y Candy lo guío a la cama una vez que lo arropo bajo corriendo a la cocina a por unos paños y agua fría, había que bajarle la fiebre.

_**Dorothy llama a un médico Albert tiene fiebre**_

_**Si Candy**_ - pero ella no escucho subió corriendo con él

Cuando llego el estaba alucinando tenía muchísima fiebre y no hacía mas que decir su nombre

_**Candy .. Candy..**_

_**aquí estoy tranquilo te vas a poner mejor**_

_**Candy el médico ha llegado**_

_**hazlo pasar**_

El médico revisó a Albert y le dio instrucciones a Candy para que él se mejorara pronto, si lo cuidaba mucho no llegaría a ser mas que un fuerte resfriado .ella paso la noche en vela cuidándolo, en la madrugada la fiebre había cedido y él se encontraba durmiendo tranquilo por lo que ella se recostó un poco a su lado. A los poco minutos sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban.

_**te amo princesa no se como agradecerle a Dios el no haberte perdido**_

_**yo te amo mas**_ - se giró y lo abrazó muy fuerte - _**Has tenido mucha fiebre**_

_**me siento mejor **_

_**ya lo veo **_- decía ella sonriendo

_**pero tu, estas mas delgada y ojerosa Candy ¿has estado comiendo bien?**_

_**mmmm**_

_**¿Candy?**_

_**No he comido nada desde el día que salió la noticia en el periódico**_ – contestó apenada.

_**Queeeee**_

_**Si, no quería vivir sin ti**_

_**Por Dios Candy te vas a enfermar Dorothyyyyyyy**_ – gritó preocupado

Dorothy que ese encontraba fuera al pendiente de si necesitaban algo entro- _**Dígame sr.**_

_**Tráiganos el desayuno aquí, por favor traiga muchas cosas esta señorita tiene que alimentarse**_ - decía al tiempo que tocaba con la punta de su dedo la nariz de Candy

Dorothy asintió y sonrió. Por lo que se veía se habían reconciliado y ella estaba muy feliz por ellos.

Comieron todo lo que Dorothy les sirvió y a Candy la venció el sueño. Albert la arropo y la dejo dormir, se dio un baño y bajo a la biblioteca

_**Señor se encuentra mejor**_ - le dijo Dorothy

_**si Dorothy muchas gracias**_

_**¿podría hablar con usted?**_

_**Por supuesto**_

Albert y Dorothy hablaron por un rato, al salir Dorothy esbozo una sonrisa.

Ya habían pasado varias horas y Candy se había despertado, encontró un tulipán rojo sobre la cama aspiró su aroma y suspiró _- ¡Albert es mió, mío!_ - y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Se levanto y decidió darse un baño para después buscar a Albert, tenía que tomarse sus medicinas. Salió del baño envuelta en una toalla, se acercó al armario para sacar la ropa que se pondría ese día, de pronto sintió que alguien la miraba y se encontró con esos ojos de cielo que tanto amaba.

_**Albert no me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí**_ - dijo sorprendida _**- ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?**_

_**estaba disfrutando verte **_- dijo sonriendo, abrió sus brazos para que fuera hacia él

ella no dudo un instante y fue a sentarse en sus piernas - _**¿Cómo te sientes mi amor, te tomaste las medicinas?**_ - Decía mientras tocaba su frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre

_**si me las dio Dorothy, estoy bien tranquila, tu eres toda la medicina que necesito**_ - le dijo acercando sus labios a los de ella mientras rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos. La beso suavemente, después acaricio con su lengua sus labios.

Candy tembló de deseo, entreabrió sus labios mientras acariciaba sus suaves cabellos, enseguida sintió la lengua de él acariciando la suya, recorriendo cada pedazo de su boca.

_**Oh **__**Candy me hubiera muerto de haberte perdido**_ - decía el mientras besaba su cuello

_**Creo que a mi me hubiera pasado lo mismo mi amor, te amo tanto **_

Estaba disfrutando mucho los besos que le daba Albert, bajo sus manos hasta su camisa y comenzó a desabrochársela rápidamente, se la quito y comenzó a acariciar su pecho, besando a su vez su cuello .El llevo sus manos al nudo de la toalla, lo deshizo y la toalla cayo dejándola totalmente desnuda, le acarició suavemente un seno mientras tomaba con su boca el otro. Ella lo recostó sobre la cama, pero cuando él la iba a girar ella lo detuvo y comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones, unos segundos después lo había desnudado del todo colocándose a su lado y comenzando a explorar su cuerpo. El acaricio su vientre, bajando lentamente hacía su entrepierna prodigándole las caricias que tanto le gustaban, ella comenzó a gemir de placer .Rápidamente buscó con sus manos la excitación de él, la acaricio como había aprendido que a él le gustaba, saborearon sus cuerpos y se llenaron de caricias, cuando ya no podían mas él se coloco sobre ella y la penetró, pero para su sorpresa segundos después ella había echo que giraran quedando ella arriba de él. El llevó sus manos a sus caderas guiando en ella el movimiento, cuando el ritmo estuvo marcado las llevo a sus senos, apretándolos estrujándolos. Le estaba justando mucho el que Candy le hiciera el amor a él, cada día descubrían nuevas formas de amarse y ella se desinhibía más y más. Instantes después llegaron al clímax y ella se dejo caer exhausta sobre el pecho de él. El acariciaba suavemente su espalda, los dos tenían una sonrisa en sus labios.

_**Te amo princesa**_

_**Y yo a ti**_

_**Vaya que me has sorprendido hoy**_ - dijo levantando un poco su barbilla para que lo viera y brindándole una sonrisa

_**¿Por qué lo dices?**_

_**Por que sabía que eras apasionada pero no tanto**_ - respondió él

_**Oh no te gusta**_ - dijo ella sonrojada

_**Vamos **__**Candy ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? ¡me encanta! esto es precisamente a lo que me refería con que lo disfrutaras, a que fueras libre de hacer lo que desearas sin penas ni remordimientos**_ - explicó

Ella le dio un beso en los labios y sonrió picara - _**me alegra por que tengo muchas mas cosas por descubrir**_

_**Pues tenemos toda la vida por delante **_- dijo el feliz - _**Por cierto princesa este viernes será tu último día de clases en la academia**_

_**¿Y eso por que?**_ - Dijo sorprendida

_**Ya solo quedan unos meses para que tengamos que volver a Lakewood a preparar tu presentación y habíamos quedado que los últimos viajes los harías conmigo para que vieras ciertos negocios ¿te acuerdas? **_

_**Es cierto pero ¡nos iremos de aquí!**_ - dijo un poco triste

_**Si pequeña ya es tiempo**_ - pero él también estaba un poco triste ese era su hogar y lo extrañaría mucho.

_**Bueno es solo que aquí hemos sido tan felices**_

_**Si mi amor pero te aseguro que de ahora en adelante lo seremos en todos lados.**_

_**Mientras este contigo siempre seré feliz**_

_**Hoy por la tarde vendrán a tomarnos medidas princesa**_

_**¿Y eso para qué?**_

_**Para hacerte unos vestidos de fiesta y a mi unos esmoquin acuérdate que por negocios hay que asistir a bailes**_

_**Pero Albert me reconocerán de tu brazo**_- alegó asustada.

_**Pequeña no te **__**reconocerán, además quiero que todos sepan que hay alguien en mi vida aunque no sepan que eres tu**_ – afirmó tranquilizándola

_**Y ¿cómo vas a conseguir eso?**_

_**Mira la primera fiesta que iremos es una de disfraces muy importante, estará toda la alta sociedad de América, ahí no podrán reconocerte. Para el resto de las fiestas que tengamos que asistir irás con una peluca ¿qué te parece?**_

_**Oh es muy buena idea así nadie podrá bailar contigo mas que yo**_ - dijo con una sonrisa

_**Celosilla**_ – exclamó riendo _**- ¡no nadie! y dejaremos ver que entre el señor Andrew y esta misteriosa dama hay algo**_

_**Mmm que bien pero hay un problema, cuando vaya contigo a las negociaciones ¿cómo vamos a hacer? no me querrán dentro de ellas a menos que sepan que soy una Andrew.**_

_**Si princesa eso ya lo había pensado, pero se les pedirá su absoluta discreción. Diremos que apenas se te está preparando y que no queremos que la prensa sepa todavía que tú te harás cargo de algunos negocios. Además no podrán relacionar a la mujer que va conmigo a los bailes con mi pupila por que tendrán el color de pelo diferente**_

_**Oh mi amor piensas en todo¡ que feliz soy, vamos a viajar juntos!**_

_**No te da pena despedirte de tus compañeras de la academia**_

_**No , no me ha hecho muy bien su compañía**_

_**¿Por qué? **_- dijo Albert con una mirada muy especial que Candy no supo descifrar

_**Por nada**_ - Candy no quería decirle que en gran parte dudo de él por todo lo que le habían dicho. Como le hubiera gustado gritarles que si la amaba

_**Mmm bueno si no me quieres decir no me digas**_ - le dijo él dándole un beso en los labios

Los días pasaron rápidamente y ya era viernes. Candy se estaba despidiendo de sus compañeras de clase en la academia.

_**que te vaya muy bien Candy**_

_**eso espero**_

_**ojala algún día te des cuenta de que ese hombre no te ama y puedas ser feliz**_

_**él me ama chicas**_

_**si pero no aparece nunca ¿por qué nunca entra a recogerte?**_ - En ese momento entro un hombre elegantemente vestido preguntando por la señorita Candice White

_**si soy yo**_ - El hombre se giró e hizo pasar una serie de personas elegantemente vestidas cargando enormes arreglos de tulipanes de muchos colores formando un pasillo

_**oh Candy pero ¿quién te mandará eso?**_- En ese momento un joven rubio entró se acerco a ella y dijo

_**este te lo quería dar yo**_ - al tiempo que le daba un tulipán rojo y depositaba un pequeño beso en sus labios

_**¡oh mi amor!**_ - estaba muy sorprendida, se veía como el Albert que la salvo de la cascada, todos esos días le había estado preguntando por que no se había afeitado y ahora sabía por que.

_**Shhh no digas nada ¿no me vas a presentar?**_

_**Pero..**_

_**Buenas tardes señoritas soy Albert el novio de Candy**_ - dijo regalándoles una sonrisa a todas.

Las chicas estaban muy sorprendidas, era un hombre muy guapo y elegantemente vestido - _**Buenas tardes**_

_**Si nos disculpan nos retiramos ya ¿te despediste pequeña?**_

_**Si mi amor **_- decía ella al tiempo que tomaba su mano _**- ¡Adiós chicas!**_ - salieron de la academia - _**Pero Albert podían haberte descubierto ¿por qué lo has hecho?**_

_**Dorothy me contó todo lo que te decían y pensé en dejarles claro que tu novio te amaba con locura, además con esta barba sería muy difícil que supieran quien soy**_

Ella se colgó de su cuello y le dió un beso _**- ¡Oh mi amor muchas gracias por todos los detalles que tienes conmigo me haces tan feliz!**_

_**Me alegra hacerte feliz por que yo con el mero echo de saber que me amas ya soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.**_

Llegaron a la casa, Dorothy se encargo de colocar los arreglos de tulipanes por todos lados, la casa olía riquísimo y Candy se sentía soñada todavía por lo que había vivido

_**¿a qué ciudad iremos primero?**_ - Preguntó ella

_**a Nueva York, ahí es el baile de disfraces y quiero ver contigo allí algunos negocios.**_

_**pero Albert a esa fiesta no irán todos o ¿si?**_

_**Claro que si estarán todos pero no te preocupes no te reconocerán**_ – la tranquilizó al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

_**Entonces tu te hospedaras con ellos en Nueva York**_ - dijo un poco triste ya que pensaba que no iba a tener que separarse de él en mucho tiempo

_**No princesa ellos llegan un día antes del evento y se van un día después. Les he reservado un hotel bastante alejado del nuestro y le he dicho a la tía abuela que yo me hospedaré en el hotel donde están algunos socios para poder hablar con ellos y que no los hospedo conmigo para no tener distracciones**_

_**Oh que bien, que listo es usted**_ - decía ella abrazándolo fuerte

_**Creo que cuando se trata de ti me surgen muchas ideas. Ahora sube a preparar todo que nos vamos mañana por la mañana**_

A la mañana siguiente estaban los dos en la puerta a punto de salir para la estación de tren

_**extrañare mucho esta casa**_ - decía ella triste

_**volveremos te lo prometo**_ - decía el tomándola de la cintura

_**hemos sido muy felices aquí ¿verdad?**_

_**Si princesa aquí fui mas feliz que nunca**_

Dieron un último vistazo a la casa que había sido su hogar, el primer verdadero hogar que habían tenido ellos y salieron rumbo a la estación.

CONTINUARA…..

La escena de la academia con los tulipanes la tome de la telenovela amor en custodia, que se trasmite aquí en México por tvazteca.

Espero les guste, espero todos sus comentarios. 


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO 23**

Ya llevaban varios días en Nueva York, los primeros dos días Albert le había enseñado a Candy cada rincón de Nueva York, ya que cuando fue hacía mucho tiempo no había podido ver toda la ciudad. Los días siguientes habían ido de reunión en reunión, Candy poco a poco se atrevía mas a intervenir en las negociaciones, dejando sorprendido a Albert ya que ella era muy hábil para esto y le estaba dando buenos consejos. Ahora se encontraban cenando en su habitación del hotel estaban exhaustos.

_**ha sido un día difícil pequeña**_ - decía él con un semblante que denotaba todo su cansancio

_**si mi amor pero por fortuna hemos cerrado ese trato, creo que será muy fructífero además de que abrirá muchas plazas de trabajo**_ - decía sonriente

_**si mucha gente se verá beneficiada, además espero que pronto se acabe la guerra entonces se necesitarán mas puestos de trabajo**_

_**ojala y acabe pronto mi amor**_ - deseo acariciando su mejilla

_**mañana es el baile de disfraces**_ -le recordó muy relajado, las caricias de Candy lo reconfortaban

_**¡ah si! Pero no me has dicho de que vamos a ir disfrazados **_

_**y no te lo voy a decir mañana lo verás**_ - decía sonriendo

_**oh pero yo quiero saber**_ - pidió ella poniendo un puchero, levantándose y acercándose peligrosamente a él. Se sentó en sus piernas y le dio un beso en los labios.

_**Mmm ni así lo vas a conseguir**_ - afirmó el riendo _**- aunque puedes intentarlo**_

_**eres muy malo **_– rió con él

Se fueron a dormir, querían recuperar fuerzas para el baile del día siguiente.

El día pasó rápidamente y ahora Candy salía de darse un largo baño para arreglarse para el baile.

_**¿ya llego mi disfraz Dorothy?**_ - Estaba sumamente intrigada, quería saber de que irían disfrazados

_**si Candy ya llego, ven te ayudaré**_

Candy se sentó en la butaca frente al espejo, Dorothy recogió su cabello y comenzó a maquillarla

_**Dorothy ¿no te parece muy extravagante este maquillaje?**_ - Le había pintado una larga línea negra sobre sus pestañas y paralela a esa una color jade, después había pintado sus labios de rojo.

_**Candy es así como debes pintarte para el disfraz ahora ven a vestirte**_

Dorothy trajo un vestido largo color plata, Candy se lo puso quedaba muy ajustado a sus cuerpo, tenía un gran escote cuadrado al frente y era sin mangas.

_**Dorothy ¿no es demasiado provocativo?**_ - decía apenada ese vestido marcaba muchísimo su figura y mostraba bastante su pecho

_**el disfraz es así además en este baile Candy las mujeres aprovechan para mostrar sus encantos, las parejas pueden bailar y disfrutar de la fiesta de formas que no serían bien vistas en otros eventos**_ – comentó la doncella.

_**No sabía eso Dorothy y ¿por qué lo permitirán? no creo que a la tía abuela le guste eso**_

_**No Candy pero es una tradición además creo que el que van disfrazados los ayuda a desinhibirse. Ahora ven vamos a acabar el disfraz ,siéntate aquí **_– le pidió señalando un butaca lejos del espejo

_**Pero así no podré verme**_

_**No hasta que acabe, el señor no me lo perdonaría**_

_**Uy que misterioso**_ – rió, estaba emocionada e intrigada por el disfraz.

Le coloco la peluca y algo sobre ella, Candy trataba de adivinar pero no conseguía saber cual era el disfraz, le coloco un brazalete de oro en su brazo.

_**bueno pues creo que ya. Señor puede pasar**_ - gritó Dorothy al tiempo que giraba a Candy de espaldas para que no lo viera

_**¿por qué no me dejas verlo?**_

_**Para que no adivines**_ - dijo él con la voz entrecortada, ella quitaba el aliento con ese traje. Dorothy la llevo delante del espejo y pudo observarse

Llevaba una peluca negra lacia hasta sus hombros, encima de ella llevaba una serpiente de oro que caía sobre su frente, a su vez varías trencitas de oro caían sobre su pelo. El vestido color plata marcaba su figura y en su brazo llevaba un brazalete de oro y jade - _**Soy… Cleopatra!!! **_– exclamó emocionada al reconocer el disfraz

_**Si mi amor pero hasta Cleopatra se vería opacada por tu belleza**_ - decía él maravillado con lo que veía. Entonces Candy se giro para verlo, se veía sumamente guapo pero sobre todo sexy, llevaba una túnica blanca que llegaba por encima de la rodilla encima de ella llevaba una armadura echa en piel para que no pesara tanto, el pelo lo llevaba un poco mas corto de lo habitual y en su espalda colgaba una pequeña capa roja.

_**Estas guapísimo mi amor, eres marco Antonio ¿no es así?**_

_**Si princesa somo**__**s Marco Antonio y Cleopatra ¿qué te parece?**_ – respondió con una gran sonrisa.

_**Oh es una excelente idea a mi no se me hubiera ocurrido**_

_**Bueno princesa será mejor que nos vayamos ya o llegaremos tarde**_

_**Si **_- tomo el brazo que él le brindaba y salieron rumbo a la fiesta

Llegaron al salón de fiestas había mucho alboroto, el auto se detuvo junto a la interminable fila de coches aparcados, Albert bajo y ayudo a Candy a bajar.

_**princesa si vemos a alguien conocido cambia tu voz no se te olvide**_ – le recordó

_**no mi amor ¡estoy nerviosa!**_ – ver a todos de nuevo y fingir que era otra no iba a ser fácil.

_**tranquila nadie te reconocerá además será muy divertido ya lo verás.**_

_**Si vamos **_- se colgó de su brazo y entraron.

El salón estaba bellamente decorado como iluminación solo había cientos de velas que daban al lugar un aire íntimo.

Cuando entraron todo el mundo se les quedo mirando, obviamente reconocían al sr. Andrew pero ¿quien sería su acompañante? Todos comentaban lo atrevido de sus disfraces por el tema y por la forma tan provocativa en que iban vestidos, pero tenían que admitir que hacían una pareja fantástica.

El la llevo a la pista de baile y comenzaron a bailar, la ventaja de ese baile era que no tenía que hacer negocios ya que mucha gente quería pasar desapercibida y disfrutar de todas las libertades que le permitía ese baile.

_**¿qué te parece la fiesta?**_ - Decía el mientras bailaban un vals, la pegaba mucho a su cuerpo , quería que todos los hombres que miraban a Candy con admiración se dieran cuenta de que era suya y el tenerla así se los demostraba

_**Albert no deberíamos de bailar así**_ - decía sonrojada

_**¿por que no?**_ - le decía susurrándole al oído - _**mira a tu alrededor**_ - Candy pudo ver que había parejas besándose en público e incluso bailando de una forma que ella jamás se imagino ver en una fiesta

_**Dorothy me había comentado algo pero no imaginaba que fuera así**_

_**si preciosa este baile es clasificado por la tía como libertino**_ - decía con una sonrisa - _**pero nunca se puede negar a venir por que sería mal visto que no viniera la familia Andrew a un baile donde todas las familias importantes de América acuden**_ – le explicó sin parar de bailar.

_**me imagino lo escandalizada que estará**_ – agregó ella riendo -_**por cierto ¿donde estará todos?**_

Al otro lado del salón una señora mayor ataviada con un vestido del 1800 muy discreto se encontraba observándolos.

_**¿con quién estará bailando William? se le ve muy pegado a esa chica y ese brillo en su mirada ¿quien será?**_ - decía intrigada

_**no se quien sea tía abuela pero sin duda es una de las mujeres mas bellas que he visto en mi vida**_ - decía un joven de cabellos castaños vestido de arlequín

_**no es tan guapa como dices Archie, además no se han fijado en lo guapo que luce el tío**_- rebatió la chica de cabellos rojizos vestida de cortesana, iba demasiado provocativa y la tía la había reprendido por ello

_**Elisa creo que por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Archie esa chica es espectacular**_ - agregó el otro chico de cabellos castaños vestido de mosquetero

_**por cierto ¿donde estará Annie?**_ - preguntó Archie mirando por todo el salón. En ese momento la vio estaba guapísima no la había visto en todo ese tiempo y la verdad la extrañaba, iba vestida de Julieta pero lo que no le gusto nada a Archie es que a su lado iba un joven moreno alto y apuesto vestido de romeo, sintió una punzada en su pecho cuando ella le dedico una gran sonrisa a su acompañante. Pero ¿por que sentía celos si él no la amaba? Aunque no podía negar que la echaba mucho en falta

Cleopatra y su Marco Antonio bailaban y bailaban, él cada vez se volvía mas atrevido

_**¡Albert! -**_ decía sonrojada cuando sintió que él besaba su cuello

_**¿qué pasa princesa? creía que te gustaba**_ – interrogó mirándola a los ojos con una leve sonrisa, sabía que para ella era difícil mostrase así en publico a pesar de que en privado era muy desinhibida.

_**claro que me gusta pero..**_

_**pero que quiero que todos vean que estoy enamorado, que eres mi mujer**_ - aseguró mirándola con intensidad

Ella no sabía que decir solo podía sentir, siempre que él se acercaba de esa manera a ella la volvía loca. La llenaba de deseo con un roce o una caricia, nadie nunca había despertado eso en ella, esa necesidad de sentir al otro, de amar al otro. El se fue acercando a ella para tomar sus labios primero la besó de forma tranquila y amorosa pero instantes después el beso se torno profundo y apasionado, la levantó un poco para elevarla a su altura y así besarla mejor pero sin perder el ritmo de la música. Se sentían tan bien así era comos si estuvieran solos.

_**Sr. Andrew esta usted muy apasionado esta noche**_ - decía ella cuando él la bajo

_**Es este vestido que llevas que me provoca**_ - decía él mirándola de arriba abajo

En el otro lado del salón

_**pero ¿qué esta haciendo William?**_ - Decía la tía asombrada

_**besando a Cleopatra**_ - contestó Archie divertido por la cara de la tía

_**pero si a él nunca se la ha visto con ninguna chica en especial y nunca se ha visto que tenga algo con las chicas con las que baila, ni si quiera la señorita Fox a pesar de lo que dicen en los periódicos**_ - comentó Elisa celosa de la mujer que besaba a su tío.

_**pues yo no se quien sea pero mi tío parece querer demostrar a todos que quiere a esa mujer, no es solo un beso apasionado yo diría que esta lleno de amor**_ - agregó Archie

_**oh vamos Archie no seas cursi seguro que es una mujer de cascos ligeros y el tío se esta aprovechando**_ – rebatió la pelirroja.

_**mmm muy a mi pesar Elisa creo que Archie tiene razón , pero ¿quien será esa mujer? espero que este a la altura de William**_ – deseo la anciana

En ese momento Archie pudo ver que la pareja de Annie la dejaba un instante sola y aprovecho para acercarse a ella

_**hola Annie luces hermosa esta noche**_- la saludó al tiempo que besaba su mano

ella vibro ante la caricia había esperado durante mucho tiempo ese momento_**- hola Archie ¿cómo has estado?**_

_**muy bien pero me ha extrañado no saber nada de ti**_

_**oh es que yo he estado muy ocupada**_

_**ya lo veo **_- decía Archie señalando al chico que la acompañaba

ella sintió una punzada de felicidad ¿serían celos? - _**Oh Richard somos amigos, lleva tiempo cortejándome pero no somos novios**_- recordó lo que le dijo Candy de desinhibirse y tomo valor, acaricio la mejilla de Archie se acerco a su oído y le dijo en un susurro _**- pero lo que él despierta en mi no se compara con todo lo que tu me haces sentir tan solo cuando me miras**_

El chico se sintió estremecer nunca creyó oír eso de Annie y menos de esa forma _**- Eh yo….**_

_**shh**_ – lo cayó ella poniendo un dedo sobre su boca - _**No digas nada, por que no vamos a la terraza**_

_**claro vamos **_- ella se tomo de su brazo y él la guió hasta allí. La terraza estaba iluminada solo por la luz de la luna y estaba completamente vacía

_**ya estamos aquí**_ – anunció el chico vestido de arlequin bastante nervioso

ella se puso frente a él y le dijo - _**sabes que te ves muy atractivo vestido así **_- no pudo evitar ruborizarse al decir esto, pero estaba cumpliendo lo que Candy le dijo muy bien y creía que tenia efecto

_**ehh… tu te ves muy bonita también**_ - El no comprendía nada y menos cuando ella se acerco y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos quedando sus bocas muy cerca. El sintió una necesidad imperiosa de besarla rodeo su cintura con sus brazos se aproximo un poco mas haciendo que sus labios se acariciaran solo con el movimiento de sus respiraciones, no pudo mas y la beso en un instante que le pareció eterno. Annie se sentía feliz él la estaba besando y era una sensación increíble. Ella se separo de él

_**Mi pareja me debe estar esperando**_ - afirmó pero antes de irse se acerco de nuevo a su oído y dijo - _**espero que esto se repita**_ - se giró y salió de la terraza dejando a un Archie muy confundido no entendía lo que había pasado.

Candy los había reconocido y vio que se alejaban de la fiesta para ella no paso desapercibido que Annie había llegado del brazo de otro hombre al parecer ella ya había puesto en marcha el plan, ahora rezaría para que saliera bien.

_**¿en que piensas princesa?**_ - Decía Albert mientras le daba una copa de champaña habían bailado mucho rato y ahora estaban descansando

_**en **__**Annie y Archie, creo que ella ya puso en marcha el plan**_

_**si lo he visto todo espero que Archie no tarde en darse cuenta**_

_**eso espero**_

_**pequeña debemos acercarnos a todos ellos son mi familia y debo saludarlos**_

_**pero es que yo..**_

la abrazó y le dijo- _**no te preocupes no te reconocerán, finge no conocerlos y cambia un poco la voz, tu solo sígueme la corriente ¿ok?**_ – le infundió confianza depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios.

_**esta bien**_

_**te amo**_ - le susurró él a su oído cuando ya estaban llegando donde estaban todos juntos , Archie ya había vuelto de la terraza

_**y yo a ti**_ - le contestó ella

Albert se acerco a la tía Elroy y beso su mano

_**tía ¿cómo ha estado? cuanto tiempo sin verla**_

_**muy bien William pero ¿quién es tu acompañante? **_– la anciana quería saciar su curiosidad de una buena vez.

el sonrío y dijo - _**Cleopatra tía**_

_**William esa no es una respuesta**_ – dijo enojada

_**Claro que lo es tía, le presento a Cleopatra**_

Candy hizo una reverencia y dijo - _**mucho gusto**_

Albert saludo a Elisa Neil y Archie - _**hola chicos les presento a Cleopatra**_

_**Hola tío debo decir si m**__**e lo**_ _**permites que tu Cleopatra es extraordinariamente bella **_- dijo Archie besando la mano de la joven.

_**Muchas gracias**_ - dijo Candy ,el rubio se sintió muy orgulloso era verdad llevaba de su brazo a la mujer mas bella de la fiesta

_**Hola tío**_ - saludó Elisa acercándose mucho a él, no se iba a dejar intimidar por esa mujer - **Te ves muy atractivo así vestido cualquier mujer daría lo que fuera por estar contigo** - se acerco a su oído y le dijo en un susurro - _**o en tu cama**_

Candy alcanzo a escuchar todo he hizo un gran esfuerzo por disimular su ira

_**Pero no cualquier mujer lo consigue Elisa créeme**_ - dijo mirando a su Cleopatra y acercándose a besarla

_**Pero William**_ - dijo la tía abochornada

_**Tía de que se asusta aquí se ven cosas peores**_ - alegó él divertido

Elisa estaba muy enojada así que se dio la vuelta y fue a buscar con quien bailar

_**Bueno si me permiten voy a seguir disfrutando de mi bella dama, espero que tengan un buen viaje de regreso a Chicago y nos vemos pronto**_ – se despidió el joven heredero de su familia.

_**Encantada**_ - dijo Candy haciendo una reverencia y marchándose del brazo de su amado

_**Pero que descaro el de este hombre aunque he de admitir que la joven parece muy refinada**_ - reconoció la tía

_**Sonríe princesa ya ha pasado todo**_ – le dijo el rubio a su amada

_**Estoy enojada que se cree Elisa con sus insinuaciones**_

_**Ya la conoces princesa lo que no**__** sabe ella es que solo te quiero a ti en mi cama, mmm y mas con ese vestido que traes puesto me estas volviendo loco **_- decía atrayéndola hacía si

_**No yo creo que es al revés , verte vestido así tan sexy esta despertando mis instintos**_ – le rebatió ella al oído

_**¿Qué te parece si nos vamos ya preciosa? Así podremos estar solos **_

_**Si mi amor me encantaría**_ - así salieron muy acaramelados de la fiesta

Ya en el coche los dos iban felices conversando acerca de sus impresiones de la fiesta

_**sabes mi amor estoy muy contenta de que no me hayan reconocido pero sobre todo de que hayan podido ver que tu estas con alguien, lo siento pero me pone muy celosa que se te acerquen chicas del modo que lo hace Elisa, es una descarada**_

él soltó una sonora carcajada - _**hay princesa te sorprenderías de lo que es capaz de hacer un mujer por atrapar a un hombre rico!**_

_**No puedo creer que alguien se pueda fijar en un hombre solo por su fortuna, yo no podría**_

_**Tu no princesa por eso te amo, no amas al señor Andrew amas a Albert y eso es lo que yo necesito**_

_**te equivocas -**_ dijo ella muy seria

_**¿Qué, a que te refieres?**_

_**Que yo amo al sr. Andrew**_ - hizo una pausa - _**y a Albert, amo todo en ti mi amor y el sr. Andrew forma parte de ti**_

El solo la beso por respuesta, llegaron al hotel y él la ayudo a bajar del auto, llegaron a su habitación, ella entró primero él la siguió y cerro la puerta tras de si, se acerco a ella le dio la vuelta y la abrazo.

_**Estas bellísima Candy si Cleopatra era lo mitad de bella que tu eres entiendo perfectamente a marco Antonio yo haría todo lo que tu me pidieras**_

_**Adulador **_– rió abrazándolo por el cuello

El subió sus manos a su cabeza y con mucha delicadeza retiro la joya que se posaba sobre ella y la peluca, después con mucho cuidado fue retirando los prendedores que recogían su cabello, dejándolo caer sobre su espalda - _**Así me gustas mas!**_ – afirmó mirándola con orgullo.

_**¿No te gusto de morena!? **_

_**Si pero me gustas mas tal cual eres**_ - decía rápidamente empezando a besarla y comenzando el ritual de amor que tan bien conocían los dos.

CONTINUARA…..

Por ahí me dijeron que alguien mas uso una fiesta de disfraces en su fic, yo realmente me inspire en la película belovely incluso los disfraces son casi idénticos. Espero que no le moleste a la chica que haya usado este recurso antes pero no lo sabía y quitarlo ahora del fic pues no estaría bien ya que creo que es muy bueno para la historia.

Espero les guste, espero todos sus comentarios. 


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO 24**

El día siguiente lo pasaron paseando por la ciudad, Candy llevaba su pelo recogido y encima un sombrero para que no la reconocieran. Pasaron por delante de un cartel de teatro en Broadway**" mañana estreno de Otelo con el gran actor Terrence Grandchester"** ella se quedó mirando el cartel con cierta melancolía en sus ojos. El no pudo evitar mirarla y saber que era lo que sentía abrió sus brazos para que ella se refugiara en ellos

_**¿que pasa pequeña?**_ - Decía tratando de evitar ponerse un poco celoso

ella lo miró y vio lo que él sentía, _**-oh cariño no pensaras que estoy así por que lo amo o ¿si?**_

_**Quiero pensar que no **_- dijo el apenado por sus pensamientos

_**Oh mi amor cuando vas a entender que solo he podido amar una vez con toda mi alma, solo una vez he sentido que pertenezco a alguien y ese alguien eres tu**_

_**Gracias, solo necesitaba escucharlo**_ - dijo acariciando su mejilla - _**¿entonces que te pasa?**_

_**Es solo que no se como esta, me preocupa aunque veo con agrado que su carrera sigue viento en popa, pero me encantaría que pudiéramos volver a ser amigos los tres**_

_**Sabes princesa yo he estado en contacto con el **_

_**Si pero ¿desde cuando?**_

_**Desde aquella vez que yo estaba en Nueva York y nos confundimos con lo de los periódicos ¿te acuerdas que yo te dije que un amigo me había ayudado a ver claramente que solo me amabas a mi?**_

_**Si pero … **_no podía creer que Terry hubiera echo eso

_**Si fue él Candy, es un hombre increíble yo no se si yo hubiera podido admitir que la mujer que tanto ame siempre perteneció a otro aun cuando ella no lo sabía**_

_**¿Eso te dijo? **_Decía ella muy sorprendida pensó para sus adentros - _ay mi amor tu lo hubieras hecho también, a decir verdad lo hiciste y ante el mismo hombre que hoy lo hace ante ti. _

_**Si Candy él solo quiere vernos felices**_

_**Oh Terry**_ dijo mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos esmeralda

Albert las seco con mucho amor, _**vamos no llores eres mas bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras recuerdas -**_Ella sonrió instantáneamente

_**He estado en contacto con el desde entonces y sabe que estamos aquí, nos ha invitado al estreno mañana ¿Te gustaría ir?**_

_**Por supuesto nunca he podido disfrutar tranquilamente de una actuación de Terry y me encantaría verlo estoy convencida de que el nació para esto Albert**_ - dijo con la ilusión dibujada_ en su rostro_

_**Pues entonces mañana iremos al estreno**_

Al día siguiente unas hora antes del estreno Candy se encontraba terminando de arreglarse para salir, Albert la vería abajo en el lobby del hotel. Se dio un ultimo vistazo en el espejo llevaba un vestido negro sin mangas anudado a su cuello, con un escote ligeramente pronunciado en v, iba ajustado a su cuerpo hasta la caderas donde levantaba un poco de vuelo, como joyas llevaba una pulsera de rubíes que Albert le había regalado sobre los hermosos guantes blancos largos que llevaba, decidió no ponerse la gargantilla para que así luciera el bello escote del vestido. Por ultimo en la cabeza llevaba una larga peluca roja de cabello muy lacio, sonrió ante ese cambio .Albert se sorprendería le compro pelucas de muchos colores y tamaños pero no sabía cual iba a usar esa noche, salió de la habitación para ir a buscarlo.

Mientras tanto en el lobby Albert se encontraba sentado en una de las butacas tomando una copa de coñac, iba elegantemente vestido con un esmoquin negro. Estaba nervioso él sabía que ella lo amaba pero no sabía como iba reaccionar Terry al verla. Agito su cabeza tratando de no pensar mas. Instantes después una mujer pelirroja muy bella se sentó a su lado

_**esta usted esperando a alguien -**_dijo ella coqueta

_**si señorita discúlpeme pero mi mujer no debe tardar en bajar**_

_**¿tiene miedo de que ella se ponga celosa?**_, decía ella sonriendo

_**no tiene por que sabe que la amo con locura**_,- afirmó, en ese momento miro los ojos de la bella dama y encontró en ellos lo que tanto amaba. - _**Candy!!**_

_**te sorprendí **_– exclamó ella riendo a carajadas.

_**Solo por que no mire tus ojos, ellos no pueden engañarme - **_ dijo el levantándose y extendiéndole su mano para que se levantara, le dio vueltas para verla mejor. Se veía muy bella, el color rojo de su cabello hacía resaltar mucho sus bellos ojos verdes.

_**Princesa te ves muy guapa con esa peluca roja**_

_**Muchas gracias es un cambio muy grande por el color pero sobretodo por que es lacia y yo tengo el pelo tan diferente**_

_**Si es un cambio radical pero eres tan bella que todo se te ve increíble. Ahora vámonos si no llegaremos tarde**_

Llegaron al teatro y el acomodador los guío a un palco que Terry había apartado para ellos estaba casi encima del escenario del lado izquierdo. Candy estaba muy nerviosa por fin vería a Terry actuar. Albert notando su nerviosismo tomo su mano apretándola suavemente, instantes después Terry apareció en escena. Se veía muy atractivo en su traje de otelo Candy comprendió por que alguna vez se sintió atraída hacía el.

Terry hizo una de las mejores actuaciones de su carrera, lo hizo por ella, ella que lo había impulsado a ser lo que era. Todo el teatro estaba en pie dándole un sonoro aplauso. Una lágrima cayó de la mejilla de Candy, Albert la abrazo y con el dorso de su mano seco su lágrima, mientras la miraba profundamente a los ojos. El gesto no paso desapercibido para Terry que los miraba desde el escenario, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla al tiempo que pensaba _"adiós para siempre mi amada Candy a partir de ahora serás mi amiga y mi musa" gracias por dejarme ver esto_

Candy y Albert salían del teatro rumbo a la fiesta que daba la compañía.

_**oh Albert lo ha hecho maravillosamente**_ decía Candy emocionada

_**si es un excelente actor princesa**_

_**te amo tanto mi príncipe muchas gracias por haberme traído**_ decía ella dándole un pequeño beso en los labios después

_**no tienes nada que agradecer ahora apresurémonos quiero llegar pronto a la fiesta, me gustaría que fuéramos de los primeros en felicitarlo**_

Llegaron a un precioso salón de fiestas, estaba lleno de actores compañeros de Terry y de muchos periodistas que querían tomar la instantánea del gran actor .Minutos después llego Terry , Albert y Candy no pudieron felicitarlo por que estaba totalmente rodeado de prensa así que decidieron que en otro momento lo harían. Terry se dirigió a todos para iniciar un brindis.

_**quiero agradecerles a todos por estar aquí, pero sobretodo a esa persona que me hizo ver que yo quería y podía ser actor**_., dijo buscándola con la mirada

Candy no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar, sabía que él lo decía por ella. Albert tomaba su mano dándole todo su apoyo

_**Ahora me gustaría hacer un brindis**_ dijo Terry alzando su copa

**Por el verdadero amor**

**Verdadero amor que he tenido el privilegio de ver**

**Verdadero amor reflejado en unos bellos ojos esmeralda**

**Ojos que reflejaban este sentimiento al reflejarse en unos azul cielo**

**Verdadero y eterno amor reflejado en los ojos de los príncipes**

**De la colina cada vez que se miran.**

**Por ellos y por su amor eterno brindo esta noche.**

Alzo su copa hacia ellos y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. La gente estaba muy desconcertada por el brindis de Terry

_**pero Albert como sabe que tu y yo – **_preguntó desconcertada

_**yo se lo conté Candy, yo le dije como nos conocimos**_, el también tenía sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

_**oh mi amor ha sido un brindis bellísimo**_, decía llorando

_**si princesa**_. El solo pensaba en lo admirable de la actitud de Terry. _**Preciosa por que no salimos un momento fuera para que te calmes no creo que a Terry le guste verte así hoy es su gran noche**_

_**si mi amor tienes razón vamos.**_ Salieron del salón hacia un pequeño jardín que había en la parte de atrás y se sentaron en una banca

Albert saco su pañuelo y seco las lagrimas de Candy, ¿_**estas mejor princesa?**_

_**Si es solo que me ha impresionado mucho lo que ha dicho Terry, ¿tu también crees que nuestro amor sea eterno?**_

_**No lo se princesa yo solo se que te amo desde siempre y que no podré dejar de hacerlo ni después de mi muerte**_

_**Yo pienso lo mismo**_ decía mientras se acurrucaba sobre su pecho, la noche estaba un poco fría

Se estaba acercando un joven moreno con un traje muy elegante, al ver la escena dijo: _**me alegra ver que ya se reconciliaron**_

_**Hola Terry! **_Dijo Candy con una gran sonrisa _**felicidades tu obra ha sido un éxito y que decir de tu actuación eres fantástico**_

_**Si Terry Candy tiene razón naciste para esto**_

_**Muchas gracias he de decir y espero que no te importe amigo que el tener a mi musa en el teatro me inspiro mucho.**_

_**Oh Terry que cosas dices**_ decía ella sonrojada

_**No me importa Terry se a lo que te refieres**_ dijo Albert apretando su hombro_**. Gracias por el brindis**_

_**Solo dije la verdad, es muy difícil ver el amor eterno y yo lo he visto y me siento muy afortunado. Solo espero algún día poder encontrar yo también a esa persona que sea mi complemento**_

_**Seguro que pronto lo harás Terry te lo mereces**_ decía Candy al tiempo que tomaba sus manos

_**Candy quiero que sepas que siempre seré tu amigo que pase lo que pase estaré para ti bueno para los dos**_, dijo girando a ver a Albert

_**Nosotros también estaremos para ti**_ dijeron al unísono

_**Terry nosotros partimos mañana para Washington pero espero poder verte pronto**_

_**Si Albert no te preocupes seguiremos en contacto**_ decía dándole un fuerte abrazo

_**Oh soy tan feliz de verlos así**_ decía Candy llorando

Terry no pudo evitar reírse de la chica - _**parece que esta pecosa no se le quita la manía de llorar,**_se acerco y abrazo a Candy

Albert creyó que debía dejarlos solos para que se despidieran y dijo _**voy por un vaso de agua para Candy ahora regreso**_

Candy agradeció el gesto de Albert quería hablar con Terry. _**Terry Albert me habló de lo que hiciste hace unos días, muchas gracias **_dijo viéndolo a los ojos

_**No tienes nada que agradecer pecosa lo hice por que quiero que seas feliz y soy totalmente consciente de que tu alma no se sentirá completa ni en paz si no es a su lado.**_

_**Soy muy feliz Terry, gracias por dejarme ser tu amiga y aceptarlo a él de nuevo como amigo**_

_**Siempre seremos amigos y tu siempre serás mi musa, Candy gracias a ti acepte que este es mi talento y siempre te lo voy a agradecer**_

_**No tienes nada que agradecer solo busca tu felicidad y yo seré feliz por ti. Por favor no te alejes de nosotros déjanos formar parte de tu vida ¿si?**_

_**Claro que si además no me perdería el ver a un pequeño Albert pecoso**_ decía riendo disimulando el dolor que le provocaba solo la idea

_**Pero que cosas dices Terry**_ decía Candy sonrojada_**, si ni siquiera estamos comprometidos**_

_**Pero están comprometidos aquí**_ decía señalando su corazón. _**lo demás cuando sea su momento llegará y yo seré feliz de verlo. Candy el te ama mas que a su vida no lo dudes, la única mujer para él eres y serás siempre tu**_

_**No lo dudaré te lo prometo**_

_**Ahora dame un abrazo de despedida hasta que volvamos a vernos**_ decía el extendiendo sus brazos y ella lo abrazo con mucho cariño

Albert se acerco a ellos. _**Oh mi amor me estaba ya despidiendo de Terry le he hecho prometer que no perderá el contacto con nosotros**_, decía ella lanzándose a sus brazos esos brazos que la llamaban como un imán

_**No te preocupes princesa que no lo dejaré alejarse, hasta muy pronto **__**Terry**_

_**Hasta pronto Albert **_se dieron un abrazo y Terry entro de nuevo al salón

_**¿Como te encuentras pequeña? **_– preguntó volviendo a tomarla entre sus brazos.

_**Bien creo que por fin Terry y yo hemos superado esa etapa de nuestras vidas , dejando una fuerte y bella amistad**_

_**Me alegra , lo aprecio mucho es un gran amigo, **_decía sonriente

_**Mi amor que te parece si volvemos al hotel estoy muy cansada, ha sido un día de muchas emociones**_

_**Si princesa vamos.**_

CONTINUARA…..

Espero les guste, espero todos sus comentarios. 


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPITULO 25**

A la mañana siguiente Candy despertó a Albert con el desayuno en la cama. Le tendió el periódico para que lo pudiera leer mientras desayunaba, ella le iba dando pequeños pedazos de fruta en la boca mientras él leía, de pronto el rubio abrió sus ojos de par en par

_**¿que pasa Albert? **_– preguntó la pecosa al ver su gesto

_**Princesa la guerra ha terminado **_– explicó con una sonrisa

_**Que… por fin gracias a dios **_

_**Si pequeña por fin se acabaran tantas muertes y destrucción**_

_**Si tan solo Otear….- **_decía Candy mientras unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos

_**Pequeña a él le hubiera gustado que lo recordarás sonriendo**_, decía secando sus lágrimas

_**Si pero lo extraño sabes**_

_**Yo también princesa pero hay que sonreír y guardar su recuerdo como un tesoro en nuestro corazón. Mira para que te alegres vamos a ver que dicen de Terry. Mmm mira aquí hablan de la fiesta. Al parecer todo el mundo se pregunta quienes son los príncipes de la colina **_– comentó riendo

_**Que misterio **_– exclamó riendo con él

_**Si y mira aquí aparecemos tu y yo todo el mundo se pregunta quien eres princesa**_– decía señalando una foto de ellos dos juntos que aparecía en el periódico.

_**Esperemos que no lleguen a descubrirme**_

_**Tranquila ya veras que no. Bueno ya tienes todo preparado para nuestro viaje recuerda que salimos a medio día**_

_**Si ya está todo listo**_

Mientras tanto en Chicago, los miembros de la familia Andrew se encontraban desayunando

_**otra vez se le ve a William con esa misteriosa mujer, por lo que dicen aquí es pelirroja pero nunca antes se la había visto ¿quien será? **_– hablaba la tía elroy intrigada

_**y ¿donde se les vio? **_pregunto Archie

_**en el baile en honor a Terrence Grandchester por el estreno de su obra Otelo**_

_**con que estreno una obra **_– exclamó pensativo archie

_**no sabía que mi tio siguiera su amistad**_ decía Elisa

_**si Elisa recuerda que ellos se hicieron amigos en Londres**_, le dijo el joven Cornwell

_**y que mas dicen de Terry**_ decía Elisa curiosa al fin y al cabo el era un excelente partido

_**al parecer fue solo al baile y todo el mundo se pregunta sobre un brindis que hizo a unos tales príncipes de la colina que nadie sabe quienes son –**_ comentó la anciana

_**mmmm que raro**_ dijo Elisa nunca había oído hablar de ellos

Pasaron muchos días y nuestra pareja de rubios se encontraba de vuelta en Philadelphia para pasar las navidades, George y Dorothy se habían ido a pasar las navidades con la familia de esta.

_**no pensé que volveríamos tan pronto**_ decía Candy feliz

_**este es nuestro hogar y el mejor lugar para pasar las navidades princesa**_

_**tienes razón mi amor, que te parece si este año preparamos entre los dos la cena**_

_**me parece una excelente idea y más con tus nuevas dotes culinarias. Iremos a comprar todo lo necesario para adornar la casa y para la cena te parece**_

_**si mañana nos pasaremos el día cocinando **_

Al día siguiente los dos se encontraban en la cocina Candy revisaba el pavo mientras Albert amasaba el pan.

_**quien diría el sr. Andrew amasando pan **_– lo molestaba ella riendo

_**no te burles que sabes bien que lo hago muy rico**_, decía con el ceño fruncido

_**si pero no creo que ninguna de esas chicas de sociedad te imagine haciendo esto**_

_**solo tu conoces todas mis virtudes**_ decía el coqueto acercándose a ella con las manos llenas de masa

_**aléjate no pensaras abrazarme así**_ decía ella al tiempo que se alejaba lo mas rápido que podía de él

_**no te escaparas,**_ dio una gran zancada y la atrapo arrinconándola contra una pared, la abrazo y acaricio toda su espalda llenándola toda de masa

_**ah Albert**_ decía fingiendo enojo _**mira como me has puesto**_

_**pero si te ves preciosa**_ decía el seductor inclinándose para besarla, distracción que ella aprovecho para estirar su mano y tomar un poco de salsa de arandanos y echársela encima

ella comenzó a reír de nuevo -_** ahora tu estas igual de sucio**_

_**pequeña vengativa **_le dio un pequeño beso y se aparto de ella para meter el pan en el horno

_**bueno mi querido príncipe de arandano será mejor que subamos a cambiarnos para la cena ya casi esta lista**_

_**si creo que si, me siento todo pegajoso**_ decía sacándose la camisa

Ella no resistió y se acerco a quitarle un poco de salsa con la boca de su pecho, gesto que lo estremeció

_**mi querida dama será mejor que no siga por que entonces no probaremos la cena **_– amenazó el magnate de forma seductora

_**tienes razón **_– aceptó ella, separándose de él.

Pasaron los minutos y ya se encontraban listos para la cena ese día decidieron no vestirse de fiesta ya que así estarían mas cómodos, ella se había puesto un vestido verde botella que le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla muy ceñido de la cintura y con una hermosa caída, era de manga larga y se había dejado el pelo suelto. El por su parte se había puesto un pantalón café claro con una camisa negra y un suéter de pico beige. Se sentaron a la mesa y de gustaron el delicioso menú. Después empezaron con su tradición de buscar los regalos por toda la casa y ahora se encontraban en la sala abriéndolos

_**mmm veamos que será**_ decía ella feliz lo abrió y se encontró con una serie de documentos, ¿_**que es mi amor?**_

_**Son las escrituras a tu nombre de los terrenos del hogar de pony princesa, ya nadie podrá echar a los niños de ahí**_

Ella se lanzo a sus brazos o mi amor _**es el mejor regalo que me podías dar, soy tan feliz**_

_**Ahora me toca a mi mmm ¿que será? **_lo abrió y se encontró con un hermoso portarretratos que contenía una foto de Pauna y Anthony juntos muy sonrientes, _**pero ¿donde conseguiste esta foto?**_

_**Le pedía a **__**George que la buscara estaba segura que debía de haber alguna de ellos dos juntos**_

_**Es una foto preciosa gracias princesa**_

_**Siento no tenerte mas regalos pero con lo del viaje no tuve tiempo para mas, espero que te haya gustado**_

_**Claro que si princesa además yo tampoco te pude llenar de regalos**_

_**Tu siempre me estas regalando cosas **_

_**Si pero hoy es navidad**_

_**Mi mejor regalo es estar junto a ti hoy y siempre**_ – afirmó abrazándolo

_**Como adivinaste el mío es el mismo**_

Pasaron un par de meses entre viajes de negocios a distintas ciudades, ahora se dirigían a su último destino, Boston. A tratar de conseguir por última vez la sociedad con el sr. Fox, si no lo conseguían esta vez Albert se daría por vencido

CONTINUARA…..

Espero les guste, espero todos sus comentarios. 


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPITULO 26**

Pasaron un par de meses entre viajes de negocios a distintas ciudades, ahora se dirigían a su último destino Boston. A tratar de conseguir por última vez la sociedad con el sr. Fox, si no lo conseguían esta vez Albert se daría por vencido

_**mi amor ya verás como lo conseguiremos no te preocupes**_ – trató de tranquilizarlo Candy

_**eso espero por que no lo voy a seguir persiguiendo, esto nos conviene a los dos **_– afirmó molesto

_**si solo hay que hacerlo entender, además estarás feliz de ver a tu srita. Fox ¿no? **_Decía sarcástica

_**oh vamos no te iras a poner celosa, esta vez ella habrá visto en todo los periódicos que hay una mujer que me acompaña a todos los bailes. Así que le habrá quedado claro que quiero a alguien. además no pienso separarme de mi pupila en todo el viaje**_ decía acercándola a el

_**eso espero**_ dijo ella juguetona y robándole un beso

Estaban ya en el hotel preparándose para ir a ver al sr. Fox, Candy estaba muy nerviosa, por lo que le había dicho Albert este hombre era muy especial y no sabía como iba a tomar el que ella interviniera en las negociaciones, además estaba la srita. Fox. Decidió dejar de pensar en ello y acabar de arreglarse para reunirse con Albert que estaba con George viendo unos documentos.

_**toc toc puedo pasar**_, decía Candy tocando a la puerta del despacho que había pedido Albert dentro de sus habitaciones en el hotel.

_**Si princesa pasa, creo **__**George que esto es todo**_ - decía dándole unos documentos, en ese momento levanto la vista. Su amada se veía increíblemente bella, llevaba un traje sastre color verde botella que llegaba hasta su rodilla, la chaqueta marcaba su estrecha cintura, llevaba una camisa verde claro con una mascada color beige atada a su cuello. El cabello lo llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo. Llevaba unos zapatos de tacón alto y unos aretes de diamantes muy sencillos.

_**Ya estoy lista nos podemos ir cuando quieras**_ - sonrió para sus adentros había provocado el efecto que quería en Albert, quería verse hermosa. A pesar de que sabía que él la amaba a ella quería que cuando las viera juntas no le entraran dudas, aun así trato de vestirse de forma adecuada para la ocasión.

_**Princesa te ves muy hermosa ¡el sr. Fox se quedará impactado con tu belleza!**_ - decía tomándola en sus brazos.

_**A lo mejor eso ayuda a conseguir el negocio**_ - añadió guiñándole un ojo

_**Jajaja puede ser. Bueno vamonos**_

Una hora después estaban entrando en la propiedad del sr. Fox, George paro el coche delante de la puerta principal de la gran mansión. Albert se acercó a ella

_**te amo**_ - dijo tomando sus manos - _**contigo a mi lado me siento tan tranquilo y seguro, se que todo va a salir bien. Pero tranquila si él no acepta ya buscaremos otra forma, no te preocupes podemos buscar otros socios**_

_**yo también te amo - **_dijo dándole un beso en los labios

El bajo del coche y pudo ver que el sr. Fox y su hija los estaban esperando en la puerta extendió su mano para ayudar a bajar a Candy. Ella salió del auto y se encontró con la imagen de la señorita Fox, iba vestida muy provocativa llevaba un vestido muy ajustado con un prominente escote, su largo y lacio cabello negro lo llevaba suelto y llevaba un maquillaje que resaltaba mucho sus bellos ojos grises.

A Candy le dolió reconocer que era muy bella, en ese momento sintió como Albert apretó su brazo guiándola a que se tomara del suyo, ella hizo lo que él le pidió con ese gesto y se dirigieron hacia los que estaban esperándolos

_**buenas tardes Malcom**_ - decía Albert extendiéndole su mano - _**Le presento a mi pupila Candice white Andrew**_

_**buenas tardes William tienes una pupila realmente hermosa**_ - decía mientras besaba su mano

_**es un placer conocerlo**_ - dijo Candy

_**le presento a mi hija la srita. Rebeca Fox**_

_**mucho gusto **_dijo Candy

_**oh si encantada**_ - pero la chica ni si quiera volteo a verla se lanzo a los abrazos de Albert, pero él en ningún momento respondió a su abrazo - _**William cuanto tiempo sin verte**_

_**hola Rebeca es un placer verte**_ - dijo Albert separándose de ella y besando su mano - ._**sr. Fox me gustaría hablar una cosa un momento con usted en privado si no le importa**_

_**por su puesto pasemos a mi biblioteca**_

_**pequeña te importaría esperarme un momento**_

_**no Albert aquí te espero**_, ella sabía que Albert quería pedirle que ella participara en las negociaciones. El salio con el sr. Fox y Rebeca la guío a la sala

_**he escuchado que le llamas Albert a William **_– preguntó curiosa la joven fox

_**Si se llama William Albert Andrew y yo desde siempre lo he llamado Albert**_ – explicó Candy

_**Oh pero ¿no es muy joven para tener una pupila como tu?**_

_**Si es un hombre joven, pero las circunstancias se dieron así**_

Ella se acerco sentándose al lado de Candy y tomando sus manos. _**Sabes me gusta mucho tu tutor**_

Candy sintió como los celos la invadían pero se controlo

_**Si pero últimamente se le ha visto con una mujer, tu sabes quien es ¿Te la ha presentado?**_

_**Si Rebeca puedo llamarte así verdad ya que me estas tuteando**_ - dijo Candy haciéndole notar que se había tomado confianzas que ella no le había permitido.

_**Si claro**_

_**Pues bien si, la conozco perfectamente, pero no puedo decir quien es, el único que tiene derecho a decirlo es él**_

_**Pero ¿tu crees que la ama?**_ – preguntó insegura

_**Pues yo creo que sí se lo dice todo el tiempo**_ - afirmó Candy inocentemente si tan solo Rebeca supiera que era ella su rival

_**Oh Candice podríamos ser amigas y quizás tu podrías ayudarme a conquistar a William**_

_**Rebeca por supuesto que podríamos ser amigas**_ - dijo hipócritamente esa era una de las cosas que tenía que hacer una dama aunque no le gustaba nada- _**Pero ayudarte a conquistar a Albert no puedo él es el que escoge a quien amar y yo no opino**_

_**Oh bueno pues me conformare, pero ten por seguro que haré hasta lo imposible por formar parte de tu familia **_– dijo con determinación en sus ojos.

_**No lo dudo**_ - respondió Candy con ira a su vez, como le estaba costando no gritarle que ella era el amor de Albert

En ese momento el joven rubio entro en la habitación

_**princesa podrías acompañarme a la biblioteca**_ - pidió extendiendo su mano

_**claro que si Albert, si nos disculpas Rebeca**_

_**por supuesto los veo luego**_ - Ellos salieron tomados del brazo, a Rebeca le llamo la atención lo cariñoso que era Albert con su pupila.

_**él ha aceptado un poco renuente, pero lo aceptado**_ - decía en su oído - _**ahora cruza los dedos**_

_**si mi amor espero que todo salga bien**_. - Entraron en la biblioteca

_**srita. Andrew por lo que veo su tutor esta muy interesado en que conozca todos sus negocios , no es algo muy normal que una dama participe en estas cosas**_

_**entiendo sr. Fox pero como su única heredera tengo que estar enterada de todo por si algo llegará a ocurrir, espero que lo entienda**_

_**claro que si, ahora si te parece bien William comencemos con la reunión**_

_**si Malcom**_ – comenzó a hablar el rubio con seguridad-_** como te prometí la otra vez te traigo una proyección del mercado que ocupara nuestro negocio, como puedes ver las cifras son muy alentadoras**_. -Albert continuo durante un buen rato exponiendo todas las ventajas del negocio, Candy estaba maravillada con la forma en que su novio exponía el negocio.

Llevaban varias horas hablando del tema y el sr.Fox no parecía decidirse solo ponía pegas a todo, era una persona muy difícil y Candy solo le daba vueltas a como poder conseguir esto.

_**bueno si les parece bien continuaremos hablando después de la cena**_ - sugirió el sr. Fox

_**claro que si,**_ - Albert se acercó a Candy y le ofreció su brazo para dirigirse al comedor. Allí se encontraba Rebeca esperando

Cenaron en medio de temas sin importancia y sobre todo de muchas insinuaciones de Rebeca hacia Albert, insinuaciones que hacían a Candy sentirse furiosa y a él muy incomodo, pero que el pudo ir evadiendo caballerosamente. En un momento de la cena el sr. Fox comenzó a sentirse mal, se mareaba y sentía que se iba a desmayar Candy se acerco a él y tomo su pulso_**, traigan un poco de azúcar**_ dijo

_**pero que haces hay que llamar a un médico**_ - decía Rebeca muy preocupada

_**si hay que llamarlo pero creo que tu padre estará bien una vez tome un poco de azúcar**_ - afirmó Candy

_**hazle caso Rebeca Candy sabe lo que hace**_

Trajeron el azúcar y Candy le dijo al sr. Fox que lo tomará. Minutos después el sr. Fox se encontraba mucho mejor

_**ha tenido alguna vez otra bajada de azúcar o se la han diagnosticado**_ – pregunto Candy

_**no pero ¿como sabe esto? - **_ dijo el sr. Fox, en ese momento llego el doctor y el sr. Fox se retiró a que lo revisará instantes después volvía al comedor

_**srita. Andrew tenía usted razón he tenido una bajada de azúcar. William si no te importa me gustaría hablar con tu pupila un momento en privado.**_

_**Claro que no Malcom adelante**_

_**Me acompaña srita Andrew **_– le pidió ofreciéndole su brazo

Candy asintió aunque no quería dejar solo a Albert cono esa mujer

Entraron en la biblioteca

_**srita Andrew no puedo negar que usted me sorprende nunca pensé que una muchachita podría llegar a sorprenderme ¿Como supo de mi bajada de azúcar?**_

_**Yo soy enfermera sr. Fox por eso lo supe**_

_**Queee**_ - dijo sorprendido - _**la heredera de los Andrew una enfermera**_

_**Sr. Fox yo seguí una vocación, mi vocación de ayudar a los demás. Yo no soy una mujer que viva atada a las reglas de esta sociedad y menos a las del dinero. Yo se forjarme mi camino sola y Albert siempre me ha apoyado y me lo ha permitido. Si en este momento intervengo en sus negocios es por él, lleva una carga muy pesada sobre sus hombros y he querido aligerársela un poco**_

_**Es usted una mujer muy independiente y con ideas propias por lo que veo. Pero ¿como va a conseguir un marido con esa actitud?**_

_**El hombre que me ame sr. Fox tendrá que hacerlo por lo que soy y lo que pienso y no por lo que tengo o por la familia a la que pertenezco y menos por que soy como todos los estereotipos marcados**_ – respondió un poco enojada

_**Me asombra usted srita. Pero bueno **_– dijo cambiando de tema -_** ya que veo que usted tiene sus propias ideas ¿por que cree que debo invertir en este negocio con ustedes?**_

_**Bien sr. Fox**_ – empezó a hablar tratando de controlar sus nervios, esto era muy importante para los Andrew -_** como usted sabe aún no sabemos que consecuencias económicas va a traer esta guerra que acaba de terminar por lo que debemos diversificar nuestras inversiones como bien le dijo mi tutor, pero además debemos de pensar que ahora Europa esta por reconstruir, ahora mismo allí no hay nada y nosotros podemos vendérselo, podemos darle todos lo materiales que ellos ahora no pueden fabricar y obtener muchas ganancias mientras ellos se restablecen. - **_dijo Candy muy segura estaba nerviosa pero supo disimularlo y expresar sus pensamientos con claridad esperaba que esto no perjudicara el trabajo echo por Albert en todos estos meses

_**Mmm no había pensado en eso .Bien srita. Andrew muchas gracias por su ayuda, le podría decir a William que quiero hablar con el**_

_**Por supuesto sr. **__**Fox y no tiene nada que agradecer.**_

Mientras tanto en la sala de la mansión Fox. Rebeca se había sentado junto a Albert

_**William te he extrañado mucho todos estos meses, ni siquiera me has escrito o llamado**_

_**No veo por que habría de hacerlo Rebeca que yo sepa entre nosotros no hay nada**_

_**Me vas a negar que te parezco atractiva- **_ decía ella de forma seductora acercándose mucho a el

_**No**_ - decía el rubio alejándose de ella -, _**eres una chica muy guapa pero no se que tiene que ver eso**_

_**Pues que tu y yo podríamos no se , yo podría hacerte muy feliz William**_

_**Yo soy feliz - **_dijo él secamente

_**Pero yo quiero que seas feliz a mi lado**_, -decía acorralándolo

El se salio del rincón donde ella lo había llevado - _**Lo siento Rebeca pero eso no puede ser**_

_**Pero es que me gustas William, **_decía ella volviéndose a acercar colgándose de su cuello

_**Rebeca yo no puedo corresponderte mi corazón pertenece a otra mujer desde hace mucho tiempo**_

Ella se soltó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. _**No debe de ser una mujer muy importante como tu dices si no la has presentado ante todos ni te has casado con ella**_

_**Créeme Rebeca que es lo mas importante en mi vida, es lo único que me hace abrir los ojos cada día y afrontar cada cosa de mi vida con una sonrisa – **_le aclaró con fervor en sus palabras

_**Si pero no has respondido a lo que te dije**_

_**Todo a su tiempo Rebeca todo a su tiempo, siento lastimarte así pero estoy siendo totalmente sincero contigo.**_

Todo esto era visto desde el umbral de la puerta por una joven de cabellos rubios con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. _Quizás Rebeca tenga razón si el no me ha pedido matrimonio es por que no soy tan importante para él, _pero ella sabia en el fondo de su corazón que si lo era el mismo lo dijo,_ pero a lo mejor nunca podremos casarnos por culpa de la tía y por eso él no me lo ha pedido ¡vamos Candy deja de pensar en eso! él te ama te lo demuestra cada día._

CONTINUARA…..

Espero les guste, espero todos sus comentarios. 


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPITULO 27**

Entro en la sala

_**Albert el sr. Fox te espera en la biblioteca**_ - dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos no quería que viera lo que sus ojos podrían decirle

_**si pequeña**_ -respondió él tratando de buscar su mirada y preocupado por que ella no le dejaba ver sus ojos _¿que le pasaría?_ - _**ahora vuelvo para que nos vayamos al hotel a descansar**_

_**si aquí te espero**_

Rebeca estaba muy mal.-_**Candice si me disculpas no me siento bien me voy a mi cuarto**_

_**claro que si Rebeca, espero que te sientas mejor. Hasta luego**_.

Candy se compadeció de la chica debía de sentirse muy mal al no ser correspondida. Pero se alegro de que se hubiera retirado, hubiera sido muy difícil ser ella, la causante de su dolor, la que la tratará de consolar.

En la biblioteca

_**siéntate William **_– le pidió el hombre señalando la silla delante de su escritorio.

_**¿que querías hablar conmigo Malcom?**_

_**no sabía que tu pupila fuera enfermera, es una mujer que dista mucho del concepto de una dama**_

_**Candy es una dama en toda la extensión de la palabra Malcom, el que sea enfermera solo la hace una mejor mujer,**_- aclaró un poco molesto -_** nunca le ha importado lo que el dinero le puede dar ni ha dependido de nadie, ella sola ha forjado su camino y yo siempre apoyaré cualquier decisión que ella tome**_

_**William creo que entendiste mal mis palabras o yo no me supe expresar bien. Dista del concepto habitual de una dama pero creo que es una mujer admirable.**_- aclaró también él, la muchacha le agradaba mucho-_** Sabes he hablado con ella sobre el negocio que me propones**_

_**Si - **_dijo Albert invitándolo a continuar

_**He decidido invertir en tu negocio**_

Albert se sorprendió muchísimo que le habría dicho Candy que lo convenció

_**Pero como condición quiero que tu pupila participe siempre en nuestras reuniones**_

_**Por supuesto que si Malcom ¿cuando quieras firmamos el contrato?**_- aceptó el joven rubio con una sonrisa.

_**Envíamelo cuando lo tengas listo y yo lo firmo, no quiero hacerte perder mas tu tiempo, empieza cuanto antes a poner en marcha el negocio**_

_**Claro que si Malcom**_

_**Sabes, me sorprendió que un hombre tan joven como tu tuviera una pupila como Candice**_

_**Las circunstancias hicieron las cosas así**_ – contestó no queriendo profundizar en el tema.

_**Habiéndola**__** conocido se por que no pudiste enamorarte de mi hija,**_ - dijo con una sonrisa, se había dado cuenta que a ellos dos los unía algo mas y estaba seguro que era amor.

_**Malcolm yo...**_ - Albert no sabía que decir, era posible que un completo desconocido se diera cuenta de lo que sentía y su familia no

_**No hay nada que decir William**_ - aseguró tendiéndole su mano para despedirse- _**nos veremos pronto**_

_**Hasta pronto Malcolm.**_

Albert salió de la biblioteca para buscar a Candy.

_**Hola princesa podemos irnos ya**_

_**si Albert cuando tu quieras**_ - dijo ella levantándose, él la tomo de la mano y salieron de la mansión

Estaban ya en la cama cuando Albert le pregunto que le había dicho al sr. Fox para convencerlo. Candy le contó todo lo que quería saber, pero se encontraba preocupada él no le había dicho nada sobre como había quedado el negocio.

_**Pequeña mañana salimos de viaje prepara todo por la mañana**_ - decía mientras acariciaba su espalda muy despacio, disfrutando el contacto.

_**Pero ¿y el negocio con el sr. Fox?**_ - interrogó preocupada

El la miró y le brindo una enorme sonrisa.- _**Esta cerrado, parece que mi hermosa dama lo ha convencido y firmará el contrato. Solo ha puesto una condición**_

_**¿Cuál? - **_inquirió Candy

_**que tu asistas a todas las reuniones, lo has impresionado mucho princesa**_

_**oh no puedo creer que se haya convencido estoy muy feliz**_

_**muchas gracias princesa este negocio va a ser muy bueno para nosotros**_

_**mi amor no me agradezcas quieres, lo hice sin saber**_

_**pero lo hiciste, sabes cada día me sorprendes con tu capacidad de llegar a las personas**_

_**que cosas dices**_ – le dijo apenada

_**es así princesa, pero ¿qué te pasaba cuando entraste de hablar con el sr. Fox? ¿por qué no me miraste? **_– le preguntó tomando con una mano su barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos

_**por que yo..- **_ ella se desprendió de la mano y agacho la mirada, no quería decirle sobre sus dudas, mas bien sobre las dudas que las palabras de Rebeca habían sembrado en su alma. -_**Yo escuche lo que hablabas con Rebeca**_

_**¿pero te molestase princesa?- **_preguntó él preocupado, - _**yo le dije que yo amaba a otra mujer**_

_**si pero no me enoje por eso es solo que creo que ella tenía razón… pero bueno no me hagas caso ya sabes como soy, olvídalo no estoy enojada contigo te amo**_ - le dio un beso en los labios, poniendo fin a la conversación.

El supo instantáneamente a que se refería Candy la conocía muy bien, ella estaba preocupada por lo que dijo Rebeca de por que no se casaba con ella. Pero lo que su querida Candy no sabía es que él ya tenía un plan desde hacía mucho tiempo, solo rezaba por que funcionara bien. Por que se enfrentaría a quien fuera con tal de lograrlo. La abrazo y le susurro palabras de amor

Ella se relajo, era tan feliz así en sus brazos que pronto olvido lo dicho por Rebeca y se quedaron dormidos así abrazados.

A la mañana siguiente

_**pero y ahora donde vamos Albert ya queda poco tiempo para que tengamos que volver a Lakewood .Ya la tía debe de estar ansiosa por que volvamos para preparar mi presentación**_

_**vamos al hogar de Pony hace mucho que no vas a verlos y creo que sería bueno ir antes de empezar con todos los preparativos. Podríamos pasar unos cuantos días allí ¿qué te parece? Ya les he mandado un telegrama para que sepan de nuestra visita**_

_**oh Albert -**_dijo abrazándolo muy fuerte,- _**voy a ir al hogar muchas gracias, tengo muchas ganas de verlos**_

_**lo se pequeña, ahora prepara todo que el tren sale dentro de unas horas.**_- la apremió feliz, le encantaba verla sonreír

Así salieron rumbo al hogar de Pony a ver a la gente que ella tanto quería.

Era muy temprano por la mañana cuando su coche se aproximaba a ese lugar que tanto amaba. George paro el coche y Albert bajo ayudándola a su vez, respiro hondo sintiéndose feliz de estar en ese lugar. En ese momento salían todos del hogar a recibirlos

_**Candy Candy**_ - gritaban los niños rodeándola y llenándola de besos

_**oh pequeña cuanto tiempo sin verte**_ -exclamó la srita Pony

_**srita Pony, hermana María cuanto tiempo - **_decía Candy saludándolas con un fuerte abrazo

_**hola sr. Andrew - **_saludaron ambas

_**buenos días hermana, srita Pony ¿Recibieron mi telegrama?**_

_**Si sr. Andrew y ya esta todo preparado para que se queden aquí con nosotros unos días, esperamos que se sienta cómodo, aquí no tenemos lujos pero si el calor de un hogar**_

_**Entonces me sentiré muy cómodo **__**- **_aseguró Albert con una gran sonrisa

_**Vamos dentro para que coman algo**_ - dijo la srita Pony

_**Si vamos**_ - aceptó el rubio tomando la mano de Candy, gesto que no paso desapercibido por las dos mujeres

Ya dentro la srita. Pony les sirvió el desayuno, mientras comían…

_**y bien ¿que nos cuentas sobre tu viaje Candy?**_

Candy se ruborizó en seguida no sabía que decir, no podía decirles que había vivido con Albert _- ¡oh por Dios!_

_**Pues les tenemos muchas noticias**_ - dijo Albert adivinando que Candy no sabía que decir, ella respiró aliviada de que él hubiera intervenido

_**¿Que noticias?**_ - inquirió la hermana María

_**Pues la primera y principal es que Candy y yo hemos descubierto que nos amamos y somos una pareja **_– les contó con una gran sonrisa, mirando a Candí después a Candy reflejándose en sus ojos el gran amor que sentían

_**Oh felicidades a ambos**_ - dijo la srita Pony, - _**espero que esto funcione y algún día nos den la sorpresa de una boda **_

_**Pero Albert… bueno nosotros no hemos pensado en eso srita Pony-**_ aclaró Candy un poco triste no podía olvidar lo que había dicho Rebeca

_**Quien sabe lo que nos depare el futuro**_ - rebatió Albert,- _**por otro lado Candy ha estado estudiando mucho. Todo lo necesario sobre reglas de etiqueta y sociedad , además ha estado estudiando sobre mis negocios y antes de venir me ayudo a cerrar un excelente trato**_ – continuó contándoles a las madres de su pequeña.

_**Oh Candy no sabíamos eso**_, - decían las dos sorprendidas, pero después pensaron que si Candy había sacrificado su profesión había sido por él. Se dieron cuenta de que por fin su pequeña había descubierto el profundo amor que sentía por él

_**Si decidí estudiar para no avergonzar a Albert y así aminorar su carga**_ - explicó con una sonrisa

Pasaron los días, ellos no dormían juntos por supuesto la srita. Pony y la hermana María no verían bien ese comportamiento, así que Candy dormía con los niños y Albert en la habitación de la srita Pony. La srita Pony y la hermana María dormían juntas en la habitación de esta última.

Durante el día jugaban con los niños y ayudaban con las tareas del hogar, el se dedicaba a ayudar con los animales y a reparar algunas cosas. Candy lo ayudaba a el y a sus dos madres. El hogar iba cada vez mejor gracias al cheque que Albert les pasaba cada mes por lo que habían acogido más niños cosa que hacía muy feliz a Candy.

Una mañana vio que George había ido para hablar con Albert pero cuando Candy le pregunto a que había ido a verlo, él se puso muy misterioso y no quiso decirle nada.

CONTINUARA…..

Espero les guste, espero todos sus comentarios. 


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPITULO 28**

Ya estaba saliendo el sol, Candy se levanto quería sorprender a Albert ese día cumplían 15 años de conocerse y quería ser ella ese día la primera en felicitarlo. Camino sigilosamente por el pasillo y se metió en su cuarto a esa hora nadie la vería pues todos estaban durmiendo. Se acerco a la cama y lo vio ahí durmiendo placidamente, levanto las cobijas y se metió acurrucándose a su lado, él completamente dormido y por instinto se giro y la abrazo, Candy sonrió no se había dado cuenta todavía. El poco a poco abrió sus ojos soñoliento pero cuando la vio se abrieron de par en par

_**¡pero Candy! **_– exclamó muy sorprendido levantando un poco la voz por la sorpresa.

_**Shhh**_ – lo cayó ella tapando su boca con sus dedos

_**¿Que haces aquí?-**_ preguntó ahora en voz baja

Ella lo abrazo y dijo- _**darte un abrazo y un beso**_ - se acerco a besarlo en los labios - _**por que sabes hoy cumplimos 15 años de conocernos y quise sorprenderte**_

El la pego más a el y la beso primero suavemente pero poco a poco la pasión contenida de todos esos días salió a flote besándose con loca y desenfrenada pasión. Pero por fortuna recordaron donde estaban e interrumpieron el beso. _**Te amo princesa**_

_**Y yo a ti más. Ahora será mejor que me vaya no nos vayan a descubrir**_

_**Mmm no me gusta la idea pero es lo mejor sabes no duermo igual sin ti en mis brazos**_

_**Yo tampoco pero será mejor que nos vayamos acostumbrando por que en Lakewood las cosas serán igual que aquí.**_ - Le dio un beso y dijo - _**te veo en el desayuno hasta luego mi príncipe de la colina**_

Candy volvió a su cuarto y como era muy temprano volvió a dormir. Cuando despertó ya todos se encontraban desayunando, se baño rápidamente y se dirigió al comedor. Cuando llegó allí no vio a Albert lo que la sorprendió mucho

_**buenos días y Albert ¿donde está?**_

_**Fue a dar un paseo Candy ya ha desayunado, ha dejado dicho que cuando desayunes lo busques donde tu ya sabes**_ – le contó la hermana María

_**Ah bueno**_ - dijo Candy y se puso a desayunar mientras hablaba con los niños y les contaba fabulosas historias.

Cuando acabo de desayunar y ayudo a recoger todo lo del desayuno salió al encuentro de su amado príncipe, ella sabía perfectamente donde encontrarlo. Cuando llego a la colina no lo vio por ningún lado y le pareció muy raro, miro al suelo y vio una línea formada por tulipanes rojos la siguió recogiendo cada uno de ellos. Cuando estaba recogiendo el último vio sus zapatos se fue levantando y vio esos ojos azul cielo que tanto amaba. El extendió su mano dándole un tulipán negro. Candy se quedó muy sorprendida nunca había visto una flor negra

_**Pero es negra**_ - dijo Candy no _**sabía que hubiera flores de este color**_

_**Si princesa es una flor muy rara , es un tulipán muy difícil de conseguir, quería dártelo por que tu eres una mujer como no hay dos y este tulipán es como tu**_ – explicó con nerviosismo en su voz.

_**¡Oh mi amor muchas gracias! -**_ exclamó ella dándole un pequeño beso, pero preguntándose por que el estaba nervioso.

_**Ven siéntate aquí**_ – le pidió señalando la zona próxima a un árbol donde había sombra. Ella asintió y se sentó

_**Sabes Albert todavía no puedo creer que ya hace 15 años que nos conocimos aquí**_

_**Si princesa hace mucho tiempo de que nos conocimos y de que hiciste nacer este sentimiento en mi**_, comentó mirándola profundamente a los ojos y tomando sus manos entre las suyas. _**Sabes Candy creo que ha llegado el momento de gritar a los cuatro vientos que nos amamos**_

_**Pero Albert la tía se opondrá a que seamos novios **_– dijo asustada la pecosa

_**Candy no vamos a volver solo como novios**_

_**Queee**_

_**Princesa todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos he sido muy feliz. Has sido mi mujer aunque fuera en secreto, pero en mi corazón yo ya sentía Candy como si fuéramos una familia. Pero ha llegado el momento de hacer las cosas bien, quiero que ante dios y ante los hombres se vea la verdad que hay en mi corazón Candy**_

Candy no sabía a que se refería Albert estaba muy nerviosa

_**Quiero que todos sepan cuanto te amo que desde siempre te ame, por eso Candy…**_ decía Albert mientras llevaba su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón sacando una pequeña cajita _**quiero pedirte que compartamos todo desde ahora y para siempre, que vivamos nuestro amor sin miedo, Candy ¿quieres ser mi esposa?**_ El abrió la cajita ahí se encontraba un anillo que tenía un diamante con un zafiro a un lado y al otro una esmeralda_**, ¿te gustaría ser la princesa de este príncipe?**_

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de Candy, era tan feliz, _**yo .. por supuesto que quiero**_

_**Entonces no llores recuerda que eres mas bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras, **_Tomo su mano y coloco el anillo

_**Oh mi amor es precioso muchas gracias**_

El se acerco y la beso en los labios sellando el compromiso

De pronto el miedo apareció en Candy. _**Pero Albert y la tía que vamos a hacer no le va a gustar nada esto, además yo soy tu pupila**_, estaba realmente angustiada

_**Tranquila princesa mira ya lo tengo todo pensado, volveremos a Lakewood a preparar tu presentación como habíamos planeado. Para la tía será evidente que estas comprometida cuando vea el anillo, pero no le diremos con quien solo que yo lo he aprobado y que si las cosas salen bien y tu prometido puede asistir se anunciará tu compromiso el día de tu presentación. De este modo Candy anunciaré nuestro compromiso delante de todos y ella ya no podrá hacer nada sin que todo el mundo se de cuenta**_ – tomó sus manos entre las suyas para infundirle confianza mientras hablaba -_** no te digo que lo va a aceptar y que no va a poner el grito en el cielo pero por lo menos no podrá hacer nada una vez quede anunciado. Por lo de que eres mi pupila no te preocupes ya inicié los trámites para que dejes de ser una Andrew para depues de un mes de tu presentación volver a darte mi apellido pero esta vez como mi esposa. **_– terminó de hablar con una sonrisa, feliz de pensar que por fin sería la sra. Andrew.

_**Albert! Suena como si llevaras meses pensándolo**_ - dijo extrañada

_**Candy yo desde siempre he querido que fueras mi esposa no te lo pedí antes por que quería que fuera aquí donde nos conocimos, además ya había pensado en anunciar nuestro compromiso en tu presentación hace mucho tiempo. Alguna vez estuve a punto de decirte mis planes antes pero me aguante tenía que ser aquí y hoy princesa**_

_**Y ¿que te decía que yo te iba a decir que si?**_ - interrogó picara

_**Mmm quizá por que me amas tanto como y**__**o a ti, y por que hace ya mucho que tu y yo somos como marido y mujer, princesa solo faltaba que todo el mundo lo supiera.**_

_**Tienes razón te amo muchísimo, soy muy feliz mi amor pero no estaré tranquila con respecto a la tía hasta el momento en que el padre nos declare marido y mujer. Además están Elisa y Neil que siempre interfieren en mi felicidad**_

_**No te preocupes pequeña esta vez la suerte estará de nuestro lado**_ - dijo abrazándola fuertemente

La noticia del compromiso alegró mucho a todos en el hogar por fin Candy formaría una familia. Tom les había echo muchas bromas sobre el matrimonio pero fuera de eso se encontraba muy feliz, se había echo muy amigo de Albert como una vez fue de Anthony y sabía que el único que podía hacer feliz a su hermana era el.

_**Albert solo te pido un cosa**_ - dijo Tom muy serio

_**¿Qué cosa Tom?**_

_**Que la hagas todo lo feliz que no ha sido en todos estos años, ella se merece ser feliz**_

_**Por supuesto que si Tom su felicidad es mi felicidad**_

_**También espero que dios te llene de paciencia**_ -decía riendo- _**dios sabe como es Candy **_

_**Oh vamos Tom**_ -dijo Candy- **siempre me estas molestando**

Albert no pudo evitar reír también- _**ustedes de verdad como buenos hermanos nunca dejaran de molestarse**_

_**Si desde que Tom nos encontró a Annie y a mi un lazo muy especial nos une- **_explicó Candy

_**Bueno **__**Candy nos une a ti y a mi , Annie no nos considera así**_ - rebatió Tom un poco dolido

_**Oh Tom Annie por supuesto que piensa como nosotros es solo que ella es un poco diferente**_

_**Tu siempre disculpándola Candy, has sufrido mucho por su culpa pero siempre la perdonas, de verdad te admiro yo no puedo perdonarla como tu**_

_**Bueno mejor no hablen de eso hoy es un día feliz**_, dijo Albert cambiando la conversación ya que sabía que acabarían discutiendo por que Candy defendería a Annie a capa y espada y pelearía con Tom. el no estaba dispuesto a que este momento tan feliz en la vida de Candy se viera enturbiado como tantas veces por Annie.

_**Tienes razón**_ - aceptó Tom abrazando a Candy

Disfrutaron de unos cuanto días más en el hogar y la fecha de volver a Lakewood había llegado. Candy se había despedido de todos prometiendo volver más a menudo a visitarlos. El coche estaba entrando ya en la mansión, las dulce Candy estaba en flor recibiéndola. Albert Tomo la mano de Candy y le dijo

_**princesa no va a ser fácil disimular hasta tu presentación pero lo superaremos, ya verás que todo va a salir bien. Nunca olvides que te amo y que haré lo que sea por que seas mi esposa no concibo la vida si no es a tu lado. Tan solo el no poder estar viviendo como hasta ahora durante un par de meses me parece una tortura imagínate toda la vida ¡no podría!**_

_**yo tampoco mi amor, se que lo superaremos te amo.. te amo mucho**_ y le dio un gran beso en los labios y se separó de el. El la volvió a aproximar a el y la beso.

_**Mmm no se cuando podré volver a hacerlo y necesitaba volver a sentirlos**_

El auto se detuvo. Candy estaba muy nerviosa, él se bajo y la ayudo a bajar a ella Tomándolo después del brazo para caminar hacia la entrada. Estaban ahí en la puerta de la mansión toda para recibirlos.

CONTINUARA…..

Espero les guste, espero todos sus comentarios. 


	29. Chapter 29

**CAPITULO 29**

En un fila a la izquierda se encontraba toda la servidumbre y en otra a la derecha estaba la tía abuela, Archie y los Leegan. Candy sintió que un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando los vio, al sentirla así Albert murmuro entre dientes para que no se dieran cuenta.

_**Tranquila todo estará bien.**_

Se aproximaron a donde los estaban esperando. -_**Hola tía como ha estado,**_ -saludo Albert dándole un cortes beso en su mano

_**Hola William**_ -dijo la tía muy malhumorada al verlo llegar con Candy.- _**Veo que has traído a Candy contigo**_

_**Si tía va a ser su presentación así que fui a buscarla a Philadelphia.**_

_**Hola tía abuela, es un placer volver a verla,**_ -dijo Candy haciendo una reverencia.

La tía se quedo asombrada de lo refinada que se veía la muchacha había cambiado mucho sus modales. -_**Hola Candy**_ -saludó sin poner mucho interés

_**Hola Archie ¿como has estado?**_ -preguntó el cabeza de familia estrechando su mano

_**Muy bien tío gracias**_ -se giró hacia Candy y fue a besar su mano cuando vio que algo brillaba en su dedo, enfoco mejor y dijo:- _**pero Candy ¿estas comprometida?**_

_**Queee- **_exclamó la tía abuela mirando rápidamente a la mano de Candy

_**Si **__**Archie estoy comprometida**_ – afirmó con una gran sonrisa

_**Pero ¿con quien?**_ - interrogó la anciana asombrada y preocupada a la vez

Elisa corrió a acercarse a ver la mano de Candy. Y dijo con desden - _**pues parece tía que por lo menos su prometido se ha tomado la molestia de comprarle un buen anillo**_

_**¿William que sabes tú de esto?**_

El sonrió de medio lado. - _**Hola a todos ¡no creen que antes de comenzar el interrogatorio deberíamos de acabar de saludarnos! al fin y al cabo hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos. Ahora bien tía respondiendo a su pregunta, yo se todo de esto y he dado mi aprobación**_

_**Pero espero que sea alguien a la altura de los Andrew, dime por favor que Candy no nos va a avergonzar de nuevo**_

_**No tía no se preocupe le aseguro que es alguien que usted valorara a nuestra altura**_ – respondió dándole una mirada cómplice a su amada.

_**Pero acaso no me vas a decir el nombre**_ - dijo enojada

_**No tía además no creo que lo conozcas, debería de bastarte mi aprobación ¿no crees? al fin y al cabo yo soy el tutor de Candy**_

_**Pero ¿cuando vas a anunciar el compromiso?**_

_**Si el prometido de Candy puede viajar para su presentación se hará ese mismo día tía, no se preocupe que todo se hará según las costumbres. Ahora si no les importa Candy y yo venimos cansados de nuestro largo viaje, si no tienen mas preguntas nos retiraremos a descansar un rato, con su permiso**_ – terminó de decir mientras caminaba dentro de la casa con Candy de su brazo

_**Pero tío**_ - dijo Elisa coquetamente _**no me vas a saludar**_

_**Oh **__**Elisa pensé que solo te interesaba el valor del anillo de Candy**_ -contestó mientras ya la dejaban atrás, Elisa echo chispas estaba harta de que ella fuera tratada como una reina pero quien sería su prometido el anillo se veía muy valioso

Los dos caminaron hasta la habitación de Candy.

_**Bueno pequeña ya paso la primera prueba**_ - dijo suspirando

_**Si Albert ¡la tía se pondrá furiosa!**_ – exclamó nerviosa y preocupada

_**No te preocupes pase lo que pase cumpliré mi promesa**_ –aseveró mirándola profundamente a los ojos.

_**Lo se pero no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa**_

_**Tranquila ¿si? ahora date un baño y descansa. Pasaré por ti para la cena**_

_**Si que descanses**_ – se despidió girándose para entrar a su cuarto

Se dio un largo baño y se durmió durante un par de horas. Cuando ya se aproximaba la hora de la cena Dorothy subió a despertarla

_**Hola Candy**_

_**Hola Dorothy ¿como te ha ido estos días?**_ - saludó mientras se levantaba de la cama

_**Bien Candy ¿como están todos en el hogar?**_

_**Muy bien Dorothy**_

_**¡Oh Candy pero si tienes un anillo de compromiso!**_ - exclamó con una gran sonrisa

_**Si Dorothy me lo pidió en el hogar**_ - explicó muy feliz

_**Oh Candy ves como siempre has sido tu la dueña de su corazón, pero ¿la sr. Elroy ya lo sabe?**_

_**No ella cree que estoy comprometida con otro**__**, todo se revelará el día de mi presentación**_

_**Y ¿como harán para disimular Candy? al fin y al cabo ustedes ya son como marido y mujer**_

_**Pues tendremos que hacer todo lo posible por que no se note Dorothy aunque no se si podamos**_

_**Bueno vamos a dejar las platicas para después por que ya sabes como se pone la sr. Elroy si alguien baja tarde a la cena y me imagino que querrás mostrarle todo lo que has mejorado en tus modales**_

_**Si Dorothy quiero que vea que ahora soy toda una dama**_

Candy tomo del armario el vestido japonés de color verde que le había regalado Albert hacía dos navidades. Le gustaba mucho por que era muy cómodo y elegante a la par que hacía lucir su figura. Se recogió el cabello para que luciera el cuello del vestido y dejo algunos rizos sueltos, se puso unas zapatillas de tacón del mismo color y un poco de carmín en los labios.

_**Bueno estoy lista**_ – afirmó mirándose en el espejo

_**Toc toc**_

_**Pase**_ – dijo al escuchar la puerta-_** Dorothy ya no te voy a necesitar muchas gracias**_

Dorothy abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Albert. - _**Hola sr. Andrew**_

_**Hola Dorothy ¿esta lista?**_

_**Si sr. Pase.- **_El entro cerrando la puerta tras de si.

_**Hola mi amor, pero otra vez tienes mal colocado el cuello de la camisa**_ - dijo acercándose para colocárselo bien, el aprovecho para tomarla de la cintura.

_**Es increíble a las cosas que uno se acostumbra**__**, ya nunca me fijo en esas cosas por que siempre lo haces tú.**_

_**Si pero ahora no puedo estar tan al pendiente, por estos meses tendrás que fijarte un poco mas**_ - decía como si le hablará a un niño chico

_**Oh Candy no me gusta nada esta situación**_

Ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos_**.- es poco tiempo mi amor y después será para siempre, te juro que no te libraras de mi**_

Rió ante su comentario y agregó-_** ¡ese espero! sabes luces muy bonita está noche. Me encanta cuando te pones este vestido, te queda muy bien**_

_**Gracias caballero pero será mejor que bajemos o nos pueden descubrir**_

_**Esta bien **_aceptó a regañadientes. - Ella se tomo de su brazo y caminaron al comedor

Allí ya se encontraban todos, al entrar todos se quedaron asombrados por lo bella que lucía Candy. Elisa pensaba en como Candy pudo conseguir un vestido como ese si era muy caro y difícil de encontrar, la envidia la estaba matando.

Candy al fondo de la habitación vio a Annie y reprimiendo su impulso de ir corriendo a abrazarla, ya que eso no lo haría una dama, espero a que Albert la guiara hasta allí donde se saludaron con un afectuoso beso en la mejilla

_**Hola Annie, no pensaba que podría verte aquí hoy**_

_**Hola Candy, si tenemos mucho de que hablar. Pero mírate te ves fabulosa en ese vestido. - **_Annie no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia, ella levaba meses tratando de traer un vestido como ese y no lo había conseguido

_**Oh este vestido**_ - dijo Candy _**es un regalo me alegra que te guste**_

_**Hola Annie**_ - la saludo Albert dándole un beso en la mano

_**H**__**ola sr. Andrew**_ - delante de la tía todos le hablaban con mucho respeto y no le decían Albert como lo hacían en privado.

Se sentaron a la mesa, como siempre Candy se sentó al lado de Albert. La tía miraba todos los movimientos de Candy asombrada _de verdad había mejorado mucho sus modales_. Elisa intento molestarla durante toda la cena pero Candy nunca perdió su compostura

_**Oh Candy y ¿quien es ese prometido tuyo? no debe de ser alguien muy importante cuando el tío no nos dice quien es**_

_**Elisa es simplemente que tu no creo que lo conozcas, es una persona que no gusta de estar de baile en baile**_ - repondió sin prestarle mucho interés

_**Pues que clase de prometido es que no viene a dar la cara, no será que se casa por interés y no por amor Candy**_ - dijo malévola

Antes de que Candy pudiera responder Albert intervino estaba harto de los cometarios hostiles de su sobrina.- _**Elisa el prometido de Candy si ha dado la cara ha pedido mi consentimiento y solo ante mi tiene que dar la cara. Por otro lado créeme que no se casa por interés con Candy, él tiene una cuantiosa fortuna aunque me imagino que te pudiste dar cuenta al ver la calidad del anillo. Te aseguro que el prometido de Candy siente un profundo amor y admiración por ella y yo me siento muy satisfecho con eso.- **_Annie y Archie intercambiaban miradas confusas ninguno de los dos se imaginaba quien podía ser el prometido de Candy, solo veían que Candy irradiaba una paz y una felicidad nunca antes vista en ella.

_**Bueno Candy**_ -intervino la tía-_** me imagino que ya has decidido desistir de ejercer tu carrera, si ahora vas a ser una mujer casada tendrás que dedicarte a tu familia**_

_**Si tía he dejado mi carrera ya, se de mis obligaciones como esposa y pienso cumplirlas**_

_**Me alegra mucho oír eso Candy, no quiero que se diga que los Andrew no te hemos educado bien.**_

Minutos después Candy se encontraba hablando con Annie en el jardín de las rosas.

_**Mmm**_ -musitó Candy aspirando profundo -_**cuanto tiempo sin sentir este olor**_

_**Si Candy has estado mucho tiempo fuera**_ -dijo Annie

_**Pero Annie cuéntame ¿que ha pasado? por lo que he podido adivinar Archie y tu están juntos otra vez**_

Si Candy te contare…..

CONTINUARA…..

Espero les guste, espero todos sus comentarios. 


	30. Chapter 30

**CAPITULO 30**

_**Hace unos meses después del baile de disfraces….**_

Annie estaba practicando una nueva pieza de piano cuando su mucama entro para avisarle que tenía una visita

_**¿Quien es?**_

_**El sr. Cornwell**_

Annie rió para sus adentros el plan había funcionado bien. Apenas habían pasado dos días desde su regreso de nueva york y el ya la estaba buscando.- _**hola Archie ¿que te trae por aquí?**_

_**Hola Annie, quería invitarte a dar una vuelta**_.- El no había podido borrar a Annie de su mente desde ese baile y mucho menos el beso que habían compartido. Quería verla y comprobar que estaba sintiendo

_**Oh Archie me temo que va a tener que ser en otra ocasión hoy quede de salir con el sr. Mattews**_. -Era mentira pero quería seguir con su plan

Archie no pudo disimular su enojo. -_**Parece que lo estas viendo mucho últimamente ¿no?**_

_**Si Archie él me ha invitado mucho a salir**_ - comentó sin interés

Archie estaba muy enojado o ¿celoso? No, borró esa idea de su mente él no podía estar celoso él no amaba a Annie o por lo menos eso pensaba- _**. Entonces será que vuelva mañana, o ¿es que mañana también vas a salir con él?**_

_**No Archie, mañana saldré contigo**_, - se acerco mucho a él y le dijo en un susurro- _**no he olvida el beso**_.- Eso lo hizo estremecer, él tampoco lo había olvidado. Pero que cambiada estaba Annie, la Annie que el recordaba nunca se habría atrevido a actuar así. Cuando iba a responderle entro la mucama de Annie diciéndole que tenía una llamada de teléfono.

_**Oh Archie lo siento nos veremos mañana**_ - le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y salió del cuarto apresuradamente

Al día siguiente Archie fue a buscarla, él se quedó asombrado con lo provocativa que ella iba. Llevaba un vestido azul claro muy pegado a su figura con un muy sugerente escote al frente, se veía muy hermosa. Pero sobretodo lo asombro su actitud parecía que era otra, no le daba vergüenza ir así vestida al contrario parecía muy segura de si misma. Algo que encanto a Archie.

Salieron a dar un paseo por la ciudad, en el coche Annie se pegó mucho a él lo que lo puso muy nervioso, sin duda se había convertido en una mujer muy atrevida.

Pasaron toda la tarde en la ciudad y volvieron muy tarde, cuando la dejo en su casa….

_**Espero poder verte mañana**_ - propuso Archie, no sabía por que pero estaba empezando a necesitar verla, algo que nunca le había pasado

_**Oh mañana no puedo querido, quede con el sr. Mattews si te parece será pasado**_ - dijo sonriendo

_**Mmm otra vez el sr. Mattews esta bien será pasado**_ - aceptó Archie un poco molesto

La joven morena rió para sus adentros sabía que Archie estaba empezando a sentir celos.

Así pasaron los días entre paseos de ella con el sr. Mattews y Archie. A Archie cada vez le molestaba mas que viera al sr. Mattews.

Esa noche él y Annie habían ido a cenar, cuando iban de salida del restaurante a Annie se le cayo una cosa del bolso y los dos se agacharon a la vez para recogerlo en ese instante. Así agachados se quedaron viendo profundamente, sus corazones comenzaron a latir apresuradamente mientras sus caras se iban acercando.

El había esperado ese beso desde hacía días, necesitaba sentirla de nuevo. Ella adivinando los pensamientos de Archie cerró sus ojos invitándolo a besarla. Se besaron primero con mucha timidez y ternura, poco a poco se fueron levantando sin despegar sus labios, el la abrazo con fuerza y poco a poco el beso te torno mas apasionado. Ella se entregaba por completo al beso. Instantes después volvieron a la realidad y se separaron lentamente.

Los dos viajaron todo el camino de la mano envueltos en un mar de ensoñación. Al llegar a casa de Annie él le pidió que salieran al día siguiente y ella le dijo que de nuevo vería al sr. Mattews. El no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos ¿a él lo besaría igual?

_**Pero Annie ¿lo vas a seguir viendo?**_

_**Y ¿por qué habría de dejar de hacerlo?**_

_**Pues por que tu y yo..**_ dijo Archie sin saber como continuar

_**Tú y yo Archie no somos nada. Y mientras tu y yo no tengamos algo o tenga algo con él podré seguir viéndolos a lo dos**_

Archie sintió miedo y si el sr. ese le hacía una propuesta a Annie y dejaba de verla. Oh no sabría si podría soportarlo, tuvo que reconocer que en ese mes Annie se había metido en su corazón o quizás llevaba mucho tiempo allí. No supo que decir Annie tenía razón. _**Bueno entonces nos veremos pasado mañana.**_

Pero él no se quedo tranquilo no quería perderla, se había dado cuenta que sentía algo por Annie. ¿Sería amor? si ahora se daba cuenta era amor. Le gustaba estar con ella, le gustaba hablar con ella, compartir todo con ella, sin contar como al besarla sentía como el deseo se apoderaba de el. Así que tomo una decisión haría que Annie viera que la amaba.

Al día siguiente Annie recibió varias docenas de rosas rojas con hermosas dedicatorias. La primera decía me gustas mucho, la segunda me encanta estar contigo, la tercera mi corazón late apresuradamente cuando estoy a tu lado, la cuarta no quiero que veas a nadie mas te quiero solo para mi, la quinta por que te amo, la sexta y ultima decía ¿volverías a ser mi novia?

Annie no cabía en si de felicidad el plan había funcionado. Al día siguiente Archie la había ido a recoger para salir a pasear, él no saco el tema en todo el paseo y ella tampoco lo hizo. Cuando se estaban despidiendo él le dijo

_**¿Te veré mañana?**_

La morena respondió - _**si por supuesto**_

_**¿No veras mañana al sr. Mattews?**_

_**No ya le he dicho que tengo novio y que no podré verlo mas-**_ dijo mirando profundamente los ojos de Archie, él la atrajo hacía si y la beso en los labios

_**¿Entonces somos novios?**_

_**Si - **_contestó la joven con una gran sonrisa

_**Annie te amo, no se desde cuando o si siempre ha sido así. Pero créeme te amo y no quiero volver a separarme de ti**_

_**Yo también te amo.**_

_**Y eso fue lo que paso Candy**_

_**Oh Annie -**_ decía Candy abrazándola - _**estoy tan feliz por ti, que bueno que el plan funciono**_

_**Si Candy y tu que me dices ¿quien es tu misterioso prometido?**_ inquirió curiosa

_**Oh Annie no sabrías quien es aunque te lo dijera, ya lo conocerás el día de mi presentación. Solo te puedo decir que soy muy feliz y que estoy mas enamorada de lo que nunca imagine. Sabes nunca pensé que uno se podría sentir tan perfectamente unido a alguien, sentir que sin el otro no quieres ni siquiera respirar**_

_**¿Ni siquiera sentiste eso por Terry Candy?**_

_**No Annie me dolió mucho perder a Terry no te lo niego, sufrí mucho. Pero si perdiera a este hombre perdería las**_ _**ganas de vivir, no solo me derrumbaría moriría de tristeza. No podría soportarlo seria como si arrancarán la mitad de mi –**_ explicó con fervor

_**¡Oh Candy! - **_exclamó Annie asombrada, ella amaba mucho a Archie pero no estaba segura de sentir todo lo que Candy describía.

_**Annie soy muy feliz**_

_**Yo también Candy, parece que por fin encontramos la felicidad**_

_**Bueno Candy voy a buscar a Archie para que me lleve a casa**_ – dijo la morena levantándose.

_**Si vamos.**_

Archie se encontraba hablando con Albert y la tía abuela en la sala.

_**Archie ¿me podrías llevar a mi casa? ya es tarde**_

_**Claro que si Annie, si me disculpan**_

_**Por supuesto hijo ve - **_dijo la tía abuela

Archie y Annie salieron de la mansión. Candy decidió irse a dormir a pesar de que quería estar con Albert, la tía abuela la ponía muy tensa además tenía miedo de que algo pudiera delatarlos

_**Yo si me disculpan me voy a dormir ha sido un día muy largo**_

_**Claro que si Candy que tengas buena noche**_ - dijo Albert disimulando su tristeza de no poder estar aunque fuera un momento a solas con ella

_**Si Candy que descanses**_

_**Que tengan buena noche - **_ se despidió y salió de la sala rumbo a su habitación.

Se quito su vestido y se puso su camisón rápidamente. Se metió entre las sabanas y en ese momento sintió un enorme vacío. Extrañaba tanto ese cálido abrazo para dormir, no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama no conseguía dormir.

En ese momento sintió unos pasos en el pasillo, escucho como se detenían en su puerta. Era él pero ¿iba a entrar? no eso no puede ser podrían descubrirlos. Instantes después escucho como se cerraba la puerta de Albert. Suspiro sería una larga noche

Por otro lado el joven rubio se sentía muy frustrado apenas era la primera noche que pasaría sin ella y ya se sentía fatal, pudo soportar los viajes por que no la tenía cerca. Pero el tenerla en la habitación de al lado era una terrible tortura. Estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para contenerse y no ir a su recamara a dormir con ella. No se sentía así solo por el deseo que ella despertaba en él también extrañaba esas noches en las que simplemente dormían abrazados disfrutando del calor del otro sin mas. Uff sería un largo camino a recorrer pero valía la pena.

CONTINUARA…..

Espero les guste, espero todos sus comentarios. 


	31. Chapter 31

**CAPITULO 31**

**Por Anabel González**

Pasaron los días y cada vez estaba mas cerca el día de su presentación, ellos cada vez estaban mas desesperados. Desde su llegada a Lakewood no habían tenido ni un instante para estar solos y eso los estaba matando.

Ese día Candy recibió un gigantesco arreglo de tulipanes rojos, la tía se quedo asombrada ante el tamaño del arreglo sin dejar de notar el detalle de la calidad de la flor y su rareza. No era común ni muy barato para un joven mandar tulipanes.

Candy abrió la tarjeta y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

Te extraño tanto que me estoy volviendo loco.

Te necesito como al aire y ¿como vivir sin aire?

Te amo cada día más

Tu príncipe

_**¿Es de tu prometido?**_ - pregunto la tía

_**Si tía abuela me lo ha mandado él**_ - respondió la rubia con ese brillo en sus ojos y ese galopar incesante en su corazón que solo provocaba él.

_**E**__**s muy bonito el arreglo Candy parece que tu prometido es todo un caballero.**_

Candy le dio vueltas todo el día a como expresarle a Albert su amor si no podían estar a solas, así que pensó algo y lo llevo a cabo. Al día siguiente….

Albert entro a la biblioteca, recogió uno montón de papeles sobre su escritorio y los metió en su portafolio para llevarlos a su oficina. Ya allí los saco y comenzó a revisar uno a uno. Cuando llego por la mitad se encontró un papel doblado, lo abrió y leyó

No puedo dormir sin sentir tu calido abrazo ni respirar tu olor.

Me siento perdida si no me reflejo en el mar de tus ojos.

Te amo más que a mi vida

Tu princesa

Albert no pudo evitar sonreír, hacía días que no podían decirse nada ni siquiera compartir una caricia y ciertamente esas palabras lo reconfortaban.

Esa noche durante la cena

_**Candy mañana necesito que vayas conmigo a las oficinas**_ - anunció Albert

Ella lo miro sorprendida, la tía no sabía nada de que Candy lo ayudaba con sus negocios y hasta su presentación planeaba no participar en ellos

_**Pero ¿para que quieres a Candy en tus oficinas? no creo que tenga nada que hacer allí**_ - interrogo la anciana asombrada

_**T**__**ía la necesito ahí para que firme unos documentos, creo que no tengo que recordarle que es mi heredera y por tanto hay cosas que deben de ser firmadas por ella**_

_**Si Albert, dime a que hora tengo que estar lista e iré contigo-**_ aceptó tratando de controlar la emoción de que podrían compartir unos instantes.

_**A las 8:00 am te veré para irnos ¿te parece bien?**_

_**Pero William esa es la hora del desayuno- **_dijo la tía

_**Lo se tía pero yo mañana tengo muchas reuniones por lo que necesito que Candy este allí a primera hora, después Candy si quieres puedes aprovechar para comprar lo que te haga falta en la ciudad**_

_**Si Albert tengo que comprar algunas cosas**_

_**William Candy, deberías de empezar a acostumbrarte a llamarlo William**_ – la reto la tía

_**Tía no veo por que Candy me tiene que llamar William, me llamo William Albert Andrew por tanto Albert también es mi nombre**_ dijo frunciendo el ceño, hasta eso querían controlar

_**Si William pero todos te conocemos así está mal que ella te llame de otra forma**_

_**No esta mal tía ella tiene el derecho de llamarme como quiera, además si ella me conoció como Albert por que ha de cambiar la forma de llamarme, para Candy siempre seré Albert está claro**_ - sentenció en un tono muy firme

La tía no pudo mas que asentir, luchar con él acerca de algo de Candy era una batalla perdida de antemano

_**Si me disculpan me voy a dormir**_, - habló Candy sin mirar a la tía, se dio cuenta que estaba muy molesta con ella, pero le alegraba que Albert haya dejado claro que ella podía llamarlo como quisiera. Para ella nunca dejaría de ser SU Albert.

_**Claro que si Candy nos vemos mañana que descanses**_ – se despidió el rubio

_**Buenas noches**_ - dijo la tía todavía malhumorada

Ella se retiro a sus habitaciones, estaba muy nerviosa vería a Albert a solas por fin ¡cuanto lo extrañaba! esos días habían sido una tortura. Se durmió rápidamente con esta ilusión

A la mañana siguiente se puso muy guapa, no se puso uno de sus trajes sastre pues no creía que intervendría en ninguna reunión. Opto por un vestido sin mangas color lila muy ajustado a su figura con un ligero vuelo a partir de las caderas, con sendos prominentes escotes al frente y la espalda. Se dejo el pelo suelto como tanto le gustaba a él, solo se puso un pequeño prendedor de plata a un lado. Tomo su chal y se dio un último vistazo en el espejo, quería verse muy guapa para él hacia mucho que no tenían tiempo para ellos. Bajo las escaleras y ahí estaba él esperando, se veía muy apuesto en su traje gris alpaca, el cabello lo traía de nuevo un poco largo. Le recordaba mucho a los tiempos cuando vivían en Chicago, sin duda solo una visión de ese hombre le robaba el aliento.

El se encontraba como un muchacho nervioso que iba a salir por primera vez con la mujer que amaba, pensaba que era un tonto por estar así si ella y él eran una pareja consolidada. Pero el no poder estar cerca de ella tanto tiempo lo había puesto muy nervioso y ahora por fin podría sentir de nuevo su cálido abrazo. Giro su vista hacia la escalera ahí estaba ella mirando con sus enormes ojos esmeralda, parecía un ángel con ese vestido.

Ella bajo y se tomo de su brazo, él la guió hasta el coche ayudándola a subir después. Cuando ya el coche había salido de la mansión…

Ninguno de los dos se animaba a dar el primer paso hacían tantos días que no se sentían. De pronto él se giró y la abrazó arrastrándola en el asiento para pegarla mucho a él, la miro a esos hermosos ojos y se fue acercando lentamente a sus labios. La sentía temblar bajo sus brazos, el también estaba temblando, sus cuerpos temblaban de necesidad de añoranza. Empezó a acariciar suavemente sus labios con los suyos presionándolos luego tiernamente, amorosamente, poco a poco necesitaron mas necesitaban sacar el deseo que los consumía. El beso se fue profundizando tornándose mas apasionado, fue un largo beso.

_**Mmm ¡cuanto necesitaba esto!**_ – exclamó él sin separarse de ella

_**Yo también, te he extrañado tanto**_ - agregó ella acariciando su mejilla

_**Te amo princesa no sabes cuanto**_

_**Y yo a ti**_

_**Bueno ya estamos llegando**_

_**¿Para qué me trajiste a tus oficinas? o es solo un pretexto para estar a solas conmigo. **_

_**La verdad es que tienes que ver a alguien aquí, aunque debo decir que no me disgusta la idea de poder pasar tiempo contigo a solas ¡hace tanto tiempo Candy que no estamos así! **_

_**Si mi amor y ¿a quien tengo que ver?**_

_**Ahora lo veras.- **_Salieron del coche y entraron en las oficinas. La asistente de Albert ya los estaba esperando.

_**Sr. Ya lo están esperando en su oficina.**_

_**Muy bien tráiganos café o ¿prefieres té Candy?**_

_**No café esta bien gracias**_

Entraron y Candy se quedó muy sorprendida al ver al hombre que estaba ahí esperándolos. Era el padre de Anthony, hacia mucho tiempo que no lo veía desde la muerte de Stear. Pero ¿que querría hablar con ella?

CONTINUARA…..

Espero les guste, espero todos sus comentarios. 


	32. Chapter 32

**CAPITULO 32**

Entraron y Candy se quedó muy sorprendida al ver al hombre que estaba ahí esperándolos. Era el padre de Anthony, hacia mucho tiempo que no lo veía desde la muerte de Stear. Pero ¿que querría hablar con ella?

_**Hola Armand buenos días**_ – lo saludó Albert acercándose a estrechar su mano

_**Hola Albert. Candy cuanto tiempo sin verte es un gusto volver a verte, te has convertido en una preciosa dama. Anthony donde quiera que este estará muy orgulloso de ti**_ - dijo mientras salía una pequeña lágrima de sus ojos al tiempo que besaba la mano de Candy

_**Para mi también es un placer verlo sr. Brown aunque no dejo de preguntarme por el motivo por el cual quiere verme**_

_**Ven Candy sentémonos aquí y enseguida Armand te explicará**_. Se sentaron en unos sillones que tenía Albert en su despacho, él se sentó a su lado y el sr. Brown frente a ellos.

_**Bien Candy el motivo por el cual quería verte es por que quiero darte algo.**_

_**¿Algo?- **_interrogó Candy sorprendida no se podía imaginar que podría querer darle el sr. Brown

_**Si Candy mira Pauna tenía una considerable fortuna que había recibido de los Andrew , esta fue heredada por Anthony. Pero como el ha muerto he decidido que me gustaría que la tuvieras tu, se que ellos donde estén aprobarán mi decisión , se que tu harás buen uso de ese dinero por que tienes un gran corazón**_

_**Pero yo no puedo aceptarlo y ¿usted?**_ dijo Candy muy preocupada

_**Yo tengo mi fortuna personal Candy no necesito ese dinero**_

_**Pero yo no necesito dinero nunca lo he necesitado y menos ahora…**_ explicó mirando a Albert

_**Candy se que no lo necesitas y menos ahora que vas a casarte con William**_

_**Pero ¿usted sabe?**_

_**Si princesa él sabe todo, cuando me comento que te quería heredar en vida todo ese dinero le dije que tu no lo necesitabas por que te ibas a casar conmigo, él guardará nuestro secreto**_- le contó tomando su mano

_**Si Candy no te preocupes, te lo doy por que se que harás con el cosas que Anthony hubiera echo, se que ese dinero esta bien en tus manos.**_

_**Pero es que yo… **_dijo confundida

_**Nada Candy espero que lo aceptes si no es por mi te lo pido por el.**_

_**Esta bien prometo hacer buen uso de el sr. Brown**_

_**Bien pues si los dos están de acuerdo haré pasar al notario. George estará presente así el y yo haremos de testigos.**_

Candy y el sr. Brown firmaron todos los papeles necesarios para que ella fuera la dueña de todo el capital que era de Anthony. Ella se giro y abrazo al sr. Brown

_**muchas gracias sr. Brown por confiarme a mi este dinero**_

_**no tienes nada que agradecer Candy yo al contrario tengo mucho que agradecerte hiciste muy feliz a mi hijo**_

Ella comenzó a llorar al recordar a Anthony

_**No llores- **_ le pidió el sr. Brown - _**a él no le gustaría verte llorar por él**_

_**Tiene razón**_ - dijo ella secándose las lágrimas

_**Bueno pues si ya todo está firmado me voy, volveré para tu presentación**_

_**Claro que si lo veré pronto**_

El se acerco a ella y le dijo - _**ten por seguro que mi hijo esta muy contento con tu elección, no podrías haber elegido un mejor hombre que mi cuñado y si me permites decirlo te ama muchísimo**_

_**Oh sr. Brown -**_ exclamó sonrojada - _**muchas gracias**_. El beso su mano y salió del despacho, detrás de él salio George dejando solos a Candy y a Albert. Ella corrió a sus brazos

_**Albert mi amor pero ¿que haré yo con todo ese dinero?**_

_**Tienes mucho tiempo para pensarlo no te preocupes**_ - dijo acariciando su cabello, extrañaba tanto su cercanía estuvieron así varios minutos.

_**Albert será mejor que me vaya dijiste que tenías una agenda muy apretada el día de hoy.**_

_**Si por que tengo en toda ella tu nombre –**_ explicó riendo

_**Queee **_

_**Si tengo todo el día para ti por eso insinué que te quedarías a hacer unas compras en la ciudad. Ahora si te parece bien pasemos a mi privado he pedido algo de desayunar.**_

Desayunaron juntos como lo hacían antes, disfrutaron de su rutina de leer el periódico y comentar las noticias mientras comían, después se recostaron en el sillón para leer un libro. Ella estaba apoyada en su pecho, se giro para hacerle un comentario sobre el libro y quedo totalmente encima de el. Ella sintió un calor y un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, su corazón latía a mil por hora y pudo notar que él estaba igual.

El la abrazo por la cintura con un brazo y con el otro comenzó a acariciar su espalda, sintió como el deseo crecía en él. Hacía tanto tiempo que no compartían un momento así, no sabía como había podido controlar todos esos días el deseo que ella despertaba en él. La beso apasionadamente mientras sentía como ella ágilmente le quitaba la corbata y desabrochaba su camisa, comenzó a sentir como sus manos acariciaban su pecho y estómago.

Fue desabotonando uno a uno los botones de vestido de ella, después lo bajo por sus hombros y desabrocho su sujetador. Acarició sus senos con suavidad mientras besaba su cuello, siguió bajando hasta tomar una de sus puntas con su boca, besándola, mordisqueándola haciéndola gemir ante esa caricia que le brindaba. Ella se puso de pie y lo jalo hacia ella para que él también se levantara, bajo por sus hombros su camisa y le quito el resto de la ropa a continuación. El hizo lo mismo quedando instantes después desnudos el uno frente al otro. El la abrazo de nuevo y volvió a besarla, la recostó en el sillón y se colocó sobre ella. Acabaron haciendo el amor llegando al éxtasis tan ansiado por ambos, manifestando su amor entre gemidos y palabras. Poco a poco sus corazones se calmaron después del momento compartido.

Ahora ella estaba encima del pecho de él acariciándolo mientras él alisaba sus cabellos con sus manos.

_**Ha sido un momento delicioso**_ - murmuró él con un sonrisa en sus labios

_**Si mi amor delicioso y ansiado por ambos**_

_**Te amo Candy, las noches son eternas sin ti**_

_**Si lo veo en tus ojeras, tienes que tratar de dormir mas**_

_**Y que me dices de ti si estas igual - **_ambos rieron

_**Menos mal que solo son dos meses si no moriremos de cansancio**_

_**Tienes toda la razón**_

_**Ya queda muy poco tiempo princesa**_

_**Si mi amor solo unos días y todos sabrán de nuestro amor.**_

Pasaron el resto del día juntos. Fueron de compras para que la tía no sospechara nada al verla llegar sin sus compras. Antes de llegar a la mansión no perdieron al oportunidad de besarse por ultima vez no sabían cuando volverían a estar a solas y se recordaron su mutuo amor.

Pasaron un par de días Candy estaba en su cuarto cuando recibió una nota. Muy emocionada la abrió pensando que era de Albert. Sus ojos se abrieron enormes con un gran miedo

Te dije que serías mía y lo voy a cumplir. Me da igual con quien estés comprometida, serás mía solo mía como siempre debiste ser.

Da igual que te escondas, en algún momento te quedarás sola o te descuidaras y yo estaré al acecho

Recuérdalo serás mía.

Candy comenzó a temblar nadie la firmaba pero ella sabía perfectamente quien le había echo esa amenaza alguna vez. Pero ¿podría hacerlo? no pudo evitar sentir mucho miedo, pero pensó que a él le sería difícil hacerle daño cuando ella siempre estaba acompañada. Decidió poner su mejor sonrisa y ocultar lo que le pasaba, pasaría ese día con Annie y Archie.

CONTINUARA…..

Espero les guste, espero todos sus comentarios. extraño tanto que me estoy volviendo loco.

Te necesito como al aire y ¿como vivir sin aire?

Te amo cada día más

Tu príncipe


	33. Chapter 33

**CAPITULO 33**

Estuvo paseando todo el día con ellos riendo y haciéndose bromas. Pero de su mente nunca se disipo esa carta que había recibido, tenía mucho miedo aunque no quisiera reconocerlo. Estaban entrando a la mansión y se quedaron hablando en la entrada sobre algo que habían visto en su paseo. De pronto un coche se aproximo a la puerta, era Albert. El bajo del coche y se acercó a ellos, los saludó pero pudo notar que algo le pasaba a Candy a pesar de esa enorme sonrisa que tenía.

_**Candy ¿te pasa algo?**_ – la interrogó mirándola a los ojos

_**Tío pero que cosas dices ¿qué le va a pasar? si no ha parado de sonreír en toda la tarde**_

_**Si Albert ha estado muy feliz**_ – aclaró también Annie

él hizo caso omiso de sus comentarios, sabía que algo le pasaba- _**¿Quieres que lo hablemos en la biblioteca?**_

Ella asintió con la cabeza no podía articular palabra. Al verlo se sintió débil no quería disimular, quería que la abrazara y le dijera que todo iba estar bien.

_**Si nos disculpan**_ - dijo Albert al tiempo que la llevaba a la biblioteca.

Annie y Archie se miraron extrañados. Ellos no habían notado nada en ella como era que Albert con tan solo una mirada lo había notado. No cabía duda que algo muy especial los unía aunque no sabían como describirlo

_**Y bien princesa ¿qué te pasa?**_ - preguntó Albert después de haber cerrado la puerta de la biblioteca.

_**Recibí esto**__**…-**_ dijo sacando la carta del bolso que llevaba, no había querido dejarla en su habitación por si alguien la leía

El la leyó, sus ojos se llenaron de ira y asombro- _**Pero ¿cómo se atreve a amenazarte de nuevo?**_

_**No estamos seguros que sea él Albert**_ - alegó ella cabizbaja

El notando el miedo que sentía se acerco a ella, la abrazo y con su mano la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos - _**Candy no dejaré que te hagan daño te lo prometo.**_

_**Lo se mi amor pero tengo mucho miedo**_

_**Tranquila, lo primero que vamos a hacer es averiguar si es él, el que escribió esta carta, tienes que prometerme que no te vas a quedar sola ni un instante ¿me oíste?**_

_**Si te lo prometo **_- ella se sentía segura ahora entre sus brazos.

El fingió estar muy tranquilo para no preocuparla pero eso no le gustaba nada. Estaría muy al pendiente-. _**Y bien ¿qué has hecho hoy?**_ - preguntó tratando de que ella se relajara

_**Ah hoy he ido a dar un paseo con Annie y Archie, aunque he de decirte que me sentí un poco incomoda ahí viéndolos tan juntos y prodigándose caricias. Me sentí haciendo mal tercio sin mencionar que te extrañe horrores.**_

El no pudo evitar reír _**- pobre de ti viéndolos haciéndose arrumacos y tú sin tenerme a mí para que te los hiciera.**_

_**No te burles tu lo habrías pasado igual de mal**_ - dijo ella frunciendo el ceño. El se acercó y la besó - _**te recompensaré preciosa**_ - y siguió besándola. Escucharon como tocaban a la puerta.

_**Candy Albert somos nosotros ¿podemos pasar?**_ – decía del otro lado Archie

De la garganta de Albert salió un gruñido, no quería separarse de ella

_**Mi amor**_ – lo llamó ella en voz baja

_**¿Qué? **_

_**Tenemos que abrir**_

_**No ¿Por qué? yo quiero seguir así contigo**_

_**Oh vamos Albert**_ – río la joven, le dió un beso en los labios y se separó de él. El la miró con cara de frustración

_**Si pasen**_ – les dijo a los visitantes el rubio muy serio

_**¿Candy estas bien?-**_ dijo Annie de inmediato

_**Si Annie solo necesitaba hablar una cosa con Albert**_

_**Si no es indiscreción tío ¿cómo supiste que le pasaba algo a Candy? nosotros estuvimos con ella toda la tarde y no notamos nada.**_

_**Digamos que al verla lo sentí**_ - explicó sin darle mayor importancia

_**Mmm pues a veces ustedes me sorprenden**_ - dijo Archie

Al día siguiente en plena noche Albert escuchó a Candy gritar con desesperación, salió corriendo a toda prisa rumbo a su cuarto.

_**Princesa ¿qué te pasa?**_ – le preguntó entrando en su cuarto muy preocupado

_**Oh Albert**_ - corrió a abrazarse a él

_**¿Qué pasó?**_

_**Estaba durmiendo y sentí como si alguien me estuviera mirando, abrí mis ojos y vi a un hombre parado allí en el umbral. El al ver que yo lo miraba salió por el balcón. Después encontré esto**_ – explicó tendiéndole una nota

Estoy cerca muy cerca.

_**¡Pero por Dios como pudo llegar hasta aquí! Candy aquí no estas segura, me da igual lo que digan volverás a dormir conmigo**_

_**No Albert, no podemos y lo sabes. Además ya faltan pocos días para mi presentación, después de eso solo un mes y seremos marido y mujer. Por favor mi amor hagamos las cosas como las habíamos planeado no dejemos que frustren nuestros planes ¿si?**_ – le pidió con un puchero

_**Candy pero yo no estoy tranquilo así, entraron a tu cuarto. Mira lo que vamos a hacer es que Dorothy dormirá aquí contigo ¿te parece?**_ – ofreció aunque aun así no estaba tranquilo quería tenerla pegada a él para que nadie pudiera hacerle daño.

_**Si mi amor así será**_

El llamo a Dorothy y le dió instrucciones de dormir todas las noches con ella. -_**Bueno princesa por favor si vuelves a ver o escuchar algo extraño grita, yo vendré enseguida.**_

_**Si mi amor hasta mañana**_

_**Hasta mañana**_

Pasaron los días y no hubo ningún incidente, el día de su presentación había llegado. Ese día que los dos habían ansiado y temido por tanto tiempo, por fin gritarían su amor a todos. Solo rezaban por que todo saliera como lo habían planeado.

CONTINUARA…..

Espero les guste, espero todos sus comentarios. 


	34. Chapter 34

**CAPITULO 34**

Desde muchas horas antes comenzó a prepararse. Se dio un largo baño con esencias de rosas y trato de relajarse, a continuación Dorothy la ayudo con su arreglo. La doncella trajo el vestido que Albert había mandado hacer para ella con un diseñador muy famoso, se quedó asombrada con la belleza del vestido. Era de color rojo, sin duda un color muy atrevido que a la tía abuela no le haría mucha gracia. El vestido estaba formado por dos piezas un corsé que iba muy ajustado a la cintura de Candy con un escote muy pronunciado y sin mangas, en la parte de atrás hermosas cintas de seda roja formaba la atadura. La falda era de gasa con una hermosa caída hasta los pies.

Dorothy recogió su cabello, como adorno alrededor de su recogido llevaba un tira de diamantes y rubíes que hacía juego con la gargantilla y pulsera que llevaba. Se veía radiante.

_**Dorothy estoy muy nerviosa**_

_**Tranquila Candy todo va a salir bien**_

_**No lo se Dorothy yo soy su pupila y además una huérfana, la tía pondrá el grito en el cielo**_

_**Huérfana o no eres la mujer que ama y tendrá que aceptarlo**_

_**Uf eso espero Dorothy.**_

_**Toc toc**_

_**Adelante.**_- El abrió la puerta y se quedo petrificado, parecía una princesa de cuento ¡era tan bella! ese vestido por su color y forma era sin duda muy provocativo. A cualquier otra mujer la haría verse vulgar pero ella se veía elegante y muy sexy.

_**Estas preciosa**_ - dijo acercándose a ella.

Ella se giró a verlo, llevaba un esmoquin negro con una camisa blanca, Candy notó que él llevaba un pañuelo rojo en su bolsillo a juego con su pajarita. Era como si fueran a juego aunque no era muy común que un hombre llevara ese color. Además se había recortado de nuevo un poco el cabello - _**Mi amor te ves muy guapo, me gusta ese toque de color en tu esmoquin.**_

_**El esmoquin me lo hizo el mismo diseñador que tu vestido y me mando esto del mismo tono. La verdad me pareció divertido variar un poco además me gusto la idea de ir a juego contigo. Por cierto feliz cumpleaños ¡hoy cumples veintiún años!**_ - dijo dándole un gran beso

_**Muchas gracias ¡hoy va ser un día muy especial!**_

_**Bueno ¿estás lista? llego el momento**_ - él pudo ver su nerviosismo y la atrajo hacia si

_**Albert estoy nerviosa**_

_**Todo saldrá bien**_ – la tranquilizó mirándola profundamente a los ojos. - _**Te amo no lo olvides y pase lo que pase estaremos juntos**_

_**Yo también te amo**_

_**Pues vamos entonces **_– dijo ofreciéndole su brazo

Salieron de la habitación y se encaminaron a las escaleras, cuando estaban en la cima de ellas la música paró y todos se giraron a verlos. Se quedaron asombrados con la belleza de Candy, sin duda era una de las mujeres más bellas y muchos jóvenes ya estaban ansiosos por bailar una pieza con ella.

Elisa, Neil , Archie y Annie los veían desde el fondo del salón.

_**¡Pero si se ve bellísima!**_ - exclamó Archie

_**Si, sin duda Albert habrá gastado una fortuna en su atuendo de esta noche**_ - decía Annie

_**Maldita mi tío la consiente en todo, pero aunque la mona se vista de seda …**_ - habló maliciosa Elisa

_**¿Lo dices por ti?**_ - preguntó un joven acercándose a ellos

_**Terry**_ - dijo Archie _**- entonces tu eres…**_

Ellos bajaron y se colocaron frente a los músicos, Albert comenzó a hablar.

_**Damas y caballeros quiero presentarles a Candice White Andrew hoy el día de su 21 cumpleaños la presentamos ante todos ustedes. **_Todos aplaudieron, él interrumpió los aplausos con un gesto dando a notar que quería decir algo más. El grupo de jóvenes imaginándose que iba a anunciar se acercaron más a ellos.

_**También quiero anunciarles el compromiso de Candice con un hombre que la ama desde que la vió por primera vez cuando ella tenía 6 y el 12 años, desde ese día él sintió un amor que fue madurando con el tiempo. El la ama por sobre todas las cosas, la ama no solo por su belleza exterior que es innegable si no también por lo que ella es. Por ser la mujer que lo complementa en todos los aspectos.**_

Todos se miraban asombrados, como sabía Albert todo eso de la historia de amor de Candy con su prometido.

_**Pero Terry ¿tu conocías a Candy desde antes de Londres?**_ – interrogó Archie que no entendía nada.

Terry no contesto solo hizo un gesto de que quería seguir escuchando

_**Quiero anunciarles el compromiso de Candice con este hombre que la ama con locura desde siempre y para siempre**_ - anunció girándose a mirarla.

_**Que…**_ - dijo la tía sin darse cuenta que lo estaba diciendo en alto - _**pero William tu…**_

_**Pero Albert y Candy**_ - exclamaron al unísono Archie y Annie

_**Pero ¿cómo pudo atrapar a mi tío? maldita siempre obtiene lo mejor**_ - decía Elisa enfada

_**Ahora se por que impidió nuestra boda él la quería para si**_ – murmuró entre dientes Neil con rabia en sus ojos

_**Pero Terry tu...**_ - dijo Archie

_**Yo Archie no puedo hacer nada contra un amor predestinado que vivía en ellos desde siempre esperando el momento para salir. Miren como se ven y se darán cuenta que forman uno solo**_ - explicó con una sonrisa, ya había superado el haber perdido a Candy

La tía estaba muy enojada ¿cómo había echo eso William? y encima elegir a esa huérfana ¡OH por dios que podría hacer para impedir esa boda!

Mientras tanto ellos continuaban mirándose como si no hubiera nadie mas alrededor, él se acercó y la tomo entre sus brazos dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. Bajaron de donde estaban y se dirigieron a la pista para iniciar el baile, a su paso todos los felicitaban. Por fin la música empezó y comenzaron a moverse a su ritmo.

_**Mi amor has dicho unas bellas palabras**_ - decía ella con lagrimas de emoción en sus ojos

_**Dije lo que siento princesa, pero vamos no llores**_ – le pidió secando con la yema de sus dedos las lágrimas que ya habían comenzado a caer.

_**No lloro es solo que estoy muy emocionada y tensa. La cara de la tía abuela lo dice todo, esta furiosa**_

_**No te preocupes todo saldrá bien, tu y yo seremos marido y mujer muy pronto**_

Al otro lado del salón.

_**Siempre he pensado que había algo muy especial que los unía. Candy solo se mostraba débil con él y él pareciera que sintiera lo que le pasaba a ella... Pero ahora pensándolo bien, él era el chico con quien Candy confundió a Anthony, claro debí haberlo imaginado son muy parecidos. Pero entonces Terry lo que dijiste en ese brindis en Nueva York era para ellos**_ - en ese momento empezó a comprender todo

_**Si Archie ellos son los príncipes de la colina, los que me han mostrado con solo verlos que el amor verdadero, puro y eterno existe**_

_**Pero debe de ser difícil para ti ¿no?**_ - preguntó Annie

_**Annie yo desde Londres note algo pero lo borré de mi cabeza, ellos siempre se han mirado así. Aun cuando no sabían de sus sentimientos sus almas los delataban por los ojos, solo que ninguno quisimos darnos cuenta. Fue difícil, pero con el tiempo lo he asimilado y soy feliz por ellos**_

_**Pero quien lo diría **_- decía Annie pensativa - _**ahora Candy será la mujer del sr. Andrew**_

_**Pues menuda mujer se fue a buscar **_ - habló Elisa

_**Se busco la mejor para él Elisa, la única que no lo ama por lo que tiene – **_le rebatió molesto Terry

Acabó la pieza de baile y la tía se acerco a ellos fingiendo felicitarlos diciendo en voz baja.

_**William esto no me gusta nada y no lo permitiré**_

_**Haga lo que quiera tía, pase lo que pase Candy será mi mujer**_

_**Ya hablaremos de esto**_ - se alejó de ellos

_**¡Oh mi amor te lo dije!**_

El le sonrió - _**no te preocupes**_

El grupo de jóvenes se acercaron a ellos

_**Candy pero ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada?**_ - le reprochó Annie

_**Por que era un secreto**_ – respondió la homenajeada

_**Muchas felicidades tíos**_ - dijo Archie riendo

_**¡Oh por Dios no nos llames así!**_ - pidieron al unísono riendo- _**parecemos viejos **_

_**Terry amigo que bueno que has venido pensé que no lo lograrías**_ - decía mientras lo abrazaba Albert

_**No me perdería por nada del mundo este anuncio**_- afirmó con una sonrisa - _**Pecosa te ves espectacular**_

_**Muchas gracias Terry a mi también me da mucho gusto verte a ti.**_

_**Tío como pudiste escoger a esta para tu esposa**_ - reclamó Elisa mirando con desprecio a Candy

Los ojos de Albert se encendieron con rabia e ira - _**Esta Elisa es la futura sra. Andrew y es mejor que cuides tus palabras cuando te refieras a ella si sabes lo que te conviene. **_

Ella solo agacho la mirada, sabía que su tío podría hundirlos si quisiera. El miró entre ellos para buscar a Neil, hacía días que quería intercambiar unas palabras con él. Seguía preocupado por el anónimo y la visita nocturna que recibió Candy. Pero él había desaparecido.

Instantes después Terry se encontraba en el jardín de Anthony, por su cabeza pasaban todos los momentos vividos con Candy.

_**¿Por qué tan solo Terry?-**_ preguntó coqueta Elisa

_**Y así quiero continuar**_ – respondió con desprecio y sin mirarla si quiera

_**¿Por qué eres tan descortés siempre conmigo?**_

_**Por que no quiero verte**_ – explicó comenzando a enojarse, ella era una persona que no podía soportar.

_**Yo puedo consolarte, ella no te merecía en cambio yo te puedo dar todo lo que ella no**_ - ofreció acercándose mucho a él.

_**Sabes una cosa Elisa**_ - dijo mirándola a los ojos con desdén - _**aunque fueras la última mujer en el mundo no me giraría tan siquiera a mirarte. Ah y una cosa mas espero que algún día comprendas que tu jamás estarás a la altura de una mujer como ella**_ - Se giró y volvió a la fiesta

_**Maldita y mil veces maldita**_ - exclamó Elisa - _**pero yo conseguiré romper tu felicidad me cueste lo que me cueste**_ – gritó enfurecida

La fiesta transcurrió alegremente acabando a altas hora de la madrugada. Cuando despidieron a los últimos invitados él la llevo a su cuarto no sin antes avisarle a Dorothy que no se olvidara de subir a dormir con Candy, ella le dijo que subiría enseguida. El entró con ella al cuarto, esperaría hasta que llegara Dorothy no estaba tranquilo con la desaparición de Neil.

_**Uff estoy agotada**_ - decía Candy poniéndose frente a su tocador para comenzar a quitarse lo que traía en el pelo.

_**Permíteme**_- le pidió él ayudándola, con mucha delicadeza quito la joya de su pelo y cada uno de los pasadores dejando caer su larga y rizada cabellera a su espalda, después tomo el cepillo y comenzó a cepillarle el cabello

_**Gracias**_ - decía Candy mientras disfrutaba de lo que estaba haciendo Albert

_**Sabes princesa estoy feliz de que ya todo el mundo sepa que te amo**_- le contó mirándola a los ojos a través del espejo

_**Yo también aunque creo que viviremos una situación muy tensa aquí en la casa, **_- decía levantándose para mirarlo de frente

_**Nada que no podamos superar**_ - afirmó él con una sonrisa.

_**Ahhh este vestido me esta matando no estoy acostumbrada a ir tan apretada**_

El rió de inmediato - _**ven te ayudo para que te pongas cómoda**_ - ella se giró para que él desabrochara su corsé. El fue jalando cada tira del vestido con suma delicadeza, segundos después el corsé caía al suelo. No pudo evitar la tentación y comenzó a acariciar su espalda, su cintura y fue subiendo hasta llegar a sus senos acariciándolos suavemente mientras besaba su cuello. Ella estaba con los ojos cerrados entregada a las caricias que él le prodigaba.

_**Toc toc soy yo Dorothy**_

_**Grrrr. Siempre nos interrumpen estoy harto**_

_**Ya queda poco mi amor**_ – lo animó con una sonrisa aunque ella también estaba un poco frustrada. Ella buscó su camisón y se lo puso quitándose la falda. Se acerco a él y lo besó tiernamente en los labios

_**Sabes soy la mujer mas afortunada por que tu me amas**_

_**Y yo el mas feliz por que soy correspondido**_- Se dieron otro beso - _**Pasa Dorothy**_

_**Buenas noches**_ – saludó la mucama

_**Buenas noches Dorothy**_ - dijeron al unísono.

_**Dorothy no te separes de ella ni un momento por favor**_

_**Claro que si sr. No se preocupe**_

_**Ante cualquier cosa griten, yo estoy al lado y las escucharé.**_

_**Si Albert tranquilo ahora vete a descansar que ha sido un día muy largo**_

_**Nos vemos por la mañana pasaré por ti para bajar a desayunar, mañana nos tocará hablar con la tía**_

_**Si te estaré esperando, te amo**_

_**Hasta mañana princesa**_

_**Hasta mañana amor.**_

A la mañana siguiente ella ya lo esperaba perfectamente arreglada, casi no había podido dormir con los nervios de lo que se avecinaba.

El tocó y ella salió, se saludaron con un beso

_**- ¿Estas lista?**_

_**Si vamos**_

Llegaron al comedor y dieron los buenos días, ahí estaban ya Archie , la tía y para su sorpresa también estaban Elisa y su madre. El ayudó a Candy a sentarse y después se sentó a su lado.

_**No se que tienen de buenos**_ - alegó la tía muy enojada

_**Mmm tía tu no se pero yo estoy muy feliz**_ - dijo con sorna

_**¿Como es posible que te comprometas con ella William? ella no puede ocupar el puesto de sra. Andrew, ella no esta a la altura**_

_**Por supuesto que esta a la altura tía **_- contestó él sin darle mas importancia

_**William no has hecho la mejor elección, había muchas otras jovencitas mejor preparadas que Candy para ser tu esposa que estaban enamoradas de ti.**_

_**No tía se equivoca no estaban enamoradas de mi sino de mi dinero**_

_**Y tú crees tío que ella no lo hace por dinero al fin y al cabo es una dama de establo. Te aseguro que esta contigo por que quiere tu dinero**_

_**¡Ay Elisa que equivocada estas! ella no necesita mi dinero ella tiene una fortuna personal. Sabes el sr. Brown hace días le ha heredado a Candy en vida el dinero de los Andrew que era de Anthony**_

_**Queee pero **__**¿por qué?**_

_**Por que él así lo quiso, así que como puedes ver no necesita casarse con un hombre por dinero como otras**_

_**Yo no voy a permitir esta boda, como cabeza de familia nos debes un respeto y debes de casarte con una mujer a nuestra altura.**_

_**Ella esta a nuestra altura. Ahora bien tía si usted cree que nuestro matrimonio causa algún problema a esta familia yo no tengo ningún problema con dejar de ser cabeza de familia, al fin y al cabo nunca he querido serlo**_

La tía se sintió atrapada tendría que usar otra estrategia para impedir la boda. No contestó nada. Se levantó y salió del comedor, Elisa y su madre salieron tras de ella.

_**Parece que están un poco enojados con su boda**_

_**Me da igual como estén o lo que piensen**_ - dijo Albert enfadado - _**quieran o no me casaré con Candy.**_

Siguieron desayunando mientras comentaban todo lo sucedido.

_**Rápido tío hay que llamar a un médico la tía no se siente bien**_ - dijo Elisa entrando abruptamente al comedor

CONTINUARA…..

Espero les guste, espero todos sus comentarios. 


	35. Chapter 35

**CAPITULO 35**

_**Rápido tío hay que llamar a un médico la tía no se siente bien**_ - dijo Elisa entrando abruptamente al comedor

_**Dorothy llame al dr. Reed**_ -pidió Albert

_**No tío ella pidió expresamente que la atendiera el dr. Solimad.**_

_**Pues llámalo entonces Dorothy**_

Después de un buen rato el doctor se reunió con Albert y Candy en la biblioteca

_**Y bien dr. ¿Cómo esta mi tía?**_

_**Oh sr. su tía no esta nada bien, va a tener que guardar reposo durante mucho tiempo**_

_**Pero ¿qué es lo que le pasa?**_ – preguntó el apuesto rubio.

_**Pues es un cúmulo de cosas su corazón esta muy débil, su presión, en fin muchas cosas**_– respondió vagamente sin mirar a sus interlocutores

A Albert le había dado desconfianza la forma en que el Dr. había respondido. _**Bien dr. la cuidaremos**_ -dijo despidiéndolo

Cuando se fue el dr.- _**Bien Candy ¿que piensas?**_

_**No se yo no sabía que la tía sufriera del corazón**_ – respondió extrañada

_**Yo tampoco y ¿qué impresión te dio el Dr.?**_

_**A mi no me gusto mucho Albert y yo creo que deberíamos buscar otra opinión**_

_**Mmmm si eso haremos, pero vamos a ver como evoluciona primero entre hoy y mañana. **_Estaba convencido que había algo turbio en esto pero no se lo diría a Candy hasta estar seguro

_**Ay Albert por mi culpa se enfermo la tía**_ -dijo Candy realmente angustiada

_**No princesa no fue por tu culpa ella misma se provoco lo que le pasa por no querer aceptar lo que los demás sienten o piensan. No quiero que te sientas culpable o te alejes de mí por esto**_ – se acercó a ella para tomarla entre sus brazos y mirarla a los ojos.

_**No mi amor, pero si tendremos que cuidarla mucho para que se recupere pronto si no, no podrá asistir a la boda**_

Las últimas palabras de Candy retumbaron en la cabeza de Albert, -_reposo varias semanas, la boda en un mes mmm_ -no le gustaba nada. _**Si princesa eso haremos, ahora vamos a despejarnos un rato ¿qué tal si vamos a dar un paseo por el jardín? al fin y al cabo la tía esta bien cuidada.**_

_**Esta bien vamos**_

Caminaron hasta el jardín de las rosas, iban platicando y riendo. El le dijo algo para molestarla y fue a pegarle, él aprovecho el momento para tomarla entre sus brazos y arrinconarla contra una pared

_**¡Sr. Andrew no se aproveche eh!**_ – amenazó tratando de ponerse seria.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del joven-_** podríamos acabar lo que ayer no pudimos**_ - dijo pícaro

_**Pero ¿tu sabes donde estamos? podrían vernos**_

_**No te preocupes **__**están demasiado ocupados con la tía además si nos ven ¿Qué? no casamos antes y ya esta. Te echo de menos princesa**_

_**Y yo a ti.**_

En ese momento él se acerco y besó sus labios con mucha pasión, ella se dejo llevar lo necesitaba tanto que poco a poco se abandonaron a sus emociones. El estaba muy pegado a su cuerpo acariciando sus muslos por debajo del vestido y ella acariciaba su espalda y apretaba sus glúteos suavemente.

A lo lejos un joven de larga cabellera morena miraba atónito, había ido a despedirse antes de regresar a Nueva York y en la mansión le habían dicho que ellos estaban en los jardines, pero lo que se había encontrado no se lo esperaba. Quien lo diría cuando él la beso ella le dio un enorme golpe y ahora estaba totalmente abandonada a ese beso y a esas caricias que eran todo menos castas. Opto por hacer notar su presencia pero sin que se dieran cuenta de que los había visto para que no se sintieran avergonzados. Se alejo un poco y comenzó a gritar sus nombres.

_**Te amo pequeña**_ - decía el entre besos

_**Yo te amo más**_ -rebatió ella - _**¿sabes que eres muy guapo?**_

_**A si ¿que tanto?**_ -preguntó riendo y volviéndola a besar

_**Candy Albert**_ - gritó Terry

Candy se separó un poco de Albert- ¿_**escuchaste mi amor?**_

_**No, no escuche nada**_

_**Si, si escuchaste **_

_**Si pero es que estoy harto de que nos interrumpan**_ - decía con el ceño fruncido

Ella no pudo evitar reír -_**si tenemos mala suerte - **_ le dio un beso y se separaron para acomodar sus ropas y recuperar el aliento

_**A**__**quí estamos**_ - gritó Albert

_**Oh ya los veo**_ - dijo Terry, estaban los dos todavía sonrojados por la pasión del momento

_**Los estaba buscando para despedirme, en un par de horas sale mi tren para Nueva York. Mañana tengo función**_

_**Gracias por haber venido Terry, nos ha dado mucho gusto compartir contigo esta fiesta**_ -afirmó Albert dándole un abrazo

_**Si Terry muchas gracias por ser nuestro amigo**_ -agregó Candy muy emocionada

_**¡Oh pecas no iras llorar!**_ -exclamó Terry con una gran sonrisa

_**Siempre termina llorando**_ - lo secundó Albert riendo

_**No se metan conmigo, lloro por que soy feliz de que podamos ser amigos los tres.**_

_**Bueno pero no me dejaras irme sin una sonrisa o ¿si?**_- Ella instantáneamente sonrió

_**Que tengas buen viaje Terry espero que volvamos a vernos pronto**_ – le deseo el rubio dándole un abrazo

_**Si no se libraran de mi vendré a la boda eh**_

_**Te estaremos esperando**_.

_**Hasta pronto**_

_**Hasta pronto Terry- **_dijeron los dos al unísono.

Cuando Terry se había alejado él la tomo entre sus brazos

_**¿Dónde estábamos?-**_ interrogó seductor

_**Albert**__** no esta bien dar esta clase de espectáculos aquí en medio del jardín ¿qué pensaran de mi?-**_ dijo sonrojada

_**Pensaran que me amas**_ – respondió mientras ya besaba su cuello

_**Albert!!! Vamos dentro de la mansión por favor**_- pidió separándose de él, aunque quería continuar ese no le parecía el lugar más adecuado.

Él muy a su pesar aceptó no quería que ella se sintiera incomoda. _**Bueno pero en algún momento tendremos que poder estar solos estoy harto de esta situación ¿por qué no volvemos a Philadelphia?**_

_**¡Mi amor que cosas dices! ya queda poco, anda no pongas esa cara.- **_Le dio un beso y lo guío dentro.

Ahí los estaba esperando George en la biblioteca

_**William te necesitan en Chicago para arreglar unas cosas, tendrás que quedarte varios días**_

_**¿Qué?**_

_**Si hay un problema en el banco y necesitamos que vayas tú a verlo.**_ - explicó George

_**Bueno princesa partimos mañana ¿qué te parece?**_

_**Albert yo no puedo ir contigo, ahora todos saben que estamos juntos y no esta bien que yo viaje sola contigo. Además me gustaría quedarme aquí para saber del estado de la tía abuela**_

_**Pero van a ser varios días y me preocupa la amenaza que hay sobre ti y los planes de la tía para impedir la boda**_

_**Todo va a estar bien yo me se cuidar y confió en ti, no creeré nada de lo que digan hasta que salga de tus labios mi amor**_

_**Como quieras pero tratare de estar aquí lo antes posible**_. - No le gustaba nada dejarla

_**George reúnelos a todos en la sala quiero hablar con ellos.**_

Instantes después todos estaban en la sala exceptuando la tía que estaba recostada, incluso Neil estaba. Albert lo miró interrogante pero él no se dio por aludido.

_**Bien quiero decirles que voy a salir de viaje a Chicago por una semana, tengo que arreglar unas cosas del banco. Estaré al pendiente de la salud de la tía. Solo una cosa, espero que ninguno se atreva a hacerla daño a Candy mientras yo no estoy, por que entonces me van a conocer de verdad - **_amenazó muy serio

_**¡Pero que cosas dices William!**_ -exclamó la sra. Leegan_**- ¿qué le podemos hacer nosotros?**_

_**No lo se pero espero que nada cruce su cabecita**_ - respondió mirando fijamente a Neil el que solo le devolvió una sonrisa

_**Bueno solo quería decirles esto con permiso**_,- tomó a Candy del brazo y salieron de la sala.

A la mañana siguiente él partió para Chicago.

CONTINUARA…..

Espero les guste, espero todos sus comentarios. 


	36. Chapter 36

**CAPITULO 36**

Ya habían pasado 3 días, por ahora la persona del anónimo no había intentado nada contra Candy. Ahora ella estaba leyendo en la biblioteca mientras Archie y Annie habían subido a ver la tía abuela.

Ellos salían de la habitación de la tía

_**Yo no la veo muy enferma**_ - comentó Annie

_**Yo tampoco, no parece estar tan grave como dice el médico. A veces pienso que esto puede ser para impedir la boda**_

_**Archie hablando de eso ¿no crees que a lo mejor se casan por unir dos soledades? nunca se les ha visto en una actitud romántica. A lo mejor lo que sienten es amistad, no amor y lo están confundiendo**_

_**Annie que cosas dices se casan por que se aman ya oíste lo que dijo el tío**_

_**Si pero no he visto nunca ese tipo de actitudes. **_

En ese momento estaban llegando a la cima de las escaleras y vieron que Dorothy le estaba abriendo la puerta a Albert y se detuvieron.

_**Hola Dorothy ¿dónde están todos?**_ - preguntó Albert entregándole su portafolios

_**Hola sr., bienvenido, todos están con la sra. Elroy, la srita Candy es la única que está aquí abajo leyendo**_. -El había decidió volver, consiguió arreglarlo todo rápido. La extrañaba terriblemente, a la vez temía del anónimo y lo que su familia le pudiera hacer. Al escuchar que no había nadie mas que ella en la planta baja dijo en voz alta

_**¿Qué pasa mi princesa ya no me ama y ya no viene a recibirme?**_

Ella lo escuchó y salió corriendo. Archie le hizo una seña a Annie de que se quedará callada y observara.-_** ¡Oh mi amor has regresado!**_ -gritaba al tiempo que corría a sus brazos, lo había extrañado tanto.

_**Si aquí estoy**_ - dijo extendiendo sus brazos. Ella se aferro a él, mas bien colgándose a él. Lo rodeo con piernas y brazos, lo besó apasionadamente. El se separó un poco

_**Mmm voy a tener que irme mas seguido**_

_**Shh bésame**_ - le ordenó ella mientras acariciaba sus cabellos

El cumplió sus órdenes y la beso fieramente. Ella lo volvía loco y hacía tanto tiempo que reprimía sus deseos. Puso un brazo por debajo de sus glúteos para sostenerla mejor y con la otra mano comenzó a acariciar su espalda.

Los dos espectadores miraban a tonitos, era sin duda una escena llena de amor pero sobre todo de necesidad de sentir al otro. Annie vio que estaba muy equivocada en sus pensamientos ellos estaban realmente enamorados y la asombro realmente esa necesidad que manifestaban y se sintió un poco rara. Archie y ella nunca habían actuado así sin duda se besaban y disfrutaban de ello pero nunca fue así como ellos

Archie se acercó a su oído y le dijo

_**Creo que estabas realmente equivocada. **_

_**Si Archie muy equivocada**_

_**Debemos hacernos notar esta mal estar viendo todo esto**_

_**Si tienes razón**_

_**Si Annie parece que la tía esta mejor**_ - dijo en voz alta

Albert bajó rápidamente a Candy y ella se acomodó el vestido, se miraron con frustración ¡de nuevo los habían interrumpido!

_**Tío ya regresaste**_

_**Si Archie**_ -afirmó tomando la mano de Candy- _**extrañaba a mi prometida, no puedo estar sin ella**_

_**Ya hemos visto**_ - dijeron sonriendo

_**¡Oh ustedes vieron todo! -**_ exclamó Candy sonrojándose

Albert le apretó la mano para que se tranquilizara

_**Visto ¿qué? Candy**_ - preguntó Archie fingiendo- _**yo me refería a que lo vemos en que él ha vuelto solo a los 3 días y se iba una semana**_

Candy sonrió -_**yo estoy muy feliz de que haya vuelto, no me sentía a gusto. La tía no quería recibirme , Elisa y la sra. Leegan se la pasan aquí**_

_**Por cierto ¿cómo sigue la tía?-**_ preguntó Albert

_**Pues por lo que dice el dr. no ha mejorada y tendrá que seguir en reposo**_ -respondió Candy

_**Sabes que es extraño tío que yo no la veo tan enferma**_

_**Yo tampoco Archie mmm no se, bueno voy a subir a verla**_- le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Candy - _**Ahora te veo princesa**_

_**Si mi amor.**_

El subió a la habitación de la tía, le pidió a Elisa y su madre que lo dejarán solo con ella

_**Hola tía ¿cómo se siente?**_ – le habló mientras se sentaba en una butaca frente a la cama.

_**O**__**h muy mal William pero ¿cómo es que has vuelto tan pronto? pensé que ibas a estar en Chicago una semana.**_- preguntó la anciana sorprendida

_**Si tía pero no puedo estar sin Candy, así que arregle todo lo mas rápido que pude y me regresé.**_

La tía estaba fúrica para sus adentros. Pero llevaría a cabo su plan eso no iba a ser, no podían casarse-._** Oh William el médico dice que no podré hacer muchos esfuerzos en mucho tiempo, creo que deberíamos atrasar tu boda**_

Albert empezó a darle otra vez vueltas a la cabeza, eso no le gustaba nada.- _**No te preocupes tía eso lo veremos mas adelante no retrasaremos nada por ahora**_

_**Pero es que yo…**_

_**Ya lo veremos mas adelante tía**_ - afirmó levantándose

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras mandando llamar a george.

_**¿Qué pasa William?**_

_**Creo que mi tía me esta tendiendo una trampa para ir retrasando mi boda hasta suspenderla. Quiero que mañana mandes llamar a las oficinas a ese médico de mi tía, tengo que averiguar que esta pasando**_

_**Pero ¿tú crees que te revelará los planes de tu tía?**_

_**Ya veras como lo hace si le ofrezco mas dinero que ella ya lo verás, tu llámalo por favor.**_

_**Mi amor ¿cómo te fue con la tía?**_ - preguntó Candy entrando en la biblioteca

_**Mas o menos dice que esta muy mal y que cree que debemos atrasar la boda**_ -explicó muy serio, en ese momento George salía discretamente de la habitación

Ella se lleno de tristeza y unas lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos_**.- Entonces ¿la vamos a atrasar?**_

_**No princesa no por ahora - **_dijo muy seguro

_**Pero si ella esta tan mal**_ -volvió a decir cabizbaja

_**No princesa por ahora se queda todo como está. Mañana vendrá el diseñador que te hizo el vestido de tu presentación para hablar contigo sobre como quieres tu vestido de novia y tomarte las medidas.**_

_**Pero y la tía…**_

_**La tía nada Candy tu tranquila por ahora todo sigue igual.**_

Ella no se quedo muy convencida si la tía estaba así seguro tendrían que retrasar la boda. El vio la duda en sus ojos

Se acercó la tomó en sus brazos y con una mano tomó su barbilla levantándola, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos - _**Confía en mi Candy por favor**_

_**Si, confío en ti.**_

Pasaron el día dando un paseo con Annie y Archie .Por la noche cenaron en la mansión y estuvieron charlando todos en la sala hasta que Archie llevó a Annie a su casa. Candy se levantó del sillón que compartía con Albert

_**Uff estoy muy cansada creo que me voy a ir a dormir**_

_**Pero ¿ya me vas a dejar solo?**_ - dijo él poniendo un puchero

_**Oh mi amor no pongas esa cara**_

_**Es que te necesito tanto Candy quisiera que el tiempo volará o que simplemente pudiéramos volver a vivir como en Philadelphia**_

Ella se acercó a él y le dijo al oído - _**yo también te necesito mucho. Ya me había acostumbrado a despertarme viendo el cielo de tus ojos**_ - susurró cuando se separaba de él

_**Candy te amo **_

_**Y yo a ti, bueno pues me voy entonces a mi habitación ¿le avisarías a Dorothy para que me alcance?**_

_**Si yo le aviso - **_él se acercó a darle un beso de buenas noches pero el beso que había empezado tierno e inocente, terminó siendo un beso lleno de pasión. Sus cuerpos se llamaban, se necesitaban. Pero la cordura llego a ella y no se dejo llevar mas

_**Albert podrían vernos es mejor que me vaya**_ - se fue lo mas rápido que pudo sabía que no podría contenerse si él tan solo la mirara

El la vio salir y una idea cruzó su mente.

Candy llegó a su habitación. Se cambió rápidamente poniéndose un camisón de tirantes corto de seda, estaba haciendo mucho calor. Se sentó frente al espejo a cepillarse el cabello absorta en sus pensamientos sobre él. _¡Lo extraño tanto aquí a mi lado!_

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente cosa que la rubia no percato, el rubio cerró sigilosamente después de haberse asegurado que nadie lo había visto entrar. Caminó sin hacer ruido hasta llegar a ella, le quitó el cepillo que ella usaba para cepillarse el cabello y lo siguió haciendo él.

Ella estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que era él, pensaba que era Dorothy. Pero la imagen de ella con ese camisón estaba haciendo mella en él no podía resistirse a tocar su piel, a besarla. Con la yema de sus dedos comenzó a acariciar los hombros de Candy. Ante esa caricia ella se fijó en el espejo y lo vio

_**Pero Albert ¿qué haces aquí?- **_preguntó con sorpresa, _**Dorothy vendrá en cualquier minuto**_

_**Y**__** ¿qué pasaría por que Dorothy me viera aquí? al fin y al cabo ella sabe que tu y yo hemos compartido alcoba durante mucho tiempo**_

_**Si Albert pero alguien podría haberte visto entrar o verte al salir**_ – explicó preocupada

_**Nadie me ha visto entrar, Archie no ha regresado y el resto esta dormido**_

_**Si pero te verán al salir**_

_**No, he hablado con Dorothy y le he dicho que pasaré la noche contigo, que a las 6 AM viniera a despertarnos.**_

_**¡Pero Albert!**_ -exclamó Candy sonrojada

_**¿Qué pasa cariño? nadie nos descubrirá si ella nos despierta antes de que se levanten**_

_**Pero es que…**_

El hizo caso omiso de sus dudas y la levantó de la silla, la giró para que lo viera. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron Candy olvidó todas sus dudas. Solo quería tenerlo ahí cerca, sentirlo sin miedos.

El la comenzó a besar, un beso profundo lleno de amor y de deseo. Ella respondió a ese beso sintiendo que su cuerpo reaccionaba, le fue quitando la chaqueta a Albert y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa mientras él llenaba de besos su cuello y con sus manos recorría todo su cuerpo. Llegó de nuevo a los hombros y deseoso de ver ese cuerpo que tanto amaba bajo las tirantes cayendo así el camisón al suelo. Se hizo un poco para atrás y pudo ver su cuerpo iluminado por la tenue luz de una lamparita encendida en la mesa de noche. Era realmente hermosa, sin duda la había visto muchas veces así pero nunca dejaba de causar el mismo efecto en él.

Ella deseosa de sentirlo se acercó y comenzó a desnudarlo del todo. Cuando hubo acabado, él la tomó en brazos llevándola a la cama, una vez allí se dejaron llevar por todo ese deseo que habían reprimido esos días.

Cuando sus respiraciones volvieron a su normalidad se encontraban abrazados, él acariciaba sus cabellos y ella rápidamente cayo dormida. El tenerlo ahí la hacía sentir una gran paz y el cansancio de no dormir tantas noches la venció.

El por su parte aún se encontraba embargado en la emoción de volver a tenerla entre sus brazos. Pasaron los minutos y Albert comenzó a sentir mucho calor por lo que decidió ir al cuarto de baño a refrescarse un poco para así poder dormir mejor. Con mucho cuidado se desprendió de Candy para no despertarla y entró al cuarto de baño.

En ese instante alguien entraba por el balcón, sigilosamente se acercó a la cama y la vio allí acostada totalmente desnuda solo cubierta por la sabana.

_Nunca pensé que ella durmiera así _pensó_, pero mejor para mi._ La miró de arriba abajo con una mirada libidinosa, se sentó en la cama y lentamente puso su mano en su boca para evitar que al despertarse gritará. Esa noche había tenido suerte cuando miró desde el balcón no vio a Dorothy como siempre dormida en el sillón. Con la otra mano comenzó a acariciar su rostro, era realmente bella y esa noche sería suya

Ella pensando que era Albert se intentó girar un poco pero al querer hacerlo algo se lo impidió. Abrió sus ojos y lo vio allí, quiso gritar pero una mano de él cubría su boca. ¿_Donde estará Albert por qué no está a mi lado, le habrá echo algo? ¡Oh Albert no!_

El se acercó a ella y le dijo -_**hoy serás mía Candy y nadie podrá hacer nada para evitarlo-.**_ Ella comenzó a forcejear con él, pero descubrió que él ya no era aquel muchachito débil que podía dominar. Ella mordió su mano para así poder gritar pero él para evitar su grito puso una navaja en su garganta.

CONTINUARA…..

Espero les guste, espero todos sus comentarios. 


	37. Chapter 37

**CAPITULO 37**

Ella pensando que era Albert se intentó girar un poco pero al querer hacerlo algo se lo impidió. Abrió sus ojos y lo vio allí, quiso gritar pero una mano de él cubría su boca. ¿_Donde estará Albert por qué no está a mi lado, le habrá echo algo? ¡Oh Albert no!_

El se acercó a ella y le dijo -_**hoy serás mía Candy y nadie podrá hacer nada para evitarlo-.**_ Ella comenzó a forcejear con él, pero descubrió que él ya no era aquel muchachito débil que podía dominar. Ella mordió su mano para así poder gritar pero él para evitar su grito puso una navaja en su garganta.

_**Si gritas te mato o mejor aun puedo ir a la habitación de al lado y matar a tu prometido**_. - La mirada de Candy se lleno de terror. _¡Albert no!_ ¡Ella podría soportar lo que fuera pero nunca perderlo cedería a lo que fuera!

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de baño Albert se había dado una ducha y se estaba secando cuando escucho ruidos en la habitación. Le pareció raro por que cuando Candy se quedaba dormida tardaba mucho en despertarse y con mas razón ahora que llevaba varios días sin dormir bien. De pronto una idea terrorífica vino a su cabeza, había sido un tonto ¿cómo la había dejado sola? Abrió muy despacio la puerta del baño y vió lo que tanto lo había aterrado durante todo ese tiempo. Neil estaba atacando a Candy. La amenazaba con una navaja en su cuello mientras con su otra mano la manoseaba. La ira recorrió todo su cuerpo ¡como se atrevía a tocarla así! trato de tranquilizarse, si quería evitar que le hiciera daño a Candy tenía que pensar bien las cosas así que intentó escuchar lo que decía

_**Candy hoy serás mía jajaja a ver que cara pone mi tío cuando se de cuenta que ya no eres virgen. Tu inocencia me la llevo yo, yo seré el primero jajaja jamás podrás olvidarme.**_

Candy trataba de safarse _¡OH por Dios me va a violar!_ El empezó a bajar la sábana para verla descubriendo sus senos. Cuando los iba a tocar

_**En eso te equivocas sobrino**_ -decía Albert desde el quicio de la puerta, solo llevaba una toalla atada a la cintura.

_**Pero ¿qué haces aquí? - **_estaba muy sorprendido

_**No es lógico**_ -contestó muy serio

Entonces Neil se dió cuenta, ella ya era de él. No podía ser él iba a ser el primero, era la venganza perfecta contra ambos. No sabía que hacer ahora

Albert intervino- _**Como puedes ver sobrino Candy ya no es virgen , ella es mi mujer desde hace mucho tiempo**_

_**Me da igual**_ _**será mía y tu tendrás que aguantarte por que si intervienes la mato**_

Albert sintió el miedo recorrer su cuerpo y como impulsado por un resorte camino hacia la cama

_**No te acerques o la mato**_ – amenazó Neil

_**No, me quedaré aquí**_ - alegó Albert.

_**Sabes tío tienes una hermosa prometida, creo que voy a disfrutar mucho está noche**_. -Se fue acercando a besarla, en un principio Candy no hizo nada pero cuando él se relajó en el beso mordió su labio. En el momento en el que se hacía para atrás Albert le dio un certero golpe en la cara y Candy aprovecho para quitarle la navaja .Había sido un movimiento no muy aconsejable ya que él podría haberle clavado la navaja pero había salido bien.

_**Pero zorra serás mía**_ –gritó Neil enfurecido.

Albert se dejó llevar por la ira y comenzó a golpearlo con demencia, _**jamás Neil jamás escúchame bien te vuelvas a atrever a tocar a mi mujer, por que no sabes de lo que soy capaz.**_

Candy se levantó corriendo envolviéndose con la sabana - ¡_**Albert para lo vas a matar!**_

_**Es lo que se merece Candy**_

_**¡No mi amor tu no podrías cargar con su muerte en tu conciencia déjalo ir!**_

_**Pero Candy no podemos dejarlo ir,- **_cuando Albert se giró para ver a Candy. Neil aprovecho el descuido para salir corriendo por el balcón, cuando Albert iba a ir detrás de el Candy lo detuvo.

_**No mi amor déjalo ir por favor**_- las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas

Albert al verla así la tomó entre sus brazos - _**¿estas bien?**_

_**Si gracias a Dios estabas aquí si no…**_ - dijo sin querer acabar la frase y ni siquiera pensarlo

_**No lo pienses mas, todo ha pasado ya. Estoy contigo y no voy a separarme de ti te lo juro. Jamás permitiré que ni el ni nadie vuelva tocarte de esa forma o a tratar de hacerte daño.-**_ La tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama recostándose a su lado. Ella inmediatamente se acurrucó sobre su pecho. El acarició sus cabellos y su espalda hasta que volvió a quedar profundamente dormida.

El no podía borrar lo que había pasado de su mente. No hacía más que pensar que Neil podría perfectamente hacer daño a Candy de estar solo Dorothy aquí, ella no tenía la fuerza de un hombre y ahora lo había dejado ir, podría volver a atacar. No le gustaba nada esa situación. Dándole vuelta a estos pensamientos finalmente el sueño lo venció.

A las 6 a.m. como le había dicho el sr. Dorothy toco a la puerta. Los dos se despertaron sobresaltados.

_**¡**__**oh por Dios!**_ - gritó Candy aferrándose a él, temblaba de miedo. Las emociones del día anterior habían echo mella en sus nervios.

_**Tranquila princesa es Dorothy vino a despertarnos**_. -Se levantó, se puso unos pantalones y se acercó a la puerta.

_**Buenos días sr. Son las 6 como me dijo**_

_**Hola Dorothy. Ve a mi cuarto y tráeme un traje y una muda de ropa**_

_**Pero Sr. pueden descubrirlos**_

_**Haz lo que te pido Dorothy no puedo dejar a Candy ahora, Neil intentó atacarla ayer y no esta bien.- **_Ella obedeció, instantes después le estaba dando la ropa.

_**Trae un té de tila por favor Dorothy**_

_**Si sr. ¿Quiere que después ayude a la srita?**_

_**No Dorothy yo la ayudo no te preocupes.**_

El regresó a la cama y la abrazó, ella seguía muy nerviosa.

_**¿Cómo sigues princesa?**_

_**Estoy todavía muy nerviosa Albert. El me amenazó con hacerte daño y créeme que hubiera sido suya con tal de no perderte.**_

_**Princesa ya no pienses mas en eso por favor, ya pasó y estamos bien. Ven te voy a preparar un baño para que te relajes.**_

_**Pero Albert tu debes irte pueden escucharnos o vernos - **_dijo preocupada

_**Me da igual Candy, tu no estas bien y no voy a separarme de ti ¡que piensen lo que quieran estoy harto!**_

_**Esta bien.- **_El la ayudo a bañarse, la secó con mucha ternura y le dijo que lo esperará allí. Salió a buscar una muda de ropa y un bonito vestido azul marino sin mangas con cuello barco. Entró y la ayudó a vestirse. Candy pudo ver que él había llevado también sus ropas.

_**Me salgo para que puedas bañarte a gusto**_

_**No princesa, tu no vas a estar sola en el cuarto te esperas aquí a que yo acabe, no tardo. **_El rápidamente se baño, se puso los pantalones y la camisa.

_**Ven vamos afuera ahí terminare de vestirme**_ - Ya allí encima del tocador se encontraba el té. Candy se sentó y comenzó a tomárselo mientras el terminaba de secarle el pelo y se lo cepillaba.

_**Sabes Albert contigo me siento segura y tranquila**_

_**¿Pero a pesar de lo de ayer princesa? yo me siento culpable, yo estaba aquí …**_

Ella lo interrumpió- _**si no hubieras estado aquí podría haber pasado cualquier cosa. Me siento horrorizada solo de pensar en si Dorothy y yo hubiéramos estado solas, él ya no es el muchacho débil que yo podía dominar.**_

_**Tranquila princesa yo estoy contigo y te protegeré**_

_**Lo se mi amor.**_ - Ella se levantó y le puso la corbata, hizo un perfecto nudo y coloco su cuello. Después le regaló una encantadora sonrisa

_**Veo que te sientes mejor**_ - comentó mas tranquilo al verla sonreír quería decir que ya no estaba tan nerviosa

_**Si mi amor ya se me pasó tengo que seguir adelante, al fin y al cabo no paso nada.**_

El se maravilló con su actitud otra en su lugar estaría temblando en un rincón, pero ella no, ella se sobreponía ante todo y eso era algo que él admiraba de ella. Vió como ella se acercó al espejo y se sujeto su cabello con dos pasadores. El aprovechó y se puso su chaqueta. Ya era hora de bajar a desayunar.

_**Bien será mejor que bajemos ¿se habrán dado cuenta de que tu estas aquí?**_

_**No lo se ni me importa**_ - respondió muy serio, ella se acerco a él y lo besó

_**Creo que a mí tampoco, al fin y al cabo seremos marido y mujer. Lo único que me importa es estar contigo.**_

El le sonrió - _**te amo princesita-**_ y le ofreció su brazo para bajar. Ese día solo estaba desayunando Archie y como no se habían encontrado a nadie en el pasillo nadie supo que ellos habían compartido el dormitorio. Con respecto al incidente con Neil no quisieron decirle nada a Archie, él aun andaba suelto y primero querían pensar bien que iban a hacer.

_**Princesa necesito que me acompañes a la oficina hoy**_, - le pidió Albert cuando ya habían acabado el desayuno

_**Pero ¿tengo que firmar algo? -**_ preguntó sorprendida, todavía no lo estaba ayudando con los negocios

_**Si**_ - dijo el guiñándole un ojo, él quería que estuviera pegada a él. Después de lo que había pasado tenía mucho miedo de separarse de ella.

Candy entendió -_**esta bien cuando quieras nos vamos**_ - cuando se levantó Archie pudo ver una marca en su cuello

_**Pero Candy ¿qué te ha pasado en el cuello?**_

Candy se tocó el cuello y a su mente vino lo pasado la noche anterior comenzó a temblar

Albert no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que la navaja le había dejado una marca- ¿_cómo se había atrevido a marcar la piel de su amada?- .__**oh Archie me imagino que se lo habrá echo poupé jugando o klin ¿no es así Candy? **_ - Respondió él por Candy acercándose a tocar la marca, era un simple rasguño

_**Pero tío no parece de un animal más bien parece no se de otra cosa**_ - alegó Archie dubitativo

_**Oh Archie no es nada que no se quite con un beso ¿verdad mi amor? - **_ y se acercó a besar su cuello donde estaba la marca.

Archie se sorprendió ante la reacción de Albert y no dijo nada mas, justo lo que buscaba Albert con ese gesto.

El la sintió temblar, tenía miedo. Seguro estaba recordando lo de la noche anterior. La tomó de la cintura - _**Archie si nos disculpas nos vamos ya**_

_**Si tío hasta luego**_

Candy se aferraba a él, al estar en el coche ella se abrazo a él y comenzó a llorar desconsolada

_**Tranquila pequeña todo esta bien no te pasará nada malo, juro borrar ese recuerdo de tu mente.**_

Poco tiempo después ella se tranquilizó. Lo miró a los ojos - _**lo siento Albert es solo que se me vino todo a la mente de nuevo.**_

_**No te preocupes lo entiendo.**_

CONTINUARA…..

Espero les guste, espero todos sus comentarios. 


	38. Chapter 38

**CAPITULO 38**

Llegaron a la oficina y él la guío al privado.

_**Candy te he traído aquí por que hoy voy a hablar con el médico de la tía y me gustaría que estuvieras presente**_

_**Pero ¿por qué aquí? **_

_**Ahora lo verás **_

_**Sr. Ya llegó**_ -dijo George desde la puerta

_**Ya vamos George**_. - Salieron al despacho de Albert, él acomodó a Candy en su silla y mandó sentar al médico al otro lado, él se quedó de pie al lado de ella

_**Sr. No se por que me mandó llamar no ha habido cambios en la salud de su tía**_

_**Y no los habrá ¿verdad dr?**_

_**¿A qué se refiere?-**_ dijo extrañado

_**¿Cuanto le está pagando ella por decir esas mentiras? –**_ lanzó la pregunta tranquilamente

Candy estaba muy sorprendida como iba a mentir el médico.

_**No se de que me esta hablando**_ - mintió el médico nervioso

_**Sabe muy bien de lo que estoy hablando, le ofrezco el doble pero dígame la verdad**_

Ella se giró a verlo no entendía, él con los ojos la tranquilizó.

_**No puedo ella me ha amenazado con destruirme – **_Afirmó el médico agachando la mirada

_**Oh pero usted no sabe de que esta hablando. Yo soy el patriarca de los Andrew y yo soy el que puedo destruir su carrera no ella – **_habló el rubio en tono amenazante

El hombre contuvo el aliento. Candy estaba muy sorprendida nunca había visto a Albert amenazar a alguien así, usando su poder.

_**Pero le ofrezco que yo lo protegeré y evitare cualquier reacción de ella si usted me dice la verdad.- **_expresó suavizando un poco el tono de su voz

_**Sr., yo no quería pero ella me lo pidió, cuando yo me negué me amenazó con acabar con mi carrera**_

_**Bien y ¿qué le dijo que hiciera?- **_interrogó Albert aunque ya sabía lo que iba a decir

_**Me pidió que dijera que ella estaba débil del corazón y que argumentara todo lo que pudiera para que ella tuviera que estar en cama todo el tiempo que ella necesitara. Que incluso pudiera recuperarse y empeorar a su antojo, por supuesto yo tenía que estar siempre ahí para atenderla.**_- explicó el médico nervioso y avergonzado

Candy no podía creer lo que había escuchado hasta donde llegaría la tía abuela por impedir la boda, eso ya era demasiado y aunado a lo que le paso la noche anterior con Neil, era mucho peor.

_**Muy bien muchas gracias, George lo acompañara**_ – despidió el joven al médico

_**Si sr.-**_ Y el Dr. salió del despacho. El miró a Candy, pudo ver la angustia y decepción en sus ojos. Unas lagrimas llenaron los ojos de la rubia

_**Albert creo que lo mejor es que me vaya**_ -dijo muy seria, se sentía morir mientras decía esas palabras pero ya no podía aguantar mas. No se sentía capaz de aguantar mas inventos y tretas para impedir su boda.

_**Pero ¿qué estas diciendo? no estarás hablando enserio**_ –preguntó su interlocutor muy preocupado.

_**Estoy hablando enserio esto ya rebasa todo lo que yo pensaba podríamos enfrentar, esto me demuestra que si esto no funciona vendrá algo peor y yo no quiero que te hagan daño o que te perjudiquen**_, - decía esto ya encaminándose a la puerta -, _**no me sigas Albert por favor yo te amo pero así no podremos vivir en paz, no quiero que sufras por casarte conmigo- **_y se fue dejando a un Albert atónito que no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

_**Sr. pero ¿a dónde va la srita.?**_

_**Me dejó George **_– contestó aún sin creerse sus palabras

_**Pero ¿por qué? si ella lo quiere**_ – el administrador no podía entender lo que pasaba

_**Si pero dice que esto ya es demasiado ¡OH George que voy a hacer sin ella!**_ - exclamó derrumbándose en la silla que hacía unos minutos ocupaba Candy.

_**Sr. no se deje vencer, usted tiene que convencerla de que le hace mas daño saliendo de su vida**_

_**Pero no se a donde ha ido George**_ - agregó desesperanzado

_**Sr. usted siempre ha sabido donde esta ella, escuche a su corazón**_

_**¡Ya lo tengo! seguramente irá a Philadelphia George, pero no tiene ropa allí .Se pondrá en contacto con Dorothy seguro**_.- decía esto mientras tomaba el teléfono

_**¿Dorothy?**_

_**Si sr. **_

_**¿Te llamó Candy?**_

_**Sr. no puedo decirle nada**_ – respondió nerviosa la mucama

_**Por favor Dorothy sabes que ella no será feliz con la decisión que está tomando. Por favor dime donde quedaron de verse**_

_**En el café rose en 1 hora**_

_**Muy bien Dorothy usted cumpla con lo que ella le dijo. Muchas gracias**_ – colgó el teléfono mientras la esperanza llenaba su cuerpo y su mente de nuevo

_**Y bien**_ - dijo George

_**Ahora tengo un plan y necesito tu ayuda.**_

En el centro de la ciudad sentada en un café estaba ella, desolada se sentía morir por dentro, esto era mucho mas difícil que aquella fría noche en Nueva York, esto era como una condena a muerte, era condenarse a una vida sin alma a una vida sin él. Pero sabía que vendrían cosas peores si seguía a su lado, no quería que él las pasará por su culpa no quería verlo sufrir, prefería separarse de él antes de eso. Escuchó como la puerta del café se habría y vio entrar apresurada a Dorothy

_**Hola Dorothy ¿trajiste todo lo que te pedí?**_

_**Si Srita. pero por favor recapacite el Sr. la quiere mucho, se pondrá muy mal**_

_**Dorothy por favor tengo mis razones, ahora debo irme.- **_Le dio un abrazo- _**muchas gracias por todo**_.- salió apresuradamente del local.

CONTINUARA…..

Espero les guste, espero todos sus comentarios. 


	39. Chapter 39

**CAPITULO 39**

Salio del café y comenzó a caminar hacia la estación. Al llegar allí compró un billete para Philadelphia, quería volver a la ciudad donde había sido tan feliz.

Faltaban 2 horas para que saliera el tren así que se sentó en una banca en la estación mirando a la gente pasar. Vio pasar a un caballero que llevaba debajo del brazo un cartel que ponía te amo, a ella le extraño eso creyó que no había visto bien, al poco rato vio lo mismo. Se frotó suavemente sus ojos, pero ¿qué le estaba pasando? ya estaba viendo visiones. De pronto escuchó esa melodía que le era tan familiar ¡no podía ser! comenzó a llorar, tanto lo quería que hasta empezaba a imaginar cosas. Un vendedor de flores se le acercó con un ramo de tulipanes rojos.

_**No muchas gracias - **_ dijo sin poder evitar emocionarse al ver la flor

_**No Srita. es un regalo no se las estoy vendiendo**_

_**Pero… - **_Tomó el ramo entre sus manos y cerró sus ojos para respirar su aroma, cuando levantó su vista ahí estaba él agachado frente a ella

_**Por favor princesa no me condenes a vivir muerto en vida, sin ti la vida no tiene sentido ¡no me dejes! **_– le rogó él con lágrimas en los ojos.

_**Pero Albert cada día habrá mas obstáculos y peores**_

_**No me importan si estas conmigo ni siquiera los veo, por favor princesa no te vayas**_

ella sentía que sus ideas se caían, al verlo a los ojos comprendió que ambos morirían de tristeza por estar separados. Lo abrazó muy fuerte- _**¿cómo sabías donde estaba?**_

_**Como siempre he sabido donde estabas, sintiendo**_ -explicó señalando su corazón

_**Te amo Albert, lo siento no pensé solo quería que fueras feliz**_

_**Mi felicidad esta a tu lado pequeña**_

_**Pero ¿y tu familia? ya has visto que están decididos a hacer hasta lo imposible por separarnos**_ – preguntó cuando las dudas querían volver a su cabeza

_**No podrán si nosotros así nos lo proponemos**_ – sentenció muy seguro

_**Tienes razón**_ - confirmó ella con esperanza, él se levantó y la ayudó a levantarse. La tomó entre sus brazos y la besó.

Horas después llegaron a la mansión, Archie estaba leyendo en la biblioteca cuando ellos entraron.

_**Hola chicos- **_los saludó el joven dejando el libro a un lado

_**Hola Archie- **_respondieron al unísono

_**Archie ¿podrías quedarte con Candy? tengo que hablar con la tía**_

_**Por supuesto tío**_

_**Pero Albert yo quiero ir contigo **_– alegó la pecosa

_**No Candy esto es algo que debo hacer solo, quédate tranquila quieres. Por favor Archie no te separes de ella.- **_Albert aun tenía miedo a lo que Neil pudiera hacer.

_**No tío no te preocupes.-**_El le dio un pequeño beso a Candy y salió

Toco a la puerta de su tía, para su fortuna se encontraba solo. No quería que nadie interviniera en su conversación.

_**H**__**ola tía ¿cómo te has sentido?**_

_**Mal William muy mal, creo que tardaré mucho en levantarme de esta cama. Lo siento mucho hijo por que se que esto esta perjudicando tu boda con Candy ya que no puedo permitirme preparar tu boda como marca la sociedad, pero te prometo que en cuanto me recupere te preparare la mejor boda de todas.**_

_**Oh tía no se preocupe - **_dijo Albert con un brillo muy especial en sus ojos que la anciana no supo como descifrar.

_**Como que no me preocupe, me imagino que no te gusta nada tener que retrasar tu boda. **_– alegó sorprendida

_**No tía no estoy triste por que no voy a retrasar mi boda**_

_**Como que no y ¿entonces?**_

_**Ay tía para que usted no tenga que preocuparse celebraremos una boda pequeña en el lugar que Candy y yo siempre quisimos. Así no habrá que hacer grandes preparativos y si usted ese día se siente con fuerzas nos encantaría que nos acompañara**_

_**Pero William tu eres el cabeza de los Andrew y tienes que hacer las cosas como se debe.**_

_**Oh tía y las hago como se debe, me voy a casar**_ – afirmó con una sonrisa irónica tratando de controlar la ira que se agolpaba en su interior

_**Pero ¿y la gente?**_

_**Candy y yo anunciaremos nuestro matrimonio en la fiesta de mi cumpleaños. La boda se realizará en una semana tía, espero que pueda ir - **_afirmó levantándose

_**¡Pero William no lo voy a permitir!**_ - gritaba mientras se levantaba- _**tu no te vas a casar con esa.**_

_**Pero tía **__**¿cómo es que se puede levantar tan fácilmente?- **_ preguntó con sorna

_**Escúchame William ella será tu mujer sobre mi cadáver – **_amenazó a viva voz

_**Pues entonces tía tendrá que ser así, por que pase lo que pase y por encima de quien sea ella será mi mujer y ¡como veo que esta visiblemente bien como para amenazarme le avisaré a todos que se ha recuperado milagrosamente! **_- sentenció casi en un grito.

_**Si me siento mejor**_ - afirmó apenada su sobrino la había descubierto

_**No tía siempre se ha sentido bien, pero ¿sabe qué? se lo agradezco por que así pude tomar la decisión de casarme con Candy de la forma que siempre quisimos. Con permiso**_

El salió de la habitación la tía empezó a llorar, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer por impedir esa boda. Ya había tratado incluso de impedir que Albert pudiera repudiar a Candy para poder casarse con ella pero su sobrino había sido mas astuto y ya tenía la aprobación de la corte desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Cuando Albert bajaba las escaleras Annie venía llegando de visita, Candy y Archie salían a recibirla.

_**Hola Annie**_ - dijo Candy abrazándola

_**Hola Candy pensé en venir para que me contaras de sus planes para la boda**_

_**Si, eso estaría bien**_ -afirmó Albert- _**¿por qué no salimos al jardín? ahí se estará mas fresco**_ - decía mientras tomaba la mano de Candy y la guiaba hacía fuera

Salieron al jardín Albert se recostó sobre la hierba apoyándose en un árbol. Candy se sentó recostándose de espaldas contra su pecho. Archie y Annie se sentaron sobre unos cojines que le había traído la servidumbre para no ensuciar sus ropas, cosa que a la pareja de rubios no había preocupado.

Annie vio con cierta envidia la comodidad con la que Albert y Candy se hallaban cuando estaban juntos, no parecieran guiarse por las reglas de la sociedad, simplemente manifestaban su amor en cada pequeño detalle, incluso en esa forma en la que estaban sentados.

_**Y bien Candy ¿qué has pensado para tu boda? ¿ya sabes quién te va a entregar en el altar?**_ -Annie estaba segura que sería Archie, ella no tenía ningún otro familiar cercano

_**Si Annie desde hace mucho tiempo lo he pensado, me va a entregar Tom**_ – respondió la rubia con una gran sonrisa, le hacía mucha ilusión que el chico que quería como un hermano la entregara al hombre de su vida.

_**Queee, pero Candy Tom es un ranchero no sabe desenvolverse en un evento de la importancia que será tu boda **_– rebatió muy sorprendida

_**Me da igual Annie, él me entregará pase lo que pasé. Él es como nuestro hermano, él nos encontró y me ha visto crecer. Además es un hombre que sabe comportarse Annie, me parece increíble que hables de él así - **_decía Candy visiblemente triste

_**Pero Albert a ti ¿te parece bien eso?**_

_**Claro que si Annie el lazo que une a Candy y Tom es muy grande, él es su familia y él es el que debe entregarla**_

_**Pero ¿y Archie**_ _**que?-**_ interrogó enfadada

_**¡Yo que Annie! por favor es normal que la entregue Tom, él ha estado unido a ella mas tiempo. Creo que Candy tomó la decisión correcta – **_aseveró un poco molesto con la actitud de su novia.

_**Annie no puedo entender que te hayas alejado así de él, los tres éramos muy unidos ¿cómo puedes hablar así? yo jamás me alejaré de él o me avergonzaré por muy Sra. Andrew que sea **_– habló con tristeza, sorprendida por la actitud de su gran amiga.Annie no pudo contestar a las palabras de la rubia.

_**Sabes **__**Albert me hubiera encantado poder tener una boda donde solo estuvieran nuestros mas allegados**_ – continuó hablando la enfermera

_**Y en la colina donde nos conocimos al aire libre**_ - agregó Albert con una sonrisa

_**Exacto**_ - afirmó ella

_**Con los niños del hogar rodeándonos y el canto de los pájaros como coro**_

_**Si eso me hubiera encantado**_ - decía soñadora.

_**¿Te parece bien en una semana?**_ – preguntó girándola un poco para mirarla a los ojos

_**¿Queee? – **_exclamó sorprendida

_**Si te parece bien que tengamos esa boda en una semana, princesa. Será como siempre quisimos y donde siempre quisimos.**_

Ella se abrazó a su cuello_**- ¡OH mi amor en una semana, OH soy tan feliz! Pero ¿y la tía? - **_ una sombra de tristeza cubrió sus ojos

_**No te preocupes por ella ya se lo he dicho si ella es capaz de superar sus egoísmos vendrá, si no pues tampoco me importa. Lo único que me importa es que voy a estar contigo para el resto de nuestra vida**_

_**¡Oh soy tan feliz! – **_exclamó de nuevo dándole a continuación un beso en los labios.

Los días siguientes los pasaron ultimando los preparativos. Albert no dejó que Candy interviniera en nada de eso, quería sorprenderla. El vestido ya estaba listo al igual que el traje de Albert, solo faltaba esperar a ese día.

Con respecto a Neil, Candy y Albert decidieron esperar, ya que por investigaciones que habían echo no se sabía donde estaba ni siquiera los Leegan lo sabían.

CONTINUARA…..

Toda la escena de la estación es una idea que me surgió la ver la telenovela amor en custodia.

Espero les guste, espero todos sus comentarios. 


	40. Chapter 40

**CAPITULO 40**

Por fin el día tan ansiado llego, el día en que unirían sus vidas ante todos. Ya que para ellos ya estaban unidos desde hace mucho tiempo .Candy estaba dentro del hogar vistiéndose ayudada por Dorothy.

El vestido que mando hacer para ella era muy sencillo de color marfil, con un hermoso escote cuadrado que dejaba ver gran parte de sus encantos para luego bajar y entallarse en su estrecha cintura abriéndose en un poco de vuelo hasta el suelo. Dorothy recogió su cabello y coloco un largo velo. No llevaba ninguna joya mas que unos pequeños aretes de diamantes.

_**Creo que ya estoy lista **_– afirmó mientras se daba un último vistazo en el espejo.

_**No Candy falta algo **_– dijo Dorothy entusiasmada. Quería mucho a la joven, eran verdaderas amigas y ella deseaba que fuera muy feliz.

_**No Dorothy **_

Dorothy abrió una caja - _**falta esto**_ -, saco de la caja una hermosa tiara de diamantes. -_**Te la manda el sr. Con esta nota.**_

No pude resistirme, ponte esto y se la princesa de este príncipe de la colina

Te amo

Albert

_**¡**__**OH pero por que gasto en esto! aunque debo de admitir que es realmente preciosa**_.- Dorothy se la colocó y le dió un ramo echo de dulces Candy y tulipanes blancos. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta

_**¿Quién es?**_

_**Soy Tom Candy, es hora - **_.ella abrió la puerta y se encontró con un muy elegante Tom. Llevaba un smoking negro impoluto que lo hacía ver muy atractivo.

Tom al verla pensó ver a la princesa de un cuento de hadas-. _**Candy te ves hermosa**_, -tomó sus manos y le dijo- _**de verdad Candy deseo que seas la mujer mas feliz del mundo.**_

_**Muchas gracias Tom- **_Candy ya comenzaba a llorar

_**Oh vamos no llores te ves muy bonita, además debemos irnos tu futuro marido debe estar ansioso.**_ - Se pararon frente a la puerta del hogar, Tom la abrió y salieron.

Ella se encontró con un camino tapizado por pétalos de flores blancas y cercado por ramos de tulipanes blancos, era sencillamente hermoso. Respiró profundo inhalando el aroma que todas esas flores emanaban. Comenzaron a caminar hacía la colina donde los esperaban, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente hasta que pudo ver a lo lejos esos ojos que le daban paz y serenidad a su alma. La miraban con adoración. Se veía tan atractivo con su smoking blanco y su cabello ligeramente despeinado, cada vez que lo veía su corazón seguía acelerándose a pesar de todo lo que ya habían compartido.

En la colina un joven de cabellos rubios miraba ansioso al camino que había ordenado hacer para ella, quería que para ella todo fuera grato y lo intentaría siempre. De pronto la vio llegando ya hacía él, sus ojos irradiaban felicidad. Su imagen era la que le da significado a la palabra perfección, sintió como unas lágrimas llenaron sus ojos de emoción de verla tan bella, tan feliz y tan suya. Llegaron al altar, Tom le dio un beso en la mejilla a Candy y le pidió a Albert que cuidara bien de ella.

La ceremonia dio comienzo. Escucharon viendo al padre todo el tiempo hasta que llego el momento de decir sus votos, se giraron de frente para verse el uno al otro, en el momento que se encontraron sus miradas el resto del mundo dejo de existir. Ahí estaban en el sitio donde inicio su amor jurándose amor eterno. Albert empezó diciendo sus votos

_**Candy:**_

_**Es tan difícil expresarte todo lo que siento ya que las palabras no bastan para describirlo, si te dijera que te amo mentiría por que siento que es mucho mas que eso, mas que todo.**_

_**Lo único que mi cabeza y mi corazón entienden es que desde que te vi en este mismo sitio hace 15 años tu imagen se quedo grabada aquí **_dijo señalando su corazón_**. Después te fui conociendo y fui amándote Candy, por lo que eras, por lo que querías, por lo que sentías, por todo.**_

_**Ahora se que solo tu podrías complementar mi alma, tu que tu alma es tan libre como la mía serías la única capaz de comprenderme, tu que amas las mismas cosas que yo amo.**_

_**Aquí y ahora Candy te prometo que te amaré por siempre aún después de mi muerte, por que siento que desde siempre te he amado. Intentaré hacerte feliz cada instante de tu vida, no digo que nuestra vida será fácil pero se que estando juntos podremos con todo.**_

_**Agradezco a Dios por haberme brindado la oportunidad de enamorarme de ti dos veces, te ame desde un chiquillo y volví a enamorarme de ti cuando no tenía memoria**_

_**Gracias Candy por hacer de mí un hombre completo, por que tú trajiste la parte que me faltaba.**_

Ella trataba de contener el llanto para así poder decirle claramente lo que sentía

_**Albert:**_

_**Mi querido príncipe de la colina. Tu, el hombre con el que comparé a todos los hombres que pasaron por mi vida. Solo con haberte visto un instante, tu recuerdo me dio fuerza cada día. **_

_**Pero he de decirte que no solo me enamoré de ese chiquillo, me enamoré del hombre libre, comprensivo y generoso que siempre estaba ahí a mi lado para apoyarme. Me enamoré también de ese hombre frágil sin memoria y me enamoré de ese hombre que a pesar de su poder no se ha vuelto un arrogante si no que trata de que su posición pueda ayudar a los demás.**_

_**Tú mejor que nadie conoces mi vida, sabes que creía estar enamorada de otros, pero ninguno de esos sentimientos se compara con lo que siento ahora simplemente mientras me miras a los ojos. Siento que con solo mirarme puedes saber lo que siento, lo que pienso por que ante ti soy totalmente transparente.**_

_**Solo tu Albert has conocido mis debilidades, mis miedos e inseguridades. Solo ante ti me he permitido derrumbarme y siempre me preguntaba el por que pero solo tenía que escuchar a mi alma para saberlo, tu amor mío tu eres parte de mi por eso ante ti soy tal cual.**_

_**Albert yo te prometo que caminaré a tu lado donde quiera que vayas, te apoyaré y guiaré cuando lo necesites. Pero sobretodo te prometo que te amaré con este amor eterno y puro que mi alma guarda solo para ti**_

Las mejillas de los dos estaban cubiertas de lágrimas, se dieron cuenta que los dos se estaban diciendo muchas cosas mas con los ojos de las que sus bocas pudieron decir.

El le colocó el anillo a Candy dándole un beso en ella después. Ella lo coloco a su vez haciéndole una pequeña caricia en la mano. Instantes después el padre los declaró marido y mujer. El la atrajo hacia si tomándola por la cintura y le dio un largo beso en los labios, se separó un poco de ella y sintió su cálida mano tocando su mejilla.

_**Por fin puedo besarte como la sra. Andrew**_ - se acercó y la volvió a besar. Al terminar el beso se giraron hacia sus invitados y volvieron a la realidad. Todos aplaudían mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, todos emocionados por tal demostración de amor. En ese momento comenzó a sonar esa melodía que los dos conocían muy bien, pero esta vez la interpretaba Archie por petición de su tío, aunque él nunca supo el por que de esa melodía. El miró a Candy que ya estaba llorando de nuevo.

_**Que no te he dicho ya que eres mas bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras**_. - apretó su mano y ella le brindó una de esas radiantes sonrisas

Después de la ceremonia se dirigieron a la parte trasera del hogar donde se habían dispuesto mesas para que se sentaran todos a disfrutar de la comida. Había sido una boda muy amena y agradable, habían disfrutado cada instante de ella.

Cuando estaba anocheciendo se despidieron de todos para volver a Lakewood a descansar. Ya en el coche…

_**OH Albert ha sido una boda maravillosa, tal y como la había imaginado. Muchas gracias nunca pensé que podríamos casarnos así**_ - Dijo llena de felicidad

_**No tienes por que dar las gracias yo también quería una boda así**_

_**Sabes lo único que me entristeció es que la tía no haya cedido y viniera a nuestra boda ¿Tu crees que algún día aceptará que soy tu esposa?**_

_**Candy tranquila algún día abrirá los ojos y verá la maravillosa mujer que eres y lo feliz que soy.**_

_**Ojala.**_ - Candy pudo ver ya la mansión pero se extraño al ver que el coche seguía de largo. - _**Pero ¿a donde vamos Albert no vamos a casa?**_

_**Si sra. Andrew vamos a nuestro pequeño hogar de lakewood - **_respondió con una enigmática sonrisa

_**Pero si la mansión se quedó atrás**_

_**Espera y verás**_, - el coche se detuvo y Albert la ayudo a bajar. Miro a su alrededor

_**¡Albert pero si es la cabaña del bosque! ¿la has arreglado?**_ - interrogó sorprendida

_**Si princesa estaba muy mal, pero deja que la veas y me dices que opinas.**_ - La guío a la puerta, la cargó como dicta la tradición y entraron. Después la bajo para que pudiera ver a su alrededor.

Ella se encontró con la cabaña muy cambiada aunque conservaba su esencia. Estaba bellamente decorada con muebles rústicos, el fuego estaba encendido y había velas por doquier dándole un aire íntimo. Candy siguió caminando por la cabaña y pudo ver que Albert la había ampliado, había otro cuarto.

_**¿La ampliaste? Pero ¿para qué quieres otro cuarto aquí?**_

_**Candy este fue mi refugio durante mucho tiempo y la verdad quería tener un sitio mas cálido en donde estar cuando quisiéramos estar solos. La otra habitación la agregué cuando hice la reforma por que algún día tendremos hijos y me gustaría que pasáramos aquí algunos días juntos**_

_**¡Hijos!! - **_exclamó sorprendida

_**Jajaja cariño ahora somos marido y mujer podremos tener hijos cuando queramos**_.- Se acercó y la tomó de la cintura - _**aunque por un tiempo te quiero solo para mi**_

_**Mmm y eso ¿por qué sr. Andrew?**_

_**Por que quiero disfrutar a mi esposa- **_explicó mientras besaba su cuello y sus hombros, con sus hábiles manos iba desabrochando los botones del vestido de Candy ,ella le quitó la chaqueta, el moño y la camisa. Ambos intentaban no separarse en ningún momento, necesitaban el contacto. Una vez el vestido cayó Albert la llevó a la cama donde tuvieron una maravillosa noche de bodas.

Pasaron varios días en la cabaña conviviendo como lo habían echo en antaño ahí mismo o en philadelphia. Eran muy felices. Pero como todo tiene que acabar Albert tenía que volver a su trabajo, se aproximaba la fiesta de su cumpleaños y después irían de luna de miel. Cuando llegaron a la mansión todos los sirvientes los esperaban en la puerta para recibirlos.

_**Bienvenida sra. Andrew, sr..-**_Todos querían mucho a Candy

_**Muchas gracias pero ya saben que soy solo Candy por favor**_

_**Ya esta todo dispuesto par ala comida sra**_. - Dijo Dorothy

_**Candy, Dorothy por favor llamame asi **_– le pidió la rubia

_**Pero es que no puedo al señor no le gustara**_

_**Dorothy y todos llamenla como ella les pide por favor, si eso la hace sentir feliz a mi no me importa.**_ – habló Albert a todos sus sirvientes.

_**¿La tía bajara a comer Dorothy?**_ – preguntó el rubio

_**Si sr. de echo ya esta en el comedor, el sr. Archie no le ha dicho nada **_

_**muy bien vamos para allá.**_

Se dirigieron al comedor, entraron tomados de la mano

_**Buenas tardes **_– saludó el rubio con una gran sonrisa y ese brillo en los ojos que solo puede dar la felicidad plena.

_**OH**__** buenas tardes tíos**_ - respondió Archie- _**hasta que se les ve el pelo**_

_**No nos llames tíos, por lo menos a mi no Archie**_ – le pidió Candy

_**Tía no nos dices nada**_ - inquirió Albert muy serio

_**Buenas tardes a ambos- **_ habló sin dirigirle la mirada siquiera.

El acomodó a Candy en su sitio sentándose él después. Dorothy se aproximo a Candy y dijo: _**cuando usted ordene empezamos a servir**_

_**Yo Dorothy pero..**_

_**Mi amor ahora tu eres la sra. de la casa**_

Ella le sonrió - _**sirvan ya por favor Dorothy**_.

La sra. Elroy se sentía muy incómoda, ahora esa daba las ordenes en esa casa, ahora ella era la mujer mas importante de la familia. No le gustaba en lo absoluto aunque tenía que reconocer que su sobrino se veía radiante de felicidad.

CONTINUARA…..

Un capítulo muy difícil, espero les guste…

Espero les guste, espero todos sus comentarios. 


	41. Chapter 41

**CAPITULO 41**

Unos días mas tarde Candy se encontraba arreglando todo para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Albert , la fiesta donde se anunciaría que eran marido y mujer ya que nadie lo sabía, solo los mas allegados ni siquiera los Leegan. Albert estaba en sus oficinas de la ciudad trabajando y Candy decidió que ya que estaba en la ciudad se pasaría a hacerle una visita a su esposo, quizás pudieran comer juntos. Cuando llegó a la oficina la asistente de Albert no estaba ya que ya había empezado su hora de comer. Se acercó a su puerta para entrar cuando vio la puerta entreabierta y escuchó…

_**Pero tío por que me huyes,**_ - decía Elisa acercándose a Albert con una actitud muy provocadora

_**No te huyo Elisa simplemente no te quiero cerca, además te pido que recuerdes que yo soy un hombre comprometido.**_

_**Si pero estoy segura de que ella no puede darte una relación llena de pasión como la que yo te ofrezco, nunca se comportará como una verdadera mujer contigo.**_

Eso ya era mucho Candy ya estaba harta de Elisa y sus insinuaciones, decidió entrar…

_**Hola Elisa - **_ni siquiera volteó a verla y se dirigió directamente a donde estaba Albert. Se colgó de su cuello y le dio un beso muy apasionado mientras acariciaba su nuca. El se sentía muy excitado y a la vez confundido, ella no solía hacer eso delante de nadie. Pero se dejo llevar pegándola mucho a él.

_**¡Pero Candy esa no es actitud para una dama!**_ – exclamó Elisa enfadada

Candy se separó un poco de Albert -, _**no se si de una dama Elisa pero si es la actitud de una mujer ¿no?**_

Elisa se puso roja de rabia. - _**Eres la vergüenza de la familia esa no es forma de actuar con tu prometido.**_

_**Jajaja - **_ rió con sorna - _**mira Elisa lo que tu pienses me tiene sin cuidado, yo lo único que quiero es tener contento a Albert**_. - Elisa se llenó de rabia pero no dijo nada mas y salió. Candy se separó de Albert, estaba realmente enojada odiaba la actitud de Elisa ¡cuando dejaría de insinuársele a su marido!

Albert la atrajo hacia si nuevamente. - _**Usted cree que puede besarme así y luego irse , tiene que acabar lo que empezó sra. Andrew**_ - dijo con una sonrisa seductora

Ella rió inmediatamente-_** lo hice para darle su merecido a su sobrina sr. Andrew**_

_**La verdad nunca imagine que fueras a actuar así mi amor **_

_**Me provocó además ahora eres mi marido y te puedo besar cuando quiera.**_

_**Exacto, pero bueno donde estábamos...**_

El día del cumpleaños de Albert había llegado, Candy estaba muy nerviosa, por un lado era el primer cumpleaños de Albert que pasarían como marido y mujer, además y lo que mas le preocupaba era que por primera vez ella organizaba una fiesta de los Andrew y sabía que la tía estaría observando todo con lupa. Estaba arreglándose en la habitación que ocupaba con Albert, él todavía no había subido a cambiarse, se encontraba trabajando en la biblioteca.

_**Candy todo va a salir bien **_- la tranquilizaba Dorothy mientras arreglaba su cabello

_**Oh eso espero Dorothy no quiero que la tía me recuerde lo mala esposa que soy y que no estoy a la altura de Albert**_

_**¡Vamos Candy sabes que no es así! tengo que apurarme para que estes lista antes de que suba el sr., después el querrá cambiarse**_

_**S**__**i Dorothy.**_

Minutos mas tarde…

_**Bueno pues ya estas lista**_ - dijo girándola al espejo.

En ese instante la puerta se abría entrando su amado esposo. El se quedó congelado ante la imagen que tenía enfrente. Ella siempre se veía hermosa pero esa noche se veía provocadora, elegante, sexy, tantas cosas. Llevaba un vestido color beige la parte de arriba consistía en un corsé muy ajustado con un escote muy pronunciado en forma de corazón. La falda del vestido lo asombró mucho, iba muy ajustada a las caderas de Candy abriéndose en la parte de sus rodillas, ella nunca se había puesto un vestido así .Llevaba unos guantes largos del mismo tono. El cabello lo llevaba recogido en lo alto de su cabeza dejando sueltos muchos bucles, como joyas llevaba la tiara que le regalo el día de su boda , una gargantilla y pulsera de diamantes. Se veía arrebatadora.

Dorothy viendo que seguramente el sr. querría estar solo con su esposa, se disculpo y salió

Candy se aproximó a Albert y dio una vuelta para que el pudiera verla. _**¿Qué te parece?**_

_**Que no vas a bajar a la fiesta - **_dijo muy serio

_**¿Qué? ¿pero no te gusta el vestido? es demasiado provocativo verdad**_ - expresó preocupada

_**Precisamente por que me encanta el vestido no vas a bajar ni yo tampoco**_ - explicó pícaramente mientras la atraía hacia él

_**No no no sr. Andrew al baño que se hace tarde**_ – lo apuró muy seria tratando de contener la risa

_**Pero Candy…**_

_**Pero nada al baño - **_decía al tiempo que lo empujaba hacía el_**.- Es muy tarde tenías que haber subido antes a arreglarte**_

Unos minutos después él salía del baño con una toalla atada a la cintura, no vio a su esposa en la habitación, se asomó al balcón y la vio allí sentada. Volvió dentro, tenía que darse prisa, pudo ver que encima de la cama Candy le había puesto toda su ropa. Cuando hubo acabado de vestirse ella entraba a la habitación. Sonrió complacida el smoking que le había comprado le quedaba tal y como lo imaginó o incluso mejor, su marido se veía muy guapo. Se acerco a él coqueta

_**Sabes… -**_ dijo abrazándolo por el cuello,- _**parece que los 27 años te sientan muy bien**_

_**A ¿si?**_

_**Si muy pero muy bien, todas las mujeres me envidiarán esta noche **_- se acercó a besar sus labios_**.- Te voy a dar tu regalo de cumpleaños**_ -afirmó ella separándose un poco de él.

El sonrió - _**pero**_ _**pensé que íbamos a bajar a la fiesta**_

_**¡OH Albert nunca cambiaras!**_ - exclamó mientras sacaba una cajita de su mesita de noche. -_**toma**_

El la abrió y vio unas mancuernillas de oro con sus iniciales.- _**OH son muy bonitas Candy las voy a estrenar hoy- **_decía al tiempo que se quitaba las que traía y se colocaba las nuevas

_**Me alegra que te guste mi regalo**_. - El la abrazó por la cintura pegándola mucho a éll.

_**Me gustará mas el regalo que me vas a dar después de la fiesta**_, - la besó en los labios con pasión. Era increíble que nunca se saciara de ella al contrario cada día la necesitaba mas. Tocaron a la puerta

_**Sr.- **_ Dijo George al otro lado - _**ya los esperan abajo**_

_**Si ya vamos.**_ - Candy se separó de Albert y se retocó el maquillaje después se acercó a él para colocarle bien el moño y el cuello de la camisa

_**Bueno creo que ya estamos**_ - habló visiblemente nerviosa

_**Tranquila mi amor seguro la fiesta será un éxito y la tía no podrá hacer otra cosa mas que admitir la perfecta dama que eres.**_

_**Eso espero.**_

Todos los asistentes a la fiesta miraron a la escalera con admiración, sin duda los rubios hacían una preciosa pareja, nadie podía dejar de ver en sus ojos esa chispa de felicidad .Bajaron y se colocaron frente a la orquesta. Albert comenzó a hablar.

_**Quiero agradecer a todos los presentes por acompañarme en este mi 27 cumpleaños. Uno de los mas felices de mi vida por que es el primero que paso con mi amada esposa Candy.**_

Todos se miraban entre si sorprendidos nadie comprendía como era que ellos se habían casado. Al fondo del salón una pelirroja echaba chispas.

Así que están casados por eso esa actuó así. parece que no sirvieron de nada las acciones de la tía. Pero por que siempre Candy gana, por que tiene que ser feliz

Albert al ver la cara de todos los presentes aclaro la situación.

_**Candy y yo nos casamos hace unos días en una ceremonia íntima, mi tía no se ha sentido bien por lo que no podíamos celebrar una gran boda. Pero como amo tanto a mi esposa y no podía esperar ni un minuto mas para que lo fuera decidimos casarnos igual pero en una ceremonia intima. Ahora que mi tía se siente mejor, les ruego a todos que se unan a nosotros y celebren nuestra unión en esta fiesta.**_

Todos aplaudieron. Albert le ofreció su brazo a Candy y la guió al centro de la pista para comenzar el baile.

Todos miraban a la pareja, era un espectáculo digno de ver esas miradas llenas de amor, lo bien que se veían juntos, ambos de color beige parecían príncipes.

Annie miraba a Candy y Albert bailar mientras escuchaba todos los comentarios de ellos alrededor. Sin duda Candy llamaba mucho la atención, el ser la sra. Adrew le daba un status muy especial.

_**En ¿qué piensas Annie?**_ -preguntó Archie a su lado

_**En la fortuna que habrá gastado Albert en las joyas y el vestido de Candy**_

_**Oh Annie puede permitirse eso y mucho mas, es uno de los hombres mas ricos.**_

_**Tienes razón Candy ha tenido mucha suerte**_

Candy y Albert bailaron varias piezas. Ella miraba a su alrededor por encima del hombro de él para asegurarse que todo estaba saliendo bien en la fiesta.

_**Tranquila la fiesta va muy bien. He de decir que te quedo perfecta, me gusta la decoración, además a la gente parece gustarle la comida y la orquesta toca muy bien cariño**_

_**Si Albert ¿te ha gustado? tenía miedo de que no te gustará**_

_**Claro que me gusto princesa eres una excelente anfitriona.**_

_**Tengo sed ¿por qué no vamos a tomar algo Albert?**_

_**Claro vamos.**_

Dejaron de bailar y se dirigieron a la mesa de las bebidas. Allí se encontraron con un amigo muy especial que para su sorpresa estaba acompañado.

_**Hola Terry que gusto verte **_– saludó Albert

Candy se giró a verlo pero se sorprendió mucho al ver a su acompañante-. _**Hola Susana**_ -dijo con una sonrisa pero con cara de sorpresa.

_**Hola pecosa gracias por el saludo**_ -intervino Terry al ver la cara de asombro de Candy

_**Hola **__**Candy cuanto tiempo sin vernos**_ –saludó la joven dándole un beso en la mejilla. Se giró hacia Albert tendiéndole la mano - _**hola sr. Adrew soy Susana Marlowe**_. – el rubio besó su mano ocultando que el también estaba sorprendido por su presencia.

_**Mucho gusto srita. Marlowe**_

_**He de decirles que hacen una hermosa pareja, nunca había visto unos esposos que se miraran así**_ – afirmó Susana mirándolos a ambos

_**Muchas gracias**_ -dijo Candy. Seguía extrañada de que Terry la hubiera llevado si él ya había roto dos veces su compromiso, solo rogaba a Dios por que Terry por fin encontrara su felicidad.

_**Amigo**_ -habló Albert - _**¿por que no vienes mañana y hablamos hace mucho que no lo hacemos?**_

_**¿Pero ustedes no salen de luna de miel?**_ – preguntó el moreno

_**No, no salimos hasta pasado mañana**_

_**Entonces te veo por la mañana**_

_**Muy bien Terry, ahora si nos disculpan vamos a saludar al resto de los invitados**_

_**Claro que si, por cierto pecosa una excelente fiesta**_

_**Gracias Terry**_

La fiesta fue un éxito. La tía tuvo que reconocer en ese momento para sus adentros mientras miraba como Candy y Albert se despedían de los últimos invitados que Candy era toda una dama, que había preparado una fiesta que había sido todo un éxito, además en toda la noche no habían dejado de felicitarla por la elección de su sobrino. Ahora viéndolo a él al lado de Candy percibió que su sobrino se veía feliz, en paz, ya no corría, simplemente estaba tranquilo. Pero seguía sin estar convencida a pesar de todo de que Candy fuera la mejor esposa para el.

El matrimonio despidió a la última pareja y se dirigían a su dormitorio.

_**M**__**mm ha sido una noche larga - **_ decía Candy algo cansada además le dolían los pies y caminaba muy raro

El percibió eso y la tomo en sus brazos. -_**Así estas mejor ¿verdad?**_

_**Si mucho mejor**_ – afirmó ella abrazándose a su cuello

_**¡Felicidades princesa la fiesta ha sido todo un éxito, estoy muy orgulloso de ti!**_

_**Muchas gracias mi amor.**_

Entraron a su recamara y Albert la sentó en la cama, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

_**Sabes Candy no puedo ser mas feliz, el tenerte a mi lado me hace sentir tan bien.**_

_**Te amo Albert ¿te ha gustado tu cumpleaños?**_

_**No del todo me falta mi ultimo regalo - **_respondía mientras la recostaba en la cama.

Se amaron hasta el cansancio quedando después dormidos el uno en brazos del otro.

CONTINUARA…..

Espero les guste, espero todos sus comentarios. 


	42. Chapter 42

**CAPITULO 42**

Un rayo de sol se coló en su ventana molestando a esos ojos azul de cielo gruñó un poco, no quería despertar, pero de pronto vino a su mente que había quedado con Terry esa misma mañana. Desprendió a Candy de su abrazo muy despacio para que no se despertará, ella se movió un poco molesta a ser desprendida del cálido brazo de su esposo pero pronto volvió a caer presa del cansancio. El se alistó para bajar a verse con Terry, no despertó a Candy lo mejor era que descansara todo lo que pudiera, habían sido unos días agotadores para ella y al día siguiente emprenderían un largo viaje. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y admiró a Candy mientras dormía, hacía tanto tiempo que sabía que lo amaba y todavía no podía creerlo, no sabía que había echo para merecer que ella lo amará, se sentía tan feliz de que esa hermosa mujer fuera su esposa. Suspiró y le dio un beso en la frente, salió de la habitación. Cuando se dirigía a la biblioteca se encontró con Dorothy que le dijo que ya lo estaba esperando ahí Terry.

_**Ven acompáñame Dorothy. –**_Entró en la biblioteca

_**Hola Terry ¿has desayunado?**_

_**Si Albert muchas gracias**_

_**Dorothy tráigame un café y una tostada. Espero que no te importe que desayune me acabo de levantar**_ – le dijo a su amigo

_**Por supuesto que no**_

Albert lo invitó a tomar asiento_**- ¿Cómo has estado Terry? sabes me impresionó mucho verte con Susana ¿a pasado algo desde que no hemos hablado?**_

_**Uff yo mismo me encuentro sorprendido con lo que ha pasado, mira te contaré**_….

Días después de la presentación de Candy iba caminado por Nueva York, iba distraído pensando en la obra cuando choque con alguien dejando caer lo que la chica llevaba. Cuando recogí sus cosas levanté la vista hacía su rostro y vi que era Susana. Estaba bellísima, sin saber por que sentí mi corazón palpitar acelerado en su presencia……

_**Hola Susana ¿pero estas caminando? –**_preguntó sorprendido el actor

_**Hola Terry, si me han puesto una prótesis, aun se me dificulta un poco pero ya puedo moverme –**_ explicó nerviosa ante la presencia del chico.

_**Estas muy guapa**_ - de verdad era muy guapa, se preguntó a si mismo por que nunca vio su belleza. Quizá por que no se lo permitía, su mente estaba ocupada e ese entonces por su pecosa

_**Muchas gracias Terry tu también lo estas, me imagino que la felicidad de estar con Candy te hace parecer mas guapo**_ - agregó un poco nostálgica, aun no había podido olvidarlo.

_**Pero ¿no lo sabes?**_ - indago Terry extrañado

_**¿El qué Terry?**_

_**Candy se va a casar con su tutor William Albert Andrew ¿no has leído los periódicos?**_

_**No, pero creí que tu y ella, bueno ustedes se amaban**_ - explicó agachando la cabeza, recordando todo lo que los había echo sufrir con su egoísmo recordando que al final admitió que esa no era la forma de amarlo, que antes de ver su mirada sin brillo prefería no tenerlo.

_**Sabes Susana ella le pertenece a él, siempre fue así solo que ella nunca lo vio y yo siempre me lo negué, supongo que no era la mujer de mi vida.**_

_**Oh Terry ¿pero estas bien?-**_ interrogó preocupada tomando sus manos

_**Si Susana me costó asimilarlo pero ahora soy feliz por ellos**_

_**Bueno Terry- **_dijo Susana tratando de irse

Terry sintió una presión en el pecho no quería dejarla ir. _**Susana no te vayas ¿qué te parece si nos tomamos un café? hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos.**_

_**Esa fue la primera de muchas salidas, día a día me encontré con la necesidad de verla y fue despertando algo en mi Albert. Algo que nunca había sentido, una paz increíble al estar a su lado, simplemente creo que soy feliz- **_terminó de contar Terry

_**¿Pero la amas? nunca pensé que te enamorarías de ella, nunca te fijaste en ella**_

_**Por que amaba a Candy y al tenerla a ella en mi corazón no me permití ver a la maravillosa mujer que tenía en frente**_

_**Entonces por fin has encontrado el amor y eres correspondido-**_ dijo Albert con una sonrisa

_**Si amigo creo que por fin he encontrado con quien compartir mi vida, ella ama lo que yo amo, el teatro, comprende el importante lazo que me une a Candy y lo respeta, comprende y perdona mi rebeldía ocasional y me ayuda a volver al camino **_– explicó con una sonrisa soñadora

_**Entonces ¿para cuando tendremos boda?**_

_**No lo se Albert quiero seguir conociéndonos un tiempo**_

_**Amigo soy muy feliz por ti**_

_**Gracias, pero bueno debo irme Susana esta sola y en unas horas partimos para Nueva york. Que tengan buen viaje y disfruten de su luna de miel tórtolos -**_dijo Terry riendo y dándole un abrazo de de despedida a su gran amigo.

_**Muchas gracias**__**, la verdad estoy ansioso por empezar el viaje necesito volver a vivir libre aunque sea por un tiempo**_

_**Disfrútalo mucho, dale recuerdos a Candy de mi parte y hablaremos cuando regreses**_

_**Si Terry espero que me tengas buenas noticias para entonces**_.

Se despidió de Terry fue a la cocina y preparó una bandeja con un rico desayuno. Entró a la habitación colocó la bandeja en una mesa tomó un tulipán rojo que llevaba en ella y se dirigió a la cama, con el acarició suavemente el rostro de su amada haciéndole cosquillas

_**mmm**_ -decía ella sin querer abrir los ojos

_**Vamos dormilona**_ –la llamó él dulcemente- _**despierta**_

_**mmmm no**_ -respondió ella disfrutando esas caricias

_**Si vamos**_ –volvió a decir él-_** o ya se como te voy a despertar**_ - comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, empezando una guerra que terminó en enormes carcajadas que se escuchaban por todo el pasillo. Todos en la mansión podían percibir la felicidad del matrimonio.

El se levantó y le llevó el desayuno

_**Muchas gracias tengo hambre**_, -decía mientras le daba un sorbo al café

_**Ya tenemos que preparar todo pequeña, mañana salimos de viaje**_

_**Estoy ansiosa de que me enseñes todos esos lugares cariño**_

Habían decidido visitar muchos lugares iba a ser un viaje de 3 meses, Albert quería enseñarle a Candy varias ciudades europeas y África. Candy le pidió ir a Londres y a escocia, había ido ahí la primera vez para ver el sitio de donde provenía su príncipe y ahora quería visitarlo con él.

A la mañana siguiente se despedían de todos en la mansión después de que Albert dejó las últimas indicaciones para esos meses a Archie y George. Había mucho trabajo.

Días mas tarde ya se encontraban en un barco rumbo a Londres, estuvieron ahí unos cuantos días y se dirigieron a escocia donde pasaron gratos momentos. Después se dirigieron a varias ciudades Madrid, París, Ámsterdam, Ginebra y Roma. En todas ellas los primeros días los dedicaron a ver algunos negocios en cada ciudad, a pesar de que Europa estaba en plena reconstrucción Albert creía firmemente en que era buen momento de invertir allí, tarde o temprano todo mejoraría. Mucha gente le llamaba loco por lo que estaba haciendo pero él creía en ello y así lo hizo invirtiendo en diversas industrias y además de un banco londinense. Por último se dirigieron al África, Candy tenía muchas ganas de ver todo lo que Albert le platicaba de ahí, los animales, la vegetación, la gente, todo. Al terminar de hacer su recorrido se dirigieron a Londres para tomar un barco de regreso.

Habían disfrutado mucho del viaje probaron nuevas comidas, vieron otras costumbres, paisajes, pero sobre todo disfrutaron mucho el uno del otro, viviendo y comiendo donde querían si tener que atenerse a unas reglas de la sociedad que no les gustaban.

Ya estaban en el tren camino a Lakewood. Iban en su vagón privado, abrazados miraban por la ventana.

_**Que rápido se ha pasado todo el viaje ¿no crees?**_

_**Si princesa muy rápido yo por mi hubiera seguido viajando, ya sabes lo que me gusta, además me hubiera gustado visitar Asia y el resto de América**_

_**Ya veras como conseguimos darnos una escapada y visitar esos lugares**_

_**Eso espero, ay Candy como me pesa volver a lo de siempre, al trabajo y a esas costumbres que tanto odiamos.**_

_**Tranquilo mi amor todo saldrá bien**_

_**Si pero necesito pasar mucho tiempo contigo y mi trabajo me absorbe demasiado**_

_**Ya sabes que yo te voy a ayudar para que teng**__**amos mas tiempo libre para estar juntos. Además en todo este tiempo he pensado en que quiero hacer con el dinero de Anthony y creo que eso me llevará un tiempo también**_

_**¿Si? ¿Qué has pensado?**_

_**Pues he decidido que a Anthony le hubiera gustado que ese dinero ayudará a la gente que mas lo necesita así que he decidido crear una fundación que apoye diversas causas, además voy a crear otra para apoyar a la gente de la guerra sus familias y demás.**_

_**Princesa me parece una excelente idea ¿Qué te parece si mando preparar unas oficinas en donde yo tengo las mías para que lleves a cabo todo eso? además así te tengo cerca- **_decía mientras le daba un beso en los labios

_**Mmm me parece perfecto. Albert muchas gracias por esta maravillosa luna de miel**_

_**No tienes nada que agradecer princesa, me encanto enseñarte todos esos lugares**_

_**Bueno mi amor pues ya vamos a llegar, me pregunto si la tía ya habrá aceptado el que yo sea tu esposa**_

_**Pues si no lo ha hecho tendrá que acostumbrase cariño.**_

Horas después llegaron a la mansión de Lakewood todos los esperaban en la puerta dándoles la bienvenida incluso la tía.

_**Bienvenidos tíos**_ – los saludó Archie con una gran sonrisa

_**¡OH cuando dejaras de llamarnos así!**_ - exclamaron al unísono

_**Bienvenidos**_ - dijo la tía muy seria -_**espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje**_

_**Hola tía, si la hemos pasado estupendamente**_

_**H**__**ola tía, espero que se encuentre mejor de salud**_ -deseo Candy

_**Si Candy, gracias**_ -respondió sorprendida por la preocupación de la joven

_**Hola Candy**_ -saludó Annie muy seria -_**hola sr. Andrew**_

_**Hola Annie**_ –respondieron ambos muy extrañados de la frialdad de Annie estaba muy seria y no había corrido a abrazar a su amiga como siempre hacía, al fin y al acabo habían sido 3 meses sin verse.

_**Bueno si nos disculpan vamos a subir a descansar un rato ha sido un viaje largo- **_habló Albert mirándolos a todos

Tomó a Candy de la mano y la llevó a su cuarto, abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar primero

_**OH pero Albert esto esta cambiado**_ - dijo Candy sorprendida

_**Si lo mande hacer mientras estábamos de viaje**_

El había mandado reformar la recamara, había unido la recamara de Candy a la de él y había echo una pequeña habitación dentro de esta, un cuarto que podría pertenecer a un bebé cuando lo tuvieran. A su vez puso una sala al fondo de la habitación junto con un escritorio. Redecoró el dormitorio usando tonos azules y muebles de caoba, le daba un toque mucho mas acorde a los dos.

_**Esta muy bonito Albert, además veo que preparaste una habitación para cuando tengamos un bebé**_

_**Si esa no la decoré, he pensado que podríamos hacerlo juntos cuando estemos esperando**_

_**Si me gusta mucho la idea mi amor, pero no hemos decidido todavía ¿te gustaría tener ya un bebé?**_

_**Creo que deberíamos empezar a dejárselo ya a Dios ¿no crees princesa?**_

Ella asintió y sonrió le encantaba la idea de tener un hijo con el hombre que amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Se recostaron en la cama para descansar.

_**Sabes Albert me extraño mucho la actitud de Annie ¿qué le pasará?**_

_**A mi también - **_decía Albert empezando a caer presa del sueño, los parpados se le cerraban. ella se acurrucó en su pecho decidiendo no pensar más y cayendo dormida segundos después.

CONTINUARA…..

Espero les guste, espero todos sus comentarios. 


	43. Chapter 43

**CAPITULO 43**

Un par de horas mas tarde tocaban a su puerta. Era Dorothy avisándoles que en media hora se serviría la cena. El abrió lentamente sus ojos y vio a su hermosa mujer placidamente dormida.

_**Cariño, princesita despierta tenemos que bajar a cenar**_

_**Mmm no, quiero quedarme así contigo-**_ decía con un puchero pero con los ojos cerrados.

_**Oh vamos no me harás hacerte cosquillas jajaja**_

_**No **_- gritó-_** no te atrevas**_ - amenazó alejándose de él, él se seguía moviendo hacia ella, ella corrió hacia al baño y se encerró dentro

_**Será mejor que te apures yo también tengo que bañarme**_ – la apuró él al otro lado de la puerta

Quince minutos mas tarde los dos se encontraban listos para bajar a cenar. Cuando bajaron ya todos se encontraban en el comedor. Se sentaron y Candy dio la orden de que comenzarán a servir. Hablaron amenamente con Archie toda la cena sobre su viaje, ni Annie ni la tía habían intervenido hasta ese momento

_**Y bien, me imagino que tendrán una noticia que darnos-**_ dijo la tía muy seria

_**No se a que noticia te refiere**_ - respondió el rubio

_**A que me imagino que ya vendrá un heredero en camino ya habrán encargado ¿no?**_

_**Pues no tía todavía no- **_dijo Albert sin darle importancia

_**Pero Candy ¿cómo es que no estas embarazada? ¿es que acaso tienes algún problema?**_ – interrogó la tía

Sabía que Candy no sabría que responder por lo que él respondió.- _**No tía ella no tiene ningún problema es simplemente que no queríamos encargar, por eso no esta embarazada.**_

_**¡Pero William esa es la razón del matrimonio! – **_exclamó escandalizada la tía

_**No tía la razón del matrimonio es el amor y la necesidad de estar el uno con el otro. Los hijos son una manifestación de ese amor pero no su base**_

_**OH de verdad que nunca los entenderé**_ -sentenció enojada -_**pero espero que muy pronto nos den una buena noticia**_

Candy decidió cambiar el tema vio esa mirada en los ojos Albert que le indicaba que estaba muy tenso y enojado.- _**Y bien chicos y ustedes ¿para cuando se casan? - **_preguntó Candy a Archie y a Annie

_**Todavía no hemos hablado formalmente de ello**_ -contestó Archie

_**Si-**_ agregó Annie muy enojada -_**Archie ha estado muy ocupado, además de pensar que no se podía hacer la fiesta de compromiso sin ustedes.**_ -Se le veía muy molesta

_**Archie muchas gracias por ese honor –**_ habló Albert notando el sarcasmo en el comentario de Annie

_**Tío yo quisiera que ustedes me acompañaran a pedir la mano de Annie donde los Britter, al fin y al cabo ustedes son los cabeza de familia y mis padres están muy lejos y vendrían mas adelante.**_

_**Nos encantaría -**_aseguró la rubia rápidamente -_**Annie ¿cuándo estaría bien que lo hiciéramos?**_

_**Supongo que cuando tu los dispongas **_- respondió la morena aun muy resentida y enojada

_**Bueno pues entonces en una semana**_ - decidió Candy muy confundida no entendía la actitud de su amiga.-_**¿Te parece bien mi amor?**_

_**Si princesa ya sabes que siempre me parece bien lo que decides**_

La cena pasó y el matrimonio Andrew subió a descansar, ambos se seguían preguntando el por que de la actitud de Annie.

A la mañana siguiente después del desayuno Candy subió a su cuarto en lo que Albert veía unos documentos con George en el despacho, en el momento en que iba a recostarse sobre la cama llamaron a la puerta

_**Adelante**_ – pidió a la persona que estaba del otro lado de la puerta

La persona entró , era Dorothy y se veía muy nerviosa – _**Hola Candy quería hablar contigo…**_

_**Claro Dorothy siéntate**_ – le ofreció señalando la sala de la recamara y caminado a su vez para sentarse allí- _**¿de qué quieres hablarme?**_

_**¡Oh yo no se por donde empezar!**_- decía un poco avergonzada

_**Por el principio, somos amigas o ¿no?**_

_**Si, bueno... lo que te tengo que contar creo que ya te lo imaginas. George y yo somos novios, es mas estamos comprometidos**_

_**Me lo imaginaba pero no quería incomodarte con mis preguntas ¡muchas felicidades!**_ –se levantó y la abrazó, la noticia no la había sorprendido en lo mas mínimo

_**Candy no te había contado por que no fue fácil esto que hay entre nosotros, los dos sentíamos algo desde el momento en que nos fuimos a pasar aquella primera navidad con mi familia. Yo sabía que le gustaba a George pero él nunca daba el paso y se acercaba a mí. Mucho tiempo después tomé valor y le dije que estaba enamorada de él y él me confesó que él también lo estaba pero que temía a la diferencia de edad, sentía que yo merecía algo mejor, un hombre mas joven**_

_**¡Oh Dorothy! Me imagino lo que habrás sufrido para convencerlo**_

_**Si Candy me costó mucho convencerlo de que yo no quería a ningún hombre más que a él, que no quería a uno más joven solo a él. Por fin logré convencerlo cuando volvimos de Philadelphia y él me pidió que nos casáramos en ese entonces. Yo no te quería dejar sola con todo lo que se te venía encima así que le pedí que esperara a que tú te casaras.**_

_**Pero Dorothy no debiste, yo podría arreglármelas sola**_

_**Yo lo se Candy pero yo quería protegerte de toda esta gente en lo que pudiera y ayudarte. Yo puedo escuchar cosas que tu no Candy.**_

_**Te lo agradezco mucho. Y ¿por qué no se han casado? hace ya casi 4 meses que yo me casé**_

_**Pues Candy nos casamos pasado mañana, yo quería esperar a que regresaras. Yo se que no esta bien pedirte que vayas, soy tu mucama pero eres la única amiga que tengo.**_

_**Por supuesto que iré y dime ¿ya lo tienen todo planeado?**_

_**Si George preparó una ceremonia sencilla y yo me compraré hoy un vestido**_

_**¿Me permitirías regalártelo?**_

_**Pero Candy no hace falta George me lo comprará**_

_**Es algo que quiero regalarte yo Dorothy**_

_**Esta bien… sabes Candy me entristece no poder ser tu mucama, yo se que a mucha gente le parecerá tonto que me ponga triste por eso, pero me gustaban mucho los momentos que compartíamos**_

_**A mi también **__**Dorothy yo también te extrañare. Pero podremos seguir siendo amigas al fin y al cabo George y Albert se la pasan juntos, podremos vernos muy a menudo**_

_**Pero Candy yo no puedo ser amiga de la sra. Andrew**_

_**Dorothy claro que puedes, ahora serás la esposa de la mano derecha de mi marido, el que ha sido como un padre para él.**_

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la joven. _**Tienes razón**_

_**Ahora vete a cambiar al rato vamos a la ciudad a comprar tu vestido**_.- Dorothy salió de la habitación e instantes después entro Albert con una gran sonrisa

_**¿Te has enterado ya princesa?**_ – preguntó ayudándola a levantarse para abrazarla

_**¿De que?**_

_**De la boda –**_ no podía ocultar la felicidad que le provocaba este acontecimiento

_**Si mi amor por fin se atreven a decírnoslo**_

_**Soy tan feliz por George, se merece toda la felicidad del mundo**_

_**Dorothy también, se han juntado dos personas maravillosas**_

El día de la boda de George y Dorothy llegó, como invitados solo estaban Candy, Albert , Archie y Annie, esta ultima tuvo que ir a disgusto por que Archie la obligó argumentando que era una persona muy importante para la familia.

La novia se veía bellísima, Candy le había comprado uno de los vestidos mas caros y bellos que había en la ciudad y la había ayudado personalmente a su arreglo.

En el altar un emocionado George la esperaba, pensando en que cuando él creía que su oportunidad de amar había pasado, esta bella jovencita se había atravesado en su camino devolviéndole las ganas de vivir y amar.

Se juraron amor y fidelidad delante del padre. A continuación se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios que sello su unión. Un beso que a Candy le pareció lleno de amor y de ternura, pensó- _serán muy felices._

Después tuvieron un brindis ahí mismo y Albert aprovechó el momento para hablar.

_**Bueno yo quiero decir algo... George no sabes lo feliz que soy hoy por ti, te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo por que te la mereces. Nunca olvidare como me cuidaste, desde pequeño has sido mi padre, mi amigo, mi aliado y mi confidente. Tu Dorothy has sido una de las personas que mas ha apoyado a la mujer que amo y a mi mismo, has sabido ser su amiga en todo momento y tienes al igual que George un bondad increíble…por eso se que Dios los ha unido por ser dos seres excepcionales.**_

Ambos estaban muy emocionados levantaron sus copas y todos brindaron

Albert quiso volver a hablar- _**bueno yo quiero darles nuestro regalo de bodas, esto es muy poco comparado con todo lo que nos han dado ustedes pero aquí esta**_- les tendió un sobre que Dorothy dio a George

El lo abrió y leyó su contenido- _**¡pero esto es demasiado!**_- exclamó

_**No George no es demasiado, al contrario es muy poco para el hombre que me ha enseñado todo lo que soy.**_

Albert les había regalado una propiedad con una bella casa no muy lejos de ahí, sabía que ni Candy ni Dorothy querían separarse y que George no querría estar muy lejos. Otra propiedad cerca de la casa de Chicago y varias acciones en negocios de los Andrew.

Después de agradecer a los Andrew se despidieron y se fueron por dos semanas de luna de miel a Florida, ya que Dorothy no conocía el mar y él quería mostrárselo. A continuación viajarían a visitar la familia de Dorothy.

CONTINUARA…..

Espero les guste, espero todos sus comentarios. 


	44. Chapter 44

**CAPITULO 44**

Pasó el resto de la semana y el día en que iban a pedir la mano de Annie llegó. Candy y Albert se pusieron muy elegantes y se encontraron con un Archie muy nervioso en el fondo de la escalera.

_**¿Acaso crees que te la van a negar? jajaja**_, - lo molestaba el joven cabeza de familia

_**¡OH vamos tío no te rías de mi, seguro que tu estabas igual ¿no tenías miedo de que Candy te dijera que no?**_

_**mmm pues no, la verdad no**_ - respondió sonriendo

_**vanidoso**_ - dijo Candy_** - estabas muy seguro ¿no?**_

_**Claro tenía razones para estarlo o ¿no?**_ -contestó pícaro, por supuesto Archie no entendía nada

_**Archie por favor tranquilízate esta noche la recordaras toda la vida, además tu ya sabes la respuesta de Annie siempre te ha amado**_

_**Si bueno es mejor que nos vayamos si no llegaremos tarde.**_

Al llegar a la mansión de los Britter la Sra. de la casa recibió a Candy con gran efusividad, nunca le gusto esa amistad para su hija pero ahora tenía que admitir que era una de las mujeres más importantes y que mas le valía tenerla de su lado.

_**Pasen por favor ¡Candy te ves bellísima!**_

_**Muchas gracias sra. Britter**_

_**S**__**r. Andrew Archie**_,- los saludó a su vez, ambos besaron la mano de la sra. - _**Annie bajara en seguida**_

Se dirigieron a la sala donde los esperaba el Sr. Britter que estaba muy feliz de ver a Candy.

_**Sra. Andrew es un placer volver a verla **_– la saludó de forma respetuosa

_**Sr. Britter soy la misma Candy de siempre llámeme como siempre**_ – le pidió mientras le daba un abrazo rompiendo las reglas de etiqueta, ella apreciaba mucho a ese caballero

_**Esta bien te llamaré Candy si no le importa a tu marido- **_aceptó girándose a ver a Albert

_**OH por supuesto que no me importa sr. Britter.**_

En ese momento entro Annie a la sala. Estaba muy guapa, llevaba un bello vestido verde pastel hasta los pies, muy ajustado a su cintura y con un prominente escote. Llevaba una cinta verde del mismo tono apartando los cabellos de su cara. Llevaba como joyas un set de esmeraldas.

_**Hola Annie-**_ se acercó Archie a besar su mano y darle un ramo de rosas rojas -_**te ves preciosa**_

_**Muchas gracias tu también estas muy apuesto**_ - entonces giró a ver al resto y se topó con la imagen de Candy, sintió que su cuerpo volvía a tener ese terrible sentimiento de nuevo ¿Por qué siempre se veía tan bella? llevaba un sencillo vestido negro de cuello alto muy ceñido a su figura, no llevaba ninguna joya mas que unos aretes de diamantes. Candy no gustaba de cargarse de ellas y su cabello lo llevaba suelto, a pesar de su sencillez siempre conseguía opacar a quien estaba a su lado y ahora mucho mas siendo la sra. Andrew

_**Hola Candy , Sr. Andrew**_ - saludó Annie otra vez con ese gesto que no pudieron evitar ver Albert y Candy

_**Hola Annie te ves muy bonita**_ - le dijo Candy brindándole una gran sonrisa pero Annie ni siquiera volteo a verla. Albert sintió que una chispa de enojo crecía en su interior ¿por qué Annie despreciaba a Candy? ¿qué estaba pasando? pero todo este sentimiento cambio cuando miró a los ojos a su esposa y vio tristeza en ellos. Tomó su mano con mucha ternura, se acercó a su oído y le susurró

_**Estas hermosa y te amo-**_ ella olvidó todo en ese momento, él tenía la capacidad de borrar todas sus preocupaciones.

Albert decidió tomar la palabra habían ido a pedir la mano de Annie y él era el que tenía que hacerlo.

_**Bueno pues como bien saben estamos aquí en representación de los padres de Archie. Candy y yo quisiéramos pedirles sr. Britter la mano de su hija para nuestro sobrino Archie, para nosotros sería un gran honor que aceptaran.**_

_**Por supuesto que aceptamos es nuestro el honor, nos alegra mucho que nuestra hija se case con un buen hombre y de tan buena familia**_

_**Pues bien creo entonces que habrá boda ¿cuándo les gustaría chicos?**_

_**A mi tío me gustaría que fuera lo antes posible no se el 30 de octubre ¿te parece bien cariño?**_

_**Oh si Archie me parece muy bien - **_dijo Annie emocionada

_**Entonces si a ustedes les parece bien**_ - añadió Candy mirando a los britter - _**se hará la fiesta de compromiso en una semana y el 30 de octubre la boda.**_

_**Por supuesto que estamos de acuerdo**_

_**No se si quieran hacerse cargo de la organización de ambas fiestas o que se hagan aquí, pero si les parece bien mi esposa organiza excelentes fiestas y estoy seguro que estaría encantada de preparar esta para su gran amiga- **_ ofreció Albert mirando a Candy

_**¡**__**Oh yo si ustedes quieren lo haría encantada!**_

_**Por supuesto que nos gustaría Candy**_- dijo el sr. Britter_** - pero aclaro que como es la costumbre yo correré con los gastos**_

_**Oh claro que si sr. Britter si quiere mañana nos reunimos y hablamos sobre el presupuesto para ambos eventos ¿le parece?**_

_**Por supuesto que si Candy - **_aceptó con una sonrisa

_**Annie después podemos hablar tu y yo de cómo lo quieres todo**_

_**Por supuesto - **_dijo Annie con enfado y sin mirarla

Albert ya no podía mas con esa actitud ya averiguaría que le estaba pasando a Annie

Unos días después de esa cena. Candy estaba muy atareada con los preparativos de la fiesta de compromiso, quería que todo fuera como Annie lo deseaba. Pero Annie quería algo muy ostentoso y a pesar de que su padre estaba invirtiendo mucho dinero en esto no era suficiente para todo lo que Annie quería. Candy decidió no decirle a Albert por que no estaría de acuerdo pero invirtió un poco de dinero de su fortuna personal para ello. Le pidió a George que le sacara dinero del banco de una de sus cuentas.

Llego el día del compromiso de Annie y Archie, Candy y Albert se estaban arreglando en su cuarto.

_**Princesa ¿cómo es que siempre te ves tan bella?**_

_**¡OH adulador jajaja que querrás!**_

_**mmm déjame pensar jajaja**_

Acabaron de arreglarse y bajaron junto con los Britter, anunciaron el compromiso y los novios bajaron siendo aplaudidos por todos. Annie llevaba un vestido finísimo e iba llena de joyas. Albert miró a su alrededor y vio todo el lujo de la fiesta, algo no le cuadraba ahí él sabia el presupuesto que tenía Candy y si bien Candy era buena administradora no sabía como le había alcanzado para una fiesta como esa ni si quiera la de su cumpleaños fue tan ostentosa, además el vestido de Annie debió costar mucho dinero y esas joyas nunca las había visto. Decidió que tendría que hablar con Candy de ello.

Minutos mas tarde mientras bailaban.

_**Candy ¿cómo hiciste para que el dinero te alcanzará para todo esto?**_ – indagó buscando sus ojos

Ella evadió su mirada _**EEE pues ya ves **_

_**Esto es demasiado ¿no crees?**_

_**Annie quería algo así yo solo seguí sus deseos**_

El se dio cuenta que Candy ocultaba algo eso de que no le quisiera ver a los ojos no le gustaba. Ya lo averiguaría por su cuenta.

Por su parte Annie estaba soñada todo mundo hablaba de lo maravillosa de la fiesta y de su bellísimo vestido, aunque como siempre tuvo que escuchar comentarios sobre la maravillosa y bellísima sra. Andrew cosa que la puso seria de nuevo.

CONTINUARA…..

Espero les guste, espero todos sus comentarios. 


	45. Chapter 45

**CAPITULO 45**

Varios días mas tarde Candy estaba en la biblioteca revisando unos presupuestos para el banquete de la boda. De pronto escuchó que Albert había llegado, miró el reloj era muy pronto, le pareció muy extraño que él hubiera llegado. Se levanto para salir a saludarlo pero cuando iba a salir él apareció en la puerta ella se puso de puntitas para darle un beso y pudo ver sus ojos llenos de enojo y sus labios apretados. Se preocupó ¿qué le pasaría a Albert?

_**¿Qué te pasa cariño por que estas enojado?**_

_**¿No lo sabes?**_ -preguntó mirándola a los ojos

_**No Albert no lo se, pero si quieres puedes decírmelo y a lo mejor te sientes mejor**_ - dijo inocentemente

_**Primero me gustaría que me dijeras bien como hiciste para que te alcanzara el dinero para la fiesta de compromiso de Annie y Archie**_

_**Pues que quieres que te diga**_, - Candy comenzó a sentirse nerviosa

_**¿Cómo hiciste? esta bien que los Britter tenían un presupuesto alto pero esa fiesta fue demasiado ¿no crees?**_

_**Es lo que quería Annie**_

_**Si pero no me parece que vaya acorde con el presupuesto Candy ni la fiesta de tu presentación era así de ostentosa y Dios sabe los ostentosa que es la tía**_ - dijo mirando al cielo

Candy se dio cuenta de que Albert la estaba descubriendo le dio la espalda sabía que si la veía a los ojos vería la verdad

_**Candy ¿me lo vas a explicar?**_ - preguntó ya enojado- _**¿qué me estas ocultando?**_

_**Yo Albert… **_- comenzó a llorar

El la giró y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.- _**¿Cuando me vas a decir que usaste dinero de tu fortuna personal para que Annie pudiera tener la fiesta que quería?**_

_**Albert yo solo quiero que ella sea feliz y eso es lo que ella quería**_

_**Si Candy pero tu prometiste atenerte al presupuesto de los Britter, además creo que Annie tiene que adaptarse a sus posibilidades ¿no crees? O le vas a estar cumpliendo todos sus caprichos siempre, no creo que esa fuera la forma en que Anthony hubiera gastado su dinero.**_

_**Pero Albert … - **_dijo ya corriendo por sus mejillas ríos de lagrimas -_**Yo quiero que ella vuelva a ser la misma conmigo, no se que le pasa desde que nos casamos. Yo pensé que si tuviera las fiestas que ella deseaba se sentiría mejor. Si eso la hace feliz yo lo hago con gusto**_

_**Si Candy pero Annie tiene que aprender y así no va a aprender a adaptarse a sus presupuestos ¿o tu crees que Archie va a poder seguir ese ritmo? sin duda tiene dinero y sabe hacer negocios pero mantener el ritmo de vida que Annie espera no es tan fácil Candy . Incluso creo que mi fortuna no le bastaría**_

_**Oh vamos Albert tampoco es para tanto**_ - reclamó ya enfadándose - _**Annie sabe cual es su posición**_

_**No, no la sabe Candy**_

_**¡No pienso discutir sobre ella!**_

_**Yo solo te digo que si respetas al sr. Britter un poco **__**deberías de atenerte a su presupuesto para la boda, si yo me di cuenta él también**_

Candy ya no supo que decir el tenía razón en muchas cosas pero ella no podía creer lo que decía de Annie, solo era que Annie quería cierta cosas y pues ella no veía nada de malo. Salió corriendo en un mar de lágrimas hacia su habitación.

El al verla salir corriendo sintió que se le partía el alma, la había herido. Se sentía muy culpable, salió corriendo detrás de ella y la encontró tumbada en la cama llorando.

_**Princesa perdóname no quise hablarte así**_ - rogó levantándola de la cama para abrazarla

_**OH Albert nunca pensé cuando lo hice en todo lo que me has dicho , yo solo quiero que sea feliz**_

_**Pero ¿por qué me lo ocultaste princesa? tu nunca me ocultas nada**_

_**Quizás en mi interior sabía lo que me has dicho y por eso no te lo dije.**_

_**Anda ya olvídalo simplemente haz las cosas bien para la boda**_, le dio un gran beso en los labios muy tierno y amoroso al principio pero termino siendo salvaje y apasionado. Terminaron haciendo el amor pidiéndose perdón y recordándose cuanto se amaban.

El día de la boda llego, se casarían en la iglesia de Lakewood y la fiesta se haría en la mansión. Annie llevaba un bello vestido blanco, se veía exquisita, aunque ella habría querido un vestido mas ostentoso tuvo que admitir que se veía muy bien. La ceremonia fue muy bonita y por fin Annie y Archie era marido y mujer. Se dirigieron a la mansión, bailaron el primer baile frente a todos los invitados. Después Archie la guío donde estaban Candy y Albert con unos socios.

_**Candy muchas gracias la fiesta te quedo preciosa**_ -agradeció Archie

Annie pensó que la fiesta había sido bonita pero no como ella hubiera querido, ella quería una boda y un vestido como el de una reina y pues al parecer el presupuesto no había dado para eso. Sin duda Candy podría haberlo tenido ella era tan rica y no solo ella su esposo lo era mucho mas, solo con ver el vestido y las joyas que llevaba se notaba ¿Por qué una persona que no le importaban todas esas cosas las tenía y ella que le encantaban no? Sin duda Archie tenía dinero pero nunca como ellos y tampoco tenía su estatus social, eso la ponía muy celosa.

_**Si Candy muy bonita gracias**_ - añadió falsamente

_**¡Que bueno que les guste lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes!**_

Después de la ceremonia Archie y Annie partieron de viaje por un mes, Albert les regaló un viaje a donde quisieran. Archie no quiso ir a Europa ni tomarse mucho tiempo quería volver cuanto antes, estaba apenas iniciándose en esto de los negocios y no quería dejarlo. Así que decidieron ir a florida y a otras ciudades de EUA a conocer. A Annie todo esto no le gustó ella quería un gran viaje de luna de miel, quería ir a París a comprar fabulosos vestidos, por mas que Archie le dijo que no habría mucho que comprar en la posguerra en París ella no lo escuchaba, pero al final hicieron lo que Archie quiso.

Ellos volvieron días antes del día de acción de gracias, se quedaron a vivir en Lakewood en lo que Archie y Albert decidían donde era mejor para los negocios que viviera Archie. A la hora de la comida estaban hablando acerca de sus planes para acción de gracias, la tía no había asistido a la comida puesto que había ido a ver a unos familiares.

_**Princesa te tengo una mala noticia, tenemos que asistir a la cena de acción de gracias de los Mcgrowth es una tradición y tomarían como un desaire que no fuéramos, cosa que no nos conviene por ahora.**_

_**Esta bien Albert**_ -dijo fingiendo que no le molestaba - _**iremos y seguro la pasaremos estupendamente**_

_**Pequeña se bien que no te gusta, que a ti te hubiera gustado pasarla con los niños del hogar, la srita Pony y la hermana María. Pero he planeado algo mira… -**_habló tomándole la mano_**- la cena no es hasta las 8:00pm, hable con la srita Pony y vamos a estar allí como a las 4:00 y la pasaremos con ellos , eso si tendremos el tiempo muy justo para arreglarnos e ir a la fiesta. Pero creo que podremos conseguirlo.**_

_**¡Oh mi amor gracias! - **_exclamó Candy levantándose a abrazarlo

Archie y Annie no habían intervenido en la conversación hasta que Annie

_**Pero Candy esa fiesta es muy importante no puedes arreglarte de cualquier manera , tu tienes que mostrarte como lo que eres las mas importante dama de los alrededores. No puedo creer que dejes a un lado este evento tan importante por ir al hogar**_

Candy estaba incrédula como Annie podía decirle eso, ella sabía con que ilusión ellas mismas esperaban ese día. A los niños les encantaba que fueran a verlos ese día y después jugar a muchos tipos de juegos. Una lágrima salió de sus ojos, estaba realmente desilusionada. Albert sintió el dolor de Candy como si fuera suyo, Él sabía y sentía cuanto le estaba doliendo eso a Candy

_**Por lo que veo no nos van a acompañar… bien no hay problema la verdad es que yo estoy ansioso por que llegue ese momento, no hay nada como un verdadero hogar aunque sea humilde para disfrutar el día de acción de gracias- **_dijo Albert bastante enojado

_**OH no se equivocan yo si quiero ir **_- rebatió Archie -_** me encanta la cara de los niños cuando vamos.**_ El también estaba disgustado por la actitud de su esposa

_**Pero Archie no nos dará tiempo de prepararnos como Dios manda, no podemos ir**_

_**Pues no vayas - **_habló Archie enfadado - _**yo iré con ellos**_

_**No puedo creer que me dejes aquí por ir ahí…**_

_**¡Ahí Annie!**_ - intervino Candy que ya no podía mas- _**ahí Annie es el sitio donde creciste, ahí están las personas que te criaron, ahí esta la que fue tu familia por 6 años, ahí Annie no se por que se siguen preocupando por ti. Pero sabes creo que Tom tiene razón tu hace mucho tiempo que te avergüenzas de tu origen y solo te importa el status social que tienes ahora y quedar bien. Pero sabes que te digo a mi la sra. Andrew me da igual, soy huérfana y he vivido en el hogar de pony no me avergüenza y lo pondría si hiciera falta en el periódico, por que yo no quiero el aprecio de la gente por quien soy o lo que tengo si no por quien hay dentro de mi**_

_**Claro es muy fácil para ti decirlo, tu que lo tienes todo, los mejores vestidos, las mejores joyas, todo el mundo te voltea ver y el resto desaparecemos. eres nada mas y nada menos la mujer de uno de los hombres mas importantes - **_rebatió Annie con rabia

_**Sabes Annie yo no me considero la mujer de uno de los hombres mas importantes, me considero la mujer del hombre que mas amo en el mundo, la mujer del hombre mas compasivo y humano que he conocido. La mujer del hombre que me ama a pesar de conocerme como nadie y que además no se avergüenza de donde vengo!! -**_Candy gritaba mientras miles de lágrimas brotaron por sus ojos - _**gracias a Dios se que no te casaste por interés, se que amas a Archie, pero no puedo creer que solo te importen ese tipo de cosas Annie sabes que me das pena y se que nunca serás feliz si eso es lo que valoras de la vida y te avergüenzas de quien eres y de donde vienes**_. - se giró y salió corriendo del comedor. Albert fue tras ella.

La encontró en los jardines de Anthony sentada en una banca.

_**Preciosa**_ - decía al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado pasando un brazo por su cintura y atrayéndola hacia él , ella se acurrucó en su pecho . _**tranquilízate por favor no me gusta verte así**_

_**¿Cómo puede ser así? ¡por fin se que lo que pasaba envidia Albert!! ¿Cómo puede tener envidia de mi? Yo Albert no quiero nada de lo que tengo y lo sabes, yo estoy aquí por ti por que es lo que nos toco vivir pero no por que yo deseara esta vida. Lo peor es que se avergüence del sitio de donde vino eso no se si podré perdonárselo algún día ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes? con todas las veces que trataste de advertírmelo, con la claridad de Tom al expresarme lo que veía**_

_**Pequeña ella ha sido educada así por su madre, yo se que encontrará su camino pronto. Ella es de buenos sentimientos solo tiene que volver a encontrar su esencia, dale tiempo-**_ él acariciaba sus cabellos para tranquilizarla.

_**Ay Albert por lo pronto no quiero hablar con ella, no puedo soportar lo que dice simplemente no puedo**_

_**Esta bien pasaremos estos días en la cabaña ahí en nuestro pequeño hogar se te olvidará todo.**_

_**¡Oh claro que si gracias!**_

CONTINUARA…..

Espero les guste, espero todos sus comentarios. 


	46. Chapter 46

**CAPITULO 46**

Llego el día de acción de gracias. Albert y Archie habían estado firmando unos documentos y después fueron por Candy a la cabaña para ir al hogar. Candy se desilusionó de no ver a Annie en el interior del auto, aun creía en ella. La pasaron estupendamente en el hogar, los niños escucharon las historias de Albert, jugaron con Archie que a pesar de que odiaba manchar sus ropas jugo por el campo con ellos y treparon al árbol con Candy. Un par de horas mas tarde volvieron a la mansión para arreglarse, se ducharon rápidamente, su nueva mucama ya le tenía todo listo a Candy y a Albert para que pudieran acabar rápido. Cuando acabaron y se dirigieron al automóvil, George les dijo que Archie y Annie ya habían salido. A Candy le asombro la rapidez de Archie y le preguntó a su marido por que no los habían esperado

_**Candy a nosotros se nos perdona un retraso de unos minutos por ser quien somos pero a ellos no**_

_**¡OH ya veo!**_- en ese momento se dio cuenta de hasta que grado podía llegar a marcar diferencias su status social.

En la fiesta Annie estaba feliz, habían llegado justo a tiempo a pesar de que Archie había llegado todo lleno de tierra y con el tiempo justo, casi le da un infarto cuando lo vio llegar así. Pero afortunadamente él se había apurado; además todo mundo la elogiaba por la belleza de su atuendo y arreglo, como no si había dedicado casi 3 hrs. a ello, quería lucir exquisita. El mayordomo abrió las puertas del salón anunciando a los Sres. Andrew

Ahí en la puerta apareció la pareja del momento él de smoking negro y ella con un vestido verde oscuro largo muy entallado hasta por debajo de las caderas con escote en v y mangas transparentes, llevaba el cabello suelto solo apartado de su cara por una cinta del color del vestido y un poco de maquillaje. A pesar de la sencillez y la velocidad con que se había arreglado se veía sublimemente bella, seguramente por el brillo de sus ojos que opacaban a las estrellas del cielo.

Annie no pudo evitar pensar que a lo mejor Candy siempre se veía tan bella por que era feliz con la vida que llevaba y con lo que era.

Candy y Annie llevaban días sin dirigirse la palabra a pesar de que esta primera había vuelto a la mansión. Una tarde en que Candy estaba leyendo en la biblioteca

_**¿Puedo pasar?**_

_**Si Annie, yo ya me iba**_ - respondió Candy levantándose

_**En realidad quería hablar contigo…**_

_**Dime-**_ la invitó a hablar volviéndose a sentar en el sillón.

Annie estaba muy nerviosa. _**Quería Candy pedirte perdón, en estos días me he dedicado a reflexionar sobre mi actitud y me he dado cuenta que yo no quiero vivir así, no quiero ser así. Yo quiero ser una buena esposa y ayudar a Archie en lo posible, quiero ser buena madre y buen ejemplo para mis hijos y jamás lo seré si yo misma me avergüenzo de lo que soy. **_

_**No tengo nada que perdonarte Annie eres tu la que debes perdonarte a ti misma**_

_**Yo Candy he escuchado tantas veces que no es bueno venir de donde vengo que lo que importa es el status social y el ser la mas bella, que me lo he creído y veo ahora que eso no es lo mas importante. Lo importante es lo que soy y no debe importarme lo que piense la gente.**_

_**Annie creo que ahora es un trabajo interior el que tienes que llevar a cabo y espero que pronto encuentres a la Annie que tienes muy dentro de ti, cuando salga abre recuperado a la que fue como mi hermana- **_Le guiñó un ojo y salió del cuarto dejando a Annie sumida en sus pensamientos.

El día de noche buena había llegado, la casa estaba bellamente decorada, en cada rincón había motivos navideños, en el salón había un gran árbol y por todos lados había muérdago, Candy se reía al recordar a la tía

_**Pero William ¿para qué quieres muérdago por todos lados? **_

_**Muy sencillo -**_ en ese momento miró hacia arriba, bajó su vista y a su lado estaba su mujer bajó lentamente su rostro hacia ella y la besó

_**William eso no es apropiado aquí delante de todos –**_le riño abochornada la señora

_**¡Tía es tradición estamos bajo el muérdago! Jajaja**_

_**Ahora veo por que quieres muérdago por todos lados Albert**_ - dijo Candy riendo

_**¡Por Dios William eres el colmo!**_ - añadió enfadada la tía Elroy.

Candy y Albert habían dado la noche libre a toda la servidumbre, ellos prepararían la cena en lo que Archie y Annie entretenían a la tía para que no pusiera el grito en el cielo. Prepararon una rica ensalada de manzana y nuez, un gran pavo, puré de patatas, salsa y pan como siempre echo por Albert, le quedaba muy rico. Como postre hicieron pastel de chocolate aunque él se quejó por que quería tarta de melocotón. Acabaron como siempre jugando con la comida todos sucios, subieron a cambiarse para la cena y bajaron antes que la tía para poder tener todo a mano de la mesa para que fuera mas cómodo servir.

La tía bajo vio a la izquierda de la mesa estaban Annie y Archie ella con un sencillo pero elegante vestido gris plata por debajo de la rodilla y su cabello recogido, Archie con un traje gris oscuro y perfectamente peinado. Miró a su derecha y vio a su sobrino preferido con un traje negro y esa cabellera rebelde, a pesar de que no le gustaba como llevaba el cabello tenía que admitir que se veía muy atractivo, a su lado estaba Candy con un vestido ajustado color rojo, el cabello lo llevaba recogido en una especie de cascada en su espalda, se veía muy bella aunque le costará admitirlo le gustaba que en todos lados se hablaran cosas buenas de la sra. Andrew. Tomó asiento ayudada por Albert y a continuación se sentaron todos. Miró a su alrededor y no vio a la servidumbre.

_**Pero ¿y dónde están todos?**_ - preguntó extrañada

_**Les he dado la noche libre**_ -respondió Albert tranquilamente

_**Pero William ¿quién va a servir la cena?**_

_**Nosotros**_ - dijo levantándose y a su vez se levantaba Candy

_**¡OH no puedo creer que los cabeza de familia vayan a servir una mesa!**_

_**Y ¿por qué no tía? es nuestra cena de navidad. Ande déme ese gusto y no se enoje vamos a disfrutar esta cena ¿si?**_- no quería volver a pelear con ella después de su boda los dos decidieron llevara la fiesta en paz con ella , al fin y al cabo era la hermana de su padre.

_**Bueno William pero espero que no se repita. - **_Sirvieron la ensalada y a continuación Albert cortó el pavo y Candy lo fue sirviendo con las diferentes guarniciones. Después llego el postre Albert comenzó a servir.

_**Ya solo me falta uno**_ - dijo mientras tomaba otro plato

_**No, no sirvas ese**_ - le pidió Candy

_**¿Acaso no vas a comer pastel? eso si no me lo puedo creer**_

_**Eres tu el que no lo va a tomar**_ – lo corrigió ella sonriendo

_**Pero ¿por qué no puedo?**_ – preguntó él extrañado

_**Espera - **_ella fue a la cocina y puso sobre la mesa una trata de melocotón_**- ¿Pensabas que te iba a dejar sin tu postre favorito?**_

_**Pero ¿cuándo lo hiciste? OH princesa hacia tanto tiempo que no comía una de tus tartas de melocotón!**_ - Dijo feliz

_**La hice por la mañana cuando estabas en la biblioteca y la escondí para que no la vieras**_

Albert dió un bocado a su pedazo - _**mmm te quedó mejor que nunca mmm que rica mmm**_ - añadió saboreándola

_**Pero Candy ¿has estado cocinando? el cocinero podría haberla echo**_ – le riñó la tía enfadada

_**Tía esto es algo que hago por Albert, además no sabría igual si la hace otro a él le gusta la que hago yo.**_

_**Pero no esta bien cocines, además tu William ¿cuándo has probado la tarta de Candy?**_

_**¿Tía le gustó la cena?**_

_**William no me cambies el tema**_

_**Respóndame por favor**_

_**Si estuvo muy rica , el pavo estaba muy bien preparado y ese pan estaba delicioso, tengo que felicitar mañana a nuestro cocinero**_

_**Pues entonces felicite a Candy por que ella hizo la cena y a mi por el pan **_- agregó sonriente

_**¡Oh por Dios nuestro cabeza de familia horneando pan! **_ exclamó

_**¿Qué tiene de malo? por lo que dijo le gustó y a mi me encanta hacerlo, no es la primera vez que lo hago.**_

_**Vamos tía abuela estuvo deliciosa, una verdadera comida de hogar ¿no le parece? hasta parecemos una familia **_– habló Archie

_**Vamos tía no se enfade y disfrutemos de la noche ¿qué le parece si vamos a tomar café a la sala y abrimos los regalos? - **_preguntó Albert ayudándola a levantarse

Ella que no le podía negar nada cuando la miraba así asintió.

Llegaron a la sala y se sentaron cerca de los regalos para empezar a abrirlos, Albert le dio el de Candy y él a la tía. Era un chal de seda bordada a mano en sobrios colores muy bello, a ella le gusto mucho, Archie y Annie le dieron un bello prendedor de oro en forma de flor. Archie le dio a Annie una pulsera de diamantes que a Annie emocionó y ella a él una bata de seda. Todo el tiempo en que se dieron lo regalos notaron a Candy y Albert nerviosos de pie mirando como alrededor de la sala.

_**Pero y ustedes ¿no se van a dar regalos? **_ -preguntó Annie a Albert y Candy

_**Si por supuesto- **_ respondió Albert - _**y tu pequeña deja de hacer trampa ya llevas tiempo buscando**_

_**Tu también, además hoy va a ser mas difícil que otros años esta casa es muy grande**_

_**Pero ¿de qué están hablando, otros años?**_ – indagó Archie que no entendía nada

_**He de decirles que Candy y yo nos damos nuestros regalos de forma especial, los escondemos por toda la casa- **_no iba a profundizar en la pregunta de Archie había cosas que nuca iban a saber _**- Ahora si pequeña pero acuérdate que no puedes abrir ninguno hasta que los tengamos todos eh.**_

_**Si - **_asintió ella emocionada, se moría por que él encontrara un regalo muy especial

_**1 2 3 a buscar**_ - y echaron a correr por toda la casa encontrando los regalos y riendo a carcajadas cuando se burlaban del otro por no encontrar alguno

La tía veía esa escena entre enojada y conmovida. Tenía que admitir que hacían una gran pareja, con el mismo espíritu y sobre todo los unía un inmenso amor que era evidente en cada acción, parecían la mitad perfecta del otro. Ver a su sobrino con ese brillo en los ojos la hacía muy feliz y eso se lo tenía que agradecer a Candy. Así que aunque no estaba bien su forma de actuar decidió dejarlo pasar pues estaban solos.

_**¡Por fin princesa los hemos encontrado! ahora vamos a abrirlos-**_ dijo Albert coon una gran sonrisa

_**Si**_ _**ha sido agotador.**_ _**Bueno ¿quién empieza? aunque creo que tu, tu ganaste**_

_**Ya no se para que preguntas si sabes que siempre te dejo abrir a ti primero.**_

_**Esta bien- **_Candy tomó su primer regalo abrió la cajita y se encontró con un bello relicario de oro con una pintura de ellos dos en una cara. -_**Oh mi amor es precioso muchas gracias**_

_**De nada, ahora me toca a mí - **_abrió su regalo Candy estaba impaciente pero ese no era el regalo que la emocionaba. Albert se encontró con un suéter azul claro cachemir-_**. Esta muy bonito princesa y muy útil para el invierno**_

_**Si jajaja ahora voy a abrir mi segundo regalo mmm ¿qué será? -**_ abrió la caja y se encontró con un retrato de ellos dos el día de su boda, era muy bonito además representaba también la colina de pony. - _**Oh Albert es hermoso muchas gracias! Me encanta podré recordar siempre ese día**_

_**Eso no es todo, mira este ira aquí en la sala pero ven - **_la llevo al comedor y le mostró otro cuadro retrato de los dos en el momento de sus votos. Este irá aquí. Fueron al salón de fiesta, le mostró un retrato de ella , se veía muy bonita en ese retrato no iba vestida de novia si no mas bien con uno de sus vestidos de fiesta. Se dio cuenta que lo tomaron de una foto de un baile al que había asistido. Este irá aquí y al otro lado este otro, uno de él con una gran sonrisa, los cuadros quedarían frente a frente comos si ellos se estuvieran mirando. Por último fueron a la biblioteca y ahí había un retrato de ella encima de la chimenea con el pelo suelto, era solo de su cara. Volvieron a la sala

_**Pero Albert ¿por qué tantos retratos míos? **_ - preguntó asombrada

_**P**__**or que quiero que donde quiera que este de la casa pueda verte aunque tu no estés; además quiero que se vea que tu eres la dueña de esta casa y de mi vida**_

_**¡OH Candy son preciosos los retratos!- **_exclamó Annie

_**Bueno Albert pues creo que debes de abrir ahora tu otro regalo ¿o ya no lo quieres?**_

_**Por supuesto que si vamos a ver - **_dijo abriendo la caja y mirando su contenido, abrió al máximo sus ojos y unas lágrimas fueron cayendo de ellos, no podía articular palabra.

_**William ¿qué pasa?-**_ preguntó preocupada la tía elroy.

_**Creo que pronto habrá quien los use cariño**_ – afirmó Candy tomándole la mano

El se levantó, la tomó en sus brazos y le dijo - _**dime que es cierto lo que estoy pensando**_

_**Es cierto cariño ¡dentro de 7 meses serás papá!! - **_El la comenzó a girar, lloraba y lloraba de felicidad.

_**Princesa este es el mejor regalo del mundo, es el fruto de nuestro amor ¡soy tan feliz! - **_exclamó dándole un beso en los labios y volviendo a colocarla en el sillón.

Después los felicitaron todos, estaban que no cabían de la felicidad ¡el heredero de los Andrew podría venir en camino!

CONTINUARA…..

Espero les guste, espero todos sus comentarios. 


	47. Chapter 47

**CAPITULO 47**

Los primeros meses de embarazo Candy sufrió muchas nauseas por lo que Albert la cuidó lo mas que pudo, le preparaba toda la comida que se le antojara personalmente, la llenaba de mimos y atenciones. Por fin esos meses y malestares pasaron y Candy ya se encontraba en su quinto mes de embarazo.

Aunque todavía no era muy notorio su estado, no había engordado nada y su vientre todavía no estaba muy abultado. Esa mañana de mediados de marzo Candy se despertó y no vio a su amado esposo a su lado, era muy extraño aunque seguramente se había levantado a hacer algo. Se arregló y bajó a desayunar. Abajo estaban todos menos Albert pregunto por él y le dijeron que no lo habían visto, por lo que decidió empezar a desayunar. De pronto comenzó a escuchar esa melodía,

_**¡OH por Dios pero si es hoy!**_- cerró sus ojos para disfrutar de la melodía

_**¿Pero qué esta pasando? **_- decía la tía

_**¿Qué pasa hoy?**_ – preguntó Archie

En ese momento el cabeza de los Andrew entro en la habitación, vestía un traje color paja con una camisa verde, iba tocando en su gaita esa melodía que representaba tanto para los dos. Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados y una lágrima caía de ellos, él dejo la gaita a un lado y se colocó frente a ella.

_**Siguen sonando como caracoles arrastrándose**_ - habló aun con los ojos cerrados mientras una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro al evocar aquel recuerdo.

_**Y**__** tu sigues siendo mas bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras**_. - Ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con esos ojos azules como el cielo en un día claro, esos ojos que la miraban de una forma tan especial profunda y llena de amor. El le secó las mejillas con el dorso de la mano.

_**Un año mas**_ - dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro. El se levantó y le hizo una seña a una mucama que le entregó un enorme arreglo de tulipanes rojos.

_**Si princesa hoy se cumplen 16 años del día que marcó nuestros corazones para siempre, te amo con todo mi corazón –**_ añadió dándole el ramo después.

_**Y yo a ti mi amor**_ – le dio un tierno beso en los labios

_**Cuantas cosas princesa representan este día, tantas cosas importantes en nuestro camino y hoy en tu vientre tenemos el fruto de nuestro amor, soy muy feliz gracias a ti.**_

Ella lo abrazó y solo pudo decir - _**yo también**_ - Estaba muy emocionada y su estado no la ayudaba mucho a controlar sus emociones.

_**Pero ¿qué esta pasando William, qué festejan hoy?**_ - preguntó la tía intrigada

_**Hoy tía hace 16 años conocí a la mujer de mi vida y en años posteriores en este día han pasado muchas cosas importantes para ambos, es un día muy especial.**_

_**¡Oh ya veo!**_

_**Aja el día que el príncipe y la princesa se encontraron eh**_ – los molestó Archie riendo

_**Pues si aunque te burles es así**_ -agregó Albert - _**princesa hoy te llevaré a celebrar fuera, así que arréglate por que te pasaré a recoger como a las 8:00pm ok, ahora tengo que irme a trabajar -**_ se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios

_**Te amo mi príncipe**_

_**Y yo a ti princesa**_

_**Ay que ver que cursis son**_ - dijo Archie burlándose

_**Esa es envidia Archie jajaja**_ - añadió Candy.

Ya eran las 8:00 así que bajó para encontrarse con Albert, en el fondo de las escaleras estaba él esperándola, pudo ver que había cambiado su traje por uno negro, seguramente en su oficina, se veía muy guapo como siempre sentía palpitar locamente su corazón cuando lo veía.

El levantó su vista al escuchar pasos y la vio allí bajando las escaleras, parecía un ángel, iba con el cabello suelto y con un vestido corte princesa largo hasta los pies color azul pastel, el vestido resaltaba su redondeado vientre. A mucho hombres les disgustaba ver a sus esposas en ese estado pero a él le gustaba si se podía mucho más. Cuando iba llegando al ultimo escalón le tomo la mano y le dio un tulipán negro.

_**Para la mujer mas especial del mundo.**_

Fueron a un restaurante pequeño y discreto como a ellos les gustaba después caminaron a orillas del lago, terminando en la cabaña del bosque, su refugio preferido. Allí se amaron como si fuera la primera vez, como si repitieran ese momento de hacía ya dos años. El amanecer los descubrió placidamente dormidos abrazados.

Pasaron 2 meses mas Candy ya estaba en su séptimo mes de embarazo, ya había festejado su 22 cumpleaños sin ninguna fiesta puesto que no querían agotarla con tal evento. Su silueta había cambiado, seguía delgada pero tenía un gran vientre que ella estaba orgullosa de tener, sus pechos se habían rellenado aun mas al igual que sus caderas. Se miraba al espejo y pensaba que ya no era una mujer muy atractiva para un hombre, quizás ya no le gustaba a Albert.

Bajo a tomar el té con Annie, su relación había mejorado considerablemente desde que Annie cambió su actitud, otra vez eran las amigas de antes de cuando era niñas.

_**Candy ¿qué te pasa te noto preocupada? -**_ decía Annie acariciando su vientre auque no se le notaba todavía estaba también embarazada de 2 meses

_**Nada Annie**_

_**Anda dímelo se nota a muchos Km. que te pasa algo**_

_**Es que me da pena Annie pero tengo que hablarlo con alguien o exploto. Mira Albert hace como un mes que no ... pues tu sabes no me busca íntimamente y él no era así, él me buscaba a todas horas - **_dijo sonrojándose** - ¿será que ya no le gusto? la verdad no debo de estar muy atractiva **

**OH Candy** - rió Annie - _**¿cómo puedes pensar que no le gustas? no has pensado que ahora que tu estado es totalmente evidente, en su cabecita se haya formado la idea de que puede lastimar al bebé **_

_**No lo sé Annie pero estoy preocupada**_

_**Tu tranquila**_

Escuchando por la puerta entreabierta estaba esa muchacha maliciosa de cabellos rojos.

_**Mmm con que si, Candy a lo mejor he encontrado mi venganza**_

Espero un rato y entró en la sala

_**Hola queridas**_ - saludó con una sonrisa burlesca

_**Hola Elisa**_ - respondieron al unísono

_**OH**__** pero que gor.. perdón avanzado esta tu estado ahora no me extraña**_

_**¿Qué es lo que no te extraña Elisa?- **_preguntó Annie

_**Pues que mi tío este llegando tan tarde a casa**_

_**Explícate Elisa - **_ exigió Candy

_**Ay tía no me digas que no lo sabes**_ - agregó con maldad

_**¿El qué Elisa? quieres hablar de una vez**_

_**Pues que desde hace un mes el tío ha estado llegando tarde por que busca los favores de otras mujeres y no es de extrañar viéndote a ti**_

_**Pero ¿qué estas diciendo Elisa estas loca? - **_exclamó Annie

_**Por que habría de estarlo, digo la verdad.-**_ _Por fin me voy a vengar de ti maldita- _pensó.

Candy se levantó y salió corriendo a su habitación llena de lágrimas, lloró y lloró durante horas, no quiso ver a Annie ni a nadie mas, se puso su camisón y se metió en cama se sentía terrible. El la había engañado había faltado a su juramento de amor y fidelidad. No podía conciliar el sueño así que volvió a levantarse, era muy tarde y él aún no había llegado, seguro que estaba con una de esas mujeres; comenzó a llorar de nuevo apoyada a obscuras en el marco de la puerta del balcón. Estaba totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos.

CONTINUARA…..

Espero les guste, espero todos sus comentarios. 


	48. Chapter 48

**CAPITULO 48**

El entro abriendo sigilosamente la puerta no quería despertarla sabía lo importante que era el descanso en está etapa de el embarazo, dejo su chaqueta en una silla y frotó sus ojos, estaba exhausto llevaba semanas trabajando hasta la madrugada. Había mucho trabajo y no había querido decirle a Candy por que si no ella iría a ayudarlo y quería que descansara en su embarazo, se quitó la camisa y se descalzó, cuando se iba a quitar los pantalones vio la cama y no la vio allí , miró hacia el balcón y vio esa imagen de perfección.

Llevaba un camisón hasta la rodilla que se transparentaba con la luz de la luna dejando ver su silueta, si en estado normal era bellísima así estaba irresistible. Estas nuevas formas lo volvían loco de deseo, pero no se atrevía a tocarla, no quería hacerla daño o incomodarla; su embarazo estaba ya muy avanzado, por lo que evitaba cualquier contacto intimo aunque tenía que darse muchas duchas de agua fría. De pronto escucho un sollozo ¿qué le pasaba a Candy? ¿por qué estaba llorando? se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura acariciando su vientre y dándole un beso en el cuello.

_**¿Qué te pasa princesa por que no estas durmiendo?¿pero por qué estas llorando?**_- pregunto al sentir una lágrima caer a una de sus manos

_**Tu lo sabes mejor que yo**_ -dijo enfadada desprendiéndose de su abrazo

_**¿A que te refieres?**_ -preguntó él dándole la vuelta para que lo mirara, no entendía nada

_**Me refiero a que tu sabrás que has hecho para lastimarme**_

_**Princesa tu sabes que yo **__**jamás haría nada para lastimarte me quieres decir que te pasa**_

_**Me pasa Albert que mira la hora que es y apenas vienes llegando, no solo ha sido hoy han sido varios días. Todo esto coincide con que hace un mes tu no me buscas para amarnos y me evitas cuando te busco. Pasa que ya me he enterado que buscas favores de otras mujeres por que yo ya no te gusto**_

_**Pero estas loca por el amor de Dios Candy como puedes pensar eso**_- exclamó con los ojos abiertos como platos, estas imaginando cosas que no son

_**No estoy imaginando nada me lo dijeron Albert!**_ - explicó ya con la voz ahogada por las lagrimas

_**¿Quién te dijo esa mentira?**_

_**¡Elisa y no es una mentira seguro que ella es una de las que buscas!**_

_**Esa me las va a pagar**_- miró a su querida Candy estaba llorando desconsoladamente, pero como explicarle lo que le pasaba sin parecer un tonto.- _**Princesa te voy a explicar**_

_**¡No quiero explicaciones quiero la verdad Albert!**_

_**Bien pues es lo que te voy a decir. Llevo un mes con mucho trabajo princesa no he querido decirte nada para que no vinieras a la oficina, quiero que descanses no quiero que te enfermes, en tu estado necesitas descansar. Con respecto a lo de que ya no me gustas no podrías estar mas equivocada me gustas mas que nunca, sigues despertando en mi ese deseo incontenible princesa. Me la he pasado dándome duchas de agua fría para contenerme**_

_**Y eso ¿por qué?**_- dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos

_**Por que no quiero hacerte daño o **__**incomodarte, tu embarazo esta muy avanzado y no se si tu te puedes sentir incomoda haciendo el amor, además pienso que a lo mejor le hago daño al bebé. Princesa no niegues con la cabeza mírame a los ojos y sabrás que es cierto.**_

Ella levanto sus ojos y vio la verdad en los ojos de él-. _**Pero ¿por qué piensas todo eso Albert? No me incomodas y mucho menos nos haces daño ni a mi ni al bebé ¿por qué no me dijiste nada? si lo hubiéramos hablado desde un principio no hubiera habido este malentendido y mucho menos tendrías que haberte estado duchando con agua fría**_- ya no pudo evitar reírse al evocar esa imagen

_**No te burles de mi, es solo que no sabía como abordar el tem,a de ahora en adelante hablare todo contigo ¿si?**_

_**Si**_

El se acercó y la tomó entre sus brazos, dándole un profundo y apasionado beso - _**Entonces ¿no pasa nada?**_- interrogó aun contra sus labios.

_**No mi amor no pasa nada**_

_**Entonces hoy no te me escapas**_ - amenazó recostándola en la cama - _**¿sabes que eres bellísima y me vuelves loco?**_

_**Si lo se jajaja te he extrañado Albert**_

_**No mas que yo a ti**_

Y así se volvieron uno sin miedo solo buscaron las posiciones y formas mas adecuadas por su abultado vientre.

A la mañana siguiente.

_**Tía quiero que llame a los Leegan vamos a tener una reunión aquí hoy a las 4:00**_

_**Pero ¿para qué William?**_

_**Por un asunto muy importante**_ - explicó muy serio, Candy pudo ver ira en sus ojos algo muy raro en él

_**Está bien**_- aceptó la tía - _**aunque no adivino que puede ser**_

_**Espero que ustedes también asistan**_ - pidió a Annie y Archie

_**Por supuesto**_ - dijo Archie.

A las 4:00 de la tarde estaban todos reunidos en la sala esperando por Candy y Albert. Las puertas se abrieron y entraron, Albert llevó a Candy a un sillón de una plaza colocándose él de pie a su lado

_**William ¿para qué nos llamaste?**_ - preguntó la sra. Leegan

_**No te impacientes ahora mismo voy a empezar.**_

_**Bien les agradezco que estén aquí por que quiero decirles que ustedes los Leegan a partir de hoy dejan de formar parte de los Andrew, hoy mismo haré entrega de algunos vienes de ustedes que yo manejaba y dejaré de darles mi apoyo económico y financiero.**_

_**Pero William ¿cómo vas a hacer eso?**_ - dijo la tía sorprendida

_**Pero ¿por qué nos haces esto?**_ - interrogó la sra. Leegan

_**Albert no hace falta que hagas esto**_ - pidió Candy suplicante.

_**Si Candy si hace falta, ya estoy harto. Sabes por que lo hago por que ya estoy harto de las maldades de tus hijos para con mi mujer, esta Elisa es la ultima que haces**_- le amenazó Albert viéndola a los ojos - _**Yo jamás miraría a otra mujer que no fuera ella, si no lo hice antes de saberme correspondido menos ahora que lo soy, además me vuelve loco de deseo verla en su estado**_ - aclaró con una sonrisa sarcástica

_**Pero William**_ - exclamó la tía abochornada- _**eso es algo que Elisa no tiene por que saber**_

_**OH**__** si tía claro que si, por que ella no tuvo ningún reparo en meterse en mi matrimonio diciéndole a mi mujer que yo buscaba favores en otros lados por que ya no me gustaba por su estado**_

_**Elisa ¿cómo te atreviste?**_ - La riño la tía

_**Debería agradecérmelo tía a usted tampoco le gusta que estén juntos**_

_**Si Elisa no te puedo decir que estuviera de acuerdo con este matrimonio pero ahora son marido y mujer y van a tener un hijo y es algo que debemos respetar. William no creo que la falta de Elisa sea como para sacarlos de nuestra familia**_

_**Tía como le dije antes esta es la gota que derramo el vaso. Hicieron muchas durante estos años aunque debo admitir que Neil lo lleno casi por completo**_

_**Pero ¿qué hizo Neil ¿si ni siquiera esta aquí desde días después de su compromiso, él no pudo hacer nada.**_

_**¡Nada tía! **_- exclamó Albert gritando - _**¡si intento abusar de mi mujer!**_

_**Queee eso no puede ser cierto **_- negó de inmediato la sra. Leegan

_**Es cierto**_ -afirmó Albert - _**desde que regresamos a Lakewood Candy estuvo recibiendo anónimos con amenazas. Días después de nuestro compromiso Neil entró al cuarto de Candy e intento abusar de ella**_

_**¿Qué??**_ - habló Archie _**- maldito mal nacido pero ¿cómo fue? ¿cómo lo evitaron?**_

_**Bien**_ - dijo Albert no sabía como decirlo se iban a dar cuenta que ellos habían pasado la noche juntos-. _**El entró por la ventana del balcón y la amenazó argumentaba que él quería ser el primero para vengarse de mi, yo escuché ruidos muy raros en la habitación de Candy e intervine, él estaba amenazando a Candy con una navaja pero afortunadamente con la habilidad de Candy pudo separarse de él y yo lo golpeé alejándolo totalmente**_

_**Pero ¿por qué no lo llevaron a la policía? **_- preguntó Annie.

_**Yo Annie me cegué, lo golpeé y si no fuera por Candy lo hubiera matado. No soportaba que hubiera osado lastimar a Candy, ella me hizo reaccionar y en el momento que lo solté él escapó y no hemos vuelto a saber nada de él.**_

_**Se merecía la muerte **_– agregó Archie - _**gracias a Dios interviniste a tiempo tío. Pero ¿por qué no nos dijeron nada?**_

_**Primero por que la tía estaba mal de salud y segundo por que no sabíamos cuales eran sus siguientes pasos y decidimos esperar**_

La tía no podía creer todo lo que escuchaba, Neil había intentado violar a Candy, que barbaridad y la muchacha había pasado por eso sin decir nada para no preocupar a nadie, eso demostraba su valentía y valía.

_**Tía tiene que ayudarnos nosotros pertenecemos a esta familia**_ - suplicó la sra. Legan

_**No mas esto es imperdonable tu hijo trató de abusar de la que iba a ser la sra. Andrew eso es algo que no pienso pasar por alto. Además tu hija trató de romper el matrimonio de mi sobrino y vete tu a saber si Candy no fuera tan fuerte todo lo que le dijo pudo haber afectado a su embarazo, por que te recuerdo que ella lleva a un Andrew en su vientre. Así que espero que se vayan muy lejos y no quiero verlos mas**_ - sentencio muy seria

_**Mañana George les llevara todos los papeles que faltan, a partir de hoy yo los desconozco**_ - dijo Albert firmemente- _**ahora les voy a decir una cosa, pobres de ustedes que vuelvan a intentar hacerle daño a mi mujer por que van a conocer el peor lado de William Albert Andrew , no los quiero ni remotamente cerca de mi mujer ¿me escucharon? **_– las amenazó casi gritando

Ellas asintieron con la cabeza y salieron cabizbajas de la mansión.

_Maldita_ - pensó Elisa- ,_ nunca_ _me salen bien las cosas cuando se trata de ella._

Una vez salieron Albert miró a su esposa estaba cubriéndose con las manos la cara y sollozaba

_**Pequeña tranquilízate por favor ya nunca mas te van a hacer daño**_ - le decía Albert levantándole para que se abrazara a él la podía sentir temblar entre sus brazos

_**Lo siento mi amor es solo que reviví todo lo que me han hecho y no pude evitar llorar pero ya estoy bien**_ - habló levantando la cara para mirarlo y brindándole una sonrisa.

La tía se maravillo de la actitud de esa chica sin duda era muy fuerte otra en su lugar estaría encerrada llorando muerta de miedo, pero ella no se había enfrentado a cada uno de los golpes de esos chicos, con fuerza y ganas de seguir adelante.

_**Creo que deberías descansar un poco princesa**_ - sugirió Albert al tiempo que la cargaba llevándola a su habitación, la recostó en su cama y se colocó a su lado, Candy se acurrucó en su pecho. De pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en el vientre de ella

_**Ay**_ – se quejó ella - _**ya empieza a patear con fuerza**_. - Ella había sentido antes a su bebé pero ahora comenzaba a hacerlo con fuerza. Vio a su querido Albert muy sorprendido así que tomo una de sus manos y se la colocó en su vientre. - _**Espera y veras**_

El bebé dio otro golpe, él se emocionó muchísimo ¡había sentido a su hijo!

_**Mi amor tu hijo se esta haciendo presente, ya me muero por verle la carita ¿tu qué crees que será?**_

_**No lo se pero yo también me muero por verlo.**_

CONTINUARA…..

Espero les guste, espero todos sus comentarios. 


	49. Chapter 49

**CAPITULO 49**

Paso mes y medio mas y en el cumpleaños numero veintiocho de Albert no se hizo la fiesta acostumbrada tampoco, lo celebraron con una cena familiar que disfrutaron mucho.

Ya el día en que nacería su bebé se acercaba cada vez mas, en ese momento se encontraban los dos acostados en la cama abrazados hablando.

_**¿Cómo te has sentido princesa?**_ – preguntó él mientras acariciaba su vientre

_**Pues cada vez mas cansada, tengo las piernas muy hinchadas, yo creo que ya no falta mucho.**_

_**¿Tú crees? ¡Que nervios! lo bueno es que ya avisamos a la clínica que pronto podría nacer nuestro hijo para que lo tengan todo preparado, no quiero que los agarre de improvisto**_

_**Tranquilo cariño no soy la primera mujer que da a luz. Pero hay una cosa que quería hablar contigo**_ - dijo de pronto poniéndose sería

_**¿Qué pasa princesa? ¿por qué te pones seria? **_– preguntó incorporándose

_**Albert algunas veces los partos tienen complicaciones no digo que este vaya a ser el caso, pero hay veces que hay que escoger que vida salvar y yo quiero pedirte que escojas la de nuestro hijo.**_

El en ese momento vio como una pesadilla lo que podría pasar, no él no podría soportar perderla - _**No puedo prometerte eso**_ – aseguró muy serio

_**Pero Albert es nuestro hijo, es el fruto de nuestro amor, una vida nueva**_

_**Si princesa llámame egoísta o lo que quieras, pero hijos podemos tener otros incluso adoptar pero a ti no podría perderte por que me moriría contigo en ese instante. No puedo hacer lo que me dices por que siempre te elegiría a ti**_

Ella por un lado lo entendió sabía que si fuera ella lo mejor pensaría lo mismo, pero ella también quería que su hijo viviera a toda costa. Decidió cambiar de tema, pudo ver miedo en los ojos de Albert y no quería asustarlo - _**no te preocupes no se por que saque este tema seguro que no será necesario**_

Tres días más tarde en la madrugada. Ella sintió un dolor muy agudo en su bajo vientre, se incorporó un poco a ver si al cambiar de posición mejoraba, pero al cabo de un rato volvió a sentir ese dolor de nuevo, fue al baño a refrescarse un poco y sintió como agua corría por sus piernas. _**¡Oh por dios viene en camino!**_ Se secó lo mejor que pudo, los dolores cada vez eran mas fuertes y constantes. Se acercó a la cama para despertar a su esposo.

_**Cariño despierta por favor**_ – le pidió acariciando ligeramente su rostro

El abrió sus ojos lentamente tenía mucho sueño - _**¿qué pasa pequeña?**_

_**Tu hijo viene en camino**_- aseguró dándole un beso en la mejilla, pero pronto su gesto cambio por uno de dolor y se dobló para reprimir un poco esa sensación

El dio un brinco. - _**Preciosa ¿te duele mucho? ¿Necesitas algo? Me voy a vestir rápido para irnos**_

_**Si me duele pero por ahora lo puedo soportar. Solo necesito que me ayudes a vestirme cuando acabes**_ - decía sentándose en la cama

_**Si ya estoy acabando**_ - se había puesto rápidamente un pantalón y una camisa que había dejado por fuera. Tomó uno de los vestidos que Candy usaba en su embarazo y la ayudó a ponérselo, ato su cabello en una coleta con un listón. Ella cada vez tenía mas dolor así que la tomó en sus brazos y caminó por el pasillo, se detuvo frente a la puerta de Archie y tocó.

_**¿Qué pasa?**_ - preguntó Archie abriendo soñoliento con Annie detrás

_**Ya viene en camino nos vamos avísale a la tía**_ – respondió Albert ya caminando por el pasillo

_**Si nos vemos allá**_ – agregó Archie ya corriendo a vestirse

Minutos después estaban en la clínica a ella la habían metido en un cuarto para revisarla y él esperaba fuera muy nervioso, tenía miedo y a la vez una tremenda alegría ¡pronto vería a su bebé! ¿Qué sería? ¿Cómo sería? miles de preguntas se agolpaban en su mente. Pero ¿y si había complicaciones? ver ese dolor en el rostro de Candy lo había lastimado mucho, era como si él mismo lo sintiera, se sentía tan impotente de no poder quitarle ese dolor. Se estaba impacientando, pasaron a penas unos minutos en lo que salió el médico pero a él le parecieron horas.

_**Sr. Andrew su mujer ya esta empezando el trabajo de parto**_

_**Pero ¿cómo esta, esta todo bien?**_

_**Si por ahora si sr. , no se preocupe dentro de poco tiempo a ver a su bebé**_

_**Dr. quiero pedirle un favor yo quiero estar con mi mujer en todo el proceso ¿se podría hacer?**_

_**Claro que si, si usted no se impresiona con la sangre no veo por que no. En seguida le voy a decir a una enfermera que lo asista para que pueda entrar, ahora yo voy a volver con su mujer.**_

_**Claro que si dr., aquí espero**_

_**Pero **__**William ¿cómo vas a entrar al parto? eso no es bien visto, un hombre no entra a la labor de parto de su mujer**_ – le riño la tía., hacia unos minutos que lo acompañaban ya en la espera

_**Pues yo si tía quiero ver a mi hijo nacer y sobretodo quiero apoyar a mi mujer en todo el proceso, no me perdonaría no estar allí con ella**_

_**Sr. Andrew acompáñeme por favor**_ – le pidió una enfermera

_**William no puedes ir**_ - sentenció la tía en tono ya alto. Pero él ya no la escuchaba ya iba camino a la habitación de su mujer.

_**Tía déjelo ellos siempre han estado juntos en todos los momentos importantes de sus vidas y este no podía ser menos**_ - dijo Archie.

El seguía a la enfermera muy nervioso, según se acercaban pudo escuchar a Candy gritando de dolor, al escucharla echo a correr al sitio de donde venía la voz dejando a la enfermera atrás. Abrió la puerta y la vio allí en una cama, sus cabellos desordenados, bañada en sudor y con el rostro lleno de dolor. Caminó hacia ella y tomó su mano

_**Mi amor estas aquí, no pensé que fueras a entrar. No suelen querer entrar los hombres a estas cosas**_

_**No te he dejado sola nunca, menos lo iba a hacer ahora**_

_**Sra. puje por favor**_ - dijo el dr. - _**Llegó el momento**_

_**Vamos princesa aférrate a mi**_ - Ella pujo con todas sus fuerzas contaron hasta diez y paró

_**Ya bajó bastante**_ - comentó el dr.

_**¿Cómo vas pequeña?**_

_**Muy cansada Albert **_

_**Otra vez sra. a pujar**_

_**Vamos princesa tu eres muy fuerte, otra vez**_

Esta vez Salió la cabeza de su bebé. El dr. le indicó que pujara un poco mas y salió el bebé. Albert pudo verlo todo, en el momento en que su bebé comenzó a llorar ambos se miraron a los ojos y se sorprendieron llorando.

_**Es un varón**_ - anunció el médico cuando se lo pasaba a la enfermera para limpiarlo. Instantes después ella se lo entregaba a la nueva madre

Candy lo tomó en sus brazos no podía creer tanta felicidad, tomó una de sus pequeñas manitas y la acarició. Albert los abrazó a los dos, el bebé abrió sus ojos, eran brillantes y azules como los de su padre.

_**Tiene tus ojos mi amor**_ - declaró Candy emocionada

_**¿Cómo lo llamaremos?**_ - preguntó él

_**William**__** Anthony Andrew**_ - dijo muy segura

_**Y eso ¿por qué?**_ – interrogó él

_**Anthony por tu sobrino y mi muy querido amigo, William por que se que es una tradición así se llaman todos los primogénitos de la familia y a mi me gusta.**_

_**Me gusta princesa entonces ¡bienvenido al mundo William Anthony Andrew!**_

Ella le dio al bebé para que lo tomara en sus brazos. El sintió una gran presión en el pecho al tenerlo tan cerca, se sentía tan feliz que las lágrimas volvieron a llegar a sus ojos. _**-¡Princesa muchas gracias soy él hombre mas feliz del mundo!**_

_**Te amo Albert**_

_**Te amo **__**Candy**_

_**Ahora ve afuera en lo que me asean y enséñale a todos a tu hijo **_

_**Si deben de estar ansiosos**_ –aseguró dándole otro beso y saliendo de la habitación

Fuera estaban muy nerviosos había pasado una hora y no sabían nada. La tía se encontraba muy nerviosa, llego incluso a temer por Candy , cada vez le tomaba mas simpatía y sabia que sin ella su sobrino dejaría de ser el mismo. De pronto vio salir a su sobrino con una sonrisa que nuca le había visto y sus ojos llenos de orgullo. En los brazos llevaba una pequeña criaturita

_**Les presento a William Anthony Andrew**_ - anunció mostrándoles con orgullo a su hijo

_**¡El heredero es varón! ¡OH hijo muchas felicidades!**_ - decía la tía tomándolo en sus brazos es precioso

_**Felicidades tío es un bebé muy bonito**_ - dijo Archie

_**Felicidades Albert y Candy ¿cómo está?**_ – preguntó preocupada Annie

_**Muy bien, es una mujer muy fuerte y lo ha hecho de maravilla. Ahora la están aseando, en cuanto este lista nos dejaran pasar.**_

Un par de días mas tarde los Andrew volvían a casa con su primer hijo, él los cargo a los dos hasta llegar a su cuarto. Eran muy felices.

CONTINUARA…..

Espero les guste, espero todos sus comentarios. 


	50. Chapter 50

**CAPITULO 50**

Pasaron muchos años, trece para ser exactos. Era el mes de enero de 1933. Candy estaba en el jardín con sus hijos, William Anthony al que ellos solían llamar Anthony a sus trece años era un jovencito muy apuesto, de cabellos rubios rizados como su madre y ojos azul cielo como su padre. Pauna Candice con once años que apuntaba a ser una bella jovencita, tenía los ojos verdes como su madre y el cabello rubio liso como su padre.

Ellos habían tenido solo dos hijos por que el segundo embarazo de Candy fue muy difícil y a pesar de que ella quería arriesgarse a tener mas hijos Albert no quería arriesgarla mas y consiguió convencerla.

A su lado estaba Annie con sus hijos, Alistear Cornwelll que era seis meses más pequeño Anthony, Rebeca Cornwelll de diez y Archibald Cornwelll de siete años. Archie y Annie hacia mucho tiempo que se habían ido vivir a una mansión que Archie había comprado en Chicago pero como eran vacaciones ahora todos se encontraban en Lakewood.

Desde la ventana del despacho un hombre maduro pero que a sus cuarenta y un años era muy apuesto quizás mucho mas que antes, miraba conmovido la imagen ante él. Se sentía tan feliz ,tan pleno, tenía una familia al lado de la mujer que amaba con locura; a pesar de todos los problemas financieros que tenían las empresas que poseía en Estados Unidos incluido el banco, se sentía feliz por que cada vez que la miraba a ella todo lo malo se borraba de su mente.

Candy sintió su mirada y se giró a verlo. Ambos se miraron en la distancia, sintió una necesidad imperiosa de estar con él como siempre le pasaba.

_**Annie te importaría quedarte un momento con los chicos, ahora vuelvo-**_ le pidió mientras estaba ya echando andar

Annie extrañada contestó- _**si claro no te preocupes.**_

Ella caminó apresuradamente hacia la mansión, él caminó en su encuentro abrió sus brazos y ello corrió a meterse en ellos. La beso con pasión, con amor, con necesidad; como sin no hubieran pasado los años, como si fuera la primera vez. La tomó en sus brazos, la llevó al despacho y la colocó en el sillón cerrando la puerta, no quería ser interrumpido.

La vio allí recostada, a sus 35 años se había convertido en una mujer bellísima. Los embarazos no habían echo mella en su figura al contrario se veía aun mejor. Además ahora vestía de una forma mas atrevida, a pesar de que muchas veces usaba pantalones siempre se veía muy atractiva. Ese día llevaba un vestido hasta la rodilla de color blanco, de tirantes, que se ceñía a su figura. El cabello lo llevaba largo como siempre, eso fue algo en lo que no se dejo llevar por la moda y a él le encantaba. Dejó de contemplarla ya no resistía mas su deseo y se colocó junto a ella en el sillón.

Ella estaba pensando en que pareciera que por él no pasaban los años, estaba guapísimo con un perfecto cuerpo o por lo menos a ella le parecía. Llevaba su cabello mas corto que antes pero se veía incluso más guapo. Y ahí en ese sillón a pesar de llevar tantos años casados y juntos se dejaron llevar por la pasión como tantas otras veces sin pensar en nada mas.

Un rato después ya estaban vestidos pero seguían abrazados en el sillón.

_**Albert no es posible que sigamos actuando como dos adolescentes**_ - comentó Candy

_**Y ¿por qué lo dices así? yo soy muy feliz como somos**_

_**Si pero no es posible que a mi edad solo con una mirada tuya corra a que me hagas el amor, no se que nos pasa en los ojos pero son como imanes **_

_**Jajaja eso es amor princesa mucho amor**_

_**Creo que si. Bueno creo que debo volver, deje a Annie con todos los chicos y se debe estar preguntando donde estoy. Gracias a Dios no ha venido a buscarme por que como nos hubiera encontrado**_

_**J**__**ajaja muy felices **_

_**¡Albert!!!**_

_**Jajaja gracias princesa necesitaba esto para relajarme**_

_**De nada mi amor, nos vemos luego – **_se despidió dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y saliendo de allí

Así pasaron varios días. Una tarde Albert muy malhumorado, con un gesto de cansancio y desesperación había llegado a la mansión a una hora no acostumbrada en él, era muy pronto.

_**¡Candy ¡! ¡Candy! ven necesito hablar contigo**_ – gritó desde el pie de la escalera

La tía salió de la sala - _**William ¿qué te pasa? ¿qué son esas voces? me asustaste y Dios sabe que estoy demasiado mayor para estos sustos.**_

_**Tía no estoy para regaños ¿dónde esta mi mujer?**_

_**Salió con Annie dijo que vendría antes de que tu llegaras, yo creo que vendrá como en 2 horas. Pero ¿qué te pasa? ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? Te ves muy mal sobrino**_

_**No tía nadie me puede ayudar, nadie. Necesito estar solo**_

_**¡Albert!!! - **_Corrió Candy a su encuentro.

_**Pero Candy ¿qué haces aquí? pensé que ibas a estar aun mas rato en la ciudad ¿y los niños y Annie?**_ - preguntó la tía

_**Yo…**_ - comenzó a explicar avergonzada - _**sentí que Albert me necesitaba, no se por que fui a su oficina y me dijeron que estaba aquí. Annie vendrá dentro de un rato con los chicos**_ – se giró para poder ver a su marido a los ojos, tomó sus manos - _**Albert ¿qué te pasa?**_ - interrogó muy preocupada lo veía bastante mal - _**¿estas bien?**_

_**Ahora si te necesito pequeña**_ - decía apretándola fuertemente contra su pecho

_**Vamos a la biblioteca mi amor, la vemos luego tía**_

Se sentaron en el sillón frente a la chimenea.

_**Y bien ¿qué pasa cariño? se que no estas bien, lo he sentido**_

_**¡OH Candy te necesito tanto!**_

_**¿Qué pasa cariño?**_ – volvió a preguntar acurrucándolo contra su pecho y acariciando su cabello

_**Pasa princesa que la situación económica en este país no esta de lo mejor, gracias a Dios invertí en Europa hace años, así nuestra situación económica no ha empeorado**_

_**Entonces ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?**_

_**Lo primero toda esa gente que es despedida por el cierre de algunas empresas, son muchas familias princesa. Además el gobierno va a cerrar todos los bancos para crear algo que estabilice la cuestión, han cerrado muchos cariño gracias a Dios el nuestro se ha mantenido a flote. Pero ahora tenemos que cerrar o mas bien nos obligan y no me preocupa por el dinero o el negocio es por que ese es uno de los negocios emblemáticos de los Andrew que no me puedo permitir perder.**_ - explicaba ya desesperado

_**Mi amor el banco se reabrirá cuando el gobierno haya arreglado la situación, como bien dices se ha mantenido a flote así que aguantará el golpe no te preocupes. Se bien que lo que mas te preocupa son esas familias pero ya veras que saldrán adelante cariño.**_

_**Pequeña cada día me convenzo mas de que yo no debo de ser el cabeza de familia, yo no puedo despedir a tanta gente Candy me siento fatal. Además el estar todo el día pensando en el dinero no me ayuda cariño, necesito mi vida libre de nuevo**_

_**Albert mi amor esto ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces, que mas daría yo también por volver a ser simplemente Candy y Albert. Pero estas son nuestras obligaciones y aunque no nos guste somos los cabezas de la familia Andrew y mucha gente depende de ti. Que mejor que sea un apersona noble como tu la que lleve la batuta. Por algo la vida te puso ahí cariño y a mi para tomar tu mano**_

_**Tienes razón, pero sigue sin gustarme lo de los trabajadores**_

_**Tengo una idea por que no veo la forma de que la fundación los apoye con despensas por un tiempo, sabes que tenemos grandes donativos y mucho dinero guardado para obra social, puedo utilizarlo. Además acuérdate que parte de lo que me heredó Anthony también lo invertí en Europa y esta dando ingresos lo que esta dando gran apoyo a las fundaciones así que podemos ofrecer eso, no te preocupes por lo menos eso ayudará a las familias**_

_**Muchas gracias princesa. Por fortuna me tocó vivir este destino que no me gusta a tu lado, solo tu puedes hacerlo mas llevadero y fácil. Te amo con locura cada día mas aunque piense cada noche que no es posible**_

_**Yo también te amo, me encanta verte sonreír como ahora.**_

El la comenzó a besar recostándola lentamente en el sillón. Una persona que miraba desde la puerta entreabierta decidió que era momento de dejar de ver y cerró la puerta. Subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

Se sentó en su cuarto a pensar. Hacia mucho tiempo que le había tomado mucho cariño a Candy. Recordaba la alegría que había en la casa, Candy y Albert se la pasaban jugando y riendo por todos lados, tanto que parecían ellos los niños. Ella era una dama excelente, tenía una gran habilidad para los negocios sin contar con que creo dos fundaciones con el dinero que heredó de Anthony. La fundación Anthony Brown para ayuda a todo tipo de necesitados y enfermos y la fundación Stear Cornwel para heridos y familiares de víctimas de guerra. Era realmente admirable su labor. Le había dado a su sobrino dos hijos maravillosos a los cuales cuidaba y educaba con esmero e infinito amor.

Esa chica rebelde era la que hacía volver a la tierra a su querido sobrino cada vez que él quería volar, a pesar de ella tener una alma como la de él. Ella era muy razonable y sabía que debían seguir su destino y trataba de hacérselo entender. Si no fuera por ella él hacía mucho tiempo que hubiera dejado de ser cabeza de la familia.

Cuantas veces ella la había cuidado olvidando el pasado, cuidándola como si fuera su madre cuando enfermaba ¡tenía tanto que agradecerle! Pero lo que mas le gustaba ver era cuando ellos se miraban con ese amor infinito, sin duda ese actor había tenido mucha razón en sus palabras de hacia tantos años. Sus detalles hasta los mas pequeños e imperceptibles como el que ella le untaba una tostada muchas veces con mermelada de melocotón como si fuera un gesto innato y se la colocaba en su plato. Cuantas veces le preparó la cena o una tarta para que él comiera algo echo por ella.

Sin duda su amor era envidiable y palpable y si se pudiera decir que único, ni siquiera en Annie y Archie veía eso a pesar de que sabía que se amaban mucho. No veía en ellos esa chispa única que tenían ellos dos, esa idea de que al verlos juntos se veía a una sola persona. Sin contar con esa sensación que compartían de saber lo que le pasaba y sentía el otro.

Ahora se daba cuenta y daba gracias a Dios de que Candy hubiera entrado en sus vidas.

En la biblioteca…..

_**¿Sabes con quien hable ayer? –**_ preguntó mientras acariciaba su espalda

_**¿Con quién mi amor? –**_dijo sin levantar su rostro de su pecho

_**Con ferry**_

_**No me digas ¿cómo están Susana y los chicos, Eleonor y Terry?**_

_**Muy bien cariño**_

En ese momento recordó todo lo pasado en los últimos años en la vida de Terry. Un par de meses después del nacimiento de Anthony, Terry se había casado con Susana. Ellos no habían podido asistir a la boda por que el bebé estaba muy pequeño todavía, pero meses después se habían encontrado para ese entonces Susana estaba embarazada de Eleonor una chica muy bonita y muy parecida a su padre en todo. Cuatro años después tuvieron a Terry un chico que era una mezcla de su abuela Eleonor Baker y Susana. Sin duda Terry era muy feliz, tenía una bella familia y se habían reunido un par de veces en todos esos años

_**Y ¿qué te ha dicho? – **_preguntó comenzando a acariciar su pecho y cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar el momento

_**Que va a presentar una nueva obra, que le gustaría que su musa pecosa asistiera jajaja**_

_**¡Nunca dejara de molestarme así es el colmo! jajaja**_

_**Si él se ríe de tus pecas y yo las amo a cada una –**_ agregó él tocando las que había en su nariz y mejilla con la yema de sus dedos.

_**Es que son bonitas, él se ríe por que las envidia jajaja**_

_**Bueno princesa pues entonces iremos al estreno.**_

Pasaron varios años mas ese día su hija Pauna les daba su primer nieto. Estaban en el hospital de Chicago esperando noticias.

_**Albert deja de dar vueltas por favor ella esta bien**_ – le pedía Candy sentada en un sillón de la sala de espera

_**¡Claro que no esta bien! ¿no le viste el gesto de dolor que tenia? te juro que si le pasa algo mato a Eric**_

_**Jajaja y ¿qué culpa tiene Eric?**_

_**El la dejo embarazada**_

_**J**__**ajaja Albert, no puedo creer que sigas celoso. Hace 2 años que Pauna se casó con Eric**_

_**¿Será que tu no te has sentido alguna vez celosa de Ariadna? no la mirabas muy bien si mal no recuerdo cuando Anthony la trajo a casa**_

_**Eso no es cierto, me llevo perfectamente con la mujer de mi hijo.**_

_**Mmmm ¿estas segura que estará bien? –**_ preguntó sentándose a su lado y mirándola a los ojos

_**Claro que si, solo es una mujer mas dando a luz, dentro de muy poco saldrá Eric anunciándonos que ya somos abuelos**_- lo acercó a ella, era increíble que a sus 55 años aun tuviera miedo de esas cosas. Pero suponía que todo padre tenía miedo por su pequeña princesa, siempre la vería como una niña a pesar de tener 25 años.

A los pocos minutos salía Eric del quirófano, era un hombre alto esbelto de buena figura, su cabello castaño estaba despeinado pero su rostro parecía mas atractivo que nunca, sus ojos cafés irradiaban la felicidad de ser un nuevo padre

_**¡Candy Albert ha nacido!**_

_**¿cómo esta Pauna?**_- preguntó Albert en seguida

_**Ella esta muy bien**_

_**¿Pero qué fue? **_– preguntó Candy emocionada

_**¡Oh fue una hermosa niña! **_- en ese momento salió la enfermera y les dijo que podían pasar al cuarto a ver a la madre y a la hija

Al llegar ahí se encontraron con la imagen de su hija sosteniendo un pequeño bultito rosa, era una imagen preciosa.

- _**Mamá, papá les presentó a Samantha Mackenzie Andrew**_- les tendió a la niña y Candy la tomó enseguida entre sus brazos. Albert se acercó a ella para poder ver a su nieta, tenía los ojos azules como él, pero el cabello lo tenía castaño como su padre. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios cuando vio algunas pequitas en su rostro, su mujer en seguida lo volteó a ver y compartieron una mirada cómplice. Un amor nuevo, diferente e inmenso los invadió a los dos, no era que ese pedacito de cielo les despertara mas amor que sus hijos, por que eso no era posible. Pero si un amor igual de grande, ya que ese bello bebe era de su hija, su pequeña princesa.

CONTINUARA…..

Este es mi primer fic así que como verán soy inexperta y no muy buena escribiendo.

Espero les guste, espero todos sus comentarios. 


	51. Chapter 51

**CAPITULO 51**

**Por Anabel González**

Y así pasaron varios años difíciles y fáciles, pero felices todos. Tenían cinco nietos Samantha Mackenzie que a sus treinta años les había dado su primera bisnieta Candy Young Mackenzie. Eric Mackenzie, el otro hijo de Pauna, tenía veinticinco años y planeaba casarse ese mismo año con una linda chica. Albert Andrew, el primer hijo de Anthony, tenía veinticuatro años y estaba acabando la carrera de veterinario. Elroy Andrew era su nieta mas pequeña tenía veinte años y era el ojito derecho de su abuelo, podía hacer con él lo que quisiera

Su hijo Anthony había tomado el cargo de su padre hacía ya mucho años, poco después del nacimiento de Samantha y ellos habían aprovechado esa libertad para disfrutarse el uno al otro y viajar.

Eran muy felices, sentían que la vida les había dado tanto regalándoles la oportunidad de estar juntos y de saberse amados por esa otra mitad. Sus hijos y nietos gustaban de escuchar mil veces la historia de sus vidas, pero sobre todo la de su amor. Una de sus nietas la hija de Pauna, Samantha, una gran escritora, decía que ella algún día iba a escribir la historia de sus abuelos para que todo mundo viera la historia de ese gran amor.

La tía, la srita Pony y la hermana María habían muerto hacía ya muchos años, ella había llorado mucho, no soportaba las muertes de sus seres queridos. Pero comos siempre lo superó gracias a su amado esposo que siempre estaba ahí para ayudarla a seguir adelante. El también había pasado un trago muy amargo cuando hacia diez años el hombre que era como su padre había muerto, George los había dejado con un gran vació en sus vidas. Candy fue el pilar de apoyo de Albert para superar esa perdida y poder darle ánimos a Dorothy y sus cuatro hijos

También estaban muy cerca de Annie y Archie incluso hacían muchos viajes juntos. La verdad a pesar de que Candy veía que el fin de los días se acercaba mas, se sentía tranquila por que él estaba a su lado y había vivido una vida plena y feliz.

Estaban los dos abrazados en la cama, acababan de compartir unos momentos únicos llenos de pasión, a pesar de sus 85 y 79 años respectivamente, su pasión no se había agotado. El suavemente acariciaba sus cabellos, disfrutando como siempre de su cercanía, de su calor, de sentirse completo a su lado.

_**Sabes Candy, creo que si la vida me llevara en este momento, me iría feliz. He vivido todo cuanto he deseado, he tenido una bella familia y una vida plena. Pero sobre todo te encontré a ti, mi otra mitad y fui increíblemente feliz a tu lado.**_

_**Albert que cosas dices**_

_**Digo la verdad Candy lo único que me dolería de morir seria no volver a verte, pero se que nos encontraremos de nuevo.**_

Ella solo le sonrió como respuesta, sentía lo mismo.

Había pasado una semana de ese momento, su despertador sonó indicando que eran las 9 a.m., Candy lo apagó rápidamente, se giró y susurró

_**Albert cariño despierta hoy quedamos de desayunar con Samantha**_ - no hubo respuesta

_**Albert, Albert albeert**_ - tomó su pulso, él había muerto. Su rostro placido y relajado mostraba que él no había pasado dolor, simplemente el fin de sus días había llegado. Una lágrima corrió por su mejillas, se acercó y besó sus fríos labios como despedida, a continuación susurró- _**¡pronto amor mío, muy pronto!**_

Pasaron dos días mas ella acababa de llegar de darle el ultimo adiós a su gran amor, había tenido un funeral muy bello. Sus hijos habían dicho bellas palabras de su padre. Ella había colocado entre sus manos el prendedor que ese día perdió en la colina, el símbolo de su unión.

Estaba sentada en el escritorio de la biblioteca, mirando un papel en blanco, una enorme sonrisa curvó sus labios y comenzó a escribir.

A la mañana siguiente su hijo Anthony la halló muerta, posiblemente de un paro cardiaco o quizás simplemente se dejó morir o no soportó la tristeza de perder a su otra mitad, entre sus manos encontró una carta.

Queridos hijos y nietos,

Me voy con él, no por que no los quiera a todos ustedes, si no por que sin él no puedo seguir adelante. He podido soportar las perdidas de muchos seres queridos por que él estaba a mi lado, pero ¿cómo superar perderlo a él, mi todo?

El me esta esperando, su alma me llama y me dice que me necesita para estar completa, yo no soy nadie sin él. El y yo siempre estuvimos juntos desde ese día en la colina y simplemente no concibo la vida sin él, ya que sin él no seria vida. Se que ustedes comprenderán el por que me voy.

Los amo a todos y cada uno, me han hecho la madre y abuela mas orgullosa del mundo y que decir de ese pedacito de cielo que lleno mis días los últimos meses.

Sean felices, amen con toda la intensidad sin arrepentirse, jamás miren atrás y siempre ante cualquier dificultad miren hacia delante con una sonrisa

A todos mis nietos les deseo que encuentren un amor tan grande como el que yo siento, un amor que marque su vida de tal forma que si no esta el que te lo provoca la vida no tiene sentido. Por que ese amor es único, inigualable y eterno.

Los amo con todo mi corazón

Candice White Andrew.

Sus hijos y nietos la despidieron a la mañana siguiente y la enterraron junto a él en esa colina que vio nacer su amor, comprendían perfectamente a su madre es mas se lo esperaban. Sabían que ella no sabría vivir sin él, sabían que sus almas estaban comunicadas de tal forma que se llamarían y tratarían de encontrarse en cualquier lugar. Pusieron sobre las dos tumbas una lápida con la inscripción Los Príncipes de la Colina y abajo sus nombres

Diez años después en el parque nacional de Chicago, Samantha tomaba notas para su nueva novela cuando de pronto escuchó el llanto de una niña. Levantó la vista y vio a una niña como de diez años, de largos y lacios cabellos negros tumbada en el césped llorando amargamente. Vio también como un niño de idénticos cabellos negros y la misma edad se acercaba a ella. La niña al sentir la mano del niño sobre su espalda levantó su rostro, sus bellos ojos azabache se mezclaron con los ojos miel de él.

_**¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?**_ - preguntó el niño

_**OH que vergüenza, me has escuchado**_

_**Jajaja **_- rió el niño ante el color rojo del rostro de la niña - _**creo que te ha escuchado todo el parque**_

Ella no pudo evitar reír con él aunque se sentía todavía avergonzada por el espectáculo que había dado. Samantha no perdía detalle de toda la conversación

De pronto el niño se le quedo mirando profundamente a la niña y dijo- "_**sabes que eres mas bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras**_" - Ella no pudo reprimir una increíble y bella sonrisa.

Al otro lado del parque una lágrima caía por el rostro de Samantha al tiempo que se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

FIN

Bueno pues allegado el momento del fin de esta mi primer historia, espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute escribirla y que su desenlace haya sido de su agrado.

No puedo cerrar esta historia sin agradecer a mucha gente así que comienzo.

Gracias Paola, por todo, por compartir mis alegrías, mis penas y mis locuras. Por escucharme darle vueltas a este proyecto durante horas, ilusionarte conmigo y motivarme a llevarlo acabo, sin ti no lo habría echo

Gracias Scarleth por tus consejos, por corregirme aquellos capítulos, por todo. Por que sin ti no hubiera sabido como hacer que este mi primer fic fuera leíble.

Gracias Anette por tu opinión sincera al leerlo, por entender mi carácter y mi inseguridad de escritora.

Maripa gracias por leerlo y darme tu opinión cuando aún no veía la luz, espero no te haya defraudado.

Gracias mis queridas amigas y compañeras FAPSYS me encanta formar parte de esta bella comunidad de amigas y compañeras de locuras.

Gracias a ti que te has tomado el tiempo de leerme y te has emocionado, reído y llorado conmigo.

Me despido hasta mi próximo escrito ¡no crean que se van a librar de mi!

Para cualquier comentario mi mail es, estaré encantada de leerlos.

Besitos y hasta pronto

Anabel González


End file.
